Uzumaki Blood
by otakuwriterfantasy
Summary: Naruto decides to travel with Sasuke on their own quest as lovers. But before he can leave Sakura confesses her feelings and he gives her one night as their last goodbye. Later they find themselves in similar circumstances in different ways. What waits for the ninja's when they have to return? What will Sakura do when it's time to say the truth. Will their children succeed?
1. Prolouge-Naruto's Goodbye

**_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Prolouge - Naruto's Goodbye_

Sakura Haruno is a very intelligent individual. She could tell when something was going on. After returning from a mission with Shikamaru and Sai she decided to report back to the Hokage tower and give the writing mission report to Kakashi who has become the Sixth Hokage. Little did she know as soon as she walked in she would find out the worse news in her whole life.

The young kunoichi walked in without a second thought.

"So Naruto's leaving to travel with Sasuke?", Yamato asked the silver-haired leader.

"Yes. I'm not surprised, he hasn't been himself since Sasuke left.", Kakashi explained.

Sakura dropped all the paperwork from this new information. Both of the older men looked at Sakura a little surprised by her presence.

"N-Naruto's leaving...?", The older teen was trembling. How could it be so easy for Naruto to leave them just like that? Just because of Sasuke? This didn't make sense. She decided she needed to hear it from Naruto. She quickly left before Kakashi could answer her.

Her old teacher only sighed, "This will be the second time that girl's heart will break."

**XxX**

Sakura was desperately knocking on her old teammate's door. She needed to talk to him.

"Naruto!" She yelled. Not caring if she disturbed his neighbors.

Finally, he opened the door she looked at him, eyes on the verge of tears.

"Is it true?", She asked with a quiet voice.

Naruto only stared at her. He knew she knew about him leaving.

"Yes...", He answered gently.

Sakura finally let her tears fall, "Why? Why him...? We're your friends Naruto we need you. What about your dream?!" Her voice was rising louder as she let her emotions take over.

"You guys are my family. You will always be my family. But..", Naruto sighed.

"But..?"

"But you guys will never understand me as he does. He's my...my most precious friend. I'm pathetic Sakura-chan. I'm.." Naruto started to cry.

Sakura walked inside closing the door. After that, she quickly hugged him.

"Naruto... I... I love you...", Sakura confessed.

"Are you lying to make me stay?" Naruto joked quickly earning him a light painful punch from the girl.

"I'm serious don't you dare think I'm not. I'm a different person Naruto. I... I'm not the same shameful woman who would try to use your feelings to trick you. I..." Her tears were falling faster, "I'm not the pathetic girl who was hopelessly in love with someone who would never in a million years feel the same. I... I love you... It took me so long to figure out that." She started to sob uncontrollably.

As she confessed Naruto stroked her hair. He felt bad... He didn't feel the same anymore. He now saw Sakura as a sister.

"I'm sorry but I...", Naruto was about to tell her his real feelings, but she gently raised a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't... I already know. I learned how to live without Sasuke and very recently I learned that I never really loved him in the first place. No matter how hard I try, my feelings never reached him because he could never feel the same. But you..." her voice was cracking, " You're the first person who I genially fell in love with. Who I love no matter how imperfect you are. You are an amazing person Naruto...I'm sorry I couldn't have been the one...the one to truly make you happy like him." She was sobbing. Naruto could help it. He kissed her his heart sad he couldn't feel the same for such an amazing woman. Sakura was shocked by his kiss but closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same Sakura-chan... I'm sorry."

"Make love to me Naruto.", She begged desperately for the man she had fallen for.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto looked at her with sadness.

"Please... Let it be our goodbye... Pretend you love me for one night... I just... It'll be the first and last time... Please Naruto..."

Naruto only gave the girl a sad smile. But he wasn't going to reject her she's already been through so much heartbreak with Sasuke.

"Okay..."

Both of them walked to Naruto's bedroom. As soon as they closed his door Sakura kissed him once more, Naruto kissing back placing his hands on the girl's waist. Their kiss deepened and became more heated. Sakura unzipped her top letting it drop to the floor. They briefly broke the kiss so Naruto could take off his shirt. Sakura stroked her hands across his chest while Naruto kissed the girl's neck undoing her bra. He struggled a bit but quickly figured it out.

Sakura let the bra fall, their lips met once more. Sakura was so happy. She was lucky to have fallen in love with someone so generous to her feelings. Someone who was about to leave her for who knows how long. She would cherish this last moment with her old teammate. The one who once loved her the same way she does. She knew she didn't deserve such a great person. She didn't think Sasuke deserved him either, but she'll keep that thought to herself.

She would just enjoy Naruto's touches, enjoy his affection, pretend he loves her like he used to.

That night Naruto was gentle with Sakura made sure he would treat her with the utmost respect and love. They had sex for the first and last time.

**XxX**

Naruto was at the gates of Konoha with an orange bag full of his belongings and some ramen cups. He decided it was best to leave without a big goodbye. A lot of people would try to convince him to stay. He looked towards the Hokage mountain. He looked at the one shaped like his father.

"I'm sorry dad... But... I'll never be a great Hokage if I'm full of regrets. I'm going to follow my heart. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for ma." He fist bump towards the sculptured mountains.

"Goodbye, everyone..." Naruto began to cry but he had a grin on his face. He then turned walking away from the home he cherished.

Naruto walked down the pathway for 10 minutes. He smirked and took out a kunai. Quickly some swooshed in front of the blonde attacking Naruto with a katana. The blonde shinobi dodged and blocked every attack.

After one last swing, both of them stop.

"Good to see you haven't gotten soft dead-last," Sasuke said as he put his weapon away.

"I have to keep up with you don't I?" Naruto smiled.

"Hn."

"So how did you know I was looking for you?", Naruto asked.

" I didn't. All of my opponents are shitty compared to you."

Naruto's eyes widen but he smiled. Words could describe how happy he was to see the Sasuke again, "I... I'm so happy... I... Sasuke.."

Sasuke hugged Naruto without a word. Naruto hugged back.

"Sasuke I never want to live without you... You're my most precious person. Sasuke I love you..."

Sasuke eyes widen but he genuinely smiled, "It's about time you figured it out dead-last..."

Naruto only chuckled and let the Uchiha go wiping his tears, "So where are we headed?"

Sasuke answered, "To Orochimaru's hide-out. I need Karin to fix my arm."

"Well lead the way bastard.", Naruto grinned.

"Sure thing dead-last.", Sasuke smirked. Before he began walking he kissed Naruto then just as quickly broke the kiss leading the way. Naruto blushed but smiled and caught up to his dear friend who shared the same feelings as him.

**XxX**

Sakura is laying in Naruto's bed. Her body turned towards the window tears still fresh on her face. She couldn't remember how long she was crying.

"I hope you understand Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you understand what he's sacrificing to be with you..."

**To Be Continued... **

_**Notes-I appreciate everyone who picks this story back up here. Thank you again for your continued patience.**_


	2. Episode 1- Naruto's Gift

_**Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **_

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 1- Naruto's Gift_

It's been about a month since Naruto has left. Sakura hadn't felt this empty since he and Sasuke left her in Konoha all those years ago. But she's a stronger person now and was sure the knucklehead wouldn't want her to sulk like this. Sakura's determined not to let this get her down and continue to go on.

At least before she started feeling under the weather. Like she has the flu or something. Its been keeping her from work so she decided to get checked up.

Sakura was patiently waiting for her results. It always felt weird to be the patient since she's used to being the doctor all the time. The kunoichi let her mind wander, she was wondering where her old teammates could be right now, or if the two idiots confessed or not. She giggled at the thought.

"I hope you're happy Naruto…." She whispered to herself.

All of a sudden the doctor walked in holding the results.

"Is it the flu?", Sakura asked wondering what's making her ill every morning.

"No. Haruno-san the reason you're feeling sick is that, well... We've run some tests and it looks like you're pregnant." The doctor said handing Sakura the paperwork.

Sakura's eyes widen and she quickly took her files and read through every result.

"You double-checked?", the medical ninja asked.

"Yes. You know we always do Haruno-san."

Sakura sighed. She gave the paperwork back to the doctor. Her doctor was right if anyone knows how this hospital works the rosette does. She wasn't Tsunade-sama's successor for nothing. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair trying to grasp the situation. The kunoichi knew exactly who the father was. It is highly frowned upon by the villagers of Konoha for children to be born out of wedlock. It was, even more, looked down on to be a single mother. Sakura was scared, she was scared for the future of her child. It wouldn't be easy raising this kid on her own.

"Haruno-san before we discuss anything further, are you going to have an abortion or are you going to keep the child?", The doctor asked without a blink of an eye.

Sakura wasn't surprised by the insensitive question. She often asked future single mothers herself. But it didn't mean it wasn't hard to hear. Most of the time women would say they want an abortion because they would rather not deal with all the trouble of raising a child without support from a man, and to be ridiculed by villagers. But she didn't think she could do that. Not only was this child growing inside her womb hers, but Naruto's as well. She held onto her lower stomach. The medical ninja took in a slow breath.

"I'm going to keep this child.", Sakura answered.

"Are you sure Haruno-san?"

"Yes."

"So you know what's next right?"

"Yes, I have to find an obstetrician to watch over me so the pregnancy goes well.", Sakura explained.

"Exactly, would you like Yoshiro-san or Ai-san?"

Sakura was thinking. Those weren't the only obstetricians, but they were the best ones in Konoha. She didn't want to go with Ai because she could be very judgmental of single mothers. Yoshiro was more opened minded and would just focus on making sure she had a safe and successful pregnancy.

"Yoshiro-san.", Sakura answered.

"Alright, I'll set an appointment for next week with him." She began writing a doctors note, "Give this to the Hokage. You're in no condition to go on any c rank missions or higher."

She took the paper and sighed. It wouldn't be easy but... Sakura wanted this child. She wanted to raise this child that belongs to her and Naruto. While most women saw this as a disaster, Sakura saw this as a blessing. The kunoichi still loved Naruto dearly, and she was very happy to give birth to his child.

**XxX **

Sakura was walking to the Hokage's office with the doctor's note in her hand. Kakashi was like a second father to her. It was already going to be hard to tell her parents but having to tell Kakashi, the man who took her in as his first and last student, the man that looked at her as his child. But she has to be brave, she'll soon have to endure the worst treatment from closed-minded villagers. The kunoichi breathed in and out before finally walking inside the office. Kakashi was alone, working on what looked like some mission reports.

"Hokage-sama I need to give you something," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Just call me Kakashi Sakura. There is no need for formalities with you.", Kakashi explained to the girl. Sakura couldn't help it. It was a good habit to respect her superiors. "So what is it you need my brightest kunoichi?", the masked man smiled even though Sakura couldn't see his mouth she's known him long enough to know what he looks like when he's smiling.

The rosette decided to treat the news like a band-aid and get it over with. Sakura walked to his desk handing him the note quickly.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked as he began reading the note.

"It's a doctors note...", Sakura replied, "I'm not permitted to go on any c or higher rank missions for 2 months. After that, I am not fit to go on any missions for 7 months." She explained calmly.

"I see... And you'll need a little time after that to gather yourself correctly?", Kakashi asked as he put the note away.

"Yes..." She answered.

The two were silent for a moment.

Sakura felt the pressure of the silence eat away at her. She felt she needed to explain herself, "Kakashi I know you must be disappointed with me but-"

Sakura was cut off her sentence by the man's hug. The kunoichi was shocked at how fast he moved from his chair to her side. Sakura couldn't help but cry in shame.

"Sakura I may have neglected to tell you and the boys this before but... I love you three. You three have made me so proud. I could never imagine replacing you guys. This doesn't make me any less proud of you Sakura.", He let go of her placing his hands on her shoulders looking at her eyes, "You've come a long way. Maybe longer than those boys. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to give up two loves."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little, "Only one sensei... The Sasuke I loved only exists in my fantasies."

Kakashi chuckled, "Maybe, but he still broke your heart none the less right?"

The rosette kept silent.

"So I'm guessing that this is Naruto's child?" Kakashi said letting her go, eyes wandering to her stomach.

Jade eyes widen at his deduction, but she smiled nodding, "Yes..", he hugged herself.

"Are you going to tell him when he returns?"

"Like Sasuke will come home easily, now that Naruto is following him like a little puppy.", Sakura teased her old teammates.

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right about that, but still I think you should tell him."

"Well, I'll worry about that when he comes home... Right now I have more important things to worry about."

"I suppose you're right.", Kakashi walked back to his seat, "Now that's all settled, I should get back to work."

"Yeah.." Before Sakura went back she bowed, "Thank you sensei, for everything." She exits the room before Kakashi responded.

He smiled, "You've chosen a hard path... But that will make you stronger in the end.

**XxX **

Sakura decided she wanted to tell Ino before she told her parents. Ino is her best friend and ex-rival, she felt if there was anyone she could tell it was her. When Sakura walked by the flower shop she saw Choji and the girl talking with one another. The kunoichi couldn't help but admire the cute couple. After the war Ino and Choji have gotten a lot closer and slowly the two started going out. Sakura was a little envious of their love, but she couldn't hate her friend for finding someone right for her.

After the two kissed each other goodbye Choji left the shop with a goofy smile and rosy cheeks. The medical ninja giggled at the cute sight before walking up to the register to greet her friend.

"Hey, Sakura! Were the doctors able to see what's wrong with you?", Ino asked concerned.

"Yeah, but it's not the flu like I thought.", Sakura answered.

"Really? What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Sakura didn't realize how much of her strength that took. It was amazing how powerful words could be sometimes.

"Oh my god... Come on." The blonde said as she took off her apron. She grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Wait where are we going?"

"We're going to the park, I have questions!"

"But what about the shop?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll take responsibility for it later!"

She dragged her friend out of the shop changing the sign to ' close ' and took her childhood friend to the park. They both sat on the bench.

"So first things first, who's the father?" Ino asked excitedly.

Sakura only sighed at her friend's eagerness.

"You can't tell anyone, understand?"

"Yeah Yeah, now tell me!"

Sakura took a deep breath and gathering up more of her courage, "Naruto..."

"I knew it! I knew you two slept together!"

"It was only one time you pig! Stop treating this like gossip and take it seriously!"

Ino saw how serious her friend was and decided to tone it down a little, "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.."

"You think?" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright so how far along are you?"

"When I looked at the file it said about a month..."

"They're able to find out that early?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to keep it Sakura?"

The rosette looked down for a moment. She was fiddling with her fingers gathering herself.

"I am..."

"Sakura..." Ino looked at her with concern.

"I know... It's not a wise decision... but this is his child...and mine.", tears gather in her green eyes, "I love him Ino... I can never imagine getting rid of the life he helped me create..."

The blonde hugged Sakura close, "I'm here for you Sakura... If you need anything I'm here for you. And no matter what remember, you're the strongest girl in Konoha... No matter what people say or think you're still my best friend!"

Sakura smiled. She was blessed to have Ino and Kakashi by her side.

"You'll always be my best friend Ino... No matter what.."

They both smiled hugging each other closer than ever. To think she sacrificed this friendship for a boy…they were stupid back than…

But they were different people now. Different people who knew friendship was more precise than any stupid crush.

**XxX **

Sakura was on her way to the hospital for an ultrasound. It had been a couple of months since she discovered her pregnancy. The rosette hasn't told anyone besides Kakashi and Ino. She hasn't even told her parents yet, which would be a little trickier seeing how she has never really disappointed them before… but this would hit them hard. She let out a sigh from the stressful thought but decided to shake it off for now.

As she reached the entrance of the medical facility Sakura couldn't help but notice Sai walking out with a couple of bandages around him. This was no surprise since the man had been away on an S ranked mission for about a month. It must have been strenuous on the ex-spy.

Sakura waved at him, "Hey Sai welcome back!" she had a smile on her face.

Sai gave a smile back that was as fake as a doll, "Hello Ugly. Here for work?"

Her grin faltered at her unwanted nickname, "No, but I guess you want to be set back to the hospital huh?"

Sai only snickered at her retort, probably expecting it. His smile was more genuine now, "How have you been Sakura?"

The kunoichi looked away, "Good.. things have been good."

"I know we haven't talked much since Naruto left. I wanted to say this though." The pale man walked closer to the woman placing his hand on her shoulder, "I don't understand what it's like, so the best I can do is imagine it. I'm sorry Naruto prefers a man's body over yours. I mean you did have a chance since it's not so different."

Green eyes flared with rage, "You're right Sai, you have no clue what the hell you're talking about!"

Sai frowned looking conflicted, "So… that's not right then?"

Sakura sighed shaking her head, "No… but I see you're trying. Yes, it sucks Naruto isn't in love with me anymore… but It doesn't mean we can't care for each other." Sakura took hold of Sai's hand on her shoulder, "Sure we can never be together romantically… but our bond as friends is a lot stronger than any bond we could have had as a couple. I wouldn't give that up for the world!" she had a grin on her face.

Onyx eyes widen surprised by her encouragement. He then gave a rare smile, " I guess you'll be alright then."

"Of course! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I suppose you're right about that." Sai looked at her once more, but something caught his eye about her. Something he just noticed, "Sakura..is it me or have you gained weight?"

Sakura's eyes widen her grin now faker than ever, " What?"

"Well it's just, I understand woman can sometimes overeat if they feel depressed about lost love."

"It's your imagination." one more word would be his undoing.

"Are you sure? Because your butt was a lot smaller the last time I saw it."

After that, the only thing in Sai's line of vision was a fist.

**XxX **

Sakura was at Ichiraku ramen slurping angrily at her noodles, she had been craving it more than ever since she became pregnant. Sai was to her right with a black eye while Ino was to her left.

"Imagine my surprise when I come to see your ultrasound with you, and instead of being at your appointment I see you clobbering Sai into next week." The blonde kunoichi sighed as she takes a sip of her oolong tea.

"My apologies Sakura. I had no idea you had gained weight from pregnancy, not because of depression." Sai apologized bowing his head.

"I'm not fat you ass! I'm pregnant! Read a book on it!"

Sai nodded, "I shall. Anyway, I guess that this child you're having is Naruto's right?"

The rosette flinched, "I-Is it that obvious it's his.?"

"Well, I can only imagine you giving yourself to someone you care for. Unless you have someone else you would ha-"

Before he could finish Ino reached around punching his head, "Moron, of course, it's Naruto's! Sakura isn't that kind of girl! Anyway, you need to watch what you say to Sakura. I know you're a moron when it comes to people, but if you wish to help Sakura keep that mouth of yours shut."

The pale shinobi tilted his head, "Are my statements stressful Sakura?"

Sakura finished slurping the rest of her noodles, "Sometimes. Just be more mindful around me."

He nodded, "Understood."

Sakura let out a sigh, "Can't believe I missed my appointment though… I wanted to see what my kid looked like."

Ino sighed, "Oh I know it's a shame! But we can do it next week as they suggested."

The medical ninja nodded resting her hand on her palm, "I guess.."

"So, have you messaged Naruto about his child?" the ex-spy asked.

"No why would I?" Sakura replied.

Ino couldn't help but ask, "Well Sakura doesn't he have the right to know?"

"Yeah.. but I won't do that to him."

Both Ino and Sai looked at her confused.

Sakura sighed explaining further, " I won't do that to him because he's in love with Sasuke, not me… knowing Naruto if he heard I had a child he would probably come straight home."

"But isn't that what you want Sakura, to have Naruto and a family with him?" Sai asked.

"Not if he doesn't love me. It's not right to force people to love you if they don't love you back. Maybe back then I would have used it…" she gave a cold laugh, " I would have used anything and everything as long as it meant I could have the men I loved…" tears started to form, "but that kind of love is cruel… true love should be something you share your heart with not overbear anyone with…. I've learned that the hard way."

Ino gave a sad smile, " I think I know what you mean… back then I was a shallow person… I only saw men as objects never real people… it wasn't in till I got to know Choji…because he wasn't the usual kind of guy I was attracted to I was able to get to know him as a person. And I found out that was the kind of person I wanted to love… And I was lucky to have him love me back…"

Sakura smiled, " We both were so stupid back then huh?"

"Yeah… but I'm glad we're here now…we've changed all for the better.."

The rosette nodded with a gentle smile, " I missed you." She leaned her head against her shoulder.

Ino wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her, "I missed you too."

Sai stared at the two. He always used to think Sakura was ugly, but it wasn't because of her outer appearance. It was her desperate grasp she had on someone who only hurt her. How she would sometimes overlook people for her selfish gain. But over time when he got to know Sakura and her monsters, he realized she was working out her issues. It wasn't as big as everyone else but it was her to work on.

Now seeing her, pregnant with someone's baby that doesn't share the same feelings as her. She wasn't some girl desperate for love anymore. She was a woman who wanted to live for herself now. And seeing her no longer looking at someone and just looking at her future. It was something Sai started to admire about her.

He had already admired the girl before, but it was strange. The kind of admiration he had for her now was different. Something he wasn't sure of himself.

Sai decided, for now, he would keep this odd feeling to himself.

"Hey, Forehead have you told your parents yet?" Ino asked letting her friend go.

Sakura froze at the question and quickly ignored it gulping down what was left of her soup.

"Hey, Forehead! You need to tell them! It's one thing not telling Naruto but these are your parents Sakura! They have the right to know about their grandchild!"

After Sakura slurped all the broth from her ramen she set the bowl down letting out a deep sigh, " I know I know.. I'm nervous they'll be mad about it…"

"Yeah. But you should still tell them." Her friend lectured.

"Fine…"

"Don't worry Sakura. Even though I've never really had any, a parent has to care for their child right? So they should be understanding. If not today, they'll understand eventually." Sai explained.

Sakura smiled at his encouragement, "You think so Sai?"

"Of course. Besides I'm sure it won't be the first time you disappointed them."

Sakura's lip twitched before she kicked the anbu in the shin causing the man to fall out of his stool.

Ino looked down at him with pity, "You were so close Sai…"

**XxX **

Sakura's stomach has gotten pretty swollen over the past six months she's been pregnant. Right now she was coming home from Doctor Yoshiro's appointment. It's been a struggle walking since she has this baby inside her weighing her down. It was also hard since now it was more obvious to everyone that she's pregnant. She gets stared at with disapproval by elders and women. She even sometimes hear them gossip about her. There was this one time she was at the store and someone groped her. It reminded her of her first dangerous mission in the land of waves.

She turned to see some pervert asking if she wanted to mess around. She made sure to punch him through the roof. Sakura was earned even more stares, but she was too angry to care at that moment. It seems the lewd assholes think she's some slut just because she's pregnant out of wedlock. She didn't care if this was the treatment she was going to get from everyone. Sakura had Ino Sai and the rest of the rookie nine on her side. She wasn't going to let these prejudice villagers get her down.

As she was walking Sakura often wondered if this is what it was like for Naruto and Sasuke. Feeling like everyone is talking about you negatively. She shook her head, "They probably had it a lot worse than me..." Sakura walked into her apartment. After the war, Sakura decided it would be better if she started being more independent. When she walked in she saw her mother in the kitchen.

"M-Mom what are you doing here?", Sakura waddled into the kitchen.

Mebuki answered, "What does it look like I'm doing child? I'm cooking you a meal."

"Mother please, I can take care of myself!"

"Ever since you've gotten pregnant all you've been craving is ramen and junk food."

"Mom!"

"It's true, isn't it? You need to eat healthy food so my grandchild will grow nice and strong."

Sakura sighed. She couldn't argue with her mom since she was right. But it didn't make her less sad she couldn't have her ramen mixed with her shrimp potato chips tonight.

"Thanks, mom..."

After she told her parents they were ashamed at first, but after a while, they came around. They were even excited knowing they'll soon be grandparents. She was glad she took Ino's advice, and Sai was right. Even though they didn't like the idea at first here her mother was cooking her a meal because she was concerned about her and her child.

"Did you just come from the doctors?" Mebuki asked as she was cooking. Sakura decided to start helping her out and began chopping some of the vegetables.

"Yeah, they told me the gender," Sakura answered.

The blonde women paused, "Gender?", She turned to her daughter, " Well what is it?"

Sakura giggled. She could tell her mother was trying to hide her excitement.

"It's going to be a boy."

Her mother squealed, "Oh my god, honey!" she hugged the girl tight, "You're going to have a son!"

Sakura smiled, "I know..."

"I have to tell your father! Watch the stew while I call him!"

"Okay." Sakura giggled. She watched the stew smiling. The kunoichi didn't care if she was looked down on for having this boy. Sakura was lucky to have her family and friends. She wasn't going to let these villagers get her spirits down. Sakura was going to love this boy with all her heart.

**XxX **

"I appreciate this Sai.", Sakura smiled gently.

"It's no problem." Sai insisted as he set up her bed.

Sakura was now on the last leg of her third trimester, so she was staying over at Sai's place because she was due any day now. Because of this, it would be very inconvenient for her to stay in her apartment on the third floor. Sai was kind enough to offer her to stay at his house in till she goes into labor. She would have stayed at her parent's place or Ino's. But Sai had the extra space in his house and he didn't have any extra obstacles like stairs. Plus what sold Sakura on the idea was the fact he was his air conditioning that neither her parents or Ino had. Sure it was one of the more selfish reasons, but when it's warm spring in Konoha and you're a moody pregnant lady, it's one of the smaller blessings she appreciates Sai's home for having.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Sai asked after he finished with the last of the covers.

"I've thought of a few but none of them sound good enough for Naruto... I mean this is his kid, I want to give him a good name that would have made Naruto proud if he was here." Sakura said as she drank some of her ice green tea.

"I understand what you mean... You know ever since I've gotten to know you both I started to change... For the better of course."

"Let's hope so.", Sakura giggled.

Sai gave the girl a genuine smile he only gives to Naruto and her, " I could never clearly understand Naruto's relationship with Sasuke. Even now I still wonder why he would choose him over everything else, but maybe that's for the best. Anyway, what I'm saying here is Naruto to me has always reminded me of the sun. While you remind me of the earth and Sasuke reminds me of the moon."

Sakura stared at awe while the anbu explained.

"Maybe you could name your child related to that."

"To the sun?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't crystal clear but Sakura had a better idea of what she would name her son.

"So why am I earth?" Sakura asked as she took another sip.

"Hmmm well, definitely your strength comes into factor" Sai explained. Sakura wasn't surprised by his answer half expecting it to end with an insult as usual., "But I think the more I think about it, earth suits you the most because you always care for others…and I think you care for them more now than you ever have before. Especially when it comes to Naruto. And part of me thinks that's why you want to have this child. It's in your nature to want to help others… I think that's one of the qualities about you I like most."

Sakura couldn't help but blush as she looked away, "I-I see.. well um… I think I should get some rest. It's been a long day."

Sai nodded, "I understand, I need to send my report to Kakashi anyway. I'll return around dusk." He exits the room to give her some privacy.

Sakura sighed covering her face. Her heart was thumping a little fast from that conversation. Sai sometimes does that to her, but she can never be sure if he's genuine or if he's saying that because he deducts that's the right thing to say. Either way that was the last thing she needed to think about right now.

She rubbed her stomach curling closer to herself, "The only thing that should be on my mind is you my dear boy…" the rosette closed her eyes, "You are what matters most now."

**XxX **

It was April eighth, at four o'clock in the morning. Sakura was sound asleep in Sai's bed while he was sleeping on the futon on the floor near her. The kunoichi eyes widen awake from the sudden sharp pain in her stomach as she felt her water broke. The rosette sat up and taking a hold of her bump. She was going through labor.

"Sai!..." She called while taking short breaths.

The anbu rose up, "Is it time?" He asked in a groggy voice.

Sakura nodded, "Y-Yeah .. Grab my bag and let's get to the hospital..." Sakura tried to stay calm. She knew it was the best thing for her to do.

Sai nodded doing as she said. He grabbed her bag and lifted the woman and headed towards the hospital. Sakura concentrated on breathing while Sai dashed his way through the empty streets of Konoha.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she felt a contraction.

"Are you okay." Sai stopped to check on the girl.

"Yeah keep running! I'm okay! Just get me to the damn hospital!" The kunoichi ordered.

"Alright..." Sai said beginning to run once more.

When they finally made it to the hospital Sai set Sakura down helping her walk to the front desk.

"How may I help you Sakura-san?" The nurse asked.

Sakura's patience was running thin, "Oh I don't know it's four o'clock in the morning, I feel like shit, oh and I'm going through labor!"

"O-Oh of course" The nurse called in another nurse from the maternity ward. She came to the front with a wheelchair for Sakura.

The medical ninja sighed relieved, "Thank you." She took a seat and look towards the nurse at the front desk, " I apologize for my language before." After the nurse pushed Sakura to her room while Sai tagged along right behind.

"How long has it been since your water broke Sakura-san?" The nurse asked, probably to gather info for later.

"About thirty minutes. The contractions have been coming every ten minutes." Sakura explained as she took in short breaths.

"You're lucky, Yoshihiro-san just clocked in."

"That is lucky." Sakura smiled.

The nurse turned to Sai, "So are you the father."

"Oh god no!" Sakura laughed a little too loud. Her face was super red trying to ignore the loud thump in her chest.

"I see so a friend." The nurse couldn't help but judge them both. It was already known that Sakura was having this baby out of wedlock, but to appear at the hospital with a man at this time was not a fitting image for Tsuande's student.

"Yup." Sai gave the woman his famous fake smile, "Is there a problem with that mam?"

"O-Of course not! I just.."

"If you have something to say please do, I insist."

"N-Never mind my apologies!"

Sakura would have said something but she was too distracted with the pain and continued taking in short breaths. After they got in the room Sakura changed into a hospital gown. The nurse helped her in the bed adjusting it so she was sitting up.

"Alright Sakura-san, Yoshiro-san should be here in a moment. Buzz for us if you need anything."

"Okay thank you." Sakura nodded at the nurse.

"Thanks," Sai said bowing slightly.

The woman left quickly taking the wheelchair with her.

"I dislike woman like her. Being two-faced has never been an attractive feature."

Sakura smiled. Even though she didn't want to start anything, she was glad Sai defended her, "Thank you Sai."

"Your welcome." Sai set the red bag near Sakura and grabbed one of the chairs scooting it closer to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, It's calmed down a little. I still feel a sharp tug, but I think that's normal."

"Do you want me to call everyone?"

Sakura shook her head, "No let them sleep. We'll call everyone when he gets here."

"Are you excited?"

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah…but I'm mostly scared…."

Sai's eyes widen he took the girl's hand, "Why?"

The woman blushed but gripped his hand back, "Well...I'm just scared that I won't be a good mom...This kid will need me, one wrong move and I can screw up his life up forever."

"Sakura I probably would have agreed with you when we first met."

Sakura started to cry, "W-Wha-"

"Please let me finish. I would have agreed with you back then, but now I know what you're capable of. You risk your life to save others. Even though there were times you messed up you still stood back up and tried. The Sakura you are now is a capable woman that saves lives, that takes care of others, that is strong and smart. You will mess up, that inevitable… but you need to remember Naruto's words…"

"I-I never give up because…" she began.

"-that's my ninja way." he finished.

Sakura stared at him, "Sai.."

He wiped away her tears, "Don't forget you're smart, strong, and beautiful.."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh her whole face turning red "I always thought I was ugly."

"In the words of Naruto Uzumaki, I can be an asshole." Sai snickered. He stroked her hair out of her face.

"You sure can. But thank you... I needed that..", Sakura said her free hand rubbing her womb.

As soon as they were done Doctor Yoshihiro came through the door.

"Hello, again Sakura-san." He slid the door shut behind him.

"Good morning Yoshiro-san he's a little early."

"Yup looks like he's eager to meet you. Okay, let's see how far dilated you are." Yoshiro's latex-gloved hand went under Sakura's gown to check.

Sai couldn't help but stare and he stared back at Sakura, "Aren't you going to punch him sky high?"

Yoshiro couldn't help but chuckle at the blunt response.

"No Sai he's checking to see if I'm wide enough to push." She said looking away.

"What do you being fat have to do with him sticking his fingers inside you?"

Sakura punched him square in the cheek, "ASSHOLE FOR THE LAST TIME I'M PREGNANT NOT FAT!"

Sai held his now swollen cheek.

Yoshiro took out his hand and took off the glove and threw it away, "Okay Sakura looks like you're ten centimeters dilated, you're ready."

"Really?"

"Yes, would you like Sai to stay here with you or someone else?"

Sakura originally wanted to do this with Ino but since it was so early in the morning she didn't want to wake her, so she decided Sai would be okay to stay if he behaves himself.

"I'll like Sai to stay," Sakura answered.

Sai couldn't help but stare down at her a little surprised.

"Alright then, Sai-san, if you please, come with the nurse to change real quick."

"Alright. I'll be back Sakura." Sai smiled at the girl.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She stroked her swollen stomach while everyone prepped for the delivery.

"I'm going to meet you today...I can't wait to see what you look like..."

**XxX **

It had been two hours of labor Sakura was struggling a little but she kept at it.

"You're doing good Sakura-san! Just keep pushing!" Yoshiro-san encouraged.

"OH GOD!" She felt like she was dying. This was worse than that time when Mandara stabbed her, "SHIT SAI I'M GONNA DIE!"

"No, you're not Sakura look at me," Sai said.

Sakura stared up at him focusing on him while pushing.

"You're strong Sakura, never forget that. If you could help defeat a god, you can have this baby." The pale man used his second hand to grasp her hand closer to him.

Sakura nodded. She was really glad Sai was with her. She held on to his hand tighter and continued to push.

"Okay, Sakura-san I see ahead! Keep at it!" Her doctor said focusing on her.

The rosette did as he said and pushed harder. After a couple more minutes of immense pain Sakura finally gave birth to her baby, cries were echoing inside the hospital room.

"You did it Sakura he's here," Yoshiro said starting the procedures for the young infant.

Sakura smiled and laid back exhausted, "I-It's a boy?"

"Yes." He said handed him to the nurses to clean up and do the final steps of the delivery, "Have you thought of the name?"

"Y-Yes Hikaru Haruno...", Sakura panted.

Sai looked down and smiled at the tired girl, he then looked to the small crying baby boy that was getting wrapped in a blanket.

The nurse handed the baby gently to the pink-haired girl. Sakura smiled eagerly to hold him.

"Alright, we'll be back for Hikaru later. Congratulations Sakura-san, you're a mother." Yoshiro smiled.

If Sakura could she would bow back, "Thank you so much Yoshiro-san…"

After that, he and the nurses left Sai and Sakura alone with her new child.

Sakura stared down at her boy, he had strawberry blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. The most unique thing about him was his left cheek, he had markings similar to his father's. It was one line then the second line that was cut into two halves while the third was just a dot.

Ever since he's been in her arms he's settled down.

"I...I can't believe it... I'm a mother..." She started to cry tears of joy. Sakura looked up at Sai with a huge smile, "Sai I'm a mother!"

Sai stroked her hair, "Yes...You worked hard for this Sakura."

Sakura nodded and looked back down at her boy, "Hikaru I'm your mommy, I'm going to make sure you grow up to be a strong kind boy. And no matter what I'll be there for you..."

She hugged him close, "I'll always be there for you Hikaru..."

_**To Be Continued... **_

**Notes- Some of you may reconize some changes here or there. Hoprfully you guys won't mind it!**


	3. Episode 2- A Lover's Bond

**_Disclaimer-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 2- A Lover's Bond_

It has been 4 months since Naruto has left Konoha, The two shinobi were both traveling through the forest. It was dusk and it seems like they both were being followed by rouges.

"How many are there?" Naruto whispered to the ravenette.

"I'd say about 6 or 8," Sasuke answered in a hushed tone.

"You wanna take the ones on the left while I take the ones on the right?", Naruto asked excited for battle.

Sasuke closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Whatever you want dead-last."

Right on cue, the bandits came out of hiding to attack the teens. Naruto and Sasuke quickly responded taking each of them out quickly.

"Man what a bunch of wimps. Do you always deal with guys like this Sasuke?", Naruto asked his comrade.

"Yes. It gets annoying sometimes but its better than nothing happening while traveling." Sasuke explained putting away his gear and began walking.

"Yeah, you have a point there," Naruto said placing his hands behind his head resting it against his arms.

"We should probably camp out soon," Sasuke said as he stared at the sun.

"Yeah?"

"I remember..." Sasuke stopped, he pointed towards the mountains, "There's a waterfall over there hiding a cavern. If we're fast we can make it there before nightfall."

"Taking charge as usual. Not that I mind." Naruto snickered, "Kay I'll make some clones to gather some firewood while we head there."

"Hn."

Naruto made a couple of hand signs. Two clones appeared and dashed off to follow the blonde's order. Sasuke and Naruto then made their way to the cave.

While they were both walking Sasuke decided to finally ask Naruto the question he's been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Naruto lost his footing and tripped over a rock. The question caught him off guard, never in a million years would he think Sasuke be the first one to bring up that topic.

Naruto got up and wiped the dirt off him, "Warn me when you're going to ask something like that bastard!"

Sasuke only blinked, "Just answer the question."

Naruto sighed and quickly caught up with the Uchiha, "Well yes and no..."

"The hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked now getting frustrated with the blonde.

"I...I've had sex with a girl but... I've never had sex with a guy..." Naruto answered, his face beat red.

Sasuke stared as they walked, "Who was it?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked confused.

"The girl, who was it?"

"Does it matter?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to the boy. Naruto froze by his sudden change of movement. Sasuke was now facing the blonde. He grabbed his collar pulling him forward for a kiss. Naruto flinched surprised but didn't resist and kissed back. Naruto places his hand on his shoulder pressing himself closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke then broke the kiss pushing them apart.

"It does matter dead-last, It matters because I care about you and I want to know who else you allow to touch you besides me," Sasuke explained.

Naruto blushed looking away finally answering him, "It was Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke stared for a moment and let go of his collar and continued walking.

"Wait!" Naruto caught up to him, "Aren't you gonna say anything, you know?"

"What's there to say? You answered my question."

"Yeah but I thought you would have been more, I don't know surprised?"

"Well, I'm not I was sort of expecting it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and Sakura had spent a lot of time together. I knew if she got over me, she probably would have fallen for you or maybe even that annoying guy that replaced me."

"Sai!? Yeah right! Hell will freeze over before that happens!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn."

"But it doesn't bother you that Sakura-chan and I slept together?"

"No. It probably would if you two ended up together, but you didn't. Instead, you're out here with me."

"I guess that makes sense.", Naruto replied as they were getting closer to the waterfall. He stared at Sasuke and blushed a little, thinking what it would feel like if they had sex. He wondered who would be the girl in that situation. Honestly, Naruto thought he would have cared more about that, but when it came to Sasuke it didn't matter. That's when Naruto realized he was curious as well.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Are you a virgin?"

All of a sudden Sasuke's front body planted strait into a pine tree. Both of the older teens froze in silence. Naruto didn't know what to do, it was the funniest shit he's ever seen. It was even funnier because it was Sasuke of all people. Sasuke slowly stood back wiping the bark off his clothes and face. When he turned to look at the blonde teen, he glared at him seeing that Naruto's cheeks were puffed and his eyes watered. Twelve-year-old Naruto would have laughed at Sasuke's blundered without a second thought. But Naruto knew more than anyone how prideful the Uchiha was so he held everything back in till he could think of something that wasn't funny. He decided to think of the war, Tsunade's recent passing, and having to reject Sakura.

The blonde shinobi sighed. He couldn't believe he survived that.

"Glad to see you have some self-control dead-last," Sasuke said still sporting a glare on his face.

"So was that a yes or a no?", Naruto asked trying not to think so much about what just happened.

"If you must know, I haven't. But I have researched it."

"What you peeped on some gay guys or something?" Naruto asked wondering if Sasuke and Jiraiya had something in common.

"No moron! I just read some scrolls and books. And who says I researched gay sex?!" The Uchiha was more than flustered now from this conversation.

"Well did you?"

Sasuke sighed, "Just in case you came around... Yeah." The raven-haired man refused to blush in front of this idiot. It's already bad enough he just made a fool out of himself in front of him.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing then since I have no clue what to do. Maybe if we give it a try you should take the lead, ya know." The jinchuriki said casually as he started walking again passing the Uchiha.

Sasuke eyes widen after he walked passed him. When Naruto was out of sight his face was red. He couldn't believe what he just said. Naruto was going to let Sasuke take the lead?! The Uchiha was willing to let Naruto top if he was uncomfortable but the blonde shinobi just said it himself that he was willing to let Sasuke in control. He needed to calm down. The Uchiha couldn't let himself get too excited, he wouldn't allow it. Sasuke started walking making sure they were heading the right way.

**XxX **

Naruto and Sasuke had made it to the cavern by dusk, they were now sitting near the fire inside waiting for their fishes to be cooked.

"What was it like? Having sex?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

Naruto turned towards him, "You're pretty nosy today bastard, ya know."

"Hn."

"Well it was weird, I guess it hurt at first for her because it was her first time too. But after a while it started feeling good, she was pretty tight."

"So you liked it?"

"Hmmm, well it felt good but... My heart wasn't really in it, ya know."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little jaded at the thought of them "So you felt guilty and gave her pity sex? Who would have thought you were the kind of friend who would sleep with them on a whim."

All of a sudden Sasuke was punched straight in the jaw and thrown a little further into the cave from it.

"Bastard, don't you dare talk that way about Sakura-chan! You owe her your life you asshole!" Naruto stomp towards him grabbing his collar, "Less you forget she was your teammate too, ya know!" His grip on him was trembling.

"She's nothing special, she only cares for looks and power. She's no better than Orochimaru." Sasuke had nothing personal against the girl he just never saw her act any different than when they were a genin squad. But Sasuke does feel angered at the thought of Sakura wanting Naruto for shallow reasons.

"Bastard you know nothing about her! You've been gone for two years, she's different now! She...Sakura-chan's my family Sasuke... I care for her like I care for everyone else in Konoha, maybe even more. She's always had my back and made sure I stayed out of trouble and she may have lost hope a couple of times but she was still learning. Sakura-chan may never understand me as you do, but she's still important to me... It hurts to hear you say something so heartless and cruel to the one girl who's done nothing but tries to look after the both of us...", Naruto said slowly letting go of his collar.

Sasuke sighed sitting up now, "Sorry. I sometimes forget that I have a different relationship with her than you." He dusts himself off. The Uchiha was always bad when it came to other people.

"You can be as bad as Sai sometimes, ya know.", Naruto said as he sat back near the fire. He picked up the fish that was now cooked and began to eat it.

"Don't compare me to that downgrade," Sasuke said sitting next to the blonde taking his cooked fish and eating as well. After Naruto was done he tossed the stick in the fire, Sasuke did the same soon after. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, the ravenette soon caught him but that didn't stop the sapphire gaze. Slowly the blonde placed his right hand on his left.

"Sasuke...How long have you... realized that you care about me more than a friend?" Naruto asked playing with the teen's fingers.

Sasuke stared into the flames, "I'm not sure... Probably after our first battle at the valley of the end."

The blonde's eyes widen and stared at the boy, "That long..?"

"I realized I couldn't kill you, while Itachi was able to kill someone who was considered his close brother and yet I couldn't do it... I wondered why for the longest time and thought it would have been better off if I had just forgotten you. Pretend that there wasn't a bond. But I even failed to do that." The ravenette lifted his left hand and placed it around Naruto's shoulders pulling him closer.

Naruto didn't resist and scooted closer to Sasuke staring at him, "Later when my ambitions changed I found that you were in my way once again. So I decided that my only choice was to kill you once and for all. But after you knock me to my senses, that's when my feelings started to become clear for you. I finally figured out what you meant to me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto stared at him with passion. For the first time, the blonde pressed his lips against Sasuke's. The Uchiha didn't resist cupping his cheek with his left hand.

After a moment they gently broke their kiss.

"I'm not ready to say those words to you yet but... I am ready to express them." Sasuke whispered between their lips as he placed his on Naruto's once more. The blonde quickly responded by wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulder closing his eyes as their kiss became more passionate. Sasuke moved his arms around his waist pulling him on his lap. Naruto moved his right hand to his cheek and his left to his hair grabbing it roughly, while his left was stroking his cheek. Their heated groans were masked by the loud waterfall. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's black shirt while Naruto grinds into Sasuke's groin. They broke the kiss so Naruto's shirt could come off and soon after they were locking lips. Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to slip in.

As they were both grinding and kissing Sasuke lifted Naruto, turning him on his back on the sleeping bags. They continued to kiss each other deeply. Sasuke slipped off his cape and shirt while kissing the blonde while Naruto was focused on the Uchiha's tongue and lips. Sasuke began to thrust against Naruto's groin, brushing their clothed arousals together. The two older teens faces were flushed from the intense pleasure. Sasuke broke the kiss and started sucking on Naruto's neck, which would surely leave a hickey.

"Sa-Sasuke... I'm..I'm ready you can have me...", Naruto said desperately for more of Sasuke's passionate touches.

"You sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sure... Sasuke I want you..."

The Uchiha nodded and began to strip the blonde shinobi.

They continued their heated exchange that was thankfully masked by the waterfall. After years of resisting each other's feelings, finally that night they were able to express it to each other together.

**XxX **

It was little later after that, both of them exhausted from physically expressing themselves. Sasuke was currently out of breath laying on top of Naruto feeling nineteen years worth of stress and pressure finally released. And all it took was being with Naruto. Sasuke was now questioning himself. If the solution was so easy, how come it took so long for him to realize it?

Naruto was only grinning like a goof. His whole body was tingling and drenched with sweat. He's never felt this kind of buzzing in his body like this, it was a first for him. Only Sasuke knew how to make him this vulnerable, this open. Sure he was cheerful and emotional with everyone. But he was never this weak in front of someone. And that someone just happened to be Sasuke.

"Shit..." Sasuke cursed.

"Ye-yeah that was good.", Naruto chuckled while panting. He noticed his nails were covered in blood, "Shit! Sasuke I think I scratched your back pretty bad!" Naruto tried to sit up to check on his injury, but Sasuke wouldn't budge weighing him down.

"Don't worry about it dead-last. It's fine. We'll tend to it tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm too tired to care right now."

"Alright if you that's what you want."

"Hn.."

After that Sasuke fell asleep. When Naruto noticed this he made a shadow clone to put out the fire and cover the two of them with the sleeping bag and soon after the clone disappeared. The blonde stroked his fingers through the Uchiha's dark strands. His hair was still a little damp from their heated exchange. He gave a tearful smile hugging him close.

"I love you…" he whispered, "I love you so much, I can hardly take it…..I'm fine if you never say it…I already know it took a lot for you to get to this point with me….That's why I'm fine with things like this…" He kissed the top of his head stroking the back of his neck, "I always want to stay by your side Sasuke…"

In mere moments Naruto finally fell asleep under the Uchiha, not minding his heavyweight.

**XxX **

It had been three months since their first time together. Every night after that the two would find a cave or set up their tent for them to have a night of rough passion.

But lately, the blonde has been feeling a little ill. Right now it was early in the morning and Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Naruto was puking in the bushes. After a couple of minutes, the blonde's stomach finally settled and they were able to move.

"We're going to the hideout.", Sasuke ordered, filled with obvious concern for his lover.

"What? Come on Sasuke I'm fine it's just this new diet. I'm used to eating ramen all the time, ya know. My stomach is just adjusting that's all." Naruto tries to reassure.

"It won't hurt to check what's wrong," Sasuke argued.

"Look if we go now we'll lose that guy's trail we've been tracking. I'll be fine." Naruto replied.

Sasuke only sighed, "Fine. But if your condition gets worse we're heading straight there got it?"

"Yeah got it"

They both continued on their target's trail for the next couple of hours. Naruto didn't want to say anything but his lower stomach was starting to hurt. It was kind of like a burning feeling, except it was inside of him. It was a strange pain he's never experienced like this before. But he didn't want to be the reason they lost this guy. He had some connections with this new rebel group that could hurt a lot of people if they gained enough power. Naruto couldn't let his illness get in the way.

Sasuke was worried, He's never seen Naruto like this before. It scared him, that's why he just wanted the blonde shinobi to just listen to reason, and go to the hideout to have Karin see what was wrong with him.

As the two of them walks, all of a sudden Naruto heard a familiar dark voice inside his head.

**"It's time brat..." **

"Huh? Kurama?", Naruto stopped at the fox's voice. Then out of nowhere, the pain got a hundred times worse than before, "AHHHHHH!" Naruto fell over holding his stomach.

Sasuke was immediately at his side, "Naruto what's wrong!?"

"S-Sasuke! I-It hurts everywhere!" The jinchuriki cried in pain.

"That's it we're going right now!"

"But the tar-"

"Shut up idiot! We'll worry about him later!" Sasuke lifted the blonde on his back running towards Orochimaru's hideout.

**XxX **

Sasuke made his way there less than thirty minutes.

"Karin!" He screamed for the red-head while he was now carrying Naruto in his arms in a bridle style.

The Uzumaki woman appeared from the left corridor "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Karin asked but then her eyes went to Naruto. She adjusted her glasses, "What happened?"

"He's been sick for a couple of months now and today he fell over saying he was in pain," Sasuke explained as he walked towards her office down the hallway.

Karin followed him, " Was he badly injured recently?"

Sasuke shook his head, "That's why I'm worried."

"That is strange, Uzumaki's don't tend to get this sick unless a woman goes through pregnancy," Karin explained as they finally made it to her office.

"Just figure out what's wrong with him!"

Karin sighed adjusting her glasses, "Of coarse. Set him on the examining table."

Sasuke did as she said and gently set him down. Naruto was still groaning and shaking in pain. Karin used her healing chakra to examine him. As she moved the hand from his head she stopped at his lower stomach.

"This can't be right..", Karin said eyes widen.

"What?", Sasuke asked.

"I don't just feel Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra. There's another chakra like...it's as if he's pregnant."

Sasuke eyes widen at her explanation, "That's impossible."

**"Anything's possible with this kid Uchiha brat." **

Karin and Sasuke flinched at the dark voice coming from Naruto. Naruto suddenly sat up his eyes were blood red. Sasuke already figured out that it was now the Kyuubi talking to them right now.

"We meet again Kyuubi.", Sasuke greeted the demon.

**"You're rude. Naruto calls me by my name. You ought to do the same if you want to stay on that brats good side." **

Sasuke only rolled his eyes not caring much about that, "What's happened to Naruto?"

**"It's like what this Uzumaki girl said, Naruto's pregnant with you're child Uchiha." **

Sasuke eyes widen. He almost didn't want to believe it, but he knew better than not to. It's proof enough that the demon is appearing before him.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you're here fox. What else is wrong?" Sasuke demanded.

**"Sharp as ever I see. The reason why Naruto's body is in so much pain is that I'm changing him into a female so he'll be able to give birth to your kid." **

Both of their eyes widen. The Kyuubi is turning Naruto into a woman?

"Wait how was Naruto able to get pregnant?", Karin asked baffled by the fox's news.

**"Ever since I've been sealed my host has always been Uzumaki women. They usually have the extra space inside them since out of the nine of us, my chakra exceeded the most from the other demons. Naruto was a different case, he was never meant to be my host. So by instinct, I created a womb inside him and if he ever got the chance, I would take DNA of any other male I've sensed and had it fused inside an egg I made with Naruto's genes."** Kurama explained.

Karin was speechless by this incredible situation.

"So he's going to have my child?" Sasuke asked also perplexed by this odd turn of events.

**"Yes, Oh and one more thing before I forget." **

"What is it?"

**"I may have had a change of heart thanks to this kid, but that doesn't mean the wild side of me won't try to get out." **

Karin and Sasuke froze when he said that.

**"Naruto already knows the rest so I'll have him explain all of the details after I'm done changing him. So long and hopefully this will be the only form you'll see me in!"** With that Naruto's eyes turned back into their sapphire shade of blue as he knocked out.

"What does he mean when he says get out?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure... But I have a feeling he warned me for a reason. We'll have to wait in till Naruto wakes up to tell us the rest..." Sasuke said. This could mean trouble for the two of them.

**XxX **

Naruto felt dizzy when he opened his eyes he immediately recognized where he was. He was inside the seal where Kurama was.

**"Good to see you've come around brat." **

Naruto looked up to see the great fox. He got up from the wet floor, "Kurama what's going on? Why am I in so much pain?"

**"That Uchiha knocked you up."**, Kurama answered the blonde.

"What?! The hell does that mean!?" Naruto asked frustrated.

**"It means you're pregnant with the Uchiha's kid, that clear enough for you small IQ?" **

Naruto was frozen. Pregnant? But he's that would be impossible, since he's a boy...

"Kurama that's not funny!"

**"Good because it isn't a joke." **

"But how... It doesn't make sense..."

**"Let me show you something Naruto." **

Naruto stayed silent and just simply followed the orange fox. They stop when they traveled to a place that wasn't familiar to the blonde. His eyes widened when he spotted something in the center of this place, he saw an orange ball that was glowing while a stream of dark blue chakra was circling it at high speed. Naruto felt drawn to it, he slowly walked over to the sphere. Naruto could have sworn this sphere was alive. He could feel a heartbeat.

"Kurama what is this?", Naruto asked in awe.

**"That's yours and the Uchiha's offspring, well at least it's chakra," **Kurama answered.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around the unfamiliar place.

**"This is your womb. I made it a long time ago when you first became my host." **

"I see... So that's how you made this possible."

**"Yes, now I need to tell you some things before you regain conscientiousness." **

Naruto turned to the fox, " What is it now Kurama?"

**"I'm changing your body, it'll be impossible for you to carry this child without anything bad happening as a male." **

"You're able to do that?"

**"Yes, it'll be even easier to accomplish since you liked turning into a girl all the time." **

Naruto blushed, "Stupid fox that was only for distraction, it was very useful for compact!"

**"Oh right, you switched to boys after having that wet dream about the Uchiha."** Kurama snickered.

"Shut up fox!"

**"Now there's one more important thing that I need to tell you." **

Naruto composed himself to listen to the fox.

**"I'm still an animal Naruto, so by instinct, I'll jump at the chance of freedom." **

Naruto's eyes widen. It reminded him of when he talked to his mother for the first time. About when she told him the seal is at it's weakest during childbirth.

"So if we're not careful.."

**"You could repeat the incident nineteen years ago all over again." **

"So what do I need to do to prevent that?"

**"I suggest not going back to Konoha, it's better to stay far away from any big village." **

Naruto nodded agreeing.

**"Keep this a secret from everyone outside the Uchiha and Uzumaki girl, the fewer people know, the less likely someone will try to interfere." **

"Okay but what about when I'm pregnant? People will see me and figure out who I am, ya know."

**"It'll be fine I'll take care of the way you look just do what I say if you don't want to repeat the incident." **

Naruto sighed nodding.

**"One last thing, during the birth the Uchiha brat needs to keep an eye on the seal by blocking it with his Chakra, also have him learn the Shisho Fuin. Just in case something goes wrong." **

"How can he learn it?"

**"There should be a scroll in Konoha, have him fetch it. I'm sure he can grab it without any problems." **

"Is that all?"

**"Yes, make sure you explain this to them. I already told them the gist of what's going on but I'll leave it to you to explain the seal and dangers." **

"Okay..."

**"Now before you come to, I need to ask one more thing." **

"What's up Kurama?"

**"Do you want this child? Because if you don't I could get rid of it right now." **

Naruto stared at the fox for a while. But slowly he smiled, "Maybe I'm scared but... That kid that I just felt... I can't imagine not having him."

Kurama smirked knowing that would be his answer.

**"Remember what I said brat." **

"I will Kurama..."

**XxX **

It had been three hours since Kurama explained things to Sasuke and Karin. Not long after he left, Naruto began to scream and his body jerked from immense pain. It hadn't faltered since then. Karin did everything she could to make Naruto's experience less painful. Sasuke had never been this worried, he wanted nothing but to have Naruto no longer in pain.

"Karin do something!" Sasuke shouted desperately squeezing his lover's hand.

"I'm trying Sasuke-kun! Nothing is working!", Karin screamed trying to hold him down.

Out of nowhere strong red chakra forced the Karin back as Sasuke kept his grip on the blonde refusing to leave his side.. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the familiar red chakra started consuming the blonde. He could barely see Naruto's body. The blonde was still screaming in pain. Sasuke tries to hold him down but immediately stopped when the red chakra burned him quickly letting go of the jinchuriki.

"W-What is this...?" Karin asked frightened.

"Naruto.." Sasuke could only stare hopelessly.

After five more minutes of screaming pain, the chakra slowly resided. As it did the screams stop. Karin and Sasuke eyes widen in shock when they saw Naruto, his hair was red, long, and strait. His body was now female, his breasts were D cups while his hips were slightly wider, and his shoulders were slimmer and not as broad.

Karin came back to the unconscious teen and began inspecting his body.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked when he looked at his lover's new form.

"It's like Kyuubi said... He's turned Naruto into a girl. It would explain why Naruto was in so much pain. Looks like he had to move around a lot of Naruto's organs to change him into a woman." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Probably not in till the end of the day. His body is exhausted from changing genders it seems."

"We'll stay here for the night then. And Karin."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Keep this to yourself, The last thing I want is for Orochimaru to find out about this.", Sasuke warned, eyes sharp with the Sharingan.

"Yes...I understand." With that Karin left the two alone in her office.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto. He stroked his new long red hair. It looked odd to see Naruto with different hairstyle after all these years of seeing Naruto with short spiky hair, it was a huge change to the shinobi's appearance. Sasuke flinched when he saw Naruto's eyes open.

"Naruto.." he sighed relieved.

The blonde slowly sat up moaning.

"Lay back down Naruto, you should rest.."

"So it wasn't a dream..." Naruto said with a high pitched tone.

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's new feminine voice.

The Uchiha sighed and held Naruto's hand, "I'm glad you're okay dead-last..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke was a little surprised by the way his heart skipped at that smile. Even as a girl the shinobi was beautiful. Sasuke used to think he only loved Naruto because he was a boy and they were able to relate to each other. But seeing Naruto like this didn't change his feelings for him.

"So did Kurama tell you everything?", Naruto asked.

"Yes... He told Karin and me why you were in pain, and that you're pregnant." Sasuke answered his grip tighten slightly.

"You should get Karin, there's still more that you both need to know," Naruto said stroking his hand on Sasuke's cheek.

The Uchiha used his free hand to place his over Naruto's now smaller hand. They both stared at each other, Sasuke suddenly moved in kissing him deeply. Out of habit, the now redheaded teen didn't resist taking a grip of his lover's shoulder kissing back just as intensely. Both were surprised that their feelings hadn't changed, even in Naruto's new form.

Both of the men were worried, but thankfully their bond with each other was just as strong as ever.

Naruto broke the kiss moving both his hands so they could cup his pale cheeks, "I'm sorry… you must have been scared."

The ravenette nodded pressing his forehead against Naruto's, "I haven't been that scared since I lost my family."

Naruto's eyes widen, he began to tear up, "Sorry.."

"Just listen to me next time dead-last." The Uchiha sighed.

The red-head nodded, "R-Right."

Sasuke nodded back glad that the younger shinobi finally understood. The ravenette decided then to finally pull himself away from the jinchuriki and left the room to get Karin. Naruto sighed feeling tired, he decided he wanted to see what he looked like. He reached for the mirror on Karin's desk. He nearly dropped it when he saw himself.

"What the...?" He reached for his lengthen hair, "Red hair...? So this is what you meant when you said you'll take care of my appearance Kurama. I look just like ma... It's weird.."

Naruto set down the mirror and looked down at his body. He slowly started to feel his breast. It's not the first time he's had them since he transformed into a girl a lot in his younger days. But these were different, this wasn't just his body changing from a transformation Jutsu. They were part of him, they were real. Naruto froze when he realized he wasn't by himself anymore.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to walk in while you were exploring your new features..." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto screamed embarrassed his face hot and red, "I-I'm just curious okay! I'm not used to having boobs!"

"Whatever, dead-last you said you needed to tell us something?", Sasuke tried to stay on topic.

"Oh right... " Naruto gathered himself, "Well you both already know why I'm a girl and stuff right?"

"Yes, The Kyuubi explained that to us already. The only thing he didn't explain about was him getting out." Karin answered.

"I see, well Sasuke you know about the incident that happened 19 years ago right? With Kurama?", Naruto asked his lover.

"Yes how the Kyuubi nearly destroyed Konoha.", Sasuke answered.

"Well you see my mother was the previous jinchuriki of Kurama, but soon after he was released, I became the next jinchuriki. One of the reasons he was able to break out was because of the seal that contains Kurama. It's at it's weakest during childbirth."

Both Karin and Sasuke eyes widen from this news.

"So what you're saying is that there's a risk of him coming out again?" Karin asked.

"Only if we don't take the proper steps from it happening," Naruto responded.

Naruto then started to explain everything the fox demon told him from him breaking free once again.

"So the sealing Jutsu is in Konoha?" Sasuke asked after his partner explained everything.

"Yeah you could probably ask Kakashi for it.", the younger shinobi suggested.

"Alright, I'll go get it then. In the meantime Karin I want you to get ready to leave, you're going to come with us to Orochimaru's old hideout near the land of rice.

Karin nodded, "Okay... We'll be ready to go when you return."

With that Sasuke left to go to Konoha. Karin turned to Naruto adjusting her glasses. "You should get some rest Naruto.", Karin said as she turned to get ready.

Before she left Naruto grabbed her arm "Karin... I want to say thank you... You don't have to do all of this and yet you're sticking your neck out for the both of us.", Naruto smiled.

Karin gave a gentle smile, "Well you are the reason Sasuke-kun is different now. He isn't as cold thanks to you. Even after everything he's done you were still on his side... I don't think anyone deserves him more than you..."

The now red-headed shinobi's eyes widen, "R-Really? Karin, you mean that?"

"Of course, now get some rest. I'll need to need to get everything ready before Sasuke-kun returns"

"Right."

The Uzumaki girl took her to leave to prepare for their trip.

Naruto stared at the door smiling, "I'm glad you were able to make some friends of your own, bastard."

**XxX **

_2 days Later... _

It was late at night in the Hokage tower. Kakashi was sitting on the couch re-reading one of the make-out paradise series. He had just finished signing some paperwork and reading through mission reports, so he decided to take a ten-minute break.

"Good to see the Hokage hard at work."

Kakashi nearly jumped when he heard the familiar deep voice. He turned to see Sasuke sitting in his chair feet resting on his desk arms crossed.

Kakashi got up closing the perverted book, "Sasuke what a surprise. Glad to see you've made yourself comfortable. May I ask why you've decided to sneak into my office nearly giving me a heart attack."

"Not my fault you have crappy security."

"Why are you here? Where's Naruto?"

"That's none of your business. I came here to grab something."

"From my office? Or did Naruto teach you manners to ask me before you take something from my village."

"No from your office."

"I should have known. Well, my dear old student what are you after?"

"I need a scroll with the Shisho Fuin sealing technique."

"The old Uzumaki scroll? Why would you need something like that?"

"Just give me the scroll Kakashi, I'll be sure to bring it back."

"Is there something going on Sasuke? Something that involves Naruto?"

Sasuke pulled out his Katana, "Do I have to take it by force from you?"

"Sasuke, please... I just want to make sure Naruto is safe."

Sasuke stared at the man for a moment and slowly put away his blade, "He's fine. Just give me the scroll."

Kakashi sighed and left to go to the room of scrolls and quickly came back once he found it. The white-haired man handed it to his ex-student. The last Uchiha quickly took the scroll from the older man's hand, storing it in his pocket.

Before Sasuke left his old sensei grabbed his wrist, "Sasuke... Remember you're not the only person that cares about Naruto. Everyone is wondering if he's okay..."

Sasuke only gave the man a blank stare, "Maybe I'm not... But" He pulled his arm away from him turning his back on Kakashi, " I was the first person to care. And you can tell everyone to mind their own business." With that harsh response, Sasuke left.

Kakashi only shook his head at Sasuke selfishness, "You can't always have him to yourself Sasuke. One day you'll have to learn that Naruto has a greater purpose that everyone is counting on him for."

**XxX **

After Sasuke returned with the scroll the couple and Karin left for Orochimaru's old hideout near the pan of rice paddies. It had been three months since they arrived.

Naruto was inside the old hideout doing some reading some old scrolls that the place had carried. Kurama had warned him to not use a lot of chakras because it may strain his body so Naruto decided to study for now since physical training was out of the question. His red hair has grown a lot longer since the first day he turned into a woman. It was almost at the same length as his late mothers. Sasuke was sitting beside him studying the scroll he grabbed from Konoha. While he was reading it he was playing with Naruto's long hair. Sometimes when the Uchiha messes with the red hair, he braids it. Sasuke had explained to Naruto that he used to do that with Itachi's hair when he was younger. Naruto couldn't help but think that was a cute image of the two brothers.

As they were both relaxing in the living room together Karin walked inside with some groceries. Both men looked at the girl welcoming her back. Sasuke went back to reading right after greeting the old taka teammate. Naruto scowled at his partner quickly after poking his neck making the Uchiha jump a little since it was his sensitive spot.

"Help her you ass!", the younger shinobi scolded.

Sasuke groaned rolling his eyes soon getting up to help Karin put the food away. Karin couldn't help but snicker at the Uchiha.

"What's so funny?" He glared at the girl.

"It's just, I never would have imagined you would ever listen to anyone, ever. But I guess he is a different case huh?" Karin smirked.

"Shut up," Sasuke ordered.

"Be careful you'll anger your wife~"

"Oh did you get what I asked for Karin!?", Naruto interrupts the two as he walked into the kitchen area.

"Oh right, that..." Karin handed Naruto the requested item, "Here it is, squid ink flavored ramen..."

Naruto grinned grabbing the odd ramen pack, "Yes! Yes! This is going to be the best dinner ever!"

Sasuke only looked at the food with disgust. Ever since he's turned into a pregnant woman the jinchuriki has eaten nothing but strange flavors of ramen. There was curry ramen, green tea ramen, and the strangest of the three squid ink ramen. Sasuke wonders what kind of idiot decided to put those two food items together.

"I never thought he was such a ramen freak in till we moved here," Karin said as she watched him put the kettle together.

Sasuke stared at the girl, "Well a couple of months before he turned into a woman I asked him why he likes it so much. He explained to me that this ramen guy in Konoha was the first person that ever treated him with kindness. I guess you could say its sort of emotional connection. Doesn't change the fact that his new ramen cravings are disgusting."

The woman sighed, "Yeah... Everyone always gives me strange looks when I buy their odd ramen flavors."

"Whatever! You guys are missing out!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the two while he was now waiting for his meal to cool down.

"Anyway, how was he today, any trouble?" Karin asked. Ever since they moved to the old hideout she's been studying pregnancy and childbirth to prep for the time Naruto gives birth to their baby.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing drastic, he was nauseous a couple of times, but other than that nothing serious."

"Alright that's good, how's learning the Shisho Fuin going? Is it hard?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No I almost got it down, a couple of things I'm not getting about it right away but it should be fine. Hopefully, I won't have to use it when the time comes. Has anyone been suspicious of you?"

"As far as I know we're the only people that know of this. And thanks to Naruto's hair and different gender, no one has caught on to who he is whenever we're outside."

"Good. So everything's going smoothly so far. Hopefully, it stays that way."

"Don't worry. Even if something happens we'll be prepared. Everything will be fine guys." Naruto joined the conversation with a bowl of his black ramen.

"Yeah.." Sasuke said grabbing his hand...

"Alright, I'm going to study some more. I'll come back for dinner." Karin yawned walking to her room.

"See ya!" Naruto grinned. He started slurping the black noodles. Sasuke couldn't help but look with disgust from the strangely flavored ramen.

"So Sasuke have you thought of one yet?", Naruto asked right after slurping the noodles.

"What dead-last?"

"A name for this kid," Naruto said rubbing his swollen bump on his stomach.

Sasuke looked at his partner messing with his hair as he was staring at his bump, "Have you?"

Naruto tilted his head, "I keep thinking of some, but none of them sound cool enough, ya know.." Naruto groaned frustrated leaning over placing his head on the countertop next to his bowl.

"Well, it is something that will define who he'll be for the rest of his life," Sasuke explained resting his head on hand.

"I know! I don't want to pick something stupid! I want him to love his name, ya know!" .The jinchuriki sat up.

"Hn.."

"So you haven't thought of anything bastard?"

"I guess I want it to be something meaningful... Something that would define what you are to me."

"Why not both of us?"

"Well. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am now... I would still be angry and confused. Plus you're the one who's taking the risk to bring this child to this world. While I'm just going to watch you in pain.."

Naruto sat up as he grabbed Sasuke's free hand tightly, "No you're wrong. You're not just doing nothing Sasuke... You're taking the time to learn this S rank Jutsu. You're here with me taking responsibility when you don't have to... You're here by my side..." Naruto started to cry. He quickly wiped his eyes, "Sorry... Hormones.."

"Naruto..." Sasuke leaned in kissing him while touching his bump, " You're my most important person... The one I care for most in the entire world. I never want to live without you." Sasuke whispered in his ears. Naruto blushed but smiled wrapping his arms around his upper waist hugging him close.

"I love you Sasuke..." It took a lot of Naruto's inner strength to finally say that.

Sasuke only hugged him back not sure how to say it. Naruto didn't mind though, Sasuke has always struggled to speak his feelings, it was already taking a lot of his emotions to tell him half of the things he's told Naruto. It didn't matter if Sasuke said it or not. Naruto knew... He knew just how much Sasuke loved him. That's how far both of them have come.

**XxX **

Naruto has been pregnant for nine and a half months, he asked Kurama why it was taking so long for him to go into labor. The Kyuubi explained it was because of him having to change Naruto's gender that it's taking a little longer than the usual time for a normal woman. Naruto was miserable from the constant aches, swollen feet, pain in his breast, and worst of all his mood swings. One minute the shinobi are laughing and the next he's crying. Plus there was an incident where the Uchiha claimed Naruto for being gross when the pregnant shinobi threw up on the floor.

Naruto had bawled his eyes out for two hours straight, claiming Sasuke hated him now. Karin made sure to beat the shit out of Sasuke once she found out about his cold response to his emotional partner. By the end of the day, the couple reconciles after the ravenette offers Naruto a foot massage.

Naruto swore after this nightmare he will now have a hundred percent new respect for any woman that goes through this hell.

Right now Naruto was taking a nap on his bed while Karin and Sasuke were out getting things prepared in the old experiment chamber for when Naruto goes into labor. The two old Taka members wanted to make sure everything was ready for when the time came for Naruto to finally give birth.

The long-haired shinobi was dreaming about him and Sasuke with their baby that they created together. It was going to be worth having this kid after all this time preparing for it. Naruto may have to go through the worst pain ever to get this child but the fact he's had a chance to have this child with Sasuke like this, something that most gay couples would never in this lifetime get the chance to do.

But his dream was quickly interrupted when a tug on his stomach. When the shinobi awoke he noticed how wet his bed and pants were.

"Oh my god.." Naruto whispered. He slowly got out of bed waddling his way to the room as fast as he was able to move. Slowly he started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He remembers what Karin told him to do and started to take short breaths. After giving himself time to relax he called out for the two.

"Sasuke! Karin!", He screamed.

Sasuke was there less than a minute. When he saw the state of his lover he quickly put two and two together, "Your water broke?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah shit...let's go.." he couldn't help but hold his stomach.

Sasuke nodded lifting the blonde, carrying him to the delivery bed they made for him in the old experiment lab."

"Karin let get started." Sasuke ordered.

Karin rushed in, "It's finally happening?"

"Yeah." He set the blonde down on the delivery bed.

"Okay!", She took off his pants and underwear quickly covering his lower half with a blanket. She washed her hands and put on some latex gloves sticking her right fingers inside Naruto's vagina, "Alright he's not ready yet... I'll gather the stuff for the baby so just keep guard on his seal Sasuke-kun." She said as she took off her glove quickly leaving to grab the supplies.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt his eyes widen when he saw the seal it looked like it was fading slightly and glowing red.

"Damn! Does that fox have no self-control?" Sasuke quickly concentrated his chakra to keep the seal in place.

"Heh, I guess not.", Naruto smiled. He made sure to keep breathing.

"Well, I'll be sure this bastard doesn't get out." Sasuke focusing more of his chakra.

"I know..." Naruto smiled placing his hands on Sasuke's, "I'm willing to go to hell and back to have this kid..."

"Naruto.." Sasuke said as he stared at his lover, "I.."

"I'm back!" Karin said interrupting the two quickly cutting Sasuke off, "I got everything we need. How are the contractions."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah they hurt like shit but nothing serious yet."

"Good. Okay, let me see if you're ready yet." Karin washed her hand and put on her latex gloves once more to check how far dilated he is.

"Almost just a couple more centimeters and you'll be ready. For now, just keep breathing and Sasuke keeps blocking the seal."

"Alright," Naruto said giving a thumbs up to the girl while Sasuke simply nodded.

All of a sudden Naruto heard the familiar dark voice, "Sorry brat but it's now or never! If you don't do it now, the urge for freedom will become greater."

Naruto eyes widen, "W-What!?" all of a sudden Naruto felt a strong sharp pain in his stomach, "SHIT! KARIN I THINK IT'S COMING!"

"Wait for what? No Naruto you're not ready yet!" Karin said.

"I-I think Kurama is making it happen!" He started to breath faster.

"Alright, I guess we have no choice!", She put on her latex gloves, "Okay Naruto just focus on pushing and Sasuke-kun focus on the seal."

Sasuke was feeling nervous. Never in his life has he heard Naruto scream like this. He must have been feeling nothing but massive pain. Minutes were feeling longer and longer for Naruto. This was completely different from any kind of pain Naruto has the experience, nothing in the world could compare to this pain hell getting kicked in balls wasn't even half as bad as this shit!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Naruto was cursing while focusing on pushing this baby out.

It went on like this. Sasuke struggling to kept Kurama's seal at bay while Naruto and Karin focused on the baby.

It wasn't in till an hour passed when there was finally some progress with birth.

"Okay, Naruto you're doing great! I see the head!" Karin said as she was keeping an eye on Naruto's opening.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT!", Naruto was trembling from this extreme pressure of pain.

Sasuke stared at Naruto worried, Naruto...Hang in there." He flinched when he felt a pressure on the seal. He presses down hard trying not to get distracted by Naruto's screams.

"Push you're almost there!"

"AHHHHHHHHH FUUUCK!" Naruto's whole body was now shaking.

The old room was now filled with loud cries from a small infant, "You...You did it Naruto... It's a boy.." Karin smiled taking the child cleaning him up.

Sasuke sighed relieved it was finally over, "Good job Naruto..."

"I-I did it?" Naruto said barely above a whisper.

Sasuke held his hand kissing him, "Yeah..."

Naruto smiled, "Th-That's goo.." All of a sudden Naruto coughed up blood passing out.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders, "NARUTO!"

Karin set the newborn on the small bed for him quickly making her way to him examining his body, "Oh no!" She quickly ran to the medical drawer grabbing a syringe

"What's wrong with him?!" Sasuke demanded as he had a tight grip on Naruto's hands.

"His body is bleeding internally from the pressure when he gave birth, he's too weak to heal himself so I'm going to inject some of my blood into his system." Karin grabbed the rubber rope tying it around her arm slapping her wrist to get a clear target of her blood vain. She quickly stuck the needle inside sucking out her blood, soon after tying the rubber rope around Naruto's arm and slapping his wrist. As soon as she saw the vain she injected her blood.

"There that should help. In the meantime why don't you take your son to your guy's rooms while I keep an eye on him?" Karin suggested.

Sasuke shook his head, "No I can't leave him like that. I'll watch him." Sasuke grabbed his newborn son holding him close while sitting on the chair across from Naruto.

Karin sighed, she knew he would be too stubborn to listen to her so she decided to just leave the two alone with their new child, "Alright Sasuke-kun..." She took some of the equipment that was no longer needed with her.

Sasuke looked down at their son. This feeling that he had was entirely new, a whole lot newer than his recent feelings for the man before him. For the first time in years, he started to cry.

"Naruto...Naruto thank you so much for this... You gave me..no us something... You gave us something that I would have never thought we'd be capable to have together... Naruto... I... love you... I love you so much I love this child you gave us, I love this family you gave me..."

"I...I love you too..." Naruto moaned while unconscious.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He sat up with his child in his right hand and hugging Naruto on his left, "Naruto...I've finally decided on a name...His name will be Taiki...Because this is...this is the most warmth and light I've felt my entire life thanks to you...Naruto...I love you.."

The new family stayed there together in silence.

**XxX **

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Sasuke sitting by his side.

"Sasuke? What happen?" All of a sudden Naruto remembered everything. So he sat up quickly, "Where is the baby!? Is it okay?!" All of a sudden Naruto fell back feeling dizzy from his sudden movements.

"Naruto don't move your body is still recovering from the birth and transformation," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto felt his body around, he was male again, "Wait when did I...?"

"It happened the day after you gave birth," Sasuke explained.

"I've been knocked out for a whole day?!" The blonde shinobi exclaimed.

"You've actually been out for a month." The Uchiha responded.

"What really?! Shit!"

"All that strain to your body almost killed you, if it wasn't for Karin's blood… well... You're safe now."

"Wow...I'm lucky she was around then huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto...I... I appreciate what you went through to give us our son but.."

"Wait it's a boy?! I wanna see him! Sasuke did you think of a name!?"

"Naruto please I need you to-"

"Here he is Naruto!" Karin interrupts the Uchiha once more carrying their baby. She handed him to Naruto. Naruto took him carefully in his arms.

"Wow, he's super soft...and small too..." Naruto said excited, "D-Did I really make this little guy right here..?" the blonde started to tear up, "Did I really bring him here...?" This kid looked a lot like Sasuke because of his slightly pale skin with his raven hair. But when he opened his eyes Naruto was drawn by the dark sapphire orbs.

As soon as the baby saw Naruto he smiled reaching out to him. Naruto offered his finger and his son quickly held it tight.

"Yes, you did Naruto.." Karin smiled, "We'll let you two have some time to yourselves" Karin pulled on Sasuke's arm leading him out of the room.

"Why did you cut me off, Karin?" Sasuke asks after they left the room.

"We'll talk to him about what Kurama suggested to us later. Right now let him gain some strength and bond with Taiki."

Sasuke sighed. He decided that was for the best. Before Naruto transformed Kurama said this was a one time deal and that if this were to happen again the seal would become even weaker, and Naruto would defiantly die from the stress and pain. So the Kyuubi said if they would be able to seal the womb he created from his control, Naruto would never have the risk of getting pregnant ever again. Sasuke loves and appreciates Naruto for giving birth to their baby boy, but he doesn't want to ever take the chance of losing him again. As soon as Naruto regains his strength he'll be sure to let Naruto know everything.

He stared through the glass seeing Naruto smiling and talking to their son. Sasuke smiled and walked back inside the room.

"Sasuke! Isn't he super cute, ya know?! Did you name him yet?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, "Yeah... I decided on it a little after you passed out.

"So what is it?"

"Taiki...Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki..."

Naruto's eyes widen and he started to cry, "Th-That's a beautiful name...I love it.."

"Naruto... Thank you..." Sasuke leans forward kissing his lips, "I love you.." he whispered once their lips separated.

The blonde's eyes widen, "Y-You finally..." Naruto smiled blushing, "I love you too..."

Both men held their hands together. The same hands that they held long ago when they were exhausted from the intense battle that holds the Yin and Yang signs that were given to them long ago. Now their son Taiki that was in Naruto's arms has strengthened their bond. These two who have been alone for the longest time now have a family together.

Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki was the clearest sign of their love.

**_To Be Continued... _**

**Notes- So this is where things will start to really change. Hope you guys are ready for the ride!**


	4. Episode 3- Struggles of a Single Mother

_**Disclaimer-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 3- Struggles of a Single Mother_

"Mommy! Mommy can I have this one!?" A young boy said as he handed Sakura the box of snacks.

"Why would you even want this Hikaru? You don't even like pretz." The mother questioned.

The four-year-old couldn't help but pout. "Well, it's cause of Cho-chan… she likes'em." He mumbled.

"I see now." Sakura smiled and placed the snacks in the cart. She and her young boy were out shopping for groceries. It had been a struggle being a single parent. Luckily she had friends and family by her side to help her. But sadly there had been a little more bad moments for the small family.

"There they are…."

"She has the nerve to come in the store like that."

"Isn't her outfit a little revealing…?"

"And look at her, she's spoiling her child with all those unhealthy snacks…"

"I can't stand women like her."

"It's such a disgrace to Lady Tsunade. For her student to be nothing more than a harlot."

Sakura's grip tightens on the cart, and Hikaru simply took a hold of his mother's dress staying close. This was nothing new to them… hearing their judgment about their lives. Hikaru knew exactly why too. It was because his dad wasn't with his mom.

In the past, Sakura would have fought back from the cruel words. But she soon learned the harsh words would never stop. They will always say these things about her, whether or not she fights it. So, for now, the two continue with their day trying not to let their spirits get too low.

**XxX **

After they finished shopping and brought the groceries home Hikaru and his Mom went over to his grandparents home. When they arrived the first thing the young boy did was run up to hug his grandpa Kizashi.

"Grandpa!" the boy cheered.

"Hey there ya rascal!" he quickly hugged him throwing the young boy in the air.

"Dear mind your back!" his wife yelled only concerned for her husband.

"I'm fine Mebuki! Anyway Hikaru, would you like to play cards with your granddad?" he grinned at his only grandchild.

"Yeah!"

"Kay let's play in your mom's old room again!" the man carried the child up to Sakura's old room. The girl only shook her head but she smiled.

Mebuki couldn't help but smile herself, "Funny thing about grandchildren… They make you feel old but at the same time they can bring out your youthfulness."

Sakura smiled as well. Her parents have been amazing with their grandchild. They have been giving nothing but kindness to the young boy who needed it the most.

The rosette woman bowed, "Thanks again for letting him stay while I go out with my friends."

"Not a problem... It looks like you need to unwind a bit. A little more than usual perhaps. Which begs the question, did something happen today?" Her mother asked.

Sakura sighed knowing she would figure it out, "Yes, but it's nothing new."

The elder woman only sighed, "Sakura maybe it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to find a husband to help raise your family."

"Oh would you look at that, I'm late! Thanks again for watching Hikaru for me, I'll pick him up after work tomorrow, bye!"

"Sakura wait!"

Just like that Sakura was out of her old home.

The blonde woman only frowned, frustrated by her daughter's lack of interest in taking her advice.

**XxX **

Sakura had finally made it at the bar where she and her other girlfriends met to drink whenever they could. They all tried to make an effort to do this at least once a month.

Besides Sakura and Ino, there was Hinata who was now a little more outgoing since the end of the war, Tenten who was training to become a sensei for the ninja academy, Temari who moved from Suna once her and Shikamaru decided to get married, and the newest addition to the group was Karui who had moved from Kumo when she discovered she was pregnant with Kiba's child. Shortly after they got married.

"So Sakura how are you holding up?" Tenten asked the medical kunoichi. Everyone couldn't help but be a little concern for Sakura since she was the only mother in the group without a husband.

"Well, you know the same old same old. Today everyone was saying the usual nasty things." Sakura explained.

"How can you just sit around and take it like that?" Karui asked as she drank her beer.

"I guess part of me is tired of fighting it. I mean their right, I had sex with Naruto even though he didn't love me…" the rosette sipped her saki.

"Doesn't give them the right to bash on you like this," Ino said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Sakura shrugged, "I suppose you're right, but nothing I can do about it. Anyway enough about me! How are the twins Hinata?" She wanted to change the subject.

Hinata gasped surprised by the spotlight being on her all of a sudden. Even so, she smiled, "Just fantastic. Lee is so good with them." To everyone's surprise, Hinata ended up with Rock Lee. It started when the two found themselves at Neji's gravestone together. Slowly every time they visited the late shinobi they got to know each other. And soon enough the two began hanging out in other places and eventually fell in love. They got married and a little after Hinata was pregnant with twins.

Naomi who was born first had a striking resemblance to Neji. Not by looks but by personality. Hinata and Lee couldn't help but wonder if their daughter was Neji born in the next life. While Matsumi the youngest twin resembled a little more with Hinata, but she had Lee's confidence at times.

"Has he tried to make them do twenty push-ups yet?" Tenten couldn't help but ask, knowing her old teammate too well.

"No, not quite. But he has been using them as weights from time to time." Hinata giggled softly.

All the ladies couldn't help but laugh at the image of the spirited man using two of the three-year-old girls as dumbbells.

"Hey Tema can you help me study for the citizen exam?" Karui asked Temari. The two grew a little close since they were both foreigners from different countries. They both have been struggling with life in Konoha.

Temari was a little more used to it since she's been living there for more than five years. Two years after she married Shikamaru she was pregnant with her son Shikaji. The young boy resembled her characteristics, but he was already showing some signs of her husband's personality.

Temari took a sip of her saki, " Wait you haven't passed it yet?"

"I almost did, but I'm having trouble with a couple of the laws!" the red-headed woman explained.

"Yeah, those can be tricky. I can come by next Sunday to help you study."

"You're a lifesaver!" the darker woman hugged the blonde.

Karui even though she's lived here for three years since she was pregnant, the woman is still trying to get used to things. After the war, she and Kiba found that they had a couple of things in common and afterward they started their long-distance relationship. It wasn't until Kiba visited her due to his mission to the Kumo village, and a couple of months after that Karui found herself pregnant with his child.

Her child Kai was the eldest besides Hikaru out of the group of children. Kai was sort of like their leader in a way. But he was closest to Shikaji because their mothers hung out the most with each other.

"Hikaru was so cute today, he wanted me to buy pretz for Chouko!" Sakura squealed a little buzzed now. She remembered when Hikaru and Chouko met for the first time. When Chouko was old enough to crawl, Sakura brought her one-year-old son over when Chouko was only a couple of months old.

When Sakura set Hikaru in the young baby's playpen the two ex rivals held each other's hand. Both holding their breath waiting for the boy to make a move. They both gasped when Chouko started crawling towards the older child. When Hikaru shared his stuff bunny with her mothers' screeches could be heard from the top of the Hokage mountain. Poor Choji had to cover his ears every thirty minutes every time their children did something adorable.

The young girl had Choji's kindness and Ino's wit. She was a loyal and kind friend. She made friends with all the children that are her age. But she chose to hang out with Hikaru because to her that was her best friend.

Ino smiled, "What really!? That's so cute! Our kids should get married!"

"Totally! Let's plan the ceremony now!" Sakura cheered both of them toasting their drinks to each other.

Everyone was having fun in till suddenly Tenten decided to pause the merriment.

"Hey, guys… can I have your attention for a sec?" the brunette asked in a clear tone.

Everyone paused their conversations.

Hinata couldn't help but hold on to Tenten's hand, she knew something everyone didn't, "Ten-chan are you sure you're ready?"

The other woman nodded and continued to speak, "Ever since the end of the war…. I lost someone close… but I think I've also gained something from it. Neji knew exactly what he needed to do. And not only did it aid in the war but thanks to that he was set free. I've only ever said this to four people in my life. Not even my parents know what I'm going to tell all of you today….With the strength of team Gai, I will tell you all…. That I'm….I'm a lesbian."

Everyone in the room grew silent. Obviously, they were shocked by Tenten's announcement.

Sakura was the first to say, " I don't know about everyone else, but I accept you Tenten. It's a very brave thing for you to tell us. It's not easy to be different like this."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, It explains why a pretty girl like you never had a boyfriend!"

Hinata smile, "I already knew since you told me a couple of months ago. I'm so proud that you were finally able to let our friend's know."

"I honestly would've never guessed. But it's good that you were able to open like this Tenten." Temari said as she took another sip of saki.

"I honestly don't get it. But if it makes you happy Tenten, then who the hell am I to judge." Karui chuckled.

Tenten began to tear up. Relieved that her friends accepted her, "Th-Thank goodness! It... It feels nice to be able to just.. to just say it… you guys are important to me.."

Hinata hugged the girl close.

"So I'm curious though…." Ino couldn't help but ask now.

Tenten and Hinata rose both giving Ino their attention.

"Have you ever had a crush on any of us?"

"W-Wha?!" Tenten's face turned bright red, "What are you even saying Ino!"

"Yeah, I'm also curious!" Sakura said still a little buzzed.

"Um… I um.." Tenten now acting shy. "I had a crush on Anko sensei."

All the girls squealed, "What!?"

"That's your type huh!?" Temari couldn't help but be surprised.

"Was it her boobs?" Ino asked.

"Or was it the fact that she was older?" Hinata couldn't help but be curious.

"M-Maybe a little of both." Tenten stuttered.

Everyone giggled loudly at her answer.

"What about now?" Karui asked as she refilled her mug.

"I have a girlfriend kinda…"

"Ehhh?! What does that mean?" Ino shouted.

"Well, she's married.."

"Oh my God!" Hinata gasped cupping her cheeks.

They continued to ask Tenten about her type as they all drank.

**XxX **

It wasn't until three out of the six of them were passed out from alcohol. Sakura was awake but a little more on the tipsy side, Hinata had stuck mostly to water so she was fine, while Karui had a higher tolerance for alcohol so none of the drinks fazed her.

"Um, Sa-Sakura-chan I know you don't like talking about it… but are you really okay?" Hinata asked concerned.

Sakura was now sipping on water, "I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"Sakura can I be honest with you?" Karui asks still drinking her beer.

"I guess." The medical kunoichi answered.

"I think you need to find someone to marry."

Sakura snickers, " You sound like my mother."

"Well, your mother knows her shit then."

"It's not that easy…"

The Hyuuga girl rubbed her back trying to comfort, " Of course not. That kind of thing takes time."

"I hate sounding like a bitch, but you might just have to settle." The dark woman set her mug on the table.

"Why? Just so I can conform to everyone's wishes? No longer be the whore of Konoha?" Sakura was starting to feel defensive.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata was getting worried a fight might break out.

"I'm not saying to do it for them so calm down," Karui responded to the single mother's outburst.

"Then what?"

"I'm saying do it for Hikaru. You should know how much this is damaging him right? He shouldn't have to deal with all of this stress because of your choices. I know this would be the last thing I want for Kai. That's why I'm here trying to get used to living in this place. Because sacrifices are necessary for your children."

Sakura only responded with silence as she stared down at her drink. Karui wasn't wrong, but she wasn't ready to be committed to someone like that.

"Sakura-chan… Karui-san isn't trying to be harsh… I think she's just worried about you and Hikaru-chan….we all are…" Hinata tries to explain gently.

"I appreciate it…but we'll be fine." Sakura said getting up, " I think I'm going to head home…. I need to get up early for a meeting at the hospital."

"Sakura. Just think about what I said at least…" Karui tries to reason.

The rosette decided to nod. Just to leave without completely disregarding the old Kumo ninja's suggestion. With that Sakura walked out of the restaurant heading home.

**XxX **

It was breakfast at the Haruno's house and Hikaru was eating his grandmother's omelet, fish, and rice. He was swinging his feet in his booster on the chair as he was enjoying the fulfilling meal.

Hikaru's hair was a little ruffled from sleeping but he was feeling nice after the fun night hanging out with his grandparents.

"So ya little rascal, would you like to go fishing today with your old grandpa?"

The young four years nodded. But he flinched as though he just remembered something, "Wait… when's mommy gonna come get me?"

Mebuki responded, " Your mother will be hereafter work. So you have some time before then."

Their grandson nodded, " Okay I wanna fish with grandpa then!"

"That's the spirit lad!" Kizashi grinned.

As they continued their meal, Hikaru couldn't help but bring up, "Grandma, Grandpa…can I ask you somthin…?"

"You can ask us anything dear," Mebuki answered.

"What does _harlot _mean?" the boy asked.

Mebuki and Kizashi paused their movements. Both their eyes widen in shock. It wasn't the first time he's asked this kind of question, and if things continued like this it wouldn't be the last.

"Th-That's an awful word…a word people say to hurt others…" Mebuki responded.

Hikaru frowned setting his chopsticks down, "Why do people hate me and mommy so much… did we do something bad?"

Kizashi answered quickly, "No. You both did nothing wrong."

"Then how come everyone hates us…" The young four years old questioned.

"Because people don't know when to mind their business. Your mother is a successful doctor, a strong individual, and an amazing mother. If people can't get past her flaws then they're fools." Mebuki explained.

Hikaru smiled at his grandparent's response. He always appreciated how much his grandparents cared for him and his mom. He just didn't get why people hated him so much over something so silly. Was not having a dad really such a big deal?

Kizashi wanted to change the subject, "We better get moving kiddo, if we want to find a decent fishing spot today!"

Hikaru nodded, "Right!"

Mebuki welcomes the change in conversation, "Make sure you're both back by lunch."

"Of course dear!" her husband grinned while Hikaru nodded.

Shortly after they finished and cleaned up after breakfast Hikaru ran upstairs to get ready.

"Dear help me clean up before you get ready," Mebuki said as she picked up the dishes.

"Yes dear." Her husband said picking up the dishes his wife was unable to pick up. The elder couple walked to the sink washing and drying the dishes together.

"We should talk to her," Kizashi said as he put away some dishes.

"You think I haven't tried. That girl is as stubborn as a mule." Mebuki replied scrubbing the plates.

"Then what should we do? Sit back and watch people bash on her and our grandchild? Why did she-"

"Kizashi I know you aren't going to bring up that old argument again are you?"

"Well, what do you expect me to say Mebuki? She had no business being with a boy like that when they weren't even together!"

"So what? Do you have a Jutsu that can magically take you to the past and stop your daughter from having sex? By all means, use it! But until that little miracle happens we have to accept things as they are!"

"I…"

"You love your daughter right?"

"Yes without question!"

"And you love and cherish Hikaru don't you?"

"Yes, of course, I do!"

"Then instead of judging Sakura's choices, let's try to help our daughter as much as we can during this rough patch she's going through."

The tall man nodded as he dried and put away the last dish.

His wife took a hold of his hand, "So go upstairs and get ready.. Give your grandson a fun day…. He cherishes it as much as you do."

"Right…" the man finally left going upstairs to get ready for their fishing trip.

Mebuki starred as he walked away, her eyes glued to his back. She sighed turning back staring down at the sink, "It's only going to get harder the older Hikaru gets… I hope you realize that before it's too late Sakura…"

With that, she continued to clean the kitchen trying to keep her mind on other things.

**XxX **

Sakura had just finished operating, she was now writing some reports in her office. Being the director and top doctor of the Konoha hospital wasn't easy. Even with all the nasty backlash people couldn't deny that she was damn good at what she does.

The rosette flinched when she heard a knock. She wasn't super busy so she answered, "Come in."

When the person behind said door opened it, the doctor almost choked on her breath when she saw it was Sai.

Ever since Hikaru was born her and the ex-spy have gotten a lot closer as friends... Even more so if she was completely honest. But they were in that strange gray area in relationships. They weren't friends and they weren't a couple. So it made things complicated for the old teammates at times.

"Hey. Thought I'd find you here ugly." Sai greeted in his usual rude manner.

Sakura glared, "You'd think you would have dropped calling me that after all these years."

"But it suits you."

"Funny, I think our life support would suit you too."

"I see you have some energy today. That's better than when the last time I saw you." The pale man walked over taking a seat on Sakura's desk.

"Well, whenever I'm here people hold their tongues. Especially when their lives are in my hands." Sakura explained as she continued writing her reports.

Sai took a strand of her pink hair pulling it close to observe it. He let it fall gently, "Your hair is longer… Have you been letting it grow again?"

Sakura's face was flushed she tries to hide it by covering her face with her notes, "W-Well because you know…. I haven't had time to trim it, plus I do more office work these days and all!"

Sai gave a soft smile that only Sakura has seen, "It looks good."

She couldn't help but pout, "Then why do you call me ugly?"

"Well back then it was how I thought of you. These days though it's the one thing I have over others." The man explained.

The rosette couldn't help but tilt her head confused, "Wait what are you talking about?"

Sai moved close pushing the notes away from her face, "No man alive dares to call you ugly but me. Sure it pisses you off for a moment, but it's the thing I call you because it's one of my connections to you."

Sakura whole face was red. Her heart beating loud in her chest. If she stared at him any longer…. She quickly snapped out of it though standing up from her chair, "We-well I better go answer that call from my pager!"

"Funny I didn't hear it go off.." The ex-spy pointed out.

"Huh? That's weird! I should go anyway!" Sakura took her clipboard and quickly left.

Sai stared out the door, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how frazzled he made his old teammate.

Sakura was super embarrassed. Why couldn't she act normal with Sai anymore!? It was so much easier back then. How come things have to be so complicated?

The rosette sighed letting her head drop, "I can't think about these kinds of things right now….I have a son… He should be the first thing on my mind." The woman took in another breath then continued with her job.

**XxX **

Hikaru and Kizashi were at the lake. The fish was a little smaller here so if Hikaru caught one it wouldn't be much trouble.

But as they were standing there waiting for the fish The grandfather couldn't help but notice the young boy's mind was somewhere else.

"Hey boy if you're not careful the fish will catch you off guard." His grandparent explained.

Hikaru stared back at the man and simply asked, "Was father a good person?"

The man was taken back since this was the first time Hikaru has asked anything about his father, "Honestly kiddo I didn't know him that well. But your mother cared for him. Cared quite a lot. I just wished she…" Kizashi had to stop himself, he had to remember who he was talking to so he quickly shook his head changing his words, " I wished he stayed because I think you and your mother would have been happier if he did."

The young boy nodded agreeing with the man, "Yeah me too…."

"But hey what can you do? Some things we just can't control."

The boy was confused, "Huh?"

"Listen Hikaru there are some things that happen that you can do nothing about. So you either let it make ya miserable or move passed them. Understand?"

"No." Hikaru shook his head.

Kizashi couldn't help but chuckle, " Hahaha! You are just like your mother and grandma sometimes!"

"Really? Then I won't change."

"Huh?"

Hikaru looked back up at his grandfather with a smile, "Mom and Grandma are the best! So I don't mind being like'em."

Kizashi smiled then pat the young boys head messing up his hair.

"Hey, grandpa! Stop it!" the boy giggled.

"You're a good boy Hikaru. Don't ever let anyone tell ya otherwise."

"Kay!"

The two now with higher spirits continued to wait for the fish. Both feeling a lighter weight of their hearts.

**XxX **

Sakura yawned as she walked down the street. She sighed stretching her arms as she was heading towards her parents to pick up her son. Hikaru had wanted to hang out with his Grandpa. The woman wondered if the reason the two were so close was that Hikaru longed for that father figure.

She sighed feeling slightly depressed from the thought. Because it opened up the subject of marriage. Something her mother and some of her friends wanted for her.

"They act like it'd be easy to find some random guy that's willing to commit." she said to herself, " It should be someone special…. I'm tired of finding love for shallow reasons…. I want to fall for someone like…" all of sudden she couldn't help but think of Naruto but slowly the image morphed into Sai. She quickly slapped herself hard leaving nasty red marks on both of her cheeks.

"W-What am I thinking! No way he'd be up for that… plus… I'm unsure what these new feelings mean." She sighed scratching the back of her neck.

A little after her thoughts she made it to her old home. She knocked on the front door.

She heard quick footsteps on the other side of the door. The woman smiled knowing exactly who it was.

The door opens revealing a happy four-year-old, "Mommy!"

She grinned, "Sunshine!" He jumped into her arms where Sakura easily caught him hugging the boy close.

"Young man! You're not old enough to answer the door!" Mebuki yelled as she walked over to the entrance.

"Bu-But it's mommy…" Hikaru mumbled not letting go of his mother.

Sakura bowed as she kept hold, "Sorry mother. I guess he missed me."

The elder woman sighed shaking her head, "You let too many things go."

Sakura chuckled shrugging her shoulders.

"Lighten up Mebuki." Kizashi said as he walked next to his wife, "You shouldn't get in between a mother and son."

Mebuki glared pointing at her husband, "And you spoil him the most!"

The elder man couldn't help but whine, "I'm supposed to! I'm his grandpa."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at their exchange. She then thought for a moment.

Mebuki took notice of this and asked her, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

The rosette shifted getting a better grip of Hikaru, "Well…. I was just thinking how nice it is…. To grow old with the person you love… I wonder if it's too late for me?"

Kizashi shook his head taking a step closer to his daughter stroking her hair away from her face, " It's never too late Sakura…. You'll find someone… just…please remember how important you are…that you're worth his effort if you ever meet him."

Mebuki walked closer stroking her grandson's back, "And remember that whoever you choose and whenever you're ready…. That you take your time… I don't want you to push yourself. Love isn't an easy feat. So you shouldn't rush it."

Sakura nodded. She took in everything they said. They both hugged her and Hikaru saying their goodbyes before the two started heading out.

When Sakura gathered all of Hikaru's things the two said goodbye and made their way home.

When they were walking the young boy decided to ask his mother, "Hey mommy...how come dad left?"

Sakura almost flinched at the question, but she kept her cool and answered, "Well…that's something I'm not quite ready to explain yet Sunshine…"

"Why?" the boy tilted his head.

"Because it's a long story. Plus there isn't anything we can do about it." She explained further.

"Why not?!" the young four years old was getting frustrated.

Sakura stopped kneeling to his level taking a grip of his arms, "Hikaru. Right now it won't make sense. But it'll get better, trust me."

The blonde started to tear up, "B-But why can't I know…?"

"Because it'll just raise more questions… Please…just trust me sunshine…it's for the best."

Hikaru was still too young to understand. But he didn't trust anyone more than his mother. So he wiped his face trying to dry his tears nodding to respond to his mom.

Sakura smiled kissing his forehead. She rose to take a grip of his hand and they continued their journey home.

**XxX **

Sakura sighed as she stood next to the lilies in the Yamanaka flower shop. Her thoughts troubled with worry.

"Instead of being depressed why don't you help me water some of these plants like you said you would," Ino said as she was arranging a bouquet for an order.

"Sorry…" Sakura picked up the watering can to do just as her friend asked.

"What's up with you? Ever since the party you've been zoned out. What exactly happened while I was passed out?" Ino asked not looking up.

As the two were talking their children were behind the counter helping by planting some seeds. The young brunette was a pro while Hikaru was slowly copying Chouko.

They were too busy having fun to pay attention to their mothers' conversation.

Sakura moved over to the sunflowers, "Well… it's just I feel like everyone has been telling me the same advice about my situation."

"What advice?"

Sakura gave her friend a look that was a silent way of saying. _Not in front of the kids._

Ino nodded, "Hey Chouko that's more than enough, why don't you and Hikaru play upstairs."

The three-year-old nodded, "Kay Mama! Let's play in my room Hika-chan!"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah! I'll race you Cho-chan!"

And soon the two were scurrying upstairs.

Sakura yelled concern for their safety, "Hey easy you two!"

They slowed down but still tried to beat each other up the steps.

Ino sighed shrugging.

While Sakura rolled her eyes, "Freaking kids."

"Now tell me about the advice you couldn't say in front of our freaking kids?" The blonde woman mocked.

"That I need a husband."

"Oh wow."

"Right?"

"Geez, you'd think they'd mind their business about that. Who gave you that advice at the party? It was Karui wasn't it?"

"How'd you guess?"

"She's stubborn and old fashioned. Plus she's only saying that because she was pregnant with Kai before she married Kiba. Look I have nothing against her but you're both different. So it doesn't mean you have to rush into marriage as she did." Ino explained as she finished up the bouquet.

"Yeah. But what about my parents… My mother tried to tell me it's time to marry." Sakura added as she moved closer to Ino watering the roses.

"It's normal for parents to want to see their children happily married. You should take her advice with a grain of salt." The blonde went to grab another flower wrap to start a new bouquet.

"But it doesn't end there! Hikaru was asking about his father the other day! And he even got upset with me! He's usually so sweet!"

"Okay, Sakura what do you expect there? Of course, he's upset, because you refuse to let go of your pride and tell Hikaru the truth."

"I don't want him to push himself just to be in Naruto's shadow."

"I understand, but this is the consequent of that decision. Sakura you need to chill out for a sec and think. What do you want to do? Do you want to keep things as they are or do you want something to change?"

"Well I… I guess I'm tired of them harassing Hikaru…. It's one thing if it's just me, but Hikaru doesn't deserve this." Sakura finally watered the last of the plants setting the watering can next to Ino.

"Look it's good that you're putting your son's well being in front of yourself, but you also have to think about your happiness too," Ino said now giving her full attention on her friend.

"But…he should be the first thing on my mind…"

"Yes. But you're the first thing on his mind. And he's probably just as stressed out from seeing you unhappy. So it's your job to try to make yourself happy again."

"But Hikaru makes me happy."

"Yes but I'm not talking about that kind of happy. And I think you know what kind of happy I mean."

Sakura was about to question her ex-rival in till she heard a ring from the entrance of Ino's store.

It was Sai, he smiled walking straight to the front counter, "Hello Ino I'm here to pick up my order."

Ino smirked staring at Sakura, the rosette quickly turned pretending to be too busy with a flower.

The blonde woman smiled handing Sai the bouquet she just put together, "Here you go Sai. That'll be two thousand yen."

The pale man nodded as he paid Ino the exact amount.

Sakura was wondering what it could be for. Inside she was struggling because the last thing she wanted was for Sai to be dating. But she also told herself it was none of her business.

But while she was lost in her head Sai had already read her by her movements and could only smile. He took a head of white rose and offer it to her, "Here Sakura."

Sakura turned towards him surprised, "H-Huh?"

Sai explained, "I'm off today, so I've decided to use these flowers for my model to paint today." He leaned in whispering in Sakura's ear, "No need to worry…"

The medical ninja's entire face was red as Sai set the rose in her hair.

And just as fast, he stood back, "In till next time _Ugly _."

Sakura trembled as he said that knowing there was another meaning behind that once old insult.

He waved walking out of the store.

"And what was that about?! You and Sai have had this weird thing going on for a while now." Ino pointed out.

Sakura blushed to cover her face embarrassed that she was caught acting like an idiot in front of Ino. Sakura groaned sliding on the floor behind the rose bush. The white rose to stay in her hair.

"Oh my god forehead, is it so weird to like him?"

Sakura finally talked as she hugged her knees, " What if he doesn't like me back….?"

"What?" Ino asked surprised. She walked around the counter to get a better look at her friend.

"Well… It's just really easy for me to fall in love… but I don't want to ruin things… I already screwed up my relationship with Sasuke, Naruto's gonna hate me once he finds out about Hikaru, and Sai…well he's the only friend in team seven I have left. Sure he only replaced Sasuke but he's still important to me…. And he's been there for me more than Sasuke's ever been." Sakura rested her chin on her knees, " Plus he was a huge help when I went into labor…. Like you and Naruto, he's been one of my closest friends."

"But it's obvious you like him more than that," Ino explained.

"But I don't want to sacrifice my friendship with him…. He's too important. Plus Hikaru is the one I should be focusing on."

Ino kneeled to her level on the ground, "Get a grip forehead! Yes, you have a son, but does that mean you have to wallow in self-pity!"

"What?" Sakura rose her head.

"Even if you try to stay friends it'll only get worse. Were you able to get over Naruto once he rejected you?"

Sakura turned embarrassed from that memory, "Barley…"

"Yes but you're over him now right? So just confess to Sai, see how things go. And if he rejects you, there's your closure. And if he accepts well… it can be a good start for both of you."

Sakura blushed at the thought of that. But she had to admit these feelings were getting more and more out of hand every time she sees the ex-spy. She took a hold of the flower that was in her hair she stared down at it.

Ino placed her hand on top of the pedals, "If this can make you happy what's wrong with giving it a chance?"

"I'm not ready…"

"And that's fine. Don't push yourself. You don't have to marry him on the spot. If things work out to take it one breath at a time."

Sakura sighed laying back lost in thought.

Ino stroked her hair along her head, "And if you really don't want to say anything, that's fine too. If you think you can be happy without a man in your life I'll support your decision. I just don't want you to live your life full of regrets…"

Sakura closed her eyes enjoying the comfort. She had to think. What did she actually want? Ever since she found herself pregnant with Hikaru it's always been about him. Her whole world revolved around her son. But if things were going to continue like this, then maybe it is time to reevaluate her life.

"Thanks…. The answer isn't clear…but it's a whole lot clearer than it was before. .." Sakura chuckled.

Ino giggled poking her forehead, "Yeah, Yeah. Now help me with my plants, it'll be your fee for my therapy session."

"Fair enough."

As the two ex-rivals continued to care for the flowers the two had yet to notice two small bundles of energy eavesdropping on the both of them.

Hikaru could barely understand the conversation. But with what he could make out of that as the pale guy he sometimes sees greeting his mother...in fact, the weirdo was around quite often, now that the four-year-old thought of it. It was an annoying thought.

Chouko only looked at her friend confused, "What's wong Hikawu?"

For now, Hikaru decided to keep his uneasiness to himself.

The strawberry-blonde shook his head, "Nothin'! Let's play one of your games Cho-chan!"

The girl nodded, "Kay!"

They both went back upstairs, no longer interested in their mothers' conversation.

**XxX **

Sakura was walking along the plaza of Konoha. She was shopping for clothes and some extra supplies for her son since in a year Hikaru would be joining the ninja academy, so the rosette woman had to prepare so her son wouldn't have a hard time understanding the assignments.

"Mommy are we gonna buy weapons too?!", Hikaru asked. He was excited about the thought.

"Maybe after I train you a bit in combat first. I want you to fight with your mind and body before you think about weapons and jutsus.", The medical ninja explained.

Hikaru was a little disappointed, but he didn't argue as they continued to shop around the plaza.

When they were coming up on the scroll shop the only obstacle was a group of other shoppers walking along. As the two made their way towards their destination Hikaru gasped surprised when he felt someone shove him roughly onto the ground. His face scratched from the rough landing.

Sakura immediately took notice when she heard a shrill of horror from her offspring.

Sakura quickly picked him up as she looked in terror when the medical ninja noticed how badly her son was hurt.

"M-Mommy! Waaaaah!" The young boy cried loudly.

Sakura immediately applied her healing jutsu to try to ease his pain.

The mother spoke softly, "My poor baby. Don't worry sunshine, mama is going to make it all better." Trying to calm the distressed child who clung to her with a death grip.

"What a nuisance…."

Sakura eyes widen when she heard the nasty words.

"Such an obnoxious child."

Were they serious? What was so wrong about Hikaru crying? Just because he got hurt from falling on his face?!

"She really is careless, letting her child get hurt so easily."

He was obviously pushed! No accidental trip would leave him with this kind of damage!

"He is a mistake isn't he?"

That's wrong…

"No wonder he has no father. What man would want to raise such a brat?"

This isn't their fault! Why say such harsh things?!

"Stupid bastard is giving me a migraine. Hey, your his mother shut him up already!" Someone finally said directly.

Sakura's nails were pressed so tightly in her hand her first started to bleed while shaking with restraint. She could knock all of them in a crater. In fact, she should. Teach them all to finally leave her and Hikaru alone!

"You all are the most disgusting pieces of human beings I have ever seen." A cold voice broke through the crowd.

Sakura stares up and there was Sai. His usual emotionless face had a piercing glare directed towards the crowd of villagers that were bad-mouthing the both of them.

"Do you all have nothing better to do than to bully an innocent boy and his mother? How messed up do you have to be to talk shit to a crying child?" The man threw the words at the crowd like venom.

"S-Sai…" Sakura could only cry relieved. She couldn't believe she almost gave in and almost resorted to physically hurting a crowd of people. No matter how awful they were it wasn't the right way to resolve this.

The man offered his hand to help her and her boy up. She took it pulling herself up, "Come Sakura. I'll help you with your son."

But before the anbu left with the rosette he gave one last statement to the crowd, "Someone so focused on other's flaws should get a mirror. Seeing how only someone as desperate as you lot would resort to bullying a crying kid and concern Mom."

With that, they both left the crowd who were shocked that someone stood up for Sakura.

**XxX **

Hikaru was finally calming down from the fall and the harsh words of the villagers. He was now sleeping in Sai's bed taking a nap after such a stressful situation. As he was sleeping in Sai's room, Sakura and the anbu were sitting in the living room on the man's couch.

The man had made both of them tea. Sakura had taken the cup staring down at it.

Sai was wondering if she was reluctant because Sai made it.

"Even though I can be clueless with emotions I know how to brew tea."

The woman shook her head, "It's not that, today...today my sunshine got hurt...really hurt. And instead of concern or an apology for my hurt child, they all insulted him for being _loud _." The woman finally lost it, tears falling fast, "The fuck is wrong with everybody?!" She set the tea down so she could cry into her hands. She hated being reduced down to this again. The last thing she wanted was to going back to being that weak little girl she tried to shed away from so many years ago.

But she hated herself for putting this situation on Hikaru. Why should he suffer for her mistakes?! This just wasn't right!

_"Maybe it's time." _

_"Time to find a husband to help raise your family _."

_"I'm saying do it for Hikaru. You should know how much this is damaging him right?" _

_"He shouldn't have to deal with all of this stress because of your choices." _

_"Yes. But you're the first thing on his mind. And he's probably just as stressed out from seeing you unhappy. _

_"And what was that about?! You and Sai have had this weird thing going on for a while now." _

All those suggestions from the past month came rushing back to her. Maybe she did need to just push herself to marriage. If that's the quickest way to make Hikaru not suffer anymore, she was willing to even risk losing one of her last teammates forever.

Sakura rose from her hands her face messy from her tears. She then turned to Sai. The man couldn't help but be confused by her sudden composer.

"Hey, Sakura? Are you alright?" The ex-spy asked concerned.

All of a sudden Sakura kissed him. And she did it rough as though she were trying to devour the pale man.

He quickly pushed her back, "Sakura-?!"

But he was interrupted by her movements as she pressed herself against him. She undid his belt to loosen his pants while her other hand rose inside his shirt stroking his smooth chest. She slid gently up to his neck taking a grip behind it, her entire arm still trapped under his shirt as she deepens the forceful kiss.

Sai had almost succumbed into the fuzzy feeling running down his body but he quickly gathered himself when he realized the condition her mind was probably in. So he took a grip of her shoulders shoving her away, "Sakura!" It was a loud voice he didn't often use. But he needed to get the emotionally unstable girl in control, "What has gotten into you?!"

"Please...you can do whatever you want….just please...please have me! Please… I can't make Hikaru suffer anymore!" Sakura explained as she pushed herself closer.

Sai grabbed the bottle of water he also brought out and undid the lid. He poured the water over Sakura's head. It wasn't enough to completely soak her but it was enough to snap her out of her desperate daze.

Her eyes widen in shock, "W-Why did you…" she glared, "Why the hell did you pour water on me you asshole!?"

"So you can get a hold of yourself! Why are you suddenly so forward with me?" Sai said scooting back so he can distance themselves.

"Because I'm tired of feeling so...so fucking useless… I should just do what everyone wants and get married!" She took a grip of her head.

The anbu took a grip of her wrists pulling them back, "If you do that you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't care...I just...I feel so lost….I don't know what to do anymore Sai! I hate seeing my baby so stressed because I...because I couldn't hold myself back in front of Naruto! Why am I so pathetic!? What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"You're hurt," Sai answered the rhetorical question.

The woman only sneered, "I did this to myself….I have no right to feel like this…"

The man glared cupping her face. Sakura blushed, her eyes widen with shock from the anbu's swift movements.

"What did you do? Yes, you had sex with Naruto. Was it consensual?"

The woman looked away sad, "Out of pity…"

"Is Naruto the kind of person to pity you Sakura?"

Sakura stared into onyx eyes for a moment before answering, "No...he is too kind to do something so cruel…"

"So you both did it because you loved him and he cared about your feelings. Now, do you love Hikaru more than anything else in this world?"

Sakura immediately answered, "I do! I would sacrifice anything for him!"

"So I find it difficult to see what's so wrong with your situation?"Sai pointed out, "If you both love each other, I fail to see the reason for such awful words by those pathetic villagers."

That was when it finally clicked in her head. She was so consumed in agony and stress she almost forgot why she fought so hard for him in the first place. She began to tear up again taking a grip of Sai's wrist, too scared to let go of the man that helped her, "I really am useless, aren't I? Why can't I just do things on my own?! Can't I just stand on my own for once!"

"Why must you?" Sai tilted his head confused.

"B-Because how can I prove I can handle myself if I stay weak and helpless all the time! I can't stand how pathetic I am!" The mother cried.

"Sakura you're not the only one." The ex-spy explained wiping her tears.

"Huh?", Sakura rose her head as her tears continued to fall.

"Everyone can use help from others… Naruto was a sap without that traitor. Speaking of him he was also a mess without Naruto wasn't he? Plus Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi without Obito. Then there was also Tsunade which I heard wasn't convinced on the Hokage job until Naruto meddled with her."

Sakura was shocked realizing the truth to the anbu's words.

"Then, of course, I would be the same emotionless shell of a human if it wasn't for you and Naruto-kun. Sakura sure, doing things by yourself can empower you, but there's never shame in asking for help…. Especially if things are hard to figure out on your own." Sai finished his explanation.

Sakura stared and slowly she smiled. Even though her eyes were still glistening from her tears earlier. But she finally understood why Naruto was so determined to leave back then. She didn't approve at the time, but it finally made sense now. Sasuke was the person that helped Naruto through his dark time and made him smile at his best times. Someone he respected and loved.

The rosette laced her fingers with Sai's paler ones. Interlocking them. Sai didn't resist and squeezed back gently.

She closed her eyes, "Thank you Sai...I finally get it now...I was so blind... I can't believe how easy the answer was."

"Sakura...will you go out with me?" Sai asked with a slight blush on his face.

Sakura's whole face was red when the sudden question/confession reminded her how she molested Sai earlier. She turned away burning up, "E-E-Even though I...I basically forced myself on you…?"

Sai took a strand of her hair even though she refused to look at him too embarrassed, "You were emotional when you did that. I know you're embarrassed, but it's quite alright." He leaned into her ear, "I like it when you're pushy…"

Sakura flinched pushing him with all of her strength forgetting about her incredible power, the woman manages to push Sai off the couch, towards the right wall. It was a miracle the wall didn't break on impact.

"SAI!" Sakura ran to the man's side quickly healing his head, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?" She lifted his head onto her lap so he could rest his head.

"No, I should apologize for teasing you when you're still so fragile." The ex-spy replied smiling up at the woman, "I'm confused though. Was that a yes or no to my question?"

Sakura shook her head at this hopeless dope she smiled leaning down kissing his forehead. She rose an inch away from his face, "Yes...I have the same feelings for you Sai...I would love for you to be my boyfriend…"

"I'm glad. So...are we going to continue what you started earlier? Because I'll have to admit, seeing you so dominate was sort of a turn on."

Sakura's whole face was flushed with embarrassment, "STOP MESSING WITH ME ALREADY, DAMN IT!" The woman hit him on the head. But just as fast she replaces the fist with a healing Jutsu, still worried she gave her new boyfriend a concussion.

"Stop being an idiot so I can heal you properly!" Sakura said in more of a whine which was very cute to the older anbu.

"As you wish Ugly…"

Sakura couldn't help but smile... The medical ninja stroked his hair as she healed the bruise she didn't mean to inflict.

**XxX **

"Okay, how's my hair mom?" Sakura asked nervously about her appearance.

"You look just fine Sakura," Mebuki said as she was sewing in the living room. It was a new stuff animal for Hikaru. He was now into wolves so his grandmother would try to make one for her precious grandson.

"What about my outfit?! I don't look fat do I!?"

"Of course not dear." The elder woman assured her daughter once more.

"Wait is my make-up too heavy?! Should I re-due it!?" She asked frantically staring at herself in the mirror.

The blonde woman finally lost her temper, "Child would you calm yourself already! You're making me mess up on my grandson's gift!"

"I'm sorry mother! I just haven't been on an actual date before… I'm at a complete loss!" Sakura sighed feeling hopeless.

"Just be yourself. You said he saw you at your worst right? And we both know how bad your worst can be. So the fact he's seen you at your weakest shows he wants to be with you. Just remember what I said before."

Sakura nodded, "Love isn't easy." She answered her mother.

Sakura's mother smiled, "So there's no need to rush."

The rosette nodded, "I won't...We've decided to go at the pace we are both comfortable with."

The older woman nodded, "Sound's like a gentleman."

Sakura almost burst out laughing at that thought. When she noticed the time she gasped, "Oh I need to leave! Love you mom thanks again for watching sunshine!"

Mebuki called back out, "Anytime dear."

When she walked out, there was Sai. He was waiting outside her parents home. She was shocked by seeing the ex-spy.

"Sai!" She smiled even though she was surprised. She ran towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait to see you. So I decided to stop to meet up here. Since you said you were going to get ready at your old home." Sai smiled.

Sakura smiled blushing and looks away, "I-I see…. I couldn't wait to see you either… but I also wanted to look perfect for you."

"You're perfect as you are ugly…"

Sakura giggled blushing.

All of a sudden a shoe hit Sai in the head. It barely left a mark, but it surprised the hell out of the couple. They both turned to find the source. It was none other than Hikaru and Kizashi making a scene.

"Stop calling mommy ugly you weirdo!" Hikaru screamed. Obviously, Sai was his least favorite person right now.

Sakura's father also had a protective glare, "My daughter better not come home pregnant, or so help me I'll hunt you down boy!" the elder man shook his fist.

"DAD! HIKARU! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Sakura yelled at her son and father.

Mebuki was there in seconds pulling on their ears, "Enjoy your evening dear!" She then went to scolding the man and young boy pulling them inside, "You're both embarrassing Sakura on her first date!"

Sai couldn't help but snicker.

Sakura rose a brow at this turning back to him, "What is it?"

"Hikaru reminded me of Naruto just now…" Sai gazed at awe.

Sakura blushed and smiled, "Yeah… it's scary sometimes…"

"It'll be interesting to watch him grow." Sai gave a genuine smile

Sakura beamed taking the anbu's hand, "I'm glad you think so as well.."

"I think I could also get used to watching you smile at me like that…" Sai confessed honestly.

"Me too. It'll be nice to finally fall for someone who feels the same way for me…" The woman blushed.

"Then let us make the best of every moment."

"Yeah...I can hardly wait."

The two finally took their leave for their date, the beginning of their relationship together. They both didn't know what the future held, but they would gladly help each other out along the way.

_**To be continued... **_

**Notes- Weeelp this has been what I've been working on. I felt like I rushed a little too fast in Hikaru and Taiki's early childhood. As much as I want to rush and get to when they're pre-teens I feel like this stuff is important too. Espeacially seeing who their parents are.  
**


	5. Episode 4- Hero, Outcast, and Child

_**Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 4- Hero, Outcast, and Child_

"Eh?! Who's responsible for this!?" Yelled a merchant when he saw mud and rotten fruit all over his cart.

All of a sudden he felt something hit the back of his head. When he turned there he saw a young pale boy with dark sapphire eyes and pitch-black hair giving a confident smirk. The boy looked to be only four years old.

"Ha-Ha! Stupid Butt-Head!" The boy yelled.

"Why you no good little fag! I knew you and your fathers were nothing but trouble!" The mean merchant insulted.

The boy gave him a raspberry before throwing more rotten fruit at the man.

"That's it brat I'm calling the guards!" The man went off to get authorities.

That's when the young boy decided to make his escape. All of a sudden a smoke bomb was thrown and he was gone. The pale boy had found refuge in an alleyway staring to find the man even more pissed that the boy had vanished.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

But his amusement was cut short when he heard someone call out to him in a stern tone. It was none other than his auntie Karin who had a stern glint in her eyes with her arms tightly crossed as she stared down at the boy.

"A-Auntie Kawain! I Ummm…"

"Taiki what am I going to do with you?"

The four-year-old sighed looking away in shame. But he quickly argued, "B-But it the meanie's fault! Daddy and DaDa got hurted!"

"It doesn't give you the right to attack. And what in the world are you doing with my old smoke bombs?"

"Well….."

"Never mind. He may be awful but we still have to follow rules Taiki." The red-headed woman explained.

"B-But auntie..." The young boy whined.

"None of that. Let's go so we can read the laws of the waterfall village. This may not be your home Taiki, but it is mine. I would appreciate it if you try to behave while you're staying with me.

Taiki sighed knowing this lecture was going to be extra-long and boring.

**XxX **

Naruto and Sasuke had made themselves a campsite that was an hour away from the rain village. The men were cooking the fish they caught later that day.

The Uchiha sighed as he was tending to the fire, "Dead-last I don't see why we couldn't head home today. We're only four hours away."

"Yeah, but I wanted us to have some alone time before we hit the road with Taiki again.", Naruto replied. The blonde scooted closer to the Uchiha wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"I don't like being gone more than we have to be." The ravenette grumbled.

"Come on bastard what's the harm? We finished gathering info, we earned some more cash doing some side jobs, and we even found some scrolls to help us start on Taiki's training. So now let us chill out and enjoy each other before we figure out our next location." The jinchuriki explained.

It was a rough start raising their child together, seeing how they were new with parenting. But luckily they were quick learners and were able to pick up the basic stuff that came with raising a kid. Now that their son was old enough to walk and speak Naruto thought it was time to get started on training.

"Don't you think it's too soon Naruto? To already start training him?" Sasuke asked concerned. The Uchiha couldn't help but be protective of their boy.

"It'll be fine Sasuke…. He was the one asking about training. He's eager to learn. Isn't that exciting?" Naruto said nuzzling himself against his lover's neck, knowing that is his special spot.

The taller man couldn't help but shiver at the attention Naruto was giving him. He decided to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist taking a grip of his upper thigh.

Sasuke turned his head towards the younger man, "How can you be so sure he's ready for this?"

Naruto grinned, "Simple… because he's our son."

The Uchiha smiled at his partner, "Idiot." He kissed the blonde.

Naruto responded kissing back. The exchange quickly became more heated as they open their mouths, both taking the chance to dominate each other as their lips locked.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths the blonde responded panting, "Prick." With that Naruto pushed Sasuke on his back completely invading his mouth as they kissed again more vigorously.

The Uchiha would usually fight back to dominate his lover, but there were times (like now) where he lets Naruto take over and have his way with the older shinobi.

"Maybe I should stop, so we can finish eating." The jinchuriki snickered against his lips.

The man below him growled, "Screw the fish and finish what you started, freaking moron" Sasuke then started kissing his neck leaving his mark on the blonde.

Naruto smiled satisfied that he successfully riled up his lover and obeyed Sasuke's command, continuing to kiss him and slowly began to undress the pale shinobi.

**XxX **

After Naruto and Sasuke relieved their stress they were both dressed back up in their spare clothes cooking a fresh catch of fish, since the last ones got burned.

"I swear every time you let me have my way you always have to have a turn, ya know." Naruto sighed. He wasn't that upset about it. But it was a shame since they could have had their dinner by now.

"Don't start now dead-last. You were the one to initiated it. Besides don't act like you weren't asking for it, freaking idiot." The Uchiha grumbled.

Naruto chuckled, he wasn't going to argue about that. The blonde sighed laying back onto the ground staring up at the sky. Even after their romp together he still felt anxious. The jinchuriki only got this way when he felt unfulfilled. It had nothing to do with his libido. But more to do with when he felt like he was falling behind in his training.

The Uchiha couldn't help but stare down at him, "What's wrong?"

"Well... I just think I've been slacking off on my personal training." Naruto answered.

"With what specifically?"

"I think I need to go to Mount Myoboku. To brush up on my sage mode."

Sasuke eyes widen, " Wait that's all the way back near Konoha Naruto."

"It won't take long. I'll just use the reverse summon. The old toad will grump 'bout it, but it's no biggie."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "You know our son isn't going to like that."

Naruto sighed, "I know. I'll be gone for three weeks at most."

"You know he's going to be upset about you not being here. You're his favorite."

"Now that's not true."

"Naruto trust me, you are. It's because you spoil him."

"I'm not the only one! Don't think I don't know about you eating his veggies for him behind my back!"

"How can you say that when you don't eat them yourself dead-last!"

"He needs' them more than I do! Plus you smother him too! You always act like he'll break into pieces when he falls or bumps into something!"

Sasuke glared at his partner, "You're too easy-going! You act like he's invincible! He's only four dead-last!"

Naruto pouted, "You're paranoid, you bastard!"

Sasuke gritted "And you're careless, freaking idiot!"

Naruto blinked, pausing his next insult when he realized they completely lost focus of the entire conversation, "Wait…. What were we talking about?"

Sasuke's eyes widen when he realized this as well, "Damn it… We always get sidetracked like this… Anyway, you said you'll be gone for three weeks?"

The blonde nodded now remembering the base of that entire argument, "That's right… Yeah, three at most. While I'm gone you should get Taiki started on the basics."

The Uchiha nodded, "Hn."

After that the two saw their fishes were finally ready for them to eat, they two pulled them from the fire. Naruto blowing on his while the ravenette bit right into it, never minding the hot touch on his tongue.

After the couple finished their meal they put out the fire and decided to get a little rest before the set off to the rain village to get their son.

**XxX **

Karin and Taiki were both sitting at the ex-taka member's small table enjoying their meal. Taiki couldn't help but stare out the window. Sapphire eyes searching for something.

"I've already told you they'll be back tomorrow Taiki." The red-headed girl explained.

"I don't like it….Why awe they awe-ways gone, auntie?" The little Uchiha whined.

Karin paused her movements before answering. "That's for them to tell you when they think you're ready."

"But auntie!"

"Taiki please understand, it isn't my place to tell you. One day when you're ready I'm sure they'll tell you."

Taiki pouted now playing with his food, "I don't like it…"

Karin sighed. But she knew it was inevitable. Naruto and Sasuke would always leave to help others, while Taiki will always be upset that his parents are gone. It won't be in till the young boy learns how to tolerate it. But at this rate who knows when that will be.

**XxX **

The two eventually finished their meal. Well, Karin did, Taiki's plate still had all of his leeks. She always found it strange how the boy only can finish his veggies when Sasuke was around. Karin couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her ex-crush spoiling her nephew.

"You're so different now Sasuke-kun…" The specs-wearing woman smiled to herself as she washed the dishes.

"Auntie Kawin…" the boy called behind her pulling the back of her shirt.

The woman turned off the water, "Yes?"

"Can we...can we drwaw for Daddy and DaDa?" The boy asked.

"Sure. We'll do it before we go to bed." Karin smiled.

"Yay!" the young four years old cheered.

Karin went to her office to grab some paper while Taiki went into his bag to grab some crayons and markers. After the Uzumaki women found what she needed, she met up with the boy on the table. She handed him a couple of papers.

Immediately the Uchiha scribbled into the sheets. Karin decided to indulge and draw something on her own paper.

After twenty minutes they were both done.

The four-year-old giggled to himself. Karin couldn't help but be curious, so she tried to peek. Though she was quickly thwarted by her nephew before she saw anything.

He shook his head blushing. This was another thing the red-haired woman was amused by, how Taiki got shy over the weirdest things.

"Why not?" Karin asked tilting her head.

Taiki now covered the art with his upper body, "Cuz I want Dada an' Daddy here first…." he explained.

"Ah, I see. So it's a surprise?" Karin asked.

The boy nodded.

"Alright then how about I show you mine instead?" The woman offered.

Sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement, "Rewy?"

"Of course! Here it is."

Taiki looked up. It was black scribbles in the center with an orange background. The boy tilted his head trying to figure it out in till he made a guess, "It's a Crow?"

"Ding, Ding! Correct! You know your art huh Tai-chan?!" Karin smiled cheerfully.

"Mm-hm!" The boy nodded.

"Alright, it's time to get ready for bed Taiki. While I get the bath ready why don't you put your drawing in a safe place?"

"Kay! Pwomise no peekin'?" The Uchiha nodded.

"I pinky promise!" Karin held out her shortest index finger while Taiki imitated her as his Aunt swore to not look.

With that Karin left the room to prepare for the end of the evening. While she was gone Taiki took the chance to hide his drawing in his bag, No one went inside there but him, so it was safe! He couldn't wait to show it off when they returned.

He giggled to himself at the thought. Afterward, he bounced towards the bathroom, "I'm weady Auntie Kawin!"

"Okay, Tai-chan I'm on my way." The red-headed woman replied. She turned off all the lights trough out her home beside the hallway. Taiki was still wary of things like the dark. Karin walked in the spare room to set up the large futon Naruto and Sasuke shared with Taiki whenever they came to rest a few nights. Some would think the young boy relished in the extra space. But unfortunately, Taiki was just reminded more of his parents being away whenever he looked in the empty spots and just frown. Like tonight he just stared at the futon instead of going straight to bed.

Karin looked towards him, " Hey Tai-chan, I understand it gets lonely without them. But one day they'll tell you everything and things will make more sense the more you grow."

The boy nodded as he grabbed both of his pillows and stuck them at the left and right side of the futon, leaving a small space in the middle. It was the best way for him to sleep since he was so used to sharing the sleeping space with his parents.

The ex-taka member tucked him in nice and snug, "Don't worry, they'll defiantly be home tomorrow."

Taiki yawned feeling sleepy from his long day, " Yeah?"

The red-haired woman nodded, " Yeah. Goodnight Tai-chan." She stroked his hair easing him to slumber.

"Night, night auntie…" indigo eyes closed. Finally submitting to his desire for sleep.

Karin smiled slowly rising, careful not to disturb her nephew. She shut off the light leaving the door cracked to let in some light from the hallway in for the child.

She finished cleaning up some areas Taiki left messy from their long day. After picking up the last of their things, Karin feeling tired herself finally decided to also get ready for bed. She was relieved that tomorrow she would get her house to herself again. Not that she minded looking after her friends' child as they go on missions. In fact, there were times she was excited to watch over the boy. Taiki was not like other humans. To have been conceived by two men and not just any men, but arguably the two strongest shinobis of their generation. The woman was always fascinated by how much she saw Sasuke and Naruto in this one child. She always knew the tailed demons were powerful. But to be able to mix DNA of two men making another human.

She walked in front of his door staring through the crack at the sleeping child, " Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki. You shouldn't have been able to exist. And here you are sleeping in my house like any other child. Drawing pictures, causing mischief, and loving your parents like any other child." She stepped away, " If I was like my old self…. I would have kept you in a lab to study you. See you grow. See what a child born from two men limits could be. But instead, here I am watching you like any relative." Karin laughed, "I wondered what Orochimaru would do if he discovered you existed. He would probably want your body for himself."

Karin sighed. She managed to escape the lab life of that old snake. But he always manages to find her. Right now he was neutral and wasn't causing as much trouble as he did in the past. So she had no trouble lending him help since she still felt like she owed him at times. But she wondered what would happen if he were to discover her new relationship. Would he brush it off or cause harm? She would prefer not to test that theory.

She stared at the cracked door, " I don't think you were the only one changed by all of this Sasuke-kun…I find myself changing every time I'm with you and your family….And I want to experience even more changes with all of you…" With that Karin walked into her bedroom to get ready for bed herself.

**XxX **

Naruto and Sasuke finally returned to the Waterfall village. They had no trouble at the entrance thanks to Karin's residency and how often their family rested there. They were even greeted by the entrance guards, which Naruto always responded with a greeting of his own while Sasuke would ignore them. They quickly made their way across the village towards Karin's home. Both walked with fast strides, wanting to see their son as soon as possible. Along the way, they were recognized by some villagers. Some smiled greeting or waving at the couple. While others would ignore them because of their lifestyle. The negative villagers knew better than to provoke them, but it didn't mean they had to be polite when they saw them. Both Naruto and Sasuke are now already used to these kinds of criticisms, so they never let themselves be affected by it. They knew how these kinds of people worked. They were the type to never change their opinion, no matter how wrong it may be.

When they finally made it to the house, Sasuke was the one to knock on the door. After one minute the door opened. Revealing the red-headed Uzumaki.

"It's about time. I was honestly expecting you guys to be back yesterday." Karin said turning walking back inside her home.

"Sorry Karin, we would have been back if a certain someone didn't insist on staying one more night.", Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto snickered, "Don't act like you didn't wanna stay too."

Karin blushed when she realized why they stayed the extra night then smirked, "I see. So you both wanted some adult time before you hit the road again."

The two shinobis blushed when she pointed that out.

"I don't see why you're both so embarrassed. It's normal for a couple to relieve their stress with each other." the woman explained logically.

They both couldn't help but blush even more, "K-Karin please stop!" the blond screeched.

The woman only snickered at their embarrassment.

"Anyway, how was Taiki while we were gone?" Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

Karin smirked knowing why he wanted to quickly change the subject but decided to answer him for both of their sake, "Mostly alright, except he threw garbage at the man that slandered you before you both left."

Naruto's eyes widen, "What again!? We already told him it wasn't a big deal though!"

"Yes but he still felt that you both needed justice." the red-head responded.

The parents sighed at this. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

Naruto stared at his partner confused, "What?"

"It just reminds me of you when you were younger. How you always caused trouble… He's definitively your son." The ravenette explained.

Naruto pouted crossing his arms, "Well of course he is, ya know! He's both our kid!"

Sasuke smiled cupping his lover's chin with his index and thumb, "Well that goes without saying."

Karin rolled her eyes at them, she was more than used to their romantic interactions. So it didn't really bother her. The only time it did was when they took it little too far in front of their son from time to time.

"Hey, love birds you already had your alone time. Your son has been dying to see you all week."

This helped the two to snap out of their daze they often put themselves in.

"Hehe right, sorry 'bout that Karin. Is he still asleep?" Naruto asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes, he had a long day yesterday."

The Uchiha only responded with, "Hn."

Naruto nodded understand his weird grunts, "Right. Let's go to him then."

They both left to go to their room to wake their child up from his slumber.

As they walked in the room they both took notice of the pillow's their boy was in-between, noting how much the boy missed them. Naruto decided to move the front pillow out of the way to hug the front of his son stroking his raven strains as he slept. The boy was a heavy sleeper like the jinchuriki, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Sasuke removed the pillow behind the boy kneeling to stroke his back. They both stared at their son both of them having a warm feeling that was almost unreal.

After a moment Taiki eye flutter opens after being shifted around enough... When he felt the warmth around him and saw both of his dads he smiled bright and immediately and hugged Naruto tight.

"Yowr back! Yowr both back!" He peeped. The parents both chuckled at his excitement

"Did you miss us, Tai?" Naruto asked as he stroked his hair.

Their son responded with a strong nod.

Sasuke couldn't help but grumble at the attention Naruto was getting over him, "So I guess you missed Daddy over Dad-dad huh?"

Taiki quickly turned to hug Sasuke shaking his head, "I missed DaDa too! I miss ya both!"

Naruto chuckled he pat the top of Sasuke's head mouthing to his lover, "You're loved too."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes at this. But he did enjoy his son's attention on him.

Karin was watching from the doorway silently observing them. She couldn't help but smile as well. Their joy as a family was contagious. She decided it was time to butt in their conversation though, "So since you two took so long to come back I think Naruto owes us a big meal?"

Taiki rose up from Sasuke nodding enthusiastically, "Big Mel! Big Mel!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright…. I get it. I'll go shopping then so I can get the right ingredients."

"Can I come with Daddy?!" Taiki asked standing up.

Naruto nodded, "Sure buddy. We'll go out together. I'm sure Sasuke and Karin need to have a chat anyway. Come on let's get you dressed so we can head out.", The blond stood up, lifting his son in his arms so they could go shopping together.

**XxX **

Karin and Sasuke were now in the kitchen after Naruto and Taiki left for the store, Karin was at the stove making some tea while Sasuke was at the table with some documents from the girl. He was reading through them, carefully analyzing every detail.

"So…nothing out of the ordinary, besides him acting up?" Sasuke questioned as he set down the papers.

Karin poured the tea into two mugs carrying them to the table, she gave the black mug to the Uchiha while she kept the purple one, "Yes nothing unnatural. It still baffles me…how a child of two men can be so…. normal. It's strange, I've never seen anything like this."

"And there haven't been any signs of the nine-tails influences?" Sasuke asked as he blew his beverage to cool it down...

"None. He only show's signs of you and Naruto's personality. Just like any normal child. I dare say there's nothing to really worry about Sasuke-kun. He's just like any normal boy. He's healthy, childish, and mischievous. Just like anyone's kid." She explained.

The man almost laughed. There was no way Taiki was just normal though. He couldn't be. But he decided to let it go for right now, "So…What has Orochimaru been up to?"

"You know I'm not allowed to say anything to you Sasuke-kun. I can only be fair seeing how I keep you and your family a secret from him. It's only equal for me to do the same for any of his plans. I'll just say it's nothing dangerous. If it was, I wouldn't involve myself."

Sasuke sighed taking a sip of his tea. His eyes wandered to the fridge. He saw a piece of paper with black scribbles and the background was orange. He couldn't help but smile thinking it was the work of his son's, "Did Taiki draw that while we were away." He pointed at the drawing.

When Karin turned to see what he was pointing at she immediately frowned, "Sasuke-kun that's obviously my work! Can't you see that it's a crow?"

Sasuke froze. A crow? It just looks like a big black scribble. He was always blunt though, "Wow that sucks…"

Karin gave a cold stare. Her eyes blank behind her glasses, "I don't know how Naruto deals with your shit attitude." her tone sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

The Uchiha only sipped his tea in silence.

"Hey… Asshole…. Apologize would you. I mean you have a shitty way of apologizing to a woman who passionately drew Jetto. Don't you see your bird in all of his dark beauty?" the woman asked with a dangerous glint in her specs now hiding her eyes.

Sasuke almost spit his tea at the thought of that sloppy drawing being his crow, "Those scribbles were supposed to be Jetto? You didn't even draw his beak or wings right…"

She moved fast grabbing her picture shoving it in his face, "Right there our beautiful bird is flying in the twilight sky sending his message! Don't you see the heart I put into this piece you ungrateful dick!? Appreciate me and my art!"

"I liked you better when you were obsessed with me…" the Uchiha responded turning away from her.

She only pushed the picture further against his face, "I am a woman who deserves your gratitude! Praise me!"

Sasuke only glared wishing he didn't open his mouth about the damn drawing. Him and his stupid honesty.

**XxX **

Naruto and Taiki were at the store the young boy was walking beside his father holding his hand while the blonde was looking around for the ingredients for breakfast. He used to be limited on food back then, but thanks to his travels with Jiraya he eventually picked up cooking and learned new recipes over time. Plus his traveling with Sasuke and his son help solidify this new skill too. Now he was the main source whenever it came to home-cooked meals in the family. Naruto didn't mind though, it always brought him joy whenever he saw how happy his food made Sasuke and Taiki, and from time to time Karin as well.

As they were shopping Naruto was approached by some children. Taiki was usually shy when it came to new people. He couldn't help but be guarded because of how some strangers can be cruel.

"Hey, you're Naruto Uzumaki right?" One of the boys asked.

"The hero of the fourth War right?!" the second shorter boy asked.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Taiki still kept his guard up hiding behind his dad. The blonde knelt to their level, "Sure am. How may I help ya both?"

They both stared star-struck by his presence.

"Wow, I heard you were crazy strong and defeated a god!"

"And that your jutsus were powerful enough to change the weather!"

Naruto shrugged, "Some things are true and some aren't."

The older boy stepped closer to with determination, "How do we get as strong as you Naruto!?"

Naruto gently smiled, "All you have to do is work hard. And it doesn't matter how strong you are. It matters how you use your strength."

"Huh?" Both of the boys stared confused.

"Always think of how you can protect what is most precious to you. It doesn't matter what, all that matters is the urge to protect something is my ninja way. Someone a long time ago taught me that…. And ever since I've always followed by that lesson…"

Both of the boy's stared at awe. Taiki couldn't help but wonder about his dad's words. He clenched closer to his father. Naruto could sense Taiki's anxiousness and decided to wrap up the conversation. He stood up ruffling both their heads, " Always remember this lesson boys, the more precious something is to you the more you're willing to gain strength to protect it!" Naruto continues on Taiki following behind As both the young boys stared in awe at the jinchuriki.

When they went to another isle Taiki stopped staring down. Naruto took notice turning towards his son.

"Tai-chan what's up?" the blond walked over to the four-year-old.

"It weird…" he responded.

"What is?"

"Why people nice ta Daddy…but people mean to Dada? And when Daddy and Dada together people pretend you nawt thare owr call mean names…."

Naruto's eyes widen and then he sighed. He crouched down to pick up his son hugging him close, "People just don't understand Tai….and some of them will never accept me and Dad-dad. That's something we all have learned to live with."

"But ya both good….It no make sense…" Taiki buried his face in his dad's neck.

Naruto stroked the back of his head, "I know it doesn't right now. But it will when you grow up. For now, Dad-dad and I will be strong just for you in till you can be strong too!"

Taiki smiled basking in the blond's warmth. He missed him immensely, he could never understand why, but Naruto and he had this connection that just felt right to the young boy. He felt the need to protect him and his dad. But he almost felt the need to protect Naruto more. Taiki wasn't sure if he'd ever understood this strange urge…

**XxX **

Naruto and Taiki returned home to Karin in pure anger sketching on paper with what looked like scribbles and there were a dozen of pictures around the area that looked like clones of what she was drawing. While Sasuke's face was somewhat covered in pencil marks. If Naruto guessed right, he would guess Karin had shoved some of the drawings in the Uchiha's face. Another guess the blonde would make was his partner had been stupidly honest about the girl's skill and now she was determined to prove herself to the man.

When Sasuke saw Naruto walk in the kitchen, his eyes desperately pleaded to get him out of this situation.

"So…Anything interesting happened while we were gone?"Naruto asked the two.

"The fact that Sasuke insulted my skills as an artist! Can you believe him Naruto?!" Karin pouted. She then showed the sketch she was working on, "This is clearly Jetto right!? Our dear crow that sends important messages!"

Naruto noted that her skills were barley above Taiki's, but seeing what honesty brought Sasuke, the jinchuriki decided to respond instead, "Of course it is Karin. I can see it's that damn crow!"

"Then how come Sasuke-kun insulted my work!?" the woman hissed.

"Because the jerk is actually a huge idiot when it comes to art!" Naruto explained.

Karin perked, "Oh… That makes sense. I mean you and Taiki recognized my work so well while Sasuke insulted me right of the bat." She turned towards the pale man, "I should of know how foolish you were Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha's eye couldn't help but twitch annoyed. But he wasn't going to deny it. He'd rather lie than go through all of that bull shit again so he'll gladly go along with Naruto's explanation.

Naruto smiled, "Now that's all settled, how about I make us something good to eat?"

Everyone agreed with that and decided to clean up by picking up Karin's sketches and clearing the table as Naruto started to set up the meal for everyone. He wanted to make some scrambled eggs cooked rolled up, miso soup with seaweed, some rice, and steamed veggies. Sasuke helped set up the plates at the table in the kitchen while Karin helped to get Taiki set up in his booster seat. Afterward, she went to help Naruto prep with their meal while Sasuke and Taiki took the time to read as they waited for their meal.

"Thew Snake…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Almost son. It is pronounced THE."

"Th-Thee" Taiki tried.

Sasuke smiled, "Not quite but better. Continue."

"Th-Thee Snake was undar the rock."

"The snake was undER the rock."

"Un..under..." the little boy muttered.

"Good job." the man patted his head proudly, "Now continue."

Taiki continued to read slowly, while Sasuke corrected him patiently.

Karin couldn't help but stare back, "It always weirds me out."

Naruto didn't look back as he was cutting the vegetables, "What does?"

"How Sasuke acts around Taiki. I used to think he was only warm with you, but he's almost a completely different person with Taiki." Karin said as she washed some of the dishes the blonde was done with.

"Well yeah... I can see how it would weird you out. But believe it or not, Sasuke is kind under all that hard shell. You just need the patience to see that side of him. He doesn't let just anyone see him like that. Taiki is a little different though, seeing how he is the bastard's son and all."

Karin smiled, "I guess that makes sense."

With that Naruto and Karin finished making the meal bringing the food to the table. Everyone clapped their hands, "Thanks for the meal!" and began to eat.

Taiki was in between his parents eating his food slowly. Both of the men kept their eyes on him helping when they thought he needed it.

"So where are you both headed next? Are you going to travel to the water village for clues?" Karin asked as she put together her plate.

"I was thinking of going off to do my own training while Sasuke starts on Taiki's ninja training here, for now, ya know," Naruto answered as he sipped his soup.

A sudden clack of chopsticks fell on the table. They were the young boy's. He was staring straight at Naruto, "What!? You leavin Daddy? But why?! You just got back!" Taiki screamed.

Sasuke sighed stroking his son back trying to calm him down, "Taiki he's only going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Plus I'll be here, so it'll be fine."

The boy shook his head. "No! No no no no no no! No, I don't want daddy to go again!" The boy got off of the booster going to Naruto's side gripping his arm trembling.

"Taiki please understand. I won't be gone long, and by the time I'm back we could probably get started on some combat training too."

"NO! I want you here with me and Dada! Not gone again!", Taiki grip tightens of his father.

Sasuke got up towards his son placing his hands on his shoulder, "Taiki I know we just got home. But it's not like daddy is leaving right away."

"Not fair! It aways a month before gone again! Aways like that! No fair!"

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke while his partner gave him a knowing look.

"I told you this would happen dead-last." the ravenette sighed as their child cried before them.

"Not now Sasuke. Taiki please calm down, you're going to give yourself a migraine…." Naruto now facing Taiki while the for year old got between his legs hugging around his waist tight.

"Naruto just hold off on it then." Karin tried to be the voice of reason.

The blonde shook his head, "It'll be the only time I can go. The place I need to go to train is only open to humans for a certain amount of time. They'll be going into hibernation soon, so I need to take this chance to train now before we travel any further."

Taiki's cries started to get louder, but before it could escalate Naruto thought of something.

"Hey, buddy calm down. How about we do this, how about you and Dad-Dad come with me instead of waiting here?" Naruto suggested in a calm tone.

Both Karin and Sasuke gave Naruto a certain look as if he grew a second head.

Taiki rose his head, face still wet but a lot calmer than before, "R-Rewey? I-I get to come too daddy?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm sure you'll love it! Plus the toads won't mind I'm sure!" The jinchuriki grinned.

"T-TOADS!? We going ta see toads?!"

"Not just any toads son, we're gonna see giant toads!"

"REWEY?! GIANT!?"

The blonde nodded, "Yup!"

Taiki hugged his dad, now more excited than sad, "I can't wait daddy!"

"So now that's settled why don't we finish dinner and then you can tell us about everything that happened when we're done."

"Kay!" Taiki said now getting back to his booster seat, now humming excitedly.

Sasuke and Karin looked to be on autopilot now after Naruto spontaneously made this decision.

After breakfast, Karin and Sasuke cleaned up while Naruto and Taiki went to the kotatsu. Taiki went to his bag to grab the picture he drew for them yesterday.

"Oh is that for me Tai?" Naruto asked resting his chin on his hand.

Taiki shook his head.

"Is it for Dad-dad?"

The boy shook his head once more.

"Who is it for then buddy?"

"Both silly!"

Naruto chuckled, "I am silly! I should have known. So dad-dad has to be here too for me to see?"

The young Uchiha nodded.

"Hey, jerk!" Naruto called for his partner.

"What dead-last?" Sasuke responded from the kitchen.

" You almost done in there?"

"Why?"

"Cause our son made us something! He won't let me see it without ya bastard!"

The tall ravenette walked in the room with a glare, "I told you not to call me that in front of him Naruto!" he took a seat next to the blonde.

Naruto only chuckled, "Alright your grumpy father is here now. Can we see it?"

"What 'bout Auntie Kawin."

Naruto and Sasuke called for the woman, "Karin!"

The red-headed ex-taka member walked in, "Yes?"

Sasuke answered, "Taiki wants to show you too."

"Oh, the big secret drawing from yesterday huh?" She took a seat next to the four-year-old "Let's see it then."

Taiki was blushing when he turned it over. When he finally did it revealed a cute picture of what looked to be four people. Taiki pointed at the orange one, "That's daddy!" then the blue, "That's dad-dad!" he pointed to the red, "That's Auntie!" then he pointed to the green, "And that's me!" We're living together here forever in the w-watafwall vi-viwage."

Sasuke corrected, "Waterfall Village son."

"W-Water…fall…villwage?" the boy tried.

"Better." the man nodded.

Karin smiled, "It's good Taiki. Maybe one day you'll get as good as me!" Karin grinned.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but give her a blank stare_, "He's already better…"_ they both thought.

"So..we can live here together…right?" Taiki seemed to be asking.

"Tai… as much as we would love to …you know that we can't right…?" Naruto tried to explain.

"M-Maybe one day?" the boy tried.

"Taiki…One day we'll tell you why we can't. Now, son, why don't you and Karin, do some writing exercises while daddy and I talk about our upcoming trip." Sasuke made sure to say that last part in a certain tone.

Naruto sighed at this, knowing what it'll be about, while Karin took the hint and took the young boy to the study to get started on his lessons.

"So you just decided me and Taiki were going to come along with you on this little field trip dead-last?" Sasuke growled out.

"Well, what would have you done Sasuke?! It's no big deal." The blonde groaned getting up walking to the kitchen to grab some water.

The Uchiha was sure to tail him down"No big deal?! We have no idea what kind of environment Mount Myoboku it is! Do you even know it's safe for Taiki!?"

"Its fine Sasuke! I was able to go there when I was sixteen." the blonde grabbed the plastic cup sipping the water.

"Taiki is four moron! Or are you too brain-dead to know how different you were at sixteen than you were at age fucking four!?"

"He won't be alone Sasuke! We'll be there with him, ya know!"

"I know that idiot!" The ravenette rolled his eyes

"Than why are you freaking out on me!?" the blonde set the empty cup down roughly on the counter.

"Because you decided this on your own without talking to me first! I'm not completely okay with this Naruto!" Sasuke's hand was balled tightly in a fist.

"Tell me why you're not okay then!" the blonde asked crossing his arms.

"Mostly the giant toads!"

"They're not like your old summons Sasuke! It's not like we're taking him to a snake den!"

"Naruto, that's not the only reason."

"What else is bothering you Sasuke?"

"The fact that it's right next to Konoha."

"We're not going to Konoha Sasuke."

"What if someone sees us from there though?" Sasuke looked away, his eyes on the floor.

"If they do so what?" Naruto uncrossed his arms placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't want them to see Taiki….not after everything…"

"Sasuke…" the blonde's eyes widen then he walked to over to his partner hugging him close. Sasuke hugged back, hugging tight, "I would never leave you for them….You got that? I love you and Taiki the most…And I would never let them take me or Taiki away from you….we belong to you, not Konoha…"

"You mean that Naruto?"

"I mean it. The same way Orochimaru will lose ahead before he takes you away from me again."

Sasuke snickered at that rubbing his back, "I would gladly help you if he ever tried to."

"Good! Now, are we good?" Naruto asked lifting himself a bit now an inch away from his lover's face.

The Uchiha took a chance to kiss him, "We're good. Let's go see those stupid toads."

"Be nice. They'll be the ones to reverse summon your flat ass."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes slapping his lover's ass, "Not all of us are as blessed as you, useless."

The jinchuriki only stuck his tongue out at the lecherous move. He moved away from the taller man, "Come on let's go help Karin out with our son."

The Uchiha nodded, the parents now were walking towards the study to help their son study before it was time to go on their trip to Mount Myoboku.

**XxX **

It was early in the morning, the Uchiha-Uzumaki family were all packed standing outside of the waterfall village in the forest. The red-headed woman decided to see them off, as she usually did before they left. But she was excited to see them off more than usual because it would be her first time seeing a reverse summon in person. So she made sure she had her notes out, ready to document.

"Are ya ready for this Sasuke?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, moron."

"I'm Weady!" Taiki chirped excitedly.

" It's pronounced Ready son." Sasuke corrected.

"R-Ready."

The pale man nodded, "Good job."

The boy grinned feeling proud.

Naruto took a bite of his finger making a couple of hand signs then placing his hand on the ground. A large puff of smoke appeared before the family. After the smoke finally cleared there was a purple old toad with wrinkles.

"Hey, Shima-san!" Naruto greeted the animal kindly.

"Well Naruto dear it has been a while hasn't it. Ever since the war, you haven't been using my children as much! It's awfully lonely without you around dear."

Naruto bowed towards the small amphibian, "Sorry Granny. We've been busy."

The woman hopped on Naruto's shoulder looking behind him. She gave a giggled when she saw both Sasuke and Taiki. Sasuke giving his usual neutral look as Taiki hid behind the tall man but gaze at the toad in amazement

"You've been busy indeed. If only Fukasaku was alive." Shh suddenly hopped on top of Naruto's head, "I would have told that old coot to hand over that money he owes me! I knew you played for the other team!"

The blonde's face suddenly heated dark red, "W-What! What are ya talking about Granny!?"

"Well it's just the look you gave every time you talked about that boy you wanted to find, I had a feeling!"

Sasuke couldn't help but raise a brow, "How often did you talk about me dead-last?"

Shima was about to answer but Naruto quickly changed the subject, "So Shima-san I have a huge favor to ask ya!"

"Oh," She jumped on the ground." What favor is that my dear?"

"Would you be able to reverse summon me and my family to Mount Myoboku?"

The toad scratched her head, "Hmm…. I know I have no problem with you. But to summon the Uchiha and a child…."

Naruto clapped his hands, "Please!" He bowed his head, "Sasuke can be trusted, and Taiki thinks toads are cool!"

Shima's eyes sparked at that and she turned towards the boy, "Really? Young boy, you like toads?!"

The boy gathered his courage to nod, "Th-They hop really far… and I like the tongues too…" it was barely above mutter but the old toad was able to hear everything.

"Oh, you talked me into it, young lad!" She hopped over to both of the Uchihas. She pulled out a small scroll, "This a temporary contract scroll! It will only last two weeks. I assume the reason Naruto is visiting is so he can brush up on his senjustu." she opened the scroll up, "Now both of you touch the surface."

"Do we need to draw blood?" Sasuke asked.

"No, since it's temporary it won't matter. Just one touch of your DNA is more than enough lads." the purple-skinned toad explained.

The two ravenettes nodded both touching the scroll as instructed. As soon as they did the scroll rolled up disappearing in thin air, "Good!" She turned towards the blonde, "No Naruto-chan just release the summon and Gamakichi and I will reverse summon all of you."

The jinchuriki nodded releasing the summon making the toad disappear into smoke.

Naruto turned towards Karin smiling, "Thanks again for keeping an eye on our kid Karin!"

Sasuke nodded towards her while Taiki waved, "Bye-Bye Auntie! Love you!"

"Love you too Taiki!"

In seconds Naruto, Sasuke, and Taiki disappear in the smoke.

Karin couldn't help but adjust her glasses, "Interesting…. It depends on the specific animal for how a human is reversed-summoned. Very interesting…. This will be useful for Orochimaru….but I need to find a clever way to bring it up to him without involving Naruto and Sasuke….How should I go about it then?"

The red-headed woman started walking back continuing to make the notes as she thought of new things for her research.

**XxX **

The Uchiha-Uzumaki appeared in the middle of the humid valley. They looked to be inside a temple, there were all kinds of toads in different shapes and sizes surrounding the family unit.

Most were shocked seeing Sasuke and Taiki. One of the toads came next to Shima who was smiling like a goof whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "Shima-sama are you insane! Do you know who that Uchiha is!"

The woman growled at the yellow toad, "I'm fully aware who he is and what he has done. But I think we can all agree Naruto has a great power to persuade others to do amazing things! So I believe we toads should live and let live. We may be allies with Konoha, but it doesn't mean we have to follow all of their rules! Now then, let's give them a warm welcome everyone!"

"The toads nodded. Some not completely comfortable with Sasuke, but the Uchiha wasn't here for the toads, he was here because his lover wanted to train and his son wanted to come along. So he'll be respectful, but if these toads try to say anything out of line, he won't hold back himself.

"Alright, guys! I'm kind feeling rusty! So if ya don't mind me I'm gonna meditate in the secrete oils." Naruto walked out of the temple looking to be headed towards a bunch of toad Statues. Sasuke and Taiki followed behind. Some toads couldn't help but be curious about the Uchihas.

A large bright orange Toad came hopping in front of Naruto, "What you get me to reverse-summon ya and you don't even say hi!"

Naruto smiled running up to the large toad, "Gamakichi! I haven't see ya in a while! I know it's been too long! That's why I was happy to hear that you were coming by! And what do we have here? He stared behind seeing Sasuke and Taiki. Taiki hiding behind Sasuke.

"I see you finally got the guts to tell him huh?" The orange amphibian chuckled.

Sasuke walked next to his partner, "Did you really talk about me this much Naruto? I had no idea how obsessed you were with me." the Uchiha smirked.

Naruto glared blushing to push the Uchiha who didn't budge, "Sh-Shut up bastard!"

"Naruto language." Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead. The Uchiha couldn't help but be curious and ask, "This is the second time you toads pointed out our relationship Are you not bothered by it?"

The large toad shrugged, "Never bothered us much, that whole thing against same-sex relationship has always been a human hang up. None of us cared for that kind of thing. If ya work together ya work. No big."

"Hn."

"Hey, Gamakichi I'd like you to meet someone!" Naruto pulled Taiki from behind them up in front of the large toad, "This is our boy Taiki!"

"Wow! Cute fella! Hello Taiki, is this your first time seeing ninja toads?"

Taiki was still speechless and simply nodded.

"Heh! Still getting used to us huh? Anyway, I have a brat of my own I think you'll get along with!" Gamakichi chuckled he then turned towards the temple and shouted, "Yo Gamahono!"

After a moment a little toad came hopping along the path, "What do you want old man?" this frog was dark green with dark red flame markings across his limbs and eyes.

"I want ya to meet my summoner and his kid!"

The young toad's yellow eyes widen in shock, "Y-You never told me he was Naruto Uzumaki! He's famous pops!"

"I know that already."

"W-Why didn't ya tell me 'bout him!?"

"I knew before he was famous, you'd think I spoil you with an amazing story about my summoner after he was great!? Anyway, show the kid around while I catch up with his parents!"

Sasuke glared, "Um I'll come along."

Naruto stopped his lover, "He'll be fine Sasuke. There's nothing out there that can hurt him."

"But I…"

"Come one Sasuke I wanna show you where I learned my sage mode." Naruto placed an arm around his partner, "Besides there are older toads everywhere, they can't get into much trouble."

Sasuke was reluctant, but he decided to let his son explore for now. Any sign of trouble and he'll make sure he will be there in a heartbeat, "Fine useless, have it your way…"

The two offspring were off while the adults headed towards the oil fountain.

"So what's your name?" the young toad asked the Uchiha.

The ravenette slowly answered, "Um…I-I'm Taiki…"

The green amphibian turned towards him, "So Naruto Uzumaki is really your dad? Are you related?!"

Taiki looked down sad shaking his head, "No...My real dad-dad is S-Sasuke…but Narwuto is still my daddy to me!"

"I bet it's awesome to have a famous dad like that! Did you know he's the hero of Konoha?!"

Taiki shook his head, "Where's Konoha?"

"You don't know about Konoha? The fire village?"

Taiki only tilted his head, "We live mostly at Taki…the watafall vil-village…"

"So that's where ya guys are… I hear rumors of Naruto doing secret missions with Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't think it was anything like that though…." He crossed his little arms together, "So you don't know anything 'bout what your parents did here?"

The boy shook his head.

"Well, that's fine. I think stuff like that is up to your parents to tell ya. So I'll leave it at that then." The little toad began down the path once more with Taiki following behind.

"But you know I could just show you around this boring place. Or I can show ya how to have some real fun! So which one would you like ta do Tai?"

Taiki gave a big fox-like grin.

**XxX **

Naruto was currently in his boxers meditating under the golden falls. Sasuke stared at him next to Gamakichi.

"So how many times did he mess up before he got this right?" The Uchiha asked knowing his partner.

"He didn't do too bad. Sure he almost turned into a toad a couple of times." The orange toad chuckled at the memory. He quickly changed the subjected, "So how long have you two been together?"

If he was honest that was the first time Sasuke heard that kind of question. Usually, people ignored that side of their relationship or just didn't acknowledge them at all. But to think he would get such a normal question for the first time from a giant toad.

"More than four years now."

"You two look good together with your kid."

Again an oddly normal remark from a giant toad.

"I think so as well," Sasuke responded.

"Don't mind if you hear any of the other toads bad mouth. Some of them don't know the whole story with you. And I don't think they understand that there was more to the war than just black and white. Most of them are on the council's side.

Sasuke glared at the thought of the council. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Six Years Ago…. _

_"Sasuke Uchiha the only way you are to be accepted back into our village is if you serve ten years of free service to the fire nation." One of the council had said. _

_Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at that, "So you can spy on me while you use me? Have me be the pet for this screwed up country? You still haven't released true statements on what really happened to my clan and Itachi. Yet you expect me to be your slave for ten years?" _

_"We will discuss those statements on a later time Sasuke Uchiha. If you comply we may consider your request." _

_"If that's what you're offering then I'd rather be an outcast than stay in this fucked up system you call a government." _

_He left without looking back, he didn't regret it one bit. As he walked out there was Kakashi outside the court. _

_He gave his old student a sad look, "So this is your decision Sasuke? Instead of trying to change things you'll run? You know almost every village has it out for you, where do you expect to go?" _

_"I don't care. I tried it your way, I'm doing things my way." _

_Kakashi stared, "No goodbyes to anyone?" _

_"No one but one person worth saying goodbye to," Sasuke said as he made his exit. He didn't give a second glance at his old teacher. _

_Sasuke found his way to Naruto's apartment, when he appeared at his door it quickly opened before he even gave one knock. The teen was disheveled, Naruto looked like he had just gotten out of bed. _

_"Useless what are you doing in bed?" _

_Naruto chuckled blushing slightly, "Well…I was up all night thinking about you in court today… Sakura-chan said I wasn't allowed to come so I was laying around worried…." _

_Part of Sasuke wanted to fix his hair or stroke his cheek, but he needed to hold himself back. He was still unsure about these new feelings. _

_"Well, I know this isn't what you want to hear… but I'm leaving." Sasuke announced. _

_"What!? But why!?" _

_"I tried talking things out with them, but they insist I serve under them for ten years. I would have accepted prison over that. Plus they refused to release what really happened to my clan to the public." the Uchiha explained, "So I can't stay when I know things aren't going to change." _

_Naruto stared at his long-time friend then he suddenly hugged him. _

_Sasuke's whole body froze. He wasn't sure how to react to the embrace. _

_"I'm so sorry Sasuke…. I hate that things are like this!" the jinchuriki pulled back, "I swear to you Sasuke… I'll change things here! I'll change it so you CAN stay here! So Itachi and your whole family will be avenged properly with the truth! I'll do it when I become Hokage!" _

_Sasuke's eyes were wide. But he smiled at his friend, " I believe you Naruto…." _

_The blonde nodded, "Good!" He quickly went into his home then quickly came back with something in his hand. _

_The jinchuriki placed the item in the pale teen's hand. Sasuke looked down to see it was his old forehead protector he left a long time ago. _

_"You kept it…" _

_"I did." _

_"So once things change you'll welcome me back?" _

_Naruto nodded, "Of course! You're my best friend!" _

_The Uchiha smiled, "Then…in till I return…" his grip tightened on the forehead protector. _

_"In till you return.." Naruto grinned. _

_Present. _

Sasuke couldn't help but whisper to himself, "Yet you ran away with me instead…."

"So what have you both been up to? I know it can't be huge battles since Naruto hasn't summoned me or my old man." Gamakichi asked the ravenette.

Sasuke decided to keep it brief," Naruto and I both agree that we get more done out here than we ever could in Konoha. The battles aren't as grand as before, but when you have someone like Naruto at your side any battle would look boring."

"I see so you both take care of business quick!"

"We hope to keep it that way yes." Sasuke couldn't help but notice how long his son and the young toad were gone, "Shouldn't have they been back by now?"

The large toad turn towards the path they took, "Hmm, you're right. The tour shouldn't have taken more than thirty minutes."

All of a sudden a loud explosion was heard from one of the towers.

This caught Naruto's attention, "Looks like our boys have something in common Gamakichi….."

**XxX **

Both Taiki and Gamahono were laughing loudly behind a boulder that was a foot away from the tower.

"Hahaha, That was amazing Taiki! I have never been able to get away with that one!"

"Hahaha, w-why hehe!?"

"Hahaha, C-Cuz I could never tie that paint bomb right! You and I are gonna have so much fun together Tai!"

"I can't wait Ga-Gamah-…" Taiki was struggling with the name.

"Just call me nii-san!"

"Huh why?"

"Well one, I'm the youngest and it would be cool for someone to call me that. And two I'm six years old! Two years your senior!"

"W-Wight… Then I can't wait Nii-san!"

"Awesome! I have a little bro! Now Tai just you wait for my next plan."

"Hey, brat!" A frog that looked to light brown color.

"G-Gramps!? How'd ya find us!?"

"It was easy! You were ordered to show the young kid around, not piss us all off!"

"Sorry, grandpa…"

"Now you young Uchiha, I was asked by your old man to find ya." the old frog stuck out his tongue grabbing the kid placing him on his head.

Taiki was blown away. When he was placed on top of the amphibian, Gamahono was also placed on top of the old toad. The young Uchiha gazed at the entire mountain. It was flourished with statues and towers, it was all so colorful. It took only one hop for the toad to reach his parents.

Both of the children were placed in front of their fathers.

"Taiki this is your first time in a place like this and the first thing you do is mess up a tower?!" Sasuke scolded.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought of the. Sasuke quickly slapped the back of his partners head.

"Right, Tai, you know better!" Naruto restrained himself, "We didn't bring you here to cause trouble!"

Taiki bowed his head, "I'm sorry.."

"It's my fault!" the young toad spoke up.

Gamakichi growled, "I knew this had your name all over it brat! Explain!"

"I wanted to try that paint prank and Taiki was the perfect tool! I couldn't resist! You should see the look at the old farts running it was hilarious!"

Naruto almost chuckled again at the thought, but he restrained once more, "Alright, you both had your fun. Taiki why don't you and Sasuke study in till it's lunchtime. I still need to finish some mediation."

Sasuke nodded, "Right. We'll write an apology and later we'll clean up that mess you both left at the tower."

Gamakichi and Gamabunta both nodded in agreement/

The orange frog adds, "Gamahono will help out too."

Both the young kids sighed, getting ready for their punishments. Naruto couldn't help but snicker thinking of his youth. He started walking back to the oil fountain to continue his training.

As Taiki and Sasuke were walking towards the tower to clean the young boy pulled on Sasuke's shirt to gain his attention, "Dada?"

"What is it Taiki?" Sasuke responded.

"Can I summon toads when I grow up?"

Sasuke stared at his boy, "Toads? Don't you want more time to think about that Taiki?"

Taiki shook his head, "I'm sure! I wanna summon Toads!" he had sparks in his eyes.

Gamahono heard this excited, " Tai you're gonna summon me!?"

Taiki nodded back, "Yeah! So me and nii-san can play all the time!"

Sasuke sighed, "Only if you're sure when you're old enough son…"

"Yes!"

Gamabunta only cackled at the thought, "I thought I would die before I heard an Uchiha summoning one of us."

"Well, that is Naruto's boy." Gamakichi pointed out.

Sasuke groaned at the thought. But if his son truly wanted to summon toads he wouldn't refuse when it was time to learn.

Now that he said that Taiki now decided to ask, "Dada.."

"Yes, Taiki?"

"You'll tell me evewything when I gwow up…wight? About you and daddy…I want to know evweything.." Taiki said in a serious tone.

Sasuke stared at his boy. He stroked the top of his head, "Of course son… we will tell you everything you like to know."

Taiki smiled bright, "Thanks!" with that he continued with the path.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what brought on the question. But he decided to leave it be for now.

Maybe it was a good idea for Taiki to experience this. To open up the world he lives in. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to give everything he never had with his son. So he'll continue to guide him thought these parallels and he wouldn't let the ignorant people around them stop them. They didn't matter.

The only people to matter was Naruto Uzumaki and Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki.

**_To Be Continued….._**__

**Notes-This was a fun one to make because I feel like I never got the chance to make a real family dynamic with the Uchiha-Uzumakis! And I just love the small moments with Taiki! I guess I'm a little biased since I've always been Sasunaru trash lol.**


	6. Episode 5- Change is Never Easy

_**Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 5- Change is Never Easy_

"Hikaru, why are you hiding here?" A little brunette girl with braids and a blue dress asked behind a large table of food. Chouko who was now four years old was checking up on her five-year-old friend.

The young boy had been there for over forty minutes upset. He was in a foul mood throughout the whole reception and ceremony of his mother's wedding. So the girl decided to crawl behind the table and join the silent blonde.

She lightly bumped him with her shoulders, "Whats wrong?"

Hikaru looked at her then hugged his knees leaning forward in till his chin was touching the top of his kneecaps.

"I hate that they're together… I hate it a lot…" The young strawberry-blonde mumbled.

"Why…? Aren't Sai and Auntie happy?" Cho tilted her head confused.

He shook his head "Mommy isn't happy." the boy lifted his head, "Mommy only thinks she is. Mommy won't be happy in till my _real_ dad comes home! He'll come home and everything will be better!"

"But what about Sai?" The braided hair girl asked.

"He'll get kicked out forever! Cause mommy told me my real dad is strong!" Hikaru's eyes sparked with excitement talking about his father.

This caught one of the other party member's attention.

It was none other than Hikaru's grandpa Kizashi, he was a little grayer now but still had some faded pink streaks in his odd choice of hairstyle.

"There you are kiddo! You know it's rude to hide like this at the reception." the man crossed his arms.

Hikaru sighed standing up, Chouko rose as well mimicking his movements.

The young boy bowed his head slightly, "Sorry Grandpa."

The man rustled through his grandson's hair, "I understand Hikaru, this is hard for ya. But there's no need for the long face. You'll get used to Sai soon enough."

The boy turned to stare down, " Doubt it."

"You're so sure about your real dad, but you haven't even met the guy kiddo. I mean there's gotta be a reason a fool like that would dare leave your beautiful mother. He's either gay or crazy!" the man rambled on.

Hikaru chuckled at the last part. But quickly regained his composure, "But people hate me unless I have a dad."

"Think about this then Hikaru. Are those people worth the time and day? Anyway, I'm gonna sit down and talk with the new in-law. You try to at least look happy for your mom Hikaru. This is her day now." He walked over towards Sai giving him a handshake and quickly started cracking his jokes. Funny enough Sai was the only adult that genuinely enjoyed the older man's puns. Maybe it was his slow development with human interaction, but none the less this was how the two of them were able to bond.

If the boy didn't respect his grandpa he would call him a trader. But he loved his grandpa far too much to ever dislike him. So the boy let it be as he walking towards another table to hang out. Chouko followed behind him like a shadow.

When they made it to the table a loud cheer of children caught both of their attentions. The small group of kids was out in the field playing what looked to be a game of tag. There were two boys and two girls.

One boy tall and tan with a goofy smile on his face. The second boy had dirty blonde hair he had a blank stare in his eyes but none the less he was also smiling and having fun with the group. The two girls were identical, they were both pale and had dark hair with pale lilac eyes. One of the girls that ran with the boys without any problems, her hair was long, styled with high pigtails. The shyer of the two was following far behind, she was very quiet but she was smiling along with everyone, her hair was braided pigtails falling front.

"I can't believe mommy let them come…" Hikaru glared at the group.

"But they're friends right?" Chouko asked tilting her head.

"No way! Who needs them anyway!?" the older boy turned his head away from them.

It wasn't that Hikaru was out to hate others. But after all that time people bad-mouthing him at a young age, he doesn't easily trust others besides his family or Chouko anymore. He feels better when he's in control of his relationships with others. He can't help but think back when he blindly trusted his classmates on his first day in the academy.

_5 Months Ago _

_Hikaru was nervous but very excited about his first day. He was finally going to learn how to become a ninja! He could hardly wait for his first-class at school! _

_When he entered the classroom he noticed a group of young boys. He grinned walking over towards them. _

_"Hello! My name's Hikaru Haruno! Wanna be friends!?" He asked cheerfully. _

_They all stared at him. At first, they were silent as they analyzed him. Then just as fast they had smiles on their faces. _

_The boy in the center spoke first, "Hey Hikaru! Nice to meet ya! Names Netsu!" _

_They all got off to a great start. They hung out in till class started and once it was the first short break they would hang out and talk. Hikaru was nervous at first about the school, but he was glad that he met such a nice group of boys. _

_So when Netsu told him to meet him and the group outside in an ally during a meal break, the young boy didn't give it a second thought. _

_It was finally lunch and Hikaru followed Netsu and one of the other boys from the group to eat lunch with them. _

_What he wasn't expecting was to find two other older boys there waiting in the ally way. Hikaru couldn't help but stop. He couldn't explain it, but he felt unsafe. There was something about this situation that was …off. _

_"W-Who are they Netsu?"Hikaru asked. _

_"Oh, they're my older brothers. One of them is gonna become a ninja this year! Sometimes they let me hang out with them… Especially today." the boy explained. _

_"Today..?" _

_"Yeah..because Hikaru Haruno is in my class." any amount of friendliness the boy had before was completely gone from that sentence. It was now dull and cold. _

_All of a sudden Hikaru felt someone grab him from behind. He tried to move but the offender had a good hold on him. _

_"W-What's going on!? What are ya doing!?" the young boy couldn't help but cry. _

_One of the older boys came up with a smirk, "So you're him. The infamous Hikaru Haruno." _

_"W-What?!" _

_The taller one chuckled, "You know you're well known in Konoha, right? As the village's biggest Mistake. Your mom was a huge slut that slept with a whole bunch of guys." _

_"SH-SHUT UP!" Tears started to form. _

_"Wait, Daiki I don't think he knows what that means!" The shorter boy laughed. _

_"Y-Yeah hahaha."Netsu joined in. _

_"Shut up Netsu! You don't know what it means either!" the alleged Daiki said whacking the back of his little brother's head. _

_"So Mistake, do you even know what your dad looks like?",The older boy next to Daiki asked crossing his arms. _

_Hikaru's eyes were drowning in tears. He let out a sob, "N-No…" _

_"Do you even know his name?" The younger one of the two asked. _

_The strawberry-blonde dropped his head shaking it as he continued to cry. _

_"Then you're a mistake. You shouldn't even be allowed to become a ninja!" the shorter boy laughed poking his shoulder hard. _

_"You don't even have a proper role model unless you wanna be a girl like your mom?!" Daiki laughed. _

_Hikaru was now trembling. _

_"So do us all a favor and become our slave. Do all of Netsu's homework, and bring us anything we ask for. If you know what's good for ya." The older boy ordered. _

_"Hahaha! Good idea Kenma! Have him be our slave till Netsu graduates!" the middle child laughed. _

_The young five-year old's tears stopped altogether. All of a sudden he jerked his head back using his skull to bruise the boy's face behind him. He immediately cried covering his face. _

_"You all can screw off!" Hikaru ran towards the office to tell the teacher. _

_But unfortunately, Hikaru was the one to get in trouble since none of the other boys made a move on him. He ended up getting detention. Once he was back in class the next day he sat by himself. _

_Netsu came behind him whispering, "You should have done what my brothers said. Cause now you're just a loser with no friends." _

_Hikaru's grip tightens frustrated. That's what he got for trusting someone so blindly! Because after that Netsu made sure to make Hikaru's life at the ninja academy a living hell. _

_Present _

"Hikaru…those guys were meanies though…" Chouko tilted her head confused.

Hikaru only shook his head, "You don't understand Cho-chan…Everyone is a meanie. Everyone.." His glare at the group intensified.

The group of kids noticed their stares and all turned towards the two. Some of them waved, inviting them to play. Hikaru only turned to find a different place to brood. Chouko was unsure of what to do. She turned towards the group bowing, apologizing for Hikaru and quickly turned to catch up with her childhood friend.

"Hikaru! Wait up!" She wined. They were now closer to the exit. The boy stood there with his arms crossed.

"W-Whats wrong?", Chouko couldn't help but cry a little, "D-Did somethin' bad happen? Somthin' really really bad?" The young brunette gripped her friend's arm. She was concerned by Hikaru's new warped personality. She wasn't used to seeing him this cynical…

Hikaru gave her a sad look. She couldn't possibly understand what was going on with him. He was still dealing with the villager's harsh words, his school bullies, on top of everything he was also dealing with his mom getting married to a weird pale ghost. It was a lot for a five-year-old to take in emotionally. He couldn't help but feel guilty for making the only person that isn't stressing him out feeling like this. He pats the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Chouko…I'm sorry.."

"D-Dummy…I'm aweways here kay? Aweways!" She continued to cry.

The strawberry blonde smiled, "I believe you…I'm here for you too."

She nodded now trying to wipe her face.

"Hikaru! Chouko! What are you doing by the door!?" A high pitched shriek bustled through the crowd. Ino was there in her long purple gown with her hair that she rarely let down, "Your mother and I have been worried sick!" she walked over to them at a fast pace lifting her dress to ease her movements.

Chouko gripped the bottom of her dress tilting her head down, "S-Sowy Mommy…I was just trying to cheer up Hikaru.."

The woman sighed placing her hands on her hips, "What are we gonna do with you two? It's fine if you both want to hang out, you just have to let us know where you're going if you're going somewhere we can't see you. Understand?" she tried to explain.

The two kids nodded. She took a hold of her daughter's and Hikaru's hands, "Come on you two, Sakura's already in her final outfit."

They both followed the woman without argument. It took less than a couple of minutes to finally make it to the center of the room where Sakura was now in a light red kimono that was wrapped with cherry blossom design, her hair pulled up in a decorative bun held in place by two pins with jeweled flowers to match the wrap. Hikaru couldn't help but stare at his mother at that moment. She had a smile he hadn't ever seen. But that smile wasn't for him. It was for Sai… which is why he hated the man. Why was it so easy for Sai to make his mother smile like that? Sure the smile Sakura gave Hikaru was nice, but they weren't as nice as the smile he was seeing before him.

He wonders, will his mother give the same smile when his father finally returns? Or will it be the same sad smile she gives when she's asked about the mysterious man?

Hikaru doesn't know the answers right now. But he is sure about one thing.

He despises Sai.

**XxX **

Sakura and Sai were in their hotel room after the ceremony finally came to a close. Sakura was in the shower while Sai was drawing a portrait of his new wife in his sketchbook. He was recreating her in the kimono she was in when they preforming the ritual in the shrine earlier.

Sakura wanted to wear white like the traditional way, but unfortunately, the priest said it would be bad luck if hey lied to the spirits. So she wore a blood-red at the beginning of the ceremony.

Sai personally didn't mind, but it obviously left a negative impact on Sakura.

She was finally out of the shower, now she was dressed in a sensual red nightgown. Of course, this was a gift for Sai and Sai alone.

He gave her a genuine smile," Wow, all the other gifts we received look like crap compared to this."

Sakura blushed looking down she played with her hair, "I wanted our first time to be special... You've been very patient with me..Especially since we had that rough start…

The man set his book to the side and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her arms rubbing them softly, "Sakura, you don't need to apologize. Just like how I needed to learn about how people work you also had to learn how to get through your own emotions patiently. It takes time to learn about yourself.. just like it took time for me to learn about others. I guess you could say we're opposites. You knew how people work and I knew how I worked myself."

Sakura smiled as she hugged him close, "I'm so glad..I'm so glad I was able to find the real you..to get to know you Sai…I've never felt this…this safe before… I have to be honest though..There are times I feel like I'll lose you."

The pale man shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere ugly."

The woman laughed at the odd pet name, "Naruto was right…You're nothing like Sasuke…"

"I hope that's a compliment."

She nodded, "It is. Because... I never knew Sasuke..and he never cared to know about me…But you Sai…You've done nothing but care about me and my feelings…You've taken such good care of me. I've never been so happy in my life…Except for Hikaru of course."

Sai smiled at that. But in the back of his mind, that was the only thing he was uncertain about. How was he going to look after the boy if he was so set on hating him? But he'll worry about the troublesome child later. For now, he'll focus on his newlywed, "Of course."

Sakura slid her hand towards his hair stroking it, "I can honestly say... I have fallen in love with you Sai…"

The man nodded down towards her pressing his hand on her cheek stroking it gently, "I'll be honest with you Sakura… I used to think love was fake… Especially after your failed attempts with Uchiha and Naruto. But I think this is another thing you have taught me Sakura. Because all this time you were meant to be with me."

She nodded, "I'm glad we found each other…"

Sakura finally broke the tension by kissing him deeply. Both of them drowning in the presence of each other. They finally let themselves go, loving each other passionately throughout the night. And when Sakura woke up that morning to find Sai's arm around her waist she smiled and held the man closer in till he woke with the same bright smile.

**XxX **

Usually, when Sakura is away, Hikaru stays with his grandparents, but he begged his mom if he could stay with Chouko this time. He loved his grandma and grandpa, but he felt like if he stayed with them they would just lecture him the entire stay about his poor behavior at his mother's wedding. Ino and Choji didn't mind, at least for now while the two were still very young. So it wasn't such a big deal.

After the two had their breakfast they both went out to go play.

"Make sure you stay in the front yard! I'll be out there soon!"

"Kay Mama!" Chouko replied cheerfully.

When the two kids went out to play in the front yard, immediately Hikaru began to run towards the gate inciting a race.

"Hey, that's cheating you meanie!" Chouko quickly ran to catch up.

The older blonde only snickered as he ran to the gate and quickly tapping it. He gave the girl a peace sign gloating his win. The girl replied with a hit on his shoulder.

"Cheater!"

Hikaru only laughed. But the boy's fun was cut off when he noticed a group of kids walking towards them along with a pair of mothers. It was the same four kids at the wedding that the strawberry blonde snubbed.

And the two mothers were Temari and Karui. When Chouko noticed everyone she smiled waving at the group. Hikaru only turned away crossing his arms.

The group came towards them, Temari kneeling towards the pair, "Hello Chouko, Hikaru. Are you two playing nice?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah! Me and Hikaru always have fun!"

The blonde smiled, "Well would you both like to head to the park with us? With your mother's permission of course."

Chouko nodded, "Yeah sounds fun! Right Hika-chan!?"

Hikaru only stared at her. The last thing the older boy wanted was to play with a bunch of kids he barely knew. He was comfortable with Chouko and always had fun with his childhood friend no matter what. Plus his mom hadn't had a lot of time to take him to the park and his grandparents didn't have the energy to walk there all the time. So maybe a trip would be nice.

"Fine." He turned away as Chouko went inside to ask her parents for permission.

Hikaru turned towards his friend but paused when he heard the blond boy mumbling behind him.

"Man this sucks…"

The girl with high pigtails nodded, "Yeah…"

The boy continued, "Chouko's cool…but Hikaru's kinda boring and n big meanie."

"I wished he said no." the pale-eyed girl whined

Temari turned toward her son and the older Hyuuga twin scolding them for complaining. Hikaru just looked down, eyes cold. No matter what people always talked about him… And it was always negative. So why bother trying anymore if people were just going to hate him?

Chouko finally came out now with her and Hikaru's jacket in her hand, "Mama said it was okay!"

The girl handed her friend his jacket, "We just gotta be home by dinner!"

Hikaru dropped the jacket going inside without a word.

"H-Hikaru what's wrong!?" the girl asked confused.

The two moms sighed both glaring towards Shikaji Nara and Naomi Hyuuga for talking down at Hikaru.

Temari bowed towards Chouko, "We're sorry. I'm afraid we're going to have to take a rain check since Shikaji and Nao-chan can't behave themselves."

Karui added waving towards her, "Maybe next time Cho-chan." The two mothers led the group of kids back. Probably to punish the two.

Chouko just stared off confused. But she quickly picked up Hikaru's jacket and headed inside.

She walked inside to find her mother hugging Hikaru who was on the couch. She was stroking his back.

Chouko walked towards them tilting her head, "What's wong with Hika-chan?"

"It seems Shikaji and Naomi made Hikaru feel bad about himself," Ino explained.

The girl sat next to Hikaru patting his head, "How do we make him feel better?"

Ino smiled loosening her grip on the young boy, "We listen and be patient with him. He's going through a rough time with everything. So it's your job to be a good friend and help him through this Cho-chan."

The girl nodded, wiping his tears sloppily but it was meaningful. Hikaru couldn't help but smile at this gesture.

"'m fine Cho…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…Even though my mommy is with that guy and everyone is mean...I know that you will always be my best friend."

The young girl nodded eagerly, "Your bestest friend ever! Right!?"

The young boy grin, "Yeah!"

Ino smiled, "How about we play some games inside today?"

The kids smiled, "Kay!"

Hikaru felt better after confiding in his friend and the mother. But he knew one thing though, he couldn't trust anyone besides his family or the Akamichis. He's already given many strangers a chance. But every time they always disappointed him. He wasn't going to waste time on others anymore. It was easier to stick to people who didn't hurt him.

**XxX **

After a couple of weeks, Sai and Sakura were finally returning home to the young boy's dismay. And not only that but Sakura and Hikaru were already set on moving in with the pale anbu in his bigger house. It was a little closer to the academy, which is why the newlyweds decided on moving there.

"Come on Hikaru I thought I told you to clean up your toys." Sakura lectured picking up some of the boxes that were already packed inside his room.

"I don't wanna leave," Hikaru mumbled.

"Sunshine we've already discussed this. Sai's house has a lot more space and it's closer to your school." The mother tried to explain.

The young boy shook his head, "I don't wanna! I wanna stay here! It's closer to Cho-chan! I hate school anyways!"

Sakura's eyes widen and she sighed walking towards her son kneeling closer to him. She set the boxes to the side, placing her hand on his back stroking it, "Hikaru… I'm sorry this is all upsetting you but…Sai is good for you and Mommy, right? He's going to take good care of us. Plus he actually knows how to cook! Isn't that good?"

Hikaru only shook his head turning away from his mother. Sakura sighed dropping her head. She hated how the boy has inherited her and his father's stubbornness.

All of a sudden Sai entered with a box, "Oh you want to stay here Hikaru?"

The boy turned towards the man with the biggest glare on his face, "Of course I wanna stay you weirdo!"

The man smirked, "Fine by me.", He walked towards his wife pulling her up hugging her close with his free arm, "I'll just take your mom with me while you stay here. I'm sure we'll be fine without you."

Sakura would have yelled at the man if it wasn't for him whispering in her ear, "Just go with it."

"W-What!? You can't take her!"

Sakura felt weird, but decided to trust her new husband, "U-Um I mean if you want to stay by yourself sunshine I can't stop you…"

"Looks like it's decided! I'll take your mama and you stay here by yourself."

Hikaru screamed his face red, "N-No way! I'm coming too! You can't take my mama!" the boy quickly grabbed all of his toys and ran out to the living room to put them in a box.

"I-I can't believe that worked…" Sakura sighed with relief.

Sai let go of the woman, "Right now I'm the bad guy. So I'll play the bad guy to help make things easier for both of you."

The woman shook her head, "Sai you don't have to do that!"

"I may not be as great as Naruto. Hell, I'll never live up to him in the slightest. But I'm going to raise his and your child with you. I don't care if Hikaru hates me for it. I'm going to keep both of you safe like I did that day I confessed."

Sakura blushed looking away, "God I love you…"

Sai smiled leaning down to kiss the woman. All of a sudden a toy was thrown towards the man. Sai caught it and smiled down towards the culprit, "You need to do better than that Hikaru-chan!"

The boy groaned, "Don't call me that you creep! And keep your hands off my mom!"

The man snickered whispering towards the woman, "If only he knew."

Sakura's whole face was red, which made Hikaru more anxious, "W-What did you just say you weirdo!" Sai took the boxes the woman set down walking towards the entrance, "What indeed…"

The boy ran towards the man demanding answers, "You better not said nothin gross you creep!"

Sakura giggled her face still flushed, "I love you both…"

**XxX **

"I hate that guy Cho-chan!" Hikaru yelled hanging out in the girl's backyard where they would often play. It had been two months since the Haruno's moved in with Sai. Life hadn't been easy for the young five-year-old.

"Is he bad?" Chouko asked confused as they were playing cards on the deck.

"Yeah! He's super annoying and always says weird and creepy things! And he always calls mama ugly! Mama is not ugly! She's really really pretty!"

"But he's nice right?"

The boy shook his head, "He's gonna be sorry when my dad comes home! When he comes home everything will be okay!"

"B-But Hika-chan what if he never comes back ever?"

The boy jumped up dropping his cards, "Then I'll become strong and leave this stupid village to find'em!"

The young brunette's blue eyes watered in tears, "W-Wha you're leaving Hika-chan!?" She shook her head scared, "Y-You can't leave!"

Hikaru couldn't help but think back at how friendly and social the girl was without him. How everyone liked Chouko more than him and he just dragged her down.

He turned around crossing his arms, "You don't need me…You'd be fine.."

All of a sudden he felt a stuffed animal hit the back of his head. When the blonde turned back the state of the young girl had whole face red and her tears falling faster.

"S-STUPID! You stupid!" She ran to the boy hugging him close.

"I'm gonna come with ya Hika-chan! So you never alone!"

Hikaru couldn't help but tear up himself, "W-Why'd you go through that trouble?"

The girl stared up with determination, "Because you're my best friend ever! Never gonna leave ya be Hika-chan!"

The boy pet the top of her head, "Kay…When I go…you go too Cho-chan..We'll always be together!"

The girl nodded now with a huge grin.

Choji came outside from all their shouting, "Are you both okay? Huh?! Chouko Hikaru why are you two crying!?"

The two quickly wiped their faces.

Chouko smiled, "Nothing Hika-chan just big dope!"

"H-Hey!"

"We good now papa!"

The man sighed, "I swear you two can be too much at times." The man went back inside sliding the door shut.

"Hika-chan promise we always together!"

The taller boy nodded holding her hand, "Together forever!"

They both smiled at each other going back to their card game.

**XxX **

Sakura was staring outside her window in her office. She was a complete wreck internally. But she knew she would have to tell her family eventually of the news she has. She held onto her stomach stroking it gently.

She was filled with joy…but she was mostly nervous for her son's sake. He was already not taking this living situation well with Sai. So her being pregnant with his future sibling would defiantly put him more on edge than he already is.

"I still need to tell them. Whether Hikaru likes it or not this is our family now. This is our life now."

She was going to tell them later tonight over dinner.

**XxX **

Sai used to think cooking was just a necessity to basic survival back then. But he knows now it means a whole lot more to his newlywed and even to a grumpy young boy. As much as Hikaru hates it the pale anbu can tell that his food is good, as much as he can't stand him. The man couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the young blonde pretending to hate his cooking despite him eating it like a starving animal.

Sakura always shows how grateful she is to him, in more ways than one.

He decided on today's meal they'll have beef curry and rice. Since the Harunos were carnivores and wouldn't mind the meat. He noticed the time and decided to set the curry on simmer so he can walk to the academy to pick up Hikaru.

He cut back his hours and didn't work as much these days since Sakura made enough for a clan. Being wed to a doctor had high benefits. So he was willing to cut back to help out with housework and taking care of his unwilling step-son.

As he was walking across the village he noticed the boy headed his way. He sighed shaking his head at this. Hikaru had, yet again, started walking home by himself. The pale shinobi sighed at the hopeless blonde.

"Hika-chan you know this isn't allowed.", Sai called out towards him.

Hikaru ignored the man walking past him as soon as they both met up. The pale ninja followed behind.

"You know I'm going to tell your mother about this again."

This caused the young boy to stop he turned with a fierce glare on his face, "Your nothin' but a dirty rat!"

The man couldn't help but snicker, "How about this? How about you and I pretend that we meet at the school and let your mother have a stress free dinner? That sounds good to you."

"What's the catch?"

"Hmmm. How about you owe me later?"

Green eyes stared at the tall man. He only rolled them and turned back walking towards their house, "Whatever I don't care either way."

The man smiled and continued to follow the young child home.

**XxX **

Hikaru was already finished with his homework and was now in the back yard practicing throwing shurikens at a target on a tree. He was having a little trouble aiming the weapons. The blonde was starting to get a little frustrated with himself, but he pushed on. He was determined to show all those jerks at school that he was the best.

He heard the door open behind him, "Dinner is done." it was his mother.

"Not hungry." the boy threw violently at the edge of the target. He clicked his tongue at it.

The women wasted no time walking to her son grabbing the weapons from his grip, "So? I'm sure you can use some fuel after your long day sunshine.

He pouted, "Don't wanna eat his food again…." he looked away.

"Would you like my cooking instead."

The boy kept silent. Deciding not to answer that.

She quickly poked his head, "You're supposed to say yes sunshine!"

"Ack! S-Sorry mom…."

"Come on and eat. I have something to announce to the both of you anyway." she turned walking back inside.

Hikaru tilted his head at this, "What now?" he followed the rosette inside to eat the meal despite how much he didn't want to.

When the pair finally made it to the table was already set. The boy couldn't help but stare at the beef curry, his mouth watering at the aroma.

"Is it to your liking Hika-chan?" Sai smiled.

"B-Barley!" Hikaru took a seat looking away crossing his arms.

The couple couldn't help but laugh at his childish response.

Once everyone clapped saying, "Let's eat." and quickly after digging in. Hikaru was reluctant but ate the curry side first and blushed to turn away. This always made Sai and Sakura smile because that always meant he liked it but hated admitting he liked it. So they usually left him alone while eating themselves.

As they ate Sakura decided it has been long enough for her to announce the two of them, "So… I was feeling a little ill today.", she started.

Sai paused looking towards her, "Are you getting sick? Did you see what was wrong at work?" he may tease his wife but if she was ever hurt the man would always take it seriously.

She smiled, "Well I did and well." she could barely contain her excitement, "It looks like I'm pregnant!"

The pale man chopsticks dropped on the table he was frozen in shock. Jade-eyes widen surprised by this reaction since she's never seen him out of sorts.

"S-Sai?"

"I-I'm going to..I'm going to be a father?" he finally spoke.

Sakura nodded slowly still unsure of this reaction, "Ye-Yes."

He immediately sat up walking toward his wife hugging her, "I'm going to be a father…."

Sakura blushed at this but smiled stroking the back of his hair, "Yes love…"

As the two were having their own celebration they failed to notice Hikaru's turmoil with the situation. He simply stood up without excusing himself and went to his bedroom. For the rest of the night, he just laid in bed, oddly quiet not sure how to think of any of this.

**XxX **

It was lunchtime at the ninja academy and Hikaru was sitting at the bench by himself like he usually did since the incident with Netsu and his brothers. Most of the boys ignore him and tease him behind his back, so the blonde never bothered. But ever since the news about his mother being pregnant he was feeling more on edge than usual.

So he was a lot quieter today. So Netsu decided to have fun with the boy.

"So what's up with ya huh? I heard your mom got married. So it looks like your not needed anymore right?"

Hikaru flinched at this. He decided to try to ignore him though continuing to eat his lunch.

This annoyed the brunette so he took a hold of his chopsticks stomping on them snapping them in half, "Don't you think it's time for ya to get lost?! Sooner or later they'll have a kid and forget all about ya."

The taunts were really starting to get to the blonde now.

"And you'll be gone and forgotten." he smirked, "Just like your dad!"

That was the last straw and Hikaru immediately rose to slam the boy onto the ground punching his face. As this happened Netsu pushed back also striking the blonde. Their classmates gathered around urging them on as the two wrestled along the ground. This eventually caught one of the teacher's attention and they came to the group to stop the scuffle.

"Enough! Who is responsible for starting this fight!?" the instructor demanded.

Everyone pointed to Hikaru leaving out Netsu was the one to tease him. Hikaru only looked down knowing if he tried to argue it wouldn't do him any good.

The man pulled the back of his shirt, "Alright it looks like we'll be seeing the Hokage, you no good troublemaker."

As he was dragged away he notices how Netsu and his group were taunting him and the boy himself gave the nastiest smirk. As if he'd won. Hikaru only stared blankly to the ground frustrated with everything.

**XxX **

Kakashi looked at the boy before him who he considered a nephew and seeing him in his office twice already and it was only the first term.

"Is there a reason you're in here for punishment once more Hikaru?" the leader asked concerned.

"I hate school.", the boy answered.

"I thought you were excited to start though?"

Hikaru shook his head, "School is stupid! I don't need it!"

"For you to become a ninja you do need it, Hikaru. Especially if you want to go on missions." the man explained. He decided to leave his desk and walk towards the boy. He could tell how much turmoil Hikaru was in just by sensing his anxiety. It looked like Hikaru needed an Uncle right now. Not a Hokage.

"Hikaru… You know you can tell me what's going on. I have a feeling you've been holding everything back for the sake of everyone else you care about. So I think you'll feel better if you let me hear everything. I promise this will be between you and me. No one else." the man explained to the young blonde.

"Really? Not even my mom?"

"I promise. Just between us."

It seemed that was exactly what Hikaru needs to hear because quickly after the boy started to wail. This shocked the leader for how loud the boy cried.

"I-I HATE EVERYTHING! I HATE SAI! I HATE SCHOOL! I HATE OTHER KIDS BESIDES CHO-CHAN! I HATE IT ALLLL! WAAAAHH!" he quickly ran to Kakashi gripping his robe, "I JUST WANT MY MOMMY BACK! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL CAUSE EVERYONE HATES ME! AND I DON'T WANT SAI TO BE MY DAD! I JUST WANNA FIND MY REAL DAD WAAAAAAAAH!"

The man looked at this child and frustrated he was with everything. He simply stroked his hair letting him vent. He didn't need a lecture he needed an outlet. This would probably be seen as disgraceful to others around them. But the man could care less for all that. This boy felt alone and scared and he felt like no one was willing to listen to him. So Kakashi will be the one to listen.

"It must be hard." the man finally responded.

The boy nodded continuing to cry.

"You must be feeling trapped."

Again the child nods his head.

He stroked through his hair, "One day when your older things will make sense. It may anger you or make you feel unresolved… But it'll make sense."

"Uncle.." Hikaru sighed out uneasy.

"W-Was my dad good…?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "No, in fact, he was the biggest trouble maker in Konoha. But… it didn't make him a bad person. Just misunderstood. Just like you Hikaru."

The boy blushed at this. But smiled none the less.

"Uncle.."

"Yes, Hikaru."

"Thanks…"

The man smiled as the boy hug tightens around him.

**XxX **

Later that day Sakura was the one to pick up Hikaru from school because of the call she got about the fight. When she was there ready to ask how on earth this all started she notice something oddly different about her son.

"Hi mom." the boy greeted from the swings. He looked emotionally warned out and the neutral look on his face as he swung slightly on the swing reminded her of the blonde knucklehead that was once an outcast. It was nostalgic, but not in a happy way.

She walked to him, "Hikaru... What happened today?"

The boy turned away, "Nothing. Just felt mad. But I'm okay now." He sat up, "Am I in trouble?"

Sakura would have said yes if it wasn't for how tired Hikaru's voice sounded. He has been having a rough time with school and her marriage with Sai. So maybe her pregnancy was just the icing on the cake for her son.

She kneel to him speaking softly to her boy, "Sunshine how do you feel about being a big brother?"

His eyes widen at this but he simply shrugged not giving her a clear answer.

"Well if you feel like this child will replace you just so you know, that will never happen Hikaru you understand? I. Love. You. I love you so much I would do absolutely anything for you!" She hugged him close, "I hope you understand that sunshine…"

Hikaru simply stood there. Even though he didn't show it, he was happy to hear his mother saying home much he loved her. So he hugged her back not saying anything.

She smiled tightening their embrace.

"Can we go home now. I'm hungry.."

"You want to pick up something?" the woman asked finally letting go.

Hikaru shook his head blushing, "No I want Sai's miso today…" he barley muttered out.

Sakura was shocked by that comment not even comprehending that Hikaru was already walking home. After she finally snapped out of her daze she quickly caught up to the boy holding his hand.

The young blonde didn't resist and continued to walk beside his mother.

He still hated Sai, school, and all the other dumb kids. And he was still feeling threatened by the idea of another child that didn't share his dad's DNA. But he was tired of fighting everything and after finally letting out all of his anger to the sixth Hokage he felt… more refreshed and clear-headed. So he'll accept small things here or there. But that didn't mean he'll accept everything.

He was still determined to find his father. And once he did he would be sure to rub it in everyone's faces once that day came.

He would show them all.

**_To Be Continued….._**__

**Notes- Well here it is everyone you're all caught up with AO3! One more chapter and we'll be back on track from the original verson.**


	7. Episode 6- OddBalls

**Been a while huh? Anyway I had trouble trying to make this dynamic work but I'm glad I finally got to get Onamazu's family interact with Sasuke and Naruto in this chapter! Hope you guys will like it!**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Uzumaki Blood**

Sasuke was walking through one of the markets that was around their temporary home in the Land of the Fishermen Village. This was located at the upper part of the waterfall country, it was a village that ran on government more than military, unlike Taki. Right now Naruto was away while Sasuke was home with their now five year old son Taiki. The couple were taking turns investigating a new cult that's main base of operations started in the water country and now it was spreading west. If the couple didn't do something soon it's going to affect other hidden villages if they failed. So while Naruto did some investigation Sasuke and Taiki were holding the fort down in the fishermen village for the time being.

The young Uchiha was currently holding onto his father's hand with a bored look on his face while Sasuke was picking out vegetables for dinner, to the young boy's dismay.

"Father I'm bored..." Taiki whined, "Can't I go explore?"

"No. Just stay still Taiki." The father responded in a strict tone.

Taiki pouted shoving his hand in his pocket kicking a small rock that was nearby. He hated how strict his father was sometimes. If he was with his dad Naruto, he would have carried him on him on his shoulders or at least let him bring one of his toys. Granted Taiki almost always loses all those toys, but at least he wouldn't just be standing there bored while Sasuke shopped…

Indigo eyes widen when they spot a small rock that he just kicked right back near his foot. The young boy looked around to see if someone else had kicked it back. His eyes locked on to a boy with light blue hair, a smile fresh on his face shining with mischief. He looked about a year older than Taiki. The blue eyed Uchiha suspected he was the one to kick the rock back to him. Taiki decided to test the theory by kicking the small rock towards the young stranger. The older boy grinned and quickly kicked it back. Soon it became a game between the two. While their parents were busy shopping and talking with the merchants their sons found entertainment with each other kicking the rock back and forth. It wasn't in till Taiki lost his footing and accidentally kick the rock at a big guy's head. Both boys froze when the man shouted in pain.

"I saw that you brat! You'll pay for this!" The scary bald man stomped over to Taiki, the small Uchiha quickly hid behind his father.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke said with not an ounce of respect. The father had no patience for people outside his family and close friends.

"Yes, your kid kicked a rock at my head!"

He looked down at his son, "Is that true Taiki?"

Taiki looked away with a frown on his face slowly nodding, "It was an accident. I didn't mean it..."

"You should have just sat still like I said Taiki. Apologize."

"I-I'm sorry..." the young boy bowed respectfully.

"You think an apology is enough you little shit!?"

The man was about to grab him but Sasuke quickly caught his wrist pulling his arm behind his back and kick the back of his knees making him kneel over. The shinobi pulled out his kunai with his free hand placing it against his neck.

The entire market was now dead silent staring at the two men.

Sasuke tighten his grip and leaned over to the man's ear, "If you attempt to lay one filthy finger on my son like that again, I won't hesitate to cut them off." Sasuke warned, "Got it?"

The man nodded, too scared to speak. The sharp object grazing his neck.

"He's only a kid you brainless moron. He's still learning how to behave and what's right from wrong. But you, you are a grown man who got hit by a rock. Get over it." Sasuke lectured as he dropped the man. As soon as he got the chance the man ran from him. The Uchiha only rolled his eyes going back to his business. Taiki sighed relieved that his father was stronger than he looks.

"That was so cool!" The blue haired boy cheered running to the two Uchihas, his dad following not too far behind.

"I was gonna tell that guy off myself but man your dad really took care of that dumb oaf huh!?" The boy smiled.

"Onamazu please control your excitement. I'm sorry my son was responsible for that. They started playing by kicking that rock to each other." A man with dark blue hair came up placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Sasuke only gave the man a blank stare, "Hn."

"Father...daddy said to be nice…" Taiki whispered at his father.

Sasuke groaned at his son's nagging. He hates interacting with people he doesn't know. It would have been easier if Naruto were here, "It's alright. That guy was being over dramatic."

"I know! I mean I understand why he might have been mad, but it was an accident. Not like our boys did it on purpose."

Sasuke's eye twitched annoyed. But he didn't want to make a bad impression. When he looked down, he saw Taiki smiling at this guy's son. Taiki didn't have any friends thanks to them traveling so often, plus Sasuke and Naruto's unconventional relationship. This was the first time he's seen his son smile at someone besides his family.

"Y-Yeah..." Sasuke said trying to speak without sounding annoyed or blunt. This was going to be difficult for the unsocial Uchiha.

While the two fathers continued their slightly awkward conversation Onamazu asked Taiki,"So is your dad a ninja or something?"

"Yeah! We travel a lot! They kick bad guy's butts! My dad is on a mission right now!" Taiki let slip excited.

Onamazu looked at the boy confused, "But isn't he your dad?" he pointed at Sasuke.

"I have two dads..." Taiki responded shyly. Usually when Taiki explains his parent's situation, kids would call him gross or a freak because of it. But his father always said to be honest with people no matter what. Plus he loved his parents more than anything! If kids called him gross for it he didn't want to be their friend anyway!

"Whoa really? Lucky! I wish I had two dads!"

Taiki eyes were wide from the taller boy's response, "Really?"

"Yeah! So, are the both of them ninja's?"

Taiki nodded, "They're training me ta be one too! Father says I'm good with fire!"

"I wish I could be a ninja! But my mom doesn't want me getting hurt."

"My dad says if you train a lot you can one day become strong enough to protect people!"

"Um I'm confused is it him or your other dad?"

"Oh, I call my other dad, 'dad' or 'daddy'. And I call my dad here father. I get how it's confusing..."

"I'll say!"

As the boys got to know each other their fathers were finishing up their conversation.

Onamazu's father smiled down when he saw how much the two were getting along, "By the way my name is Katsu Shimizu this is my son Onamazu." He bowed, "Maybe you both could come over for dinner sometime. Have our boys get to know each other."

Sasuke answered a little too stiffly, "I'm Sasuke and this is Taiki. That would be nice. We should really get going though." Sasuke grabbed his son's hand, "Come on Taiki..."

Taiki frowned not wanting to leave.

"Wait before you leave." Katsumi grabbed his notebook quickly scribbling down his number quickly tearing it out of the notebook handing it to Sasuke. "Call whenever you want to come over for dinner or something." He grinned.

Sasuke only nodded folding the piece of paper putting it inside his pocket.

"See ya Taiki!" The aqua haired boy grinned.

Taiki smiled and waving, "Bye Onamazu!"

With that the two pairs went their separate ways.

**XxX**

It was the next day when Sasuke found Taiki was wide awake on his father's bedside. The man was shocked seeing how his partner and son were anything but morning people. So to find his son wide awake on his bed bouncing with energy was a weird way for him to wake up.

"Taiki may I ask why you are in my bedroom this early son?" Sasuke finally asked his child.

The boy grinned, "Aren't ya gonna call him father!?"

The man rose a dark brow "Wait are you talking about that boy you just met yesterday?"

The small ravenette nodded passionately.

The Uchiha groaned, "Taiki one, it's way too early to call anyone. And two, You know we aren't staying right?"

The boy frowned looking away, "Yeah…. But he's the first one ta not say I'm gross…"

Sasuke sat up slightly to get a better look at his son, "What are you talking about Taiki?"

"Usually kids see you and Daddy run away or throw things at me.. saying I'm weird."

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the thought of those children. He remembered seeing his son play by himself or insist he stays home instead of going outside to try to make friends.

"B-But Onamazu's the first to like me! He even said it was cool! So I wanna see him again!"

Sasuke groaned when his son said that. He hated talking to new people more than anything. If he could help it he would only talk to his family and comrades and that's it. But seeing how excited his son was from this encounter he laid back defeated.

"Alright. I'll call him later when they're sure to be awake alright?"

"Really father you'll call!?"

The Uchiha nodded. At this response Taiki bounced off the bed cheering loudly across the small apartment.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips at his child's happiness.

**XxX**

Sasuke and Katsu had discussed having lunch at their place later that day. Sasuke was walking along the path looking at each family plate trying to find the Shimizu family.

"Father… do you think he'll like my boat?" The young Uchiha couldn't help but be frantic. This was the first time he's ever come over to anyone's home that wasn't Karin's.

Sasuke gave his son a smile, "I'm sure he will Taiki. You said he was different right?"

The young ravenette nodded nervous.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh though. He was still wary of these strangers. He has yet met any human that truly accepts their status as a family. People would either be nasty upfront or behind their backs. It was worse when they faked it. Because they obviously wanted something from him and Naruto. Especially his partner. Since the blonde was praised as the hero of the fourth war. He grit his teeth at the thought. No one truly deserved Naruto's respect, but the blonde moron always gave it none the less. He stopped when he spotted the right name plate. The home looked warm and welcoming, but that didn't mean Sasuke would stay unguarded.

Taiki hid behind him all of his nerves finally getting to him. Sasuke placed a hand on top of his head, "Come on now. You wanted to come over right?"

The small Uchiha gave a timid nod.

"Then show me how brave you can be."

Taiki nodded once more slowly walking next to his father taking a grip of his hand while he hugged his toy in the other. They both walked to the door, Sasuke knocked at the entrance. Both of them awaiting for the owner's response.

Taiki flinched when it open abruptly.

"Tai-Tai you made it!" Onamazu cheered.

The small ravenette tilted his head, "Tai-Tai…?"

The aqua haired boy nodded eagerly, "Cool nick name right!? I came up with it!" he boasted.

Taiki couldn't help but grin, "T-Tai-tai… Father I have a nick name!" Sasuke could only stare at their exchange. Now that his focus was on the two he could see it clearly. There was something there.

"Onamazu! What are you doing opening the door!" a booming voice broke through. A women with pale blue hair came up. Her hand firmly placed on her hips.

Her son whined, "But mom I wanted to be the first ta greet'em!"

She pulled his ear, "Watch your tone!" She let go, "In till your old enough always get me or your father." Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the boy and his mother. It had been a while since he's been exposed to a normal family dynamic. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward being here.

"I'm sorry about my son. Once you rile him up there's no stopping him." She smiled, "My name is Akemi Shimizu. I heard all about you from my two boys."

Sasuke replied with a stiff, "Um Sasuke Uchiha.." he didn't want her aware of his new last name so he went with his given as he usually did.

The woman's eyes widen but she quickly regained her composure, "I heard your partner couldn't make it. That's too bad. I would of loved to have met him." Akemi said with a sad smile.

Sasuke froze when she said the gender, "How…?"

"Oh I'm sorry my son was going on about how his newest friend has two dads. I assumed that meant you were in a romantic relationship with another man.." The woman blushed.

Sasuke only stared at here like she grew a second head, "Wait what?"

"Oh… I guess it's odd for us to be accepting huh? My little brother…" she looked off in the distance with a sad smile, "He was gay but our father never accepted him. And well… it eventually drove him to run away to join the military…. He never did find happiness."

Sasuke knew there were others like him and Naruto but to actually find someone with a similar story was surreal to the Uchiha, "I see."

She smiled looking at the boys. Taiki was currently showing Onamazu his boat and all the details on the big toy, "Your son must have had it rough at times…"

"We try to make him happy."

The woman smiled, "I'm sure. Anyways why don't we go to the pond down the path to try out his toy boat."

"Yeah! Can we do that father!?" the little ravenette overheard.

Again the man replied in a stiff tone, "U-Um sure. May I ask where Katsu is?"

"Oh that goof ball? He insisted on catching lunch in the river today. He may be talented but he's a perfectionist with those damn fish." She waved off grabbing herself and Ona a coat, "Why don't you bring your boat too Ona?"

The taller boy nodded "Kay! Come with Tai-Tai!"

"Okay Ona!" the two boys ran upstairs.

The woman smiled, "Ona has a way with the shy ones."

"I-I've notice that.." The man looked away.

"You're an awkward man aren't ya?" she poked fun.

"No I just don't like talking." He was at least glad she wasn't charmed by his looks like most women.

"Men like you are awful with girls." She giggled, "It's a waste of that pretty face of yours."

"My apologies for being attractive."

She laughed smacking his back, "Oh I wish I could see the type of man that grabbed your attention!"

Sasuke groaned. Wishing for Naruto to be here. He was always good with this kind of personality.

Upstairs Ona and Taiki were navigating through the aqua haired boy's room. Taiki couldn't help but stare at awe. He's never been inside another kids room like this. Unlike his room where it was just a small amount of toys and a bag of his clothes since they never stayed in one place for long it, he could feel Onamazu's personality infused with this small space from every picture and decoration. Taiki was envious.

"There it is. I thought I left it there." The taller boy noticed how quiet his new friend was, "Hey? You cool Tai-Tai?"

"Oh um yeah… It's just… I guess I'm not used to seeing stuff like this…."

"Like what?"

The smaller boy shrugged, "Just someone's place and someone's room…. No one really likes me enough to invite over… so I never knew that a room could be so cool…"

Ona couldn't help but laugh confused, "What else would my room be silly?"

"Well me and my dads always move around everywhere…. I never really had a room be mine…. Just a place to sleep really."

"Oh… But don't you get lonely…?"

Taiki nodded hugging his toy, "All the time…."

"Have you ever talked to your dads 'bout it?"

"Hmmm I've tried but…. They always say how we have no choice…"

"I guess that's ninja stuff."

The boy nodded, "Yup ninja stuff.."

"Well hey that means we gotta have lots of fun now right!?" Ona tried to cheer.

Taiki couldn't help but smile, "Y-Yeah right!"

"Come on then lets race with our boats!"

The boys ran down stairs to go play on the lake. While Akemi and Sasuke still had awkward conversations watching the two with their energetic exchanges.

**XxX**

The small group played along the river bank in till lunch time now everyone was at the table eating the freshly caught Yellow Tail that Katsu caught.

"Nice job Kat-kun! You always have an eye for the fattest fish!" Akemi smiled nuzzling against her husband.

"Anything for you Mi-chan!"

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if odd nicknames were their family traditions. Not that Sasuke's own family had much room for normality. But none the less he couldn't help but feel awkward at how openly affectionate the married couple were.

"This is super yummy! Right father!?" Taiki cheered with is mouth full.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his son's messy face and smile at the hopeless boy. He was defiantly Naruto's son. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, "Remember your manners Taiki."

All eyes were on the pair now. Sasuke flinched realizing he was smiling. He quickly went back to his neutral face, focusing on his meal.

"So the soulless man can smile." Akemi smirked.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at her jeers.

"Oh Mi-chan you shouldn't mess with him. I thought your smile was very nice Uchiha-san!"

"Father's smiles are the best!" Taiki added. Sasuke was shocked how fast this family was able to get his son to open up.

"So Uchiha-kun what's your partner like? I'm super curious!" the light blue haired women asked.

Sasuke sighed feeling drained so he decided to just go along with this weird dynamic going on right now, " His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Both their eyes widen by that name. The ravenette already knew what was coming, since the fourth ninja war was so massive.

"Are you talking about thee Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha!?" the blue haired man exclaimed.

The older Uchiha only nodded.

"Wow… so the rumors are true." Akemi muttered.

Sasuke quirked a brow at this, "What rumors?"

"That he went off to travel with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you knew who I was."

"Yes… but I wasn't sure if you were traveling with Uzumaki-san. I mean a lot of things happened during that war."

Katsu nodded, "Yes… the whole world was in chaos during that time. Me and Akemi hid here while it all happened and ended up making this our home. But her brother…."

Akemi sighed, "My little brother…Ichirou…. He wasn't as lucky… he died at the first phase of the war… I wish I wasn't so weak.. and I could've been there for him…"

Sasuke looked at her and couldn't help but feel empathy. It wasn't easy losing family, plus he also lost his brother not long before the war, "I'm sorry for your loss…"

The mother smiled, "There's no need to apologize Uchiha-kun. I'm just glad you and your family are able to live freely… well as freely as you can live. No matter where you go… people will have ill will towards your family for your relationship. Many times while in the military my brother tried to have relations. But none of them wanted to be with him out of fear or convenience. There was a time when I was like my father… and just wanted my brother to be normal… but he cried and simply said… 'I wish I could be…'… I was so ignorant back then… It was one of the last times I talked to him."

Sasuke stayed silent. Not sure how to respond to her.

"That's why we should open our hearts to anyone that is different." Katsu took a hold of his wife's hand squeezing it to show his support to her.

She smiled at the gesture and held his hand back, " It was thanks to Kat-kun I was able to change…. And get better after I heard the news about him…. Not long after we were pregnant with our little man over here." She rustled Onamazu's hair playfully, messing it up.

"Moooom~ Stop it" He moved her hand away fixing his hair, embarrassed by her affection.

The women turned back to Sasuke, "So how did you both end up with Tai-chan?"

Sasuke couldn't help but still at the question, but luckily the couple didn't notice. He answered in a calm tone, "I was in relations with a women before me and Naruto became official. After she had Taiki I took full custody and Naruto has filled in as his second parent."

"I love my dads!" Taiki smiled feeling proud he can finally say that to someone other than his auntie.

Katsu sensed this was a sensitive subject for Sasuke and quickly changed it, "So looks like we're just about done! I'll take care of the dishes!"

"But Kat-kun you cooked and caught our food!" The women whined like she was a teenager.

Sasuke couldn't help but cringe sensing they were going to get all cutesy again.

"It isn't a problem Mi-chan! You work hard all day while I'm at my job! This is the least I can do!"

"I love you so much Kat-kun!"

"And I love you more Mi-chan."

Onamazu had a blank stare but Sasuke could see it in his eyes, he was screaming on the inside from how embarrassing his parents were acting.

As for Taiki he only giggled not really thinking anything of the lovebird's exchange.

Onamazu decide enough was enough and changed the subject, " So Uchiha-san, where are all of ya from?"

Sasuke was somewhat surprised by the six year old's interest, " Me and my partner are from Konoha. It's a hidden village in the fire nation."

"Wow so you lived in a cool ninja village!? Do you go to school to learn how to fight!?"

The older man nodded, "Yes. As young as four you could learn how to use taijutsu."

"Woah… What's Taijutsu!?"

Taiki chimed in. "It's learning how to fight with your bare hands! Right father!?"

The man nodded, "Yes.. but there is a little more to it than that."

The family and Uchiha-Uzumaki's continued talking for a good hour. When Sasuke noticed how long they were there for he decide it was time to go.

"Thank you for the meal but I think it's time that my son and I make our way home." Sasuke spoke as he got up from the table.

Katsu rose, "Oh it's been that long already. Time sure flies huh Mi-chan?"

Akemi smiled, "Sure does." Everyone headed towards the entrance. Both Sasuke and Taiki put their shoes back on. After putting themselves together Taiki grabbed his toy boat.

Sasuke turned bowing, "Thank you for having us." He usually didn't bow, but after getting to know this odd family that were both warm and welcoming despite his lifestyle, Sasuke felt they had deserved his respect.

"It was no problem!" Katsu grinned.

"Come by anytime! And next time bring Uzumaki-san! I have many questions!" she smirked.

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at her.

Taiki and Onamazu hugged already feeling like they've known each other for years.

Ona grinned at his new young friend, "We gotta play lots more next time"

Taiki giggled, "Yeah lots lots more!" they tighten their hug.

Sasuke stroked his back signaling his son that it was time to head out.

On their way out Katsu called, " Have a safe trip home!"

And afterwards Onamazu cheered, " Bye Tai-Tai!"

Taiki waved while Sasuke simply nodded. After the father and son finally started to make their way home.

**XxX**

It was now dinner time and the two were eating a light meal since they had such a big lunch with the Shimizus, so the father and son were eating miso soup with some toasted bread. Sasuke had some sliced tomatoes to go on top of his while Taiki ate his bread plain. There was something on the five year old's mind tonight. Sasuke could sense it, but he decided to be patient and wait in till Taiki wanted to speak up about it.

Taiki swallowed the last of his soup his face covered in miso and bread crumbs, " Father can… I ask you somthin..?"

"Sure, after you clean your face." The Uchiha responded.

Taiki nodded gabbing his napkin wiping his mouth and cheeks that were dirty, " Is it okay if we stay longer…?"

Sasuke paused giving his son his full attention, "You already know the answer to that Taiki."

"Why not?! Just a little more father! I really like Ona! And his mom and dad are really really nice! A lot nicer than anyone else!"

Sasuke felt his son's frustration but kept strong hold of the conversation, "Taiki let me stress this to you my son. Dad and I are shinobis, correct?"

Taiki frowned looking down, "Y-Yes…"

"So right now we need to keep on guard and keep moving."

Taiki rose out of his seat, "But we're always moving no matter what! When can we stop!?"

Sasuke frowned but remained calm, "I can not answer that yet Taiki. For now you must trust us."

The boy frowned and muttered after, " Can I go to my room?"

The pale man nodded, "Yes… Have a good night Taiki."

The boy nodded and simply went to his room. Sasuke sighed laying back. He knew his son was upset with him but he wasn't going to sugarcoat anything for the young boy. This was a temporary home just like anywhere else they've stayed. Why lie about it? But there was a small part of Sasuke who thought he could of handled that a little better. Without Naruto it sometimes felt like he was doing a half ass job as a parent. The blond always tried to find ways to compromise and make both Taiki and the Uchiha happy. The man couldn't wait for his return seven days from now. For now Sasuke will have endure the cold treatment he'll sure get from the child for the next week.

**XxX**

Naruto was tired from his long journey home. It was odd, this was the longest he has ever been away from Konoha. He often wondered how Sakura and the others were doing. He missed everyone but honestly, he was a whole lot happier out here with Sasuke and his little troublemaker.

He sighed with goofy smile on his face. Naruto couldn't wait to see his family. The blonde perked up when he saw the small apartment building. He grinned picking up the pace. When he finally made it to the front door, before he could pull out his key Sasuke opened it.

"You're late, freaking idiot." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm Home."

Sasuke only shook his head then pulled him into a hug, "Welcome home..."

Naruto smiled hugging back, closing the door behind them.

As the two embraced quick steps were heard running towards them.

"Daddy!" Taiki smiled running to Naruto.

Naruto grinned letting go of Sasuke kneeling down with open arms for his son.

"Hey buddy how's my favorite kid?! Were you good for Father?" He scooped up the little Uchiha holding him close.

"Um yeah… Guess what?! I made a friend!" He gave his dad a big grin that mimic the man himself.

Naruto stood back up keeping the boy in his arms walking inside the house after kicking off his shoes, "Wow your first friend huh? What's his name?"

"Onamazu! But I call him Ona!"

Naruto smiled. He was very happy that Taiki finally made a friend. The blonde was honestly getting worried from the lack of interaction the five year old wasn't receiving from the kids his age. But the younger parent is glad Taiki met someone who's finally willing to look at the boy for the wonderful person he is.

"Wow I have to meet him sometime, ya know!" Naruto grinned.

"We could arrange another time for you both to play again before we go." Sasuke suggested.

The young Uchiha turned his head away from his father mumbling a "Sure…"

The taller man didn't say anything cause he knew why his son is acting this way. Ever since their fight at the table Taiki has been short with the Uchiha. Ignoring him if he could, giving short responses, if Sasuke said something he didn't like he would give a cold glare. It was his new way for the boy to show his negative emotions. He was defiantly Sasuke's son.

Naruto noticed the tension between the two immediately and decided to figure out what's going on. So he gave his son a task knowing that would be easier than shewing him away.

"Hey bud why don't you prep the table for me while me and father have a chat! Knock on our door when you finish!"

The boy smiled, "Kay! I'll get it done super-fast!"

Naruto kissed his cheek making him giggle from the contact and he set him down letting him scurry to the kitchen.

Sasuke and Naruto took the chance to walk to the bedroom so they could converse privately. The blonde took a seat on the bed while Sasuke stood over him.

"Was this a way to get us adult time?" The taller man asked quirking a dark brow.

"You wish. Nah I noticed our kid's mad at ya."

Sasuke sighed, "I figured you'd find out eventually."

"Mind telling me why ya both butting heads?"

Sasuke took a seat next to his partner, "He really likes his new friend."

Naruto nods his head, he had a feeling this issue was linked to 'Ona', "So what? Do you not like him or something?"

The ravenette shook his head, " No he was just fine. I even had the pleasure of meeting his parents. They are very talkative."

Sapphire eyes widen at this seeing how his lover was anything but an extrovert. Sasuke would much rather face an army then talk to a stranger casually.

"Wow what did they do to earn your attention?"

"They accept our dynamic."

Again the blond shinobi was shocked.

"Wait they don't care that we're a couple?"

"No in fact Onamzu's mother wanted to meet you."

"Woah… this is new…"

"Your telling me."

Naruto took a look at his husband smiling stroking his hair to the side reveling his rinnegan, "So what's going on between my two favorite people then?"

Sasuke sighed taking a hold of the hand touching his hair holding it, "He wants to stay."

"Oh… this conversation again? Man I hate having this talk." Naruto groaned laying back against the bed not letting go of the man next to him, "He's getting older, you'd think he'd get it by now, ya know."

"Yes but he has that Uzumaki stubbornness"

The blond chuckle, "Oh yeah? Well he has half of yours too!"

"So, what do we do Naruto?"

"What do ya mean? Didn't you already tell him what's up already?"

"I did but I think this is a little different. Believe it or not Naruto he has adapted to our lifestyle and hasn't complained about it lately. But now that he has a friend that knows how to bring him out of his shell and accepts him and us, he's having a rougher time than usual. I think it's almost worse then when we leave Taki." The older man explained.

Naruto sighed now staring up at the ceiling, "I want to meet them."

"Naturally I knew you would. So I invited them over this Thursday for dinner if that's okay?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah that works. I want to see what's up with everything myself before I make any decisions."

Sasuke agreed with his lover he leaned over him giving him a deep kiss. The blonde didn't resist and kissed back smiling, "Missed me?"

"Greatly so…. As much I was willing to tolerate meeting this family for Taiki, they are extremely social." The man groaned laying his head next to Naruto's neck now resting on top of him.

Naruto smiled stroking the back of his head, "Aw you're so sweet. You manage to survive social interaction with new people for our son. You must really love him."

"He's been testing my patience this week." The man mumbled in the bed.

The younger man shook his head, "You Uchihas and your mood swings."

Sasuke curled closer, "That's why we require Uzumakis to spoil us."

"Hm is that so?"

A knock broke the lover's flirtatious atmosphere, "Daddy I'm done!" was shouted from the other side of the door.

"I guess we'll continue this later, ya know." Naruto chuckled pushing the Uchiha off so he can stand, "Kay Tai! We're coming!"

Sasuke followed right behind hugging him around his chest, "You better dead last.." he mumbled into his ear. He let go walking to the door opening it and when his son saw Sasuke he turned away making it more obvious than ever of the silent treatment. The tall man couldn't help but feel a slight cold sting from that. He didn't care about many people in his life but to have one of the people he loved with all of his heart and soul rejecting him, he couldn't help but frown. But Sasuke stood tall because he knew that this treatment wasn't forever.

The young Uchiha ran passed his father going straight to Naruto, "Daddy I did a good job! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Before anything Taiki I want you to stop this spat your having with your Father.", Naruto commanded in a strict tone. He understood Taiki's frustrations ,but he still needed to respect Sasuke.

Taiki sighed, whenever Naruto was involved he can't really argue against him. Especially if he was serious. So the boy caved and went to Sasuke bowing his head, "I'm sorry father…"

Sasuke sighed but he smiled, "It's okay my son… I understand." He placed his hand on top of his head rubbing it, showing his forgiveness.

Taiki blushed looking away still kind of mad but still felt warm when his father showed him affection. He quickly stepped away, "Kay daddy let's make lunch now!" he turned back to Naruto.

The blonde smiled nodding, "Yeah. I'm sure you both are sick of take-out!" the blonde was the first to walk out of the room.

Taiki followed behind like a shadow, " Father tried cooking rice the other day and it was black!"

The blonde gave an ugly cackle, " How'd you turn rice black ya jerk?"

Sasuke glared, "Taiki I told you to keep that between us."

Taiki giggled hiding in front of Naruto.

The small family had their lunch in peace while the couple internally thought how they would leave this place without hurting their only child.

**XxX**

It was Thursday evening Naruto and Taiki were prepping dinner while Sasuke was cleaning, in three days the family would leave this home so Sasuke was making sure everything was put together just as it was when they moved in. Naruto was deep frying the meat for Tonkatsu, while Taiki was using his kid safe knife to cut up the carrots and cabbage that was going to be on the side. Since Naruto was the main cook of the family Taiki always wanted to help whenever he could, " Daddy isn't the pork more than enough? Do we really need cabbage?"

"Tai we can't just have the pork and you know it." Naruto said flipping the cutlets.

Taiki couldn't help but pout blowing up air in his cheeks making them look pudgy. Naruto couldn't help but think his pout was adorable. Ever since their visit to Mount Myoboku he's mimic some of the toads and their facial expressions.

"And I'm gonna make sure you eat everything. I'm gonna keep a sharp eye on your father!" Naruto gazed at his partner knowing he's the culprit eating Taiki's vegetables for him when the younger shinobi isn't looking.

Sasuke simply looked away not making eye contact.

Sapphire eyes rolled at his partner and he turned back to the meat continuing to cook it. While the family continue to prepare for the guest there was a knock on he door. The young ravenette perked up, "It's them! It's them! Can I get it!?"

Naruto chuckled, "Let you father get it, we still need to finish making the food Tai."

Taiki nodded now really focusing on his task, "Kay!"

Sasuke did as his partner suggested and answered the door. When he opened it there was the small family Ona bouncing excited with a toy in hand and Akemi and Katsumi both holding each other like teens. Sasuke truly believes he's met a family stranger than them.

Sasuke grunted a hello and welcoming the Shimizus in the apartment.

Akemi giggled, "As stiff as ever I see Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at her jeers. The woman got a kick out of teasing him, it was like Karin when they became more friendly in stead of her one-sided crush on him.

"Nice to see you're as much as a tomboy as ever Akemi." Sasuke snapped back.

The women only laughed at the Uchiha's sass, she loved seeing him open up even if it was a little.

Katsu smiled giving a respectful bow, "Thanks for inviting us over Uchiha-san."

The ravenette simply nodded and decided that was enough greeting and lead the family inside the apartment.

Akemi was the first to notice Naruto and couldn't help but stare at awe, the legendary hero of the fourth war was currently cooking a meal for the married couple that weren't even on the battle field to witness his powers. So to see him here just cooking with a cute little boy by his side like a normal parent was a little perplexing to her.

When Naruto saw the family he gave his biggest smile, "Hey! Nice to meet all of ya, ya know!" He was just about done so he finished frying the pork setting the food on a large plate taking it towards the kotatsu. Where most of the secondary dishes were already set.

The blond gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry bout making ya guys eat on the floor, we don't usually have a lot of people over so our dinner table's a little small.

"It's not a problem at all Uzumaki-sama!" Katsu couldn't help but shout with respect bowing his head.

"Yes it's such an honor for you to even invite us over!" Akemi also bowed from her nerves.

Onamazu couldn't help stare at his parents with confusion since they're usually easy going most of the time. So seeing them this stiff was a first for their only son. Was Taiki's second father so great?

"Oh please just call me Naruto, ya know! I go by Uchiha-Uzumaki now so that's a mouthful if ya ask me! So Naruto is just fine!" He gave his famous grin going back to help his son finish up the last of the veggies.

Both of the parent's couldn't help but still feel intimidated by the famous jinchuriki.

Ona decided to just ignore his parents odd behavior and just go with the flow for now. So he ran towards the kitchen, "Woah Tai-Tai, you cook!?"

The boy blushed nodding while Naruto was behind adding the finishing touches to the food.

"My Dad taught me everything I know!" the younger boy grinned proudly.

Akemi finally snapped out of it and smiled, "Maybe you'll finally help me out in the kitchen for once since your new friend is cooking with his daddy!" the cheerful smirked knowing exactly how her son is going to react to her comment.

"Ah no thanks hehe! I'm good eating it after your done ma!" the boy scratch the back of his blue hair.

The women smirked, "Hm I thought so."

Katsu couldn't help but still be a little stiff from Naruto's presence, so he just decided to take a seat and keep to himself, too scared to say anything that might be insulting to the hero of the fourth war. Sasuke couldn't help but quirk a brow at the couple's shyness but it was to be expected from the both of them after hearing how highly they spoke of his lover after discovering who he is. Naruto and Taiki finally settle at the kotatsu with the rest of the food.

"As usual Naruto, you and Taiki have made an amazing meal." The Uchiha smiled at his family. The blond grinned, kissing his pale cheek a little meekly but feeling proud to express himself in front of strangers. Taiki giggled always loving it when Sasuke gives him a complement.

Everyone then clapped their hands announcing, "Let's eat!" and started making their plates

Akemi ,finally over the awe of the blond shinobi's presence, decided to ask what she wanted to from the beginning. "So how does a famous guy like you end up with Mr. angsty sour puss over here", the light blue haired women pointed towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha only rolled his eyes while putting together Taiki's plate. Naruto gave a loud cackle, "I honestly don't know how! We actually started off hating each other! But you know what they say about opposites attracting."

"I'll say! You're both super different!" the women jeered.

"I know! I'm surprised we didn't end up killing each other!"

Sasuke knew the both of them would hit it off which wasn't a surprise. But he couldn't help but feel like Katsu was being left behind so he decided to try to help the man out.

"Are you alright Katsu-san?"

"Oh um yes! Sorry… I just heard so many stories about your partner… I honestly can't help but be intimidated. He was the same man who killed a god."

"Hm funny…"

"Huh?"

"I remember helping him kill that god."

"Wait you fought alongside Uzumaki-san?!"

"Yes."

"Wow… your both I um…. Man I feel so worthless right now…"

"Why?"

"Well while you guys were saving the world… I was just hiding in my house hoping not to die…."

Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly annoyed, "Katsu-san me and Naruto are on a different level than you. We always will be. But it doesn't mean we're that much greater. Look at me, this kind of shit drives me crazy… sitting down talking when I feel much more comfort in fighting. That's not normal. My family helps me feel normal again. But it takes me forever to let my guard down around all of you." Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe, "It's something Naruto has that I don't…. He can be social and strong enough to take down a god… So yes Naruto may be incredible… but he's still human.."

Katsu smiled, "Wow…. You must really love him?"

Sasuke couldn't help but blush and look away, " Of course I love him. I wouldn't waste a compliment on anyone else."

Akemi took notice of Sasuke an smirked, "I see someone is gushing about you Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes widen. When did she start calling his partner's name so comfortably?

"Hm Ya can't get enough of me huh Sasuke?"

"Shut up dead-last. If I remember correctly you were the one who was always obsessed me." The Uchiha glared at his lover.

It was Naruto's turn to blush, "So what?! You were the one to stubborn and mopey all the time! "

Sasuke only smirked and continued to eat while Naruto turned away knowing he lost this battle of wits.

Akemi chuckled, " Wow you both really are an old couple! Your just like everyone else…" She gave a gently smile.

Naruto stared at her and smiled, "We try…"

As the adults continued their meal the boys were having their own little conversation.

"Wow this is super good Tai-Tai! You and your dad are awesome with food!"

Taiki smiled, "Thanks! Dad's the best! I really missed him…"

Onamazu couldn't help but notice his sadness, "Is he always gone?"

Taiki nods, "They both are always gone…. It's cool… but sometimes I hate it….."

Onamazu couldn't help but frown, his new friend had his own troubles and he couldn't help but want to comfort him. So he pats his shoulder, "It'll be okay Tai-Tai! Mommy told me adults can be dumb and forget things…. Not sure what that means… but I think it means Adults can learn new things too! And maybe one day when your bigger things will be better!"

The young ravenette's eyes widen and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm happy I got to meet you Ona.."

Ona grinned nodding, "Same Tai-Tai!"

After a while it was finally time for the Shimizu family to head out. Onamazu and Taiki were both chatting while the parents were saying their goodbyes.

Akemi grinned, "It was nice to finally meet ya Naruto! I can see why a downer like Sasuke has you around."

"Mi-chan please that's rude..." Katsu sighed.

"Nah he's fine the bastard has thick skin!" the blond chuckled.

Sasuke hit the back of his partner head, "Language dead-last…."

Naruto pouted, "It just slipped jeez!" he pushed Sasuke away from him.

The Uchiha only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Have a safe trip home guys! And Ona?"

The blue haired boy looked towards Naruto.

The blond grinned, "Thank you for being friends with my son!"

Onamazu smiled giving a thumbs up, "Of course!"

Taiki smiled really happy that his dad looked to approve his first friend. The Shimizu's finally left their household.

"Alright little man it's bath time!" Naruto said picking up his boy.

"What already?" the young Uchiha whined.

"Yes. We have to train early tomorrow." The blond started heading towards the bathroom Sasuke following after them to join.

"But I wanna play some more daddy!"

"Yeah and what happens when you don't wake up in the morning cause I let ya play?"

The two continued to bicker as the parents try to settle their child down for bed.

**XxX**

After they got Taiki to bed after an exciting day, Sasuke and Naruto got some much needed alone time and now were resting after their adult activities. Sasuke was using a wet cloth to wipe the mess off of themselves. Naruto was panting feeling drained.

"Man bastard you sure were pent up huh?"

"Shut up. You were no better."

"Your right there…" Naruto stared at his lover who was concentrating.

"What is it useless? You've been spacing out since we've started." Sasuke finished tossing the dirty rag in the laundry bin.

"Have I?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well I was thinking how that's the first time I got to kiss you without shame in front of someone… It was nice… I got to brag about how much you mean to me without anyone judging me for it…. I got to see my son smile and be open with new people…"

"Naruto… I know what you're going to say. And I disagree." Sasuke sighed looking away.

"But Sasuke you can't deny that this is nice…"

"It's nice but also dangerous. Us staying in a small unguarded village is not an option we should even think about dead-last!"

"I get that but you and me are strong and know how to hide our tracks!"

"Yes but we also have our times of weakness. You're proving that to me with this stupid idea!"

"But we should at least try…None of the hidden villages will accept you Sasuke… and Taiki…"

"What about him?"

Naruto sat up holding on to his lover's hands, "Ona is good for him… That was the first time I saw him play with someone around his age…. We already know the alternative Sasuke… And I would never wish that on anyone especially my child… He only needs one Sasuke… One friend is more than enough to make him truly happy… You were…"

The Uchiha's eyes widen at this… He realized what Naruto was talking about… Even though they were there for his son he didn't have any real friends in fact most children would avoid them because of their family or who Sasuke was. Sasuke sighed looking down in shame.

"He's really been lonely.. hasn't he..?" he finally admitted.

"Yes… we both know we can't stop but… we can at least give him this… this one thing he should have… a place to call home… We had one too.."

"Yes… we did…"

"So our boy should see what's it like."

"I'm still not fond of the idea of us staying in a random village…" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto smiled, " I get it. But we're strong… Come on it's like Katsumi-san said! We beat a god didn't we?!"

"Now you're letting your fame get to that empty head of yours useless" the pale shinobi shook his head with a small smile.

"Am I wrong?" the jinchuriki kissed his neck.

The older man sighed hating how easy it was for Naruto to change his mind on something. He took a grip of his hand, " I can't believe you're talking me into this…"

The blond jump back staring straight in his onyx eye, " Your gonna let us stay?!" sapphire eyes sparked.

Sasuke nodded, "You made some valid points for Taiki's sake. He does need stability. But the only thing I'm concerned about is what happens when we need both go on a mission?"

Naruto tilted his head, "Well Karin right? It's not like Taki is that far…"

Sasuke pinched his temple, "Moron we can't always rely on her. What happens when Orochimaru lurks about?"

The blond grinned, "I think we're waring her down, ya know!"

The pale Uchiha sighed, "You delusional idiot…"

"That you changed your last name for!"

"I did." The ravenette kissed him deeply.

Naruto kissed back briefly asking between his pale lips, "So this is home now?"

Sasuke sighed but smiled, "I guess it is…"

The blond smiled hugging him tight, "Thank you! I love you!"

The taller man smiled, "Love you too…"

The two continued to express themselves in till dawn now excited to bring good news to their only son.

**XxX**

The Uchiha-Uzumaki family were at the Kotatsu eating toast, miso soup and some grilled salmon for their breakfast. Sasuke had greatly missed Naruto's cooking, he'll never take it for granted. Taiki was still trying to wake up, the young boy was always a slow riser.

Naruto who was usually in the same boat was actually excited because for the first time in a while they were able to give the boy what he wanted. After so many years of tough love and saying no Naruto and Sasuke were able to give him a new life.

"Hey Tai?" the blond address the boy.

Still not awake Taiki stared towards Naruto tilting his head, "Hm..?"

"Me and Father had a talk yesterday. Wanna know what we talked about?"

"Wa?" Taiki asked wiping his eyes trying to give his full attention now.

Sasuke smiled a little excited himself, "After dinner last night me and Dad have decided to make this our new home."

"Aw Sasuke I wanted to say it!" the blond whined.

"Your already his favorite so I get to be the one to give the good news." Sasuke grunted surprisingly immature for the Uchiha.

Big indigo eyes widen, suddenly Taiki was wide awake, "WHAT! W-WE'RE STAYING…LIKE FOREVER!?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yes. But maybe not forever we'll see…"

"But we're gonna stay as long as possible Tai! This is our new home." The younger dad grinned.

All of a sudden Taiki's eyes were full of tears.

Both the parents flinched wondering why their son was crying all of a sudden.

"Hey bud what's wrong?" Naruto leaned over rubbing his back.

The young boy tried to wipe his eyes, "I-I'm just so happy… I get to stay w-with Ona… I get to have room…" he cried some more feeling all of these emotions at once was overwhelming the young boy.

Naruto smiled softly hugging him, "I'm happy too… I'm so happy you found a friend…"

"Thank you! Thank you father… I'm so sorry for being mean! Thank you…" Taiki cried looking straight at Sasuke.

The Uchiha was surprised boy his son's sudden outburst towards him. But he was glad. He walked over stroking his head kissing his forehead, "We only wish for your happiness Taiki.."

"We're so sorry it took this long for us to have a home… but I hope you'll have lots of fun here!" The blond rubbing his back continuing to hug him.

"Y-Yes! I'm gonna have lots of fun with Onamazu! Lots and Lots of fun!"

"Doesn't mean you get to slack off on your training Taiki." Sasuke reminded the boy.

"Right!"

Naruto chuckle, "Well since this place is gonna be permanent let's spruce it up!"

"Huh?" the boy asked confused.

The blond shinobi grinned, "Your gonna need a bed for your room. And we gotta buy you more toys since you have all that space now.

"Plus a desk so you can properly study." Sasuke added his partner nodding in agreement.

Taiki smiled brightly now hugging both his parents, "Thank you!"

Both of them knew this was a risky decision choosing a random village like this to call home. But the look in their boy's eyes now from how grateful he was to have a room being able to stay here with his new friend.

It was all worth it for their son's happiness. Naruto and Sasuke knew they would do anything to keep that same smile they are witnessing today in their new home.

**To Be Continued….**

_**Author's Notes:Funny this took me forever to write! But I'm glad I finally got to finish it! Next chpter won't change by much but I will be looking through it and hopefully get it done way faster than this chapter!**_


	8. Episode 7- Mistake

**_Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 7-Mistake_

Hikaru was in his class bored out of his mind. Everything his sensei was lecturing about the young blonde already knew. That wasn't the only problem, he was also being harassed by one of his bullies Netsu from the back. Ever since the two met the brunette bully always tried to make Hikaru's life a living hell in this academy. The blockhead kept throwing small paper balls at his head. His sensei saw everything and decided to ignore it. This pissed Hikaru off because if he tried to fight back or yell at them to stop he would be the one to get in trouble instead of the abusers. He decided as soon as he got the chance he would ditch class again. This was his third year here and he's has become a common thing for the eight year old ever since he started attending the ninja academy, and the blonde hated every minute of it. He was too smart for class and too impatient with his stupid classmates. That wasn't his only problem, he also had to deal with going home to his so call family. Now after three and a half years he has two little sisters. The three year old sister Aiko and the youngest one who was only 3 months old Katsumi.

Hikaru buried his face in his arms, ever since Aiko came into the picture Hikaru has felt more like an outsider in his own house then even before. He missed the days where it was just him and his mom. Sure the villagers were more brutal back then, but at least it was only the two of them. Now his mother and Sai were married with two kids of their own. They had no reason to keep him, at least that's what Netsu and his goons always tell him. It was no better when he was walking around the village. He would often heard villagers call him a mistake and they even have the nerve to call him that in front of his face sometimes. It soon started to become a nickname. Everywhere he went people would call him that if he wasn't in front of his family. Even one of his sensei's would call him that sometimes.

He never told his mom about this because he remembers how sad she used to be when she saw the villagers and kids mistreat him. Hikaru never wanted to see his mom sad like that ever again. So he'll take the abuse and just run to his hiding spot when it gets too much for him.

As soon as it was lunch Hikaru was the first out of his class. He made his way to the Kunoichi side of the academy to hang out with Chouko. He saw the younger brunette sitting under the cherry blossoms with an extra bento box for Hikaru. He decided to mess with his longtime friend by sneaking up behind her.

He quickly covered the younger girl's eyes, "Guess who?"

Chouko only pouted, "The blonde guy who thinks he's funny!"

Hikaru snickered, "Wrong!" He let go of her face, "I am funny!"

"Yeah and I'm the Hokage."

"You could be if you put your mind to it!"

Chouko smiled, "Yeah right." She handed the older boy his bento, "How's class?"

"Boring as usual, plus those jerks keep screwing around with me."

"I keep telling ya, you need to tell the teachers about that. If you don't it won't stop."

"Yeah like those dumb teachers will help me. I'm fine Chouko."

"No you're not! Stop lying to me! If he won't help you, you should see if auntie Sakura can do something about it."

"No. Absolutely not!

"Why? I thought you were smart Hikaru you always complain about how much smarter you are compare to everyone else. So why are you so stupid about this?"

Hikaru kept a blank expression while chewing his food. He hated it when Chouko insist he tells his mom about being harassed, "Chouko remember when we were little, before my mom ended up with that jerk?"

The younger girl was taken back by the sudden question, "Huh? Um, kind of I guess. I was really small during that time."

"Well before she got married my mom used to be really sad all the time because of how mean everyone used to treat both of us. We used to get glared at a lot wherever we go. I even remember this one time when someone called me this word I can't really remember, but I do remember the look on moms face when he called me it."

Chouko stared silently at him. She slowly started recalling times when she used to see Hikaru and his mom looking drained almost every day.

"I don't want mom to find out I'm still being harassed."

Chouko sighed, "Hikaru... I think I understand now but still... I hate seeing you hurt everyday... And it's not just in school either it's also whenever your home too right? You don't even eat dinner with them whenever I come over."

"Well I don't want to ruin the perfect image. I don't belong..."

"Hikaru..."

After the two finished their meal Hikaru stood clapping his hands bowing his head, " Thanks for the meal." he then made his way towards the exist.

"Hikaru you know you're gonna get in trouble if you keep ditching like this." Chouko stood. She knew she couldn't really stop him since he'll ditch whether she likes it or not. Didn't mean it never bothers her when he did.

"No one cares if I do. I'm too smart for this place anyways." with that he jumped away off the academy campus to train on his own.

"You may act tough but I know that their words hurt you more than anything..." She frowned. Chouko only sighed shaking her head, she decided to clean up and start heading back to class.

**XxX**

Hikaru was sitting on top of the bridge's side where he always hangs out. His green eyes were glued to the stream running under him. He just got back from throwing kunais and ninja stars in the forest. After he felt it was enough the blonde came straight here.

"I wonder why mom says nothing about my dad... I mean it's like she doesn't ever want us to meet or something." He stared into the sky, "I bet he was really cool and strong. I wonder what he's doing out there right now..."

Hikaru jumped up now standing on the bridge, "I bet he's out there fighting or maybe he's a master ninja who goes on super important missions that are a lot cooler than the stupid missions here!"

He sighed letting his arms drop, "I wonder why he left me and mom in this stupid village...?"

Hikaru's mind started wander to his darkest feelings. He stopped when he felt tears drop from his chin.

"No! Stop thinking like that!", He slapped his cheeks getting his emotions under control, wiping away his tears, "Its getting late, I better head home."

He jumped of the side and began making his way to his house. As he walked down a deserted pathway he froze when he saw a familiar group of boys walking his direction. It was non other than Netsu and his brainless followers. He sighed and decided to just ignore whatever they said to him and walk pass them like he always tried to do.

As he calmly walked next to his classmates they noticed him and tried to mess around calling Hikaru mean names. When the strawberry-blond didn't respond one of them walked in front of him blocking his way.

"Can you move?" Hikaru asked.

"Why are you acting so high and mighty mistake?", the boy in front of him snickered.

"Yeah! You think you're better than us?", The other boy asked. Soon the group started surrounding him.

He groaned not liking this situation.

Netsu made the first move pushing him from the back, "Where were you this afternoon huh?"

The kid he landed on pushed him as soon as he touched Hikaru, "Yeah mistake why'd you ditch again? Couldn't handle the class?"

Hikaru had enough he focus his chakra on his right fist and punched the bully on his left.

All of them took a step back as he did that.

"That's not it! I already know everything. You're all a bunch of idiots and sensei is just a bastard that needs to get over himself." Hikaru finally responded.

"You'll pay for that you mistake!" The boy who was punched got up trying to attack him. He dodge the hit.

But soon the others snapped out of their daze and began attacking Hikaru. The blonde tried dodging every hit, countering every attack he could.

"Hold him down!" Netsu shouted. The others started grabbing his arms, but that wasn't smart at all since as soon as the grabbed him Hikaru simply grabbed them back using his strength to throw them all on the ground. Eventually Hikaru mange to beat every single one of them. He was panting and his whole body had bruises but he has always been able to heal fast.

"Hope you jerks learned your places!"

The only response the group could muster was groans and cries. Satisfied with his victory he started heading home.

"Maybe those punks will finally leave me alone." He muttered to himself as he walked home with a slight limp from his fight.

**XxX**

Hikaru walked through the front door to his house.

"Big brother!", a little girl with long black hair and big onyx eyes peeped.

"Oh hey Aiko.." Hikaru said. He never understood why Aiko liked him so much. He hasn't given her a reason to. The older boy was barley home and he doesn't talk to her much, but she still has this odd brother complex for him. She even waits by the door in the afternoons in till he comes home.

The little ravenette walked to his side hugging him. As this happens Sai walks to the front door, "Hikaru you're late." his step-father's eyes widen when he saw his condition, "What happened to you?"

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed hating his concerned toned. He still hasn't warmed up to his mom's husband even after all this time, "It's nothing..." He lifted Aiko setting her away from him, "I'm going to study." he took off his sandals and made his way to his bedroom.

"Hikaru I think you should have your mom check out those wounds.", Sai said lifting up his daughter in his arms.

"Don't make her worry for nothing, I'm fine." with that Hikaru walked to his bedroom.

Sai only shook his head sighing, it's as been a struggle trying to get Hikaru to warm up to him. Sure he's not as harsh as he was when he was younger, but it didn't mean Hikaru had really open up. The boy learned to appreciate his cooking but that's as far as they both have gotten in their relationship.

"Big brother hurt?" Aiko asked pointing towards Hikaru's bedroom.

Sai smiled at his oldest daughter, "I think so.. Why don't we cook something good for him and mommy?"

Aiko smiled nodding, "Yeah!"

"But first let's check on your sister."

"Little sister!", the three year old smiled.

Sai has decided to stay home in till his girls were old enough to attend the ninja academy, while Sakura works at the hospital. So he usually stays home cleaning, cooking, taking care of the kids, and on his free time drawing or painting. After he was done checking on their smallest member of their family the two traveled to the kitchen and began preparing the food.

Hikaru was in his bedroom changing out of his dirty clothes into a tank top and some sweats. He hissed as the fabric stroked against some of his scratches. He hopes his mom doesn't have a cow when she sees him. After he changed Hikaru grabbed one of the advanced scrolls he's been studying about chakra control. He couldn't help but be proud about taking down those jerks using some of these justus in here. As he was reading he heard the door from the front open. Back then he would probably rush out to greet his mother, but he tends to just stay there in till it was time to grab something to eat. One thing that Sai was good for was making better meals than his mom.

Outside the bedroom Sakura came home exhausted and slightly drained from her busy day.

"Welcome home mommy!" Aiko cheered.

Sakura gave a gentle smile and took off her boots, "I'm home.." Sakura lifted her daughter giving her a big hug, "How's my little artist?"

"Good! Me and daddy making dinner!"

"Oooh really? I bet it'll be really yummy. Is Hikaru home?"

Aiko nodded, "Yeah but he has owies!"

Sakura eyes widen, "Really?"

"Mhm!" she nodded again.

Sakura walked towards the kitchen to greet her husband, when she came inside he saw him cooking some miso salmon with white rice and nabeyaki udon soup. She felt Aiko struggle in her arms. Sakura assumed she wanted down and set her on her feet. The little girl went back to helping her father. Sakura smiled at her daughters helpful nature she turned noticing her youngest child Katsumi in her pink highchair that used to belong to Aiko when she was really small. The small infant had short maroon hair and bright onyx eyes like her sister and father.

Sakura walked over to her youngest smiling at her, "How's my little rose bud." she caressed her cheek. The cheerful child smiled moving her hands slightly. She kissed the little girls forehead then moved behind her husband hugging him close.

"Hey." He greets with a smile.

"Hiya..." She mumbled in the back of his sweater. The rosette nuzzled her face against the man letting out and exhausted groan.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah... It was long." She pouted turning her right side laying against his upper back.

"Hikaru came home late again." Sai said as he set the heat to simmer on the soup.

"What again? Geez that kid. And what did Aiko mean when she said he had owies?", Sakura asked letting Sai go.

Sai turned facing his wife, "He came home with bruises. He acted like it was nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just because he heals fast he acts like he's invincible. Where is he now?"

"Where else? He went straight to his room to study." Sai turned back to the stove finishing up the meal, "He says not to worry about it."

"Yeah right." Sakura frowned she left the kitchen going right to her son's room. She knocked on the door, "Hikaru? Can I come in?"

"Sure.", He said from the other side.

Sakura open the door finding her son at his usual spot on his desk reading through advance scrolls. She almost flipped when she saw all of his bruises, she made sure to calm herself, for now.

"So why is my sunshine coming home with bruises? Did something happen?" She asked while walking in the room.

Hikaru pouted at his childish nickname, "Mom how many times do I need to say it!? Stop calling me sunshine!"

"I'll call you sunshine as much as I want! And you didn't answer my question."

"Nothing happened. I just fell on some rocks while training, no big deal."

"Are you sure Hikaru? You're not getting bullied again right?"

"No mom. Everything's fine."

Sakura felt like he wasn't being honest with her, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes. I have a lot of homework tonight, I need to concentrate so just call me and I'll eat in here again."

"I'm sure it can wait. You've been working too hard on your assignments. You can take a dinner brake for one night can't you?"

"Mom it'll only distract me."

"You're eating dinner with us tonight. I don't care if you get an zero on this one assignment. You need to eat with your family! We don't see you around since you've been in school."

"No thanks."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why are you forcing me mom? Isn't two kids enough? Why do you need three. Plus you have Sai too right? You have everyone you need so why do you need me huh!?"

Sakura's eyes were widen surprised by her son's outburst, "Where is this coming from Hikaru?"

Hikaru realized he let a little too much of his feelings out. He look down a little embarrassed he let himself out of control, "Forget it..." He got up exiting his room to eat dinner with everyone.

Sakura stared at the ground with a frown on her face, "Hikaru...why won't you tell me anything..?"

**XxX**

Everyone at the table clapped their hands(well except for Katsumi of course), and said together, "Let's eat."

Sakura was right next to Katsumi feeding her, Aiko was struggling with her chopsticks a little once in a while Sai would help her, and as for Hikaru he just kept to himself not saying a word. He hates eating dinner with everyone like this. It always felt like he was wearing this sign that said outsider across his chest.

"So Hikaru how was school, you kiss Chouko yet?"

Hikaru blushed glaring at the man, "No! Why would I do that pervert!?"

"Sai please, and Hikaru he's only messing with you. Anyway how was school?

"Nothing special. I went to class and learned useless garbage. There you know what happened. Can I eat in my room now?" the young blond said in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura reached over flicking his cheek, which in actuality felt like a slap to the face.

"Ow! What!?" Hikaru yelled rubbing his now red cheek.

"I don't like that smart mouth of yours. Stop with that sour attitude or else."

Hikaru pouted eating his food eyes glued to his chopsticks.

"I drawled something for Big brother!" Aiko grinned breaking some of the tension.

"Oh really what did you draw for Hikaru Aiko?" Sakura smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Can I show him daddy?", Aiko asked her father.

Sai nodded smiling at her.

She got off her booster seat and grabbed the large paper from the living room. Hikaru sighed not really caring, but when he saw his mom giving him a warning glare he stiffens with a fake smile.

Aiko hands him the picture, afterwards fidgeting her fingers together waiting to see what her big brother thought of the drawing he made.

Hikaru didn't really know what to say, it looked like it was supposed to be him and her holding hands or something. It was good for a three year old but not great. He decided to avoid another flick on the cheek from his mom by not being honest.

"Um it's great Aiko. Really good..."

Aiko smiled blushing at her brothers approval. She hugged his side, "I'm happy big brother!"

"Alright Aiko finish your meal." Her father ordered. The small ravenette nodded climbing back on her seat and finishing the rest of her meal. Hikaru set the drawing on the counter behind him and continued eating.

"So how was your day ugly?" Sai asked Sakura.

Hikaru glared at that nickname. He never got why Sai called his mother something so offensive. He also wondered why his mom never seemed bother by it. She always treats it like some cute pet name or something.

"Well there was this tough surgery, this guy got shot in the eyes with this kunai and it was almost impossible to pull it out without him going brain dead!"

Hikaru and Aiko continued eating without the gory conversation bothering them. Sakura has gotten so used to talking about work her kids are numb from the disgusting details. Once in a while it would get to much for Sai but the rest of the family would continue to eat as if they were talking about the weather.

"Did he make it?" Her son asked.

"Yup! I manage to get him out alive. Sure now he's wearing an eye patch and missing some parts of his membrane, but he'll be fine!" Sakura chirped.

"Okay that's enough for one meal." Sai groaned feeling his stomach churn from the image.

Sakura giggled, it was fun teasing Sai back once in a while.

"I'm done.", Hikaru said setting down his chopsticks next to his plate, "Can I go back to my room now?"

Sakura sighed not liking how quickly Hikaru wants to be alone. But she already got him to eat dinner and even interact with his little sister for a little bit. She decided to let her son do what he wanted now.

"Yes you can go. Are you going to go to bed after you finish your homework?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Then give me and your sisters a kiss goodnight."

Hikaru groaned, "Do I have to?"

The woman glared, "Yes."

Her son sighed getting up he leaned over to Aiko kissing her forehead quickly, then over to Katsumi kissing the top of her head, and last his mom on the cheek.

"There. Was that hard?" Sakura smiled.

"What about me Hikaru?" Sai asked with an annoying tone to mess with his step-son.

Hikaru blushed glaring at the man sticking out his tongue, "Yeah right!" He quickly made his way to his bedroom without another word.

"I'm done too! Can I go draw daddy?", Aiko asked.

Sai turned to the girl with a grin, "Sure sweetheart, just wash up first."

The little ravenette nodded jumping out of her booster seat making her way to the bathroom. Soon after Sakura and Sai were done Sakura picked Katsumi taking her to her nursery changing her diaper and clothes, later tucking her in her crib. As soon as she came back into the kitchen she saw Sai washing the dishes. She decided to start helping him out with that.

"I'm surprise you got him out of his cave." Sai said with a familiar fake smirk.

"Yeah... Why do you keep teasing him like that? He'll never warm up to you if you keep messing with him..." Sakura said with concern.

"Well I sort of gave up on that Sakura. You know he'll never accept me, at least not in till you give him answers."

"Not this again, Sai please.."

"You need to tell him about his dad, You also need to tell Naruto."

"I don't want him under Naruto's shadow. You know Naruto is known for being the hero of Konoha not to mention how gain victory in fourth war, it's already bad enough that people won't stop asking me questions about him and Sasuke. I don't want people to treat sunshine differently just because of his Naruto..."

"Well hiding it from him isn't helping either."

"I know... I'll tell both of them when Naruto returns."

"How much longer is that?"

"You know Kakashi won't accept anyone else as Hokage but Naruto. He already began some of his training before he left. Once it's time I'm sure Naruto will return."

"What if Naruto never comes home."

"He'll come home... I know him, he would never abandon Konoha."

"I guess you're right about that. But in till then what about Hikaru's behavior? I feel like he's getting worse."

"Yeah... On my next day off I'll see what's going on with him..."

With that the two concentrated on finishing up the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Soon after they both went to bed awaiting another busy day.

**XxX**

It was the next morning when Hikaru was walking to school. But he needed to take a little detour to meet up with Chouko who lived further away from the academy. Like usual the blond was waiting near the fork in the road that lead to the Yamanaka's flower shop. When the younger brunette came from the ally after two minutes with some pretz sticks in her mouth. She smiled when she saw Hikaru.

The girl finished off her little snack, "Hey!" she stopped when she notice some faded bruises on the older boy, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Hikaru began walking towards the academy Chouko following not too far behind, "Yeah, Netsu and his brainwashed groupie messed with me when I was on my way home. Did you grab my homework before you left?"

Chouko nodded handing the small packet from her messenger bag to her friend. She knew one of the older boys he was friends with an acquaintance of hers named Shikaji. They would sometimes hang out because their parents were old teammates. His friend would often grab an extra sheet of the homework for the girl if she asked.

Hikaru grabbed it with a grin on his face, "What would I do without ya Chouko?" the blonde grabbed a pencil out of his pocket quickly filling out the questions.

"Probably be dead by your mom's hand by now!", She smiled. Chouko couldn't help but stare at amazement from how fast her older friend was able to fill out the blank spaces of the packet. She hated feeding his ego but she knew that Hikaru is freakishly smart. If only he'd stop ditching. As they approached the academy Hikaru was nearly done.

"Seriously this is the best he's got? I could probably do this in my sleep."

"Yeah, Yeah smarty pants. Look I'll see you at lunch later, 'kay?"

Hikaru waved with his right hand as he was reading the last question, "Okay.."

Chouko only rolled her eyes running towards the kunoichi's side of the campus. After he finally finished he placed the papers in his backpack making his way to another boring day in his class. As he walked in the boy notice everyone went silent as soon as he walked in. Sure people would often stare at him sometimes because he's the outcast of the class, but he's never had people give him this much attention to the point everyone would stop to stare.

"What? You all got a problem or something?", Hikaru said irritated.

"You're in for it now mistake!"

"Yeah you're in so much trouble."

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed annoyed, "What are you talking about?" green eyes moved towards Netsu's seat. He saw how him and all of his friends were missing. Sure Hikaru gave them a beating but not enough to keep them out of school cause of injuries.

Before the class could respond the door slides open behind him quickly catching the blond's attention.

It was his sensei, "Haruno come with me."

Hikaru groaned wondering what he did now. As he followed his sensei snickers were heard from the class as they left. They made their way to the Hokage's office that was quite a long walk for the two. In the office he noticed Netsu and his goons were here covered in bandages alongside their parents. While the sixth was sitting at his desk exhausted with his anbu guard Yamato giving his superior a worried look.

"Hello Hikaru." Kakashi greeted the young boy.

"Hi Uncle Kakashi..." Hikaru responded smiling.

"Don't speak to the sixth with such a casual manner!" His sensei scolded him.

Hikaru only crossed his arms pouting.

"Its fine Giichii, I've known him personally for a while. Anyway Hikaru your classmates said that you attack them yesterday. Is that true?"

"No. They harassed me when I was minding my own business!" Hikaru defended himself.

"He's lying! We were only joking around and he punched me in the face!" Netsu was the first to shout pointing at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think pushing me around and calling me names was a joke! They've been harassing me ever since I started. I was fed up with their stupid games." The blonde crossed his arms with a scowl.

"See he admitted it Hokage! He attacked our boys!" One of the parents yelled.

Before anyone else could reply Sakura came inside the room, "Hikaru? What's going on, is this the reason you called me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Sakura, it appears Hikaru got in a fight with some of his classmates yesterday." Kakashi explained the situation to his former student.

Sakura's eyes widen, "What? So that was a lie about you bruises last night? Hikaru what's going on with you?"

"I'll tell you what's going on with your boy! He's a delinquent!" Another parent shouted.

"Please everyone calm down." Kakashi stood trying to keep the situation from escalating.

"He's an animal attacking our boys like a savage!"

Hikaru was done with everyone pointing fingers at him, "Well if they can't take it why are they training to be shinobis!? If they can't handle me they might as well quit training!"

"Watch your mouth you mistake!" One of the parents responded quickly.

The room went silent when they realized she just called him that in front of Sakura.

"What did you just say to my son?" Sakura said fist clenched tightly holding her anger.

"Well it's true isn't it?"

"Yeah it was a mistake for him to attend this establishment!"

"It was a mistake for him to train with our kids!"

"And it's a mistake for him to even be born! I mean you should of just waited in till you were married Sakura-san!"

These parents were either really stupid or really brave to give the rosette such insulting answers.

Before she could respond Hikaru finally snapped, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared down to the boy.

"Stop calling me that! I get it I'm a mistake okay!? So stop telling me I am!" He cried with that he ran to the window jumping out. The young blonde ran down the building using some of his chakra control to run down to the ground running away from them. Everyone stared at amazement seeing how the young boy was already able to do such an advance move.

"I've heard enough. From what I've seen you influenced your children to bully Hikaru. I'm ashamed that you would encourage such a thing."

The parents couldn't help but looked down feeling a little guilty from their hurtful words. Well except for one stubborn mother, "It's not our fault he's such a monster!."

That was the last straw for Sakura she punched a wall so hard it created a huge hole. Kakashi sighed shaking his head. He knew one day Sakura's violent behavior would cost him some money.

The parents froze not realizing the hell they released upon themselves, "I dare you to say that again.." She grabbed the woman's collar with one hand lifting her high in the air without a struggle. Everyone who was so fast to talk shit all of a sudden became mute.

"You assholes have been harassing my sunshine all this time!? He's only a kid, damn it!"

The woman who was dangling in the air nodded trying to do anything to get away from this angry woman. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you're right I should of know better!"

"Damn right you should of!" She dropped the woman, "I'm glad my sunshine kicked you're kids asses! It probably whooped them into shape! Not my fault your boys are all bark and no bite!" Everyone who was against Hikaru before were huddled together nodding too afraid to stand up against this women. She turned to her son's classmates, one of them flinched and another one of them defiantly peed a little in their pants. She walked over using some of her healing chakra to examine these boys quickly.

"You're all fine! He barley gave you a proper beating! Have you boys been harassing my son!?" She demanded.

All of them nodded too scared to lie to this women.

One of them said, "W-We started it too! We're sorry we won't do it again!"

Netsu would of told him to shut up if he wasn't so scared of this angry mother.

Kakashi sighed tired from this stressful meeting, "Well looks like that's settle then...The academy will decide your punishments after school and I expect all of you to write an apology to Hikaru, including your parents. You are all dismissed.

The four boys and their parents bowed quickly leaving as if all their lives depended on it.

"You're also excused Giichii." Kakashi said to the sensei who was standing in the background the entire time.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He bowed returning to his classroom.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sakura, " There's something else we must discuss about Hikaru."

Sakura sighed almost emotionally drained from all of her anger, "What now?"

Kakashi walked away from his seat grabbing a file, "It looks like Hikaru's been ditching class this whole year."

"What!? But I saw his grades he's at the top of almost everything in his class!"

"Yes, but his attendance is extremely low. He misses at least two days' worth of class each week. This isn't good Sakura."

"How come I wasn't notified about any of this."

"I assume one of the teachers neglect to tell you, I'm disappointed with the staff for that one. I'm also sorry you had to hear that Sakura. He begged me not to inform you of everyone calling him that."

"I can't believe this has been going on . It explains his rotten attitude. My poor sunshine..." Sakura sighed. She made her way to the window her son jumped out of, "To think all this time everyone was still treating him the same... I'm a horrible mom Kakashi-sensei..."

"No you're just going through a rough patch. Maybe you should tell him about Naruto...Or if you're not ready, tell him a little more than he knows at least."

Sakura smiled at her sensei. She opened the window following the same path her son took to find him.

Kakashi let out a huge sigh, "Man that was one hell of a morning.."

Yamato finally spoke through his mask, "I'll say..."

**XxX**

Hikaru is near the entrance to Konoha crying on the stone bench hugging his knees, he hated that his mom saw all that. But what the little blonde hated the most was that he let his emotions take over like that in front of her. Earlier he tried to find way to leave the village but none of the gaurds would let him through. For a village that wants him gone they sure won't let him leave when he wants to.

He flinched when he saw his mom sitting by his side. She looked like she was holding, wait was it what Hikaru thought it was. His eyes widen with joy when he saw his mother holding some Ichiraku ramen in to-go bowls.

"I finally found you.." She smiled.

"Why aren't you mad? I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh without a question, ditching class everyday Hikaru? But I can sympathies with that a little. So for now let's have a treat." She handed her son his favorite ramen flavor beef.

Hikaru took it without a second thought grabbing the chop sticks from her other hand.

Before the ate they both clapped, "Let's eat!" soon after they both began slurping the ramen loudly.

"Hikaru, what's going on with you?" Sakura asked after swallowing some of the hot noodles.

Hikaru paused. He didn't know how what to say really. But after minute he thought of a question he wants to know the answer to the most.

"It's true isn't it? That I'm a big fat mistake.." Hikaru stated tears starting to come back to his eyes.

Hikaru jumped surprised when he heard his mom kicked the ground in front of them. She made a crater from her massive strength. Hikaru saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"M-Mom?" Hikaru asked worried.

Sakura set her meal next to her turning over to him. She hugged him tight almost crushing her son.

"I don't ever want you to call yourself that!" You could hear her voice tremble.

Hikaru looked down, "But it's true isn't it?"

She glared letting him go gripping his shoulder, "No it isn't! Stop saying that!"

"Then why mom!? Why did dad leave!? Why aren't you with him!?" Hikaru finally snapped.

Sakura's eyes widen she sighed letting him go, "Well let me tell you a little story about your mom."

Hikaru rose an eyebrow confused.

"A long time ago when I was around your age I fell for this guy. He was handsome cool and the top of his class. Everyone wanted him including me. Later on when we all graduated we ended up on a three man squad together along with this dork that had a crush on me." Sakura chuckled remembering the old days.

"Did you end up together then?" Hikaru asked curious.

"No way! He still didn't give me the time of day, I was lucky if he acknowledged I existed! I do remember that pitiful dork kept trying to win my attention, but I still gave him the cold shoulder. Soon after that cool boy I fell for was going to leave, but I thought if I showed him how much I loved him he'd see there was a reason to stay."

"What did he say?"

Sakura chuckled, "He called me annoying and knocked me out. I was so heart broken, I pleaded my teammate to bring him back. He gave me a smile and promised to bring back my crush."

"Was he able to?"

"No he came back badly hurt. Eventually he left too to train to become stronger. After a while I became strong too. Soon my dorky teammate came home no longer a bratty kid but now he was man. He was still a doofus but he was definitely stronger. After long battles, training, and special missions I had met my old crush a couple of times but he never came home. Soon there was this final chance. One last chance to give him my very being. Show him with all my heart I loved him."

"Did he say yes?"

The mother shook her head gently, " He gave me the same response and was even harsher than his last rejection soon after my teammate finally got him to his senses. After a while I started to realize something."

"What?"

"I was never in love with that boy. Sure he was handsome and cool, but in reality he was an asshole."

Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle a little at his mother's language.

"That was when I started to see my other teammate a different way...I slowly started to see I liked him a lot. I started to find things about him more and more interesting. I started to realize this was what love is. It's supposed to warm, safe, and it brings you happiness. That doofus was your father Hikaru.."

Hikaru's eyes widen. Now he wanted to know who his mom's old teammates were. But knowing her she wouldn't make it easy to find out.

"After a while your father decided to leave but... I couldn't let him go without telling him my feelings.. I knew I would regret it forever if I didn't. After I told him he gave me a sweet kiss and a heartfelt goodbye. That was when he gave you to me."

"Wh-what?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"When I found out I was going to have you a lot of people said I shouldn't. It wasn't smart. I told them to screw themselves I want this kid! The reason me and your father aren't together is because he didn't love me like I loved him. I loved him so much... And when I was going to have you, I never saw you as a mistake..."

"M-Mom..?"

She hugged him again, "You're a gift Hikaru, my wonderful gift that I love with my every being!"

He let his tears fall, "M-mom!" He began to cry holding her close.

The two sat there hugging each other close.

"I never want you to call yourself a mistake again! And don't let those bastards get in your head, your smarter than them. For god's sake your skipping school and your still at the top of your class!"

He laughed still crying, "Kay.."

He was glad he knew a little more about his dad. It didn't lessen his curiosity though. Who the hell is he?

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Episode 8- Orange Orphan

_**Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura, ChojixIno, ShikamaruxTemari, KibaxKarui, LeexHinata and others...**_

_**Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

_**Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 8- Orange Orphan_

Naruto and Sasuke were walking along the normal route home through the forest. It had been a long month for the couple. Their last couple of missions were longer and a lot more life threatening.

Naruto sighed crossing his arms behind his head, "Just when you think we cut the root of those crazy cult guys we find even more of them in another place."

Sasuke nodded crossing his arms staring at the ground, " I know dead-last. They're as bad as cockroaches. It seems they are a lot more spread out than we first thought."

The blonde stretched his arms resting them back against his head staring up at the clouds, " I wonder how Tai is doing. I hope he hasn't caused too much trouble for Karin."

"He's your son Naruto. So of course he has." Sasuke smirked knowing full well he just pressed his partner's button.

"Oh sure he's mine when he terrorizes the village or flunks his studies, but when he behaves himself or masters his jutsu he's a proud Uchiha!"

Sasuke gave his lover a smug look, " It only makes sense, since only my genes can make his skills high leveled."

Naruto pouted punching the ravenette's arm making sure to leave an ugly bruise. Sasuke smirked rubbing his arm.

All of a sudden Naruto stopped walking staring towards his left side. Sasuke stopped right after staring back at the younger man.

"Naruto? What is it?", Sasuke was now facing his partner completely staring at him with concern. Naruto didn't budge at the question. He then started running towards the direction he was staring at. Sasuke flinched at his sudden movements and quickly followed after the blonde.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto quickly halted near the creek that ran in the middle of the forest. Laying nearby was a young child that looked sick and covered in bruises. The blonde walked slowly towards the child kneeling next to him checking his pulse. The blond sighed in relief when he felt the child's soft heartbeat.

"Is he alright?", Sasuke asked staring down at his partner and the injured kid.

"I think so…" Naruto pushed his bangs back and pressed his forehead against the young boy's checking his temperature, " Looks like he has a fever though…." Naruto rose gently picking up the boy.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and glared, " Naruto no. Let's just take him to a clinic."

Naruto scowled at his fair skinned lover, " Screw that! You know full well that Karin is the best healer in the waterfall country!"

"I said no!"

"And I say up yours, we're bringing him home!", Naruto walked passed his partner in a huff while carrying the sick boy. Sasuke crossed his arms glaring towards the blonde. But he knew there was no way to win this certain dispute and just let Naruto do as he wished for now. He sighed while he and Naruto continued their journey home now with a young child tagging along with them.

**XxX**

Taiki was running home after another fun day with his best friend Onamazu. It was his day off from training and studies. But now he was eager to get home because today was the day his parents return after they've been away for two long months completing more missions.

"I can't wait to show father how much I learned without'em! And I wanna tell daddy about all of my adventures with Ona!" The young noirette beamed as he ran through the yard to his house's door.

Ever since they decided to make this their permanent home the family decided to upgrade to a nice house not far from the Shimizu's home.

When he made it to the front door he grabbed his keys unlocking it. His grin brighten when he saw his parent's shoes lined up at the entrance. Taiki quickly took off his blue sandals and ran towards Naruto and Sasuke's room to greet them. When he saw it was unlocked he grinned.

"Daddy! Father! Welcome home!" Taiki greeted when he opened the door to the master bedroom. The eight year old's expression changed when he saw Karin on the bed tending to a kid he's never seen before while his dad was holding the boy's hand with a worried expression on his face and his father was watching from the edge of the bed with his hands in his pockets. Taiki stood frozen from the situation. Sasuke turned towards his son letting loose a sigh understanding the young Uchiha's confusion.

Sasuke walked over to him placing his hand on his child's shoulder, "Why don't we have some green tea in the kitchen?"

Taiki nodded slowly.

They both left the room heading to the kitchen. After Sasuke was done making the hot beverage he pour the drink in the tea cups placing them on the table. They both sat there in silence sipping their tea once in a while.

"Who was that boy?" Taiki finally asked.

Sasuke set the cup down, "Dad found him unconscious in the forest while we were heading home. He insisted that we should help him. That's why auntie Karin is fixing him up."

"Will he be okay?" The boy asked slightly nervous.

"He should be alright. Thanks to dad's quick thinking."

Taiki smiled, "Daddy is super cool! Rescuing someone so quickly! He's so awesome!"

Sasuke let out an amused huff looking down at his tea, " He certainly is."

**XxX**

It had been three days since Naruto and Sasuke returned home with the injured boy. Karin was able to heal his bruises. The only thing the boy had left was his high fever. So Naruto has yet to leave his side since he brought him home. The young visitor took all of the blonde's attention. At first Taiki pitied the boy for the condition he was found in. But now he loathed the apricot haired stranger for stealing all of his dad's attention.

Right now Taiki was in a small training area that his dads made for him, it was only a mile away from their home. He was punching and kicking straw dummies, taking out his frustrations on them. While Onamazu hung out on the side with him kicking around a football**(1)**.

As he was kicking the ball trying new tricks the aqua haired boy told his young friend, "You know Tai, I'm sure this kid you keep yelling about isn't as bad as you're making him out to be."

Taiki huffed punching the dummy so hard it hits the ground, " No way Ona! He really sucks!"

"For being sick? That's a little unfair Tai-Tai…"

"Na-Ah!"

"Ah-Huh! Face it Tai, the only reason you don't like'em is cause you're jealous."

"No I'm not…" Taiki pouted stopping his attacks, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"You totally are! But you shouldn't be, cause right now the only reason your dad is all over that kid is cause he's sick. As soon as he wakes up things should get back to normal." Onamazu came over rubbing his back.

Taiki could only sigh and slowly moved away continuing his training.

**XxX**

"What you're leaving!? But why father?! You guys just got back!", Taiki yelled very upset with this situation.

"I understand Taiki and I'm sorry, but I can't ignore this mission. I'll be going alone this time, so Dad will be in charge and Karin will be staying to check on that boy. Plus you've been slacking on your mental training." Sasuke explained as he was gathering his gear and weapons.

Taiki couldn't help but flinch at the idea of his auntie lengthening her stay to make the young Uchiha do boring work. He was never good at stuff like that, it was always his least favorite part about training to become a ninja.

Sasuke keeled to his sons level, "Don't worry I'll only be gone for a month. A month and a half at the latest."

Taiki hugged Sasuke wrapping his arms around his neck. Sasuke smiled gently hugging him back rubbing his back, "Be patient with dad okay? He's just worried about the boy. He'll return to his normal self once he wakes up."

Taiki mumbled as he nuzzled into his father's neck, "Hope so…"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his immaturity and let go. He got up grabbing his bag heading to the door.

Before he took off Taiki called out to him, "Be safe."

Sasuke nodded and walked out leaving Taiki there alone with his thoughts.

He always hated this, he always hated it when any of his dads left for a mission. It felt like he would take in a breath holding it while they're gone and only when they returned home safe he could let it out without a problem. He remembered when his parents had to give him the talk when he was four years old about what they do and why they do it. It was cool and scary at the same time, knowing what they do to be the best ninja's they can be. But as cool as it is, it's also a dangerous lifestyle. He remembered when he had nightmares about one of them being gone forever, or worse both of them being gone forever.

That's why whenever they come home he does everything he can to try to make them proud and be by their sides. But for some odd reason he feels the need to garner Naruto's attention the most. He has no way to really explain it. But it's always been like that, ever since he was smaller. He was so possessive with him that there are rare times when he feels jealous of Sasuke.

When he told Ona about this his answer was, _"That's how it is with my mom. Sometimes I fight with my dad just to get her eyes on me. I used to think I was weird for being such a mama's boy but mom told me it's how most sons act with their mothers."_

His answer didn't really clear anything up for Taiki, since he didn't have a mom. But it did help knowing he wasn't the only kid who acted like that.

So when this intruder comes into their lives out of nowhere, it rubbed Taiki the wrong way. All of a sudden there was a little boy taking all of his dad's attention. Something that Taiki always wants. But it looks like he wasn't going to get that anytime soon.

**XxX**

It had been a couple of days since Sasuke left for his mission. Karin was teaching Taiki about the importance of Chakra and Chakra elements. Taiki was easily bored from the lesson. He was supposed to be writing notes but instead he drew a picture of what was supposed to be the young boy with horns like a demon.

Karin quickly noticed he wasn't paying a lick of attention and took his notes. Taiki flinched surprised by his aunt's actions.

"What's this Taiki? Is this supposed to be that young man I helped saved the other day?"

Her nephew sighed knowing lies would be useless, "Yeah…" he crossed his arms laying back.

"I guess it can't be helped that you're jealous, but he should be awake pretty soon." Karin explained handing him back his notebook.

"Whatever…" The young Uchiha pouted.

Karin sighed knowing exactly where this conversation was going because the two have this conversation all the time. So she took a seat next to her frustrated nephew placing a hand on his shoulder, "Taiki we've discussed this many times. There's nothing you can do about them going on their missions."

"Why do they have to go all the time though!? Why do we even do this?! I mean wouldn't it be easier for them to do missions here or something like that!? We finally live somewhere but that took forever."

Karin nodded, "Yes it did, but the reason for that is because it's not that easy for your parents to live just anywhere…"

"Why not?"

"Your father has a dark past. He…. He's done things he regrets and things that made a lot of people despise him. But he has changed now for the better. Thanks to both you and your dad he has become a much more gentle man. But not everyone believes that…..So for now it's easier for your parents to live in small places, like here in the fishermen village."

Taiki sighed slowly getting why they do these things. But he is glad that they at least HAVE a home now. Before they would just move to one random village to another around the waterfall and water country just staying in small apartment complexes for barley a month in till they pack up and moved once more. Hell there were times when they didn't even have a place to stay and he would just stay with his aunt while they went on the mission.

Karin got up kissing the top of the raventte's head, "Are you ready to concentrate now Taiki?"

Taiki sighed at least his brain got a small break from all of this boring work. He slowly nodded. Karin nodded back going back to her place grabbing he booklet explaining chakra and chakra elements.

**XxX**

After his lessons Karin went into her room to study some documents, while Taiki was left alone in the living room his dad was in his bedroom with that annoying boy. He decided to go up to the master bedroom to spy on the two. He slowly opened the door being as quiet as he could. He stared into the room crouching down making sure he wasn't seen.

Naruto was currently drying the boy off after he gave him a sponge bath wiping his legs arms and body with a soft towel. After he finished he placed the cloth and bucket of soapy water to the side and grabbed a brush combing through the boy's slightly long orange hair.

"Your hair is really beautiful, ya know. Do you know orange is my favorite color.", The blonde grinned at the unconscious four year old.

Taiki frowned, he couldn't help but take a grip of his hair staring at the dark black strand he inherited from his father. Feeling envious for the young boy's apricot hair.

"I think you would look rather silly with orange hair Taiki." Naruto called out.

Taiki flinched, a little shocked from being caught snooping. But he should of known his dad would sense his presence easily. He opens the door with determination in his eyes, "How do you know? I think I'd look awesome!"

Naruto chuckled at his son's sudden interest in dying his hair and only shook his head at his immaturity. He grabbed the towel hanging off his bed drying the unconscious boy's hair.

The blonde explained, "I think you should love yourself for who you are Taiki. If you truly wish to change your hair color I won't stop you. But good luck trying to convince father to agree with that. You know how much of a prideful stick in the mud that bastard can be."

Taiki crossed his arms bloating his mouth with air. He knew his dad wasn't lying about Sasuke's strict temper. But it didn't change the fact that he was extremely jealous that this boy had another advantage against him. This brat really was the worst!

"Anyway why do ya have to watch him dad? Isn't he better yet?!" Taiki demanded.

Naruto crossed his arms tilting his head slightly, "True he's a lot better than when we first rescued him , but I still can't help but worry about him, ya know…"

"Why? It's not like he's gonna die dad!"

"Taiki why are you so angry?"

"I'm mad cause all you care 'bout now is this dumb kid! Admit it you love'em more than me!"

"That is not true Tai! How could you say such a thing?"

"Lier!"

"Taiki please calm down…"

"No! I won-"

"Shut up will ya!" a new voice interrupted.

Both the son and father turned toward the source of the unfamiliar voice to see a grouchy child with small bags glaring at their direction.

Taiki only glared at his enemy that was now finally awake. While Naruto couldn't help but tear up happily.

"Y-Your finally awake!" Naruto stuttered. He moved forward hugging the young boy, "I'm so glad, ya know!"

The boy only flinched pushing the blonde away, "G-Get off! Who are ya creeps?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. You see I found you about a month ago with my partner Sasuke! You were unconscious so I thought the best thing I could do was to fix you up and care for you in till you woke up!" The jinchuriki cheerfully explained.

The boy only gave a blank stare, "Well ya wasted your time geezer!"

The blond shinobi's eyes widen, "eh?"

"Just leave me alone pedo!" he curled up in the covers hiding from the blond.

Naruto surprisingly wasn't hurt by the harsh words. He just gave a gentle smile and slowly rose from the bed, "I'm gonna fetch Karin. Keep an eye on him for me Tai 'kay?"

The shinobi didn't wait for a response as he rose from the bed leaving the two boys alone.

Taiki only wore a scowl on his face from how rude this hell spawn was to his dad just now. After everything he did for this brat, he had the gall to call him a pedophile! Taiki turned focusing his infamous Uchiha death glare at the young four year old.

"What's your problem!? Is that how you treat people who save your life, ya jerk!?"

"Both of ya are pervs that want somethin from me! And I'm not giving you shit!"

Taiki flinched at the language. This kid was only four years old and he knows mature words like that?

"You ungrateful brat! My dad is not a pervert! He's the best dad in the world right next to my father!"

"So ya all fags? Now I know you're nothin but a bunch of pedophiles."

That was the last straw. Taiki walked over to the rude four year old punching him over his head. He despised that word. It was a hurtful word that people would call his dads behind their backs. To the young boy's credit at least he had the guts to say it up front.

"You little bastard! Don't ever call my dads that word ever again! They could a left ya to die! But they didn't! They saved you!"

Karin ran in, " What is going on here!?"

Naruto came in right after her, " Taiki are you both fighting?"

"He started it! He said a bunch of mean things and called you that horrible word!" Taiki cried. His eyes were tearing up frustrated.

Naruto gave his son a sad look. And stared at the young boy, " Karin will you take Taiki for a moment?"

"But I thought you needed me to check up on the boy?" Karin asked.

"In a moment. I just need to talk to our guest alone."

Karin rolled her eyes but did as the blond said and took Taiki's hand leading him out of the room to the bathroom to clean him up. Naruto took a seat at the end of his bed where the boy across from him kept his eyes to the left, refusing to look Naruto in the eye.

" I'm going to make a guess that you have no parents… Do you have a home?"

The boy's shoulder dropped. But his eyes were still away from the adult. He slowly answered by shaking his head.

"I see. So I guess there has been times when people have done nothing but take advantage of you. That's why you're so defensive of us. I understand that feeling. Adults and kids can be cruel to those without parents. Especially those who might be different. But I assure you that you can trust me and my family. If we wanted to harm you we wouldn't have bother to heal your wounds from before right?"

The young boy sat up slowly hugging his knees, "I guess so. But what about the other one?"

"What other one?"

"Ya know? The guy you doin'?"

Naruto's face turned bright red, "Oh I um see Taiki told you about us…. My guy is currently out on an important mission. He can be a bastard sometimes, but that's what I love about him."

"That's weird."

"I guess it is. But I've always been a weird guy, ya know." Naruto laughed.

"So what now? Are ya gonna kick me out now that I'm awake?"

"Do you have a place to go to?"

The apricot haired child shook his head, "No.."

"Then why don't you stay with us for a while in till we can figure things out. Sounds good?"

"I guess."

"By the way I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Never had one. People have always just called me Orenshingo."

Naruto's breath hitched at the young boy's response. It almost sounded like the boy's name was literally Orphan. It's like a play on words. Orange Orphan.

"I see…. Is it alright if I call you something else? I'm not comfortable with calling you by that name." Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess. I don't care either way."

Naruto thought for a moment in till one name seemed perfect for the young boy, "How about Kyo?"

The boy rose a brow, "Why Kyo?"

"Well one of my favorite things about you is your hair. I love this shade a lot. Orange has always been my favorite color."

The boy's whole face turned red blushing hiding under the covers, "W-Whatever! I don't care either way!" It was obvious he liked the name a lot but he refused to admit it to Naruto, the blond decided not to push it for the young boy's comfort.

"Alright now that everything is settled I'm going to get my cousin to check your condition. Don't worry she may be odd and have a cold tone, but she is the one of the best healers I know." He smiled. The boy gently nodded refusing to look at the man too embarrassed on how easy it was for him to trust Naruto. Especially after the harsh things he called the man that gave him a name. Naruto just chuckled and left the room to go get Karin. When he entered the living room he saw his son hugging onto the red haired woman tightly still sobbing from before.

He couldn't help but sigh sadly at his condition. Naruto walked over to the two grabbing a hold his son from Karin's hold, embracing the upset boy.

"Sorry about that Karin." He caressed his son's back as he continues to cry in his shoulder, "You can see Kyo now."

"Are you sure this time?" Karin said as she adjusts her red glasses.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah. He should be good now."

She nodded and was on her way to finish what she was first asked of her. When the father and son were finally alone he carried him to the couch setting him on his feet in front of him as he sat down at his eye level.

"Hey buddy are you gonna be okay?" Naruto asked very concerned.

Taiki was still upset but at least now he was trying to control himself wiping his face with his sleeves, " I hate him Dad! I really hate'em!"

"Look Taiki I understand why you're upset. But I need you to be a big boy for me and let it go. He only said that because he was afraid…."

"Don't care! I still hate him!"

Naruto gave the boy a stern look cupping his cheeks, "Taiki.. what are you training for?" he asked in a serious tone.

"W-Wha?" His son looked up confused.

"What are you training for?"

"T-To become a ninja…"

"That's right. That means there are times to get mad at something and times to not get mad. Kyo was probably wrong for calling me whatever he did. But he felt like he was in danger and lashed out. You're older and know better than he does. So you have to control your emotions sometimes. That's a part of being a ninja." Naruto explained to his son.

Taiki sighed letting his shoulders dropped a little defeated but he gave a light nod acknowledging his dad's words. Naruto gave his son a gentle smile rubbing his head stroking his fingers through the dark strands. His stare becomes more gentle as he cupped his cheeks softly.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been paying attention to you Tai. You're doing a great job!" He pulled Taiki in his arms embracing him. "I know it's been hard for you."

Taiki hugged back tightly tears still falling soaking his dad's shoulders. Naruto closed his eye enjoy this moment with his boy rubbing circles around his back,

"I missed you Daddy…." The young Uchiha sobbed.

"I missed you too Taiki..."

The two just sat there in the middle of the room enjoy their moment together. Taiki sighing happily while Naruto continued to comfort him gently.

**XxX**

It had been a couple of hours since the tension from Kyo waking up finally settled. Now Taiki was in his room minding his own business reading a scroll from his lesson today. He didn't get most of it but he still continued studying the material trying to find a way around the complicated work.

"What are ya doing?" a voice called to him. Kyo was standing in his doorway staring at the older boy.

Taiki stared up and immediately wore a glare. He agreed to let go of his anger for the boy calling his dad's those awful things, but it didn't mean he had to like him.

"Nothing you would understand!" the young Uchiha said angrily, not bothering to look up.

The four year old pouted crossing his arms, "I'm smarter than I look you know!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

The orange haired child stuck his tongue out at the older boy giving him a raspberry running away soon after.

Taiki rolled his eyes and continued to read through his scroll.

A moment later Karin knocked on his door, "Can I intrude?"

Taiki looked up and only shrugged at the woman.

She walked in taking a seat next to him on his bed, " I'm guessing you're still not happy with Kyo?"

Taiki nodded for his answer.

She sighed, "Look Taiki , I don't think you completely understand his situation."

The young ravenette finally rose his head, "What's there to understand!? He's rude ungrateful brat that's over staying his welcome!"

Before the boy could say anything else his auntie slapped the back of his head immediately muting him.

"There is a lot to understand. Something that you're lucky enough to have never been through." Karin got up to the bedroom door to shut it so their conversation was more privet.

She walked in front of Taiki placing her hands on her hips giving the young Uchiha a stern look, "The reason he's still here is because he has nowhere else to go. Your dad is being kind to him because he knows exactly what he's been through. It's not easy to live without your parents. Heck it's not easy to live on your own! That's why you grow thick skin to protect yourself from this harsh world." She sighed crossing her arms as she looked away with sorrow in her eyes, " I had to when I lost my mother." She quickly shook off her sadness and stared right back at the boy with her concern red eyes, " Taiki I know you love your parents deeply. I see how you appreciate them and I'm grateful for that side of you. But it doesn't give you the right to be ignorant towards others that are less fortunate than you."

Taiki didn't respond to her words he just stared at the ground as his eyes watered a little. He was upset that she was defending Kyo.

She only shook her head and turn to leave the room. Before she left she said this, "Think about the things you have and he doesn't. Once you do you'll understand why he acted up the way he did." She than left his room closing the door softly behind her.

Taiki groaned frustrated as he fell back onto his bed. He growled loudly as he ruffled his fingers through his dark locks.

**XxX**

A week has passed since Kyo has woken up. Taiki continued to give him the silent treatment not ever acknowledging the four year old's presence. Naruto and Karin were disappointed at his immature behavior, but Taiki didn't care. He felt he had the right to feel what he felt.

What was annoying though was the young boy's constant pestering. He seemed to follow him or his dad around like an annoying shadow.

What was up with this kid? First he acts all mean and rude. Now all he does is kiss the adult's butts! He couldn't understand this brat. So Taiki thought the best thing was just ignore him and continue on with his day.

At the moment he was heading out to meet with Onamazu to show off his new moves. But for some reason he couldn't shake off Kyo. He seemed a little more stubborn today.

After he put on his sandals he turned to the carrot top and gave him his meanest glare, "Would you get lost already!"

"Why? Where are you going?" The four year old chirped with curiosity.

"None of your business!"

"But your Dad's gone and Miss Karin is busy! Can't I play with you?"

"No! Now get lost!"

Taiki's angry response caught Karin's attention from her room, "Taiki be nice and let him tag along!"

Taiki's eyes widen, "B-But-"

"Either you take him or I can give you extra homework!"

The young Uchiha growled stomping his feet angry, while Kyo cheered putting on his sandals. Taiki glared at the door tapping his foot impatient as he fumed.

"Kay ready!" the four year old cheered

Taiki only rolled his eyes and open the door leaving in a huff. Kyo quickly followed closing the door behind them.

"So are ya gonna train?" Kyo asked as he followed behind the Uchiha.

"Hn." Taiki responded.

"What's that mean? Yes or no?"

"Hn!" Taiki responded not bothering to explain himself.

"Oi stop ignoring me!"

Taiki stopped in the middle of the road catching the younger boy off guard. Kyo flinched when the taller boy turned all of a sudden.

"You know you're really getting on my last nerve! First thing you do when you wake up is insult me and my family. Which you didn't apologize for by the way! Then you think you can just live with us like nothing happened! I really hate people like you! People who are inconsiderate pieces of trash who don't respect anyone but themselves! Things would be better if you just left and never came back!"

Kyo froze his eyes widen with shock. He looked down at his feet eyes tearing up. He then turned running away from the older boy never looking back.

Taiki sighed. He felt like he let out all of that bottled up anger. But part of him wondered if he was a little too harsh. But he shook it off walking to the training area to meet up with Onamazu. Once he made it there he grin seeing his friend kick the football against one of the wooden post.

He ran up to his friend with a grin, "Hiya Ona!"

Onamazu caught the ball after it flew back smiling at his younger friend, "Hey! What took ya Tai?"

Taiki frowned crossing his arms, "Just that dumb brat! He's getting on my last nerve!"

"Maybe you should go a little easy on him Taiki… I mean he's only four years old."

"Who's side are you on!? He disrespected my family and me! And he thinks he can just butt into my life!"

"But wasn't he alone before Taiki? Just think about it for a sec. I mean if you act like a jerk to him all the time eventually he's gonna get the message and go right?"

"I hope he does!"

Onamazu shook his head and walked away.

"H-Hey where are you going Ona!?"

"In till you understand I don't wanna help you train." He then walked off leaving Taiki alone with his thoughts.

Taiki glared at his direction then turned towards one of the dummies punching it hard taking out all of his anger. It broke off the stand from the strong hit.

**XxX**

Later that evening Taiki walked home eating some dangos he grabbed from the market. After he made it inside his house. He announced himself at the door as he slipped off his sandals.

He walked into the kitchen finding his dad making dinner while Karin was setting the table. Naruto turned back smiling at his son, "Welcome home."

When Karin turned to see him she asked, "Where's Kyo?"

"He's not here?", Taiki asked.

"No. He was with you wasn't he?" Karin asked a little more alarmed.

" Y-Yeah but he left not long after. I thought he was heading back here."

Naruto frowned as he stopped cooking, " Taiki what did you say to him?"

Taiki frowned looking down as he slipped his hands in his pockets, "Nothing much…"

"Bull! Tell me what happened now Taiki!" Naruto yelled as he took off his apron.

Taiki scratched the back of his head looking away, "I…..I told him….things would be better if he just left." The young Uchiha flinched expecting to get punched on the head for his harsh words. But it never came. When he looked up he saw his dad just staring at him with tears in his eyes. It was something Taiki didn't see that often so he was shocked.

Naruto wiped his eyes, "I've never been this disappointed with you…. I thought I raised you better than this… I'm ashamed that you said something so.. horrible." He walked out of the kitchen then quickly out of the door without another word.

Taiki was shocked. That was probably the first time Naruto has ever been that disappointed with him. His eyes watered tears flowing fast off his face.

"D-Dad…?" he muttered looking towards the entrance to the kitchen that Naruto exited from.

Karin walked over to him kneeling to his level. Nothing but angered scarlet eyes. She took a hold of his chin turning him towards her direction, "Taiki I want you to listen and listen good. And none of your half-hearted promises. Got it?"

Taiki nodded slowly still crying.

"Your dad loves you. He loves you so much, he would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat if he had to just for you. Your father also loves you this much. It's scary how much they both love you. Yes you can make them mad, worried, and sometimes disappointed. But it doesn't change the fact that they love you more than anything in this world." Karin stated, "That's why it hurts them so much when you do stupid things like what you said to Kyo."

Taiki sighed dropping his head as he started to sob.

Karin stroked his hair gently hugging him close, "Let's wait for them while you think of how you're going to apologize to Kyo."

Taiki hugged her back tightly nodding as a response as he continued to cry.

**XxX**

Naruto was frantically searching for Kyo, using his clones to cover more ground. He was worried the four year old was already long gone. But when one of his clones caught a boy with young red hair by the pier Naruto sighed relieved. He quickly caught up to his clone's location and let his clones poof away as soon as his eyes spotted the young red head.

Kyo was holding himself crying. He was sitting inside a boat as one of the fishermen had their arms crossed scowling at the boy. Naruto assumed it was his boat Kyo was in.

Naruto walked over hopefully to clear the situation.

The fisherman turned when he saw the blonde approached them.

"Uchiha-Uzumaki? Is this brat with you?" the old man asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Get him off my boat then. I caught him trying to steal it. You're lucky I didn't call the mayor or this brat would've been arrested by now!" The man complained.

Naruto bowed, " I understand. I'm very sorry sir." He walked over to the boat lifting the small child from the vessel and left the dock.

Once he found a spot he could settle, he placed the boy in front kneeling down to give him a tight hug.

The blond let go grabbing his upper arms, "Are you alright? We were worried about you Kyo."

Kyo only looked away with a frown on his face as his eyes still watered with tears. He tried to wipe his face but his tears refused to stop.

"Kyo… I'm sorry about what Taiki said. I promise you that we don't want you to leave."

Kyo glared pushing the adult back, "Th-That's not it! Taiki's right! I need to leave before it's too late!"

Naruto rose a brow confused, " What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is….is.." His tears started falling faster, "I need to leave before I can't anymore! C-Cause if I stay, I'll won't wanna go when I can't be here!"

Naruto's eyes widen but sighed frowning. He now understood why he may of panicked. He knows what he's talking about, he remembered when it was just him and the village. No one else existed, no one else mattered. At least not in till he met Sasuke…

Naruto pulled Kyo in for another hug rubbing his back, "I'm not going to do that to you! I'm not going to make you leave. I promise Kyo I'll keep you safe!" Naruto began to cry his heart out for this young child.

Kyo only sobbed crying even harder into the man's shoulder.

**XxX**

Taiki and Karin were both reading scrolls on the couch while they were waiting for Naruto to find Kyo. As the two sat there Taiki could barely concentrate on the characters as he was thinking about what he said to Kyo earlier. He wasn't really sure how to feel about it now. The twos eyes focused on the door when they heard it click as it opened.

Naruto walked in carrying the orange haired boy in his arms, as Kyo held back tightly hiding his face in the blonde's neck. The blonde walked towards the couch.

He set Kyo on his feet as soon as he was in front of Taiki and Karin, "Okay we're going to settle this issue right now. First Kyo why don't you give your piece?"

His eyes were glued to the floor as he fidget with the end of his shirt, "I-I'm sorry Taiki….. I was scared when I woke up at your house… It's not the first time I've been taken by bad men…. If I let them have their way I…..I don't know…." He strained a little in tears. He wiped his face with his wrist.

Now the adults eyes were on Taiki. He felt nervous under their gaze, but he took in a deep breath and said, "I-I'm sorry too…. I just… I get defensive when it comes to my parents. I love them a lot. So when you said those mean things I snapped. I guess I was frustrated when everyone acted like it was okay." Taiki teared up , "People always say horrible things behind their backs. I just can't stand those kind of people who act nice when they really hate you… " The young ravenette started to cry. He sobbed into his hands.

Kyo looked up at him with sorrow. He slowly walked towards the older boy.

He hugged him, "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry.."

Taiki continued to cry hugging him back, "I.. I forgive you…."

"Me too…"

Naruto smiled as Karin sighed relieved all of this arguing was finally over.

"Naruto." She asked the blonde.

He looked towards the woman, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment in your room?"

He arched a brow, "Um sure.."

The two adults left the children there as they entered the master bedroom. Karin took a seat on their bed adjusting her glasses, while Naruto stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you want to talk about Karin?" Naruto asked.

"I'm wondering what we're going to do about Kyo? Are you thinking about adopting him?", The red head questioned.

Naruto sighed crossing his arms as he tilted his head thinking, "I'm honestly unsure…He has nowhere to go. Plus I'm sort of getting attached to him. Kyo needs someone to take care of him Karin…."

Karin rose from the bed placing her hands on her hips, "Naruto… You know you can't decide this without Sasuke."

"I know… but Karin I just can't abandoned him….I can't…"

"I get it Naruto I really do."

"Do you know what it's like to be alone from the start? To have no one and be shunned by others?"

"Maybe not from the start, but I know what it's like to be unwanted."

Naruto smile sadly looking away, "Then you know how hard it is for me to just leave him…"

Karin sighed shaking her head as she crossed her arms, "I see you're not going to see things my way. Very well I won't fight you on this anymore. But don't expect me to help you once Sasuke finds out."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I can handle the bastard myself."

After that the two went back to the boys and they finally got to sit at the kotatsu and eat their dinner.

**XxX**

After dinner Taiki was in his room looking meditating after such an emotional day. He learned how to meditate like this when he first visited Mount Myoboku. It helps ease his mind whenever he feels anxious.

He was interrupted though when he heard someone approach his door. Before they could knock he knew exactly who it was, "Come in Kyo."

The young boy on the other side flinched and slowly opened the door, "How'd you do that?"

"My observation skills are heightened when my mind is at ease. So what did you want?" Taiki asked once more.

"I was just wondering about something. I was wondering if you knew where your mom was?"

Taiki closed his eyes thinking for a moment, "I honestly don't know. But I don't think it matters."

"What?! But how come?"

"Well I never really needed a mom. Both of my dads are more than enough for me."

"Okay but which one is your real dad?"

"Um both. They both are my real dad. I guess that's hard for you to understand."

The orange haired boy fidget blushing, "M-Maybe. I guess I'm used to seeing moms and dads all the time. It just surprised me that you're okay without a mom."

Taiki only shrugged at that, "I never felt like I was missing out of anything."

"One more question?"

Taiki nodded , "Yeah?"

"Which one is the girl? Naruto or the other one?"

Taiki was really confused now he only tilted his head scratching his cheek, "I don't understand what you're asking…. They're both guys…."

Kyo blushed immediately regretting the question shaking his head, "N-Never mind forget I asked!" the young boy jumped and quickly walked out the room his face red. Taiki only stared out the door more confused than before, but he quickly shook it off and continued to meditate.

**XxX**

It had been a two days since Taiki and Kyo made up and apologized to each other. The two got a long a lot better now. Currently Taiki and Kyo were walking to the training area to meet Onamazu. It was the first time for the red haired child to meet some new besides the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. So he was a little nervous.

Kyo was walking close behind Taiki as they both went down the pathway. He didn't want to take any chances.

"You're getting nervous over nothing Kyo." Taiki said as they continued down the path.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Kyo asked nervously his grip tightened on Taiki's shirt.

"Ona doesn't judge people. His mom and dad awesome too. They're the first adults, besides my Auntie, that accepts my parents and me. They're good people. Goofy but very kind.", Taiki beamed as he bragged about his friend and his family.

Kyo felt a little less nervous but the old him still couldn't help but be on guard. When they finally made it try both found Onamazu kicking his football around in the middle of the train field.

"Hey Ona!", Taiki greeted. Kyo quickly hid right after behind the older Uchiha.

"Yo!", Onamazu responded kicking the ball up into his arms. He walked over to them waving with his free hand.

Kyo couldn't help but flinch a little. Taiki only smiled and moved so he could reveal the small four year old.

Ona grinned when he saw the boy a kneeled to his height, "Hey, didn't mean to scare ya. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Kyo felt a little less shy and nodded, "Y-yeah… nice meetin' ya…"

Onamazu looked up giving Taiki a smug smirk while Taiki was blushing not daring to look his best friend in the eye.

"Anyway why don't I show you around town. Taiki said it would be good for you to learn your surroundings and no one knows this town better than me!" Ona grinned pointing at himself with his thumb.

It was Kyo's turn to give the Uchiha a smug smirk, "You've really warmed up ta me huh?"

Taiki's whole face was now bright red quickly walking ahead not saying a word to either of them. As he did they both gave shit eating grins as the ran to catch up to Taiki.

After they showed Kyo around town they were now by the creek, Onamazu and Kyo were both kicking the ball back and forth towards each other while Taiki was out in the river standing on top of the water with his chakra using his bare feet since this was the only way he could stand on water for now. His eyes were close as he was concentrating on standing still on the moving river.

Kyo couldn't help but gaze a couple of times, which Onamazu quickly caught him doing.

"Amazing isn't he?" On spoke first.

"W-Wah?!" Kyo flinched surprised accidently kicking the ball near the lake.

The aqua haired boy chuckle walking straight to the ball kicking it up with his feet quickly catching, "Even though he already trains with auntie Karin and his dads he still wants to be super strong. Right now he's learning chakra control. Sometimes he falls in if he uses too much chakra which is super funny!" The tall boy snickered obnoxiously.

It quickly got him hit by his friend by his shoe.

"Oi Tai that hurt!"

The young boy only stuck out his tongue giving a loud raspberry to Ona. The older boy responded with his own ugly raspberry.

"Besides his obvious flaws. He's still a crazy strong guy that I look up to! Even though I'm older!"

Taiki quickly retorted, "By one year!"

Ona leaned in whispering to Kyo, " Technically a year and a half." He chuckled.

Kyo couldn't help but laugh at their friendly banter. He stared towards Taiki who regained his composure quickly, already back to original position. He began to realized why he had given Taiki such a hard time before. He was jealous of the life and people that loved him. Something that Kyo never had. Hell he wasn't good enough to have his own name in till Naruto rescued him. He stared up at the clouds looking up with slight sorrow holding in his tears.

Naruto had told him that he could stay… How much longer though? Eventually he'll become a nuisance and have to leave and never look back.

He took control of himself though. Kyo should be more grateful. He now knew what a family was and how they should be. He gripped his fist tightly smiling bright. He should be happy for at least a getting a chance to see what it's like to be loved by someone like this. It would be selfish of him if he wanted more….

He promised himself that he wouldn't be sad when the time came. He promised he would be thankful and leave with a smile!

**To Be Continued….**

Author's Note- Hey long time huh? Like REAL long time. So sorry for this dely. The I wrote way more for this chapter than I originally intended. I have notebook with chapters already written and this particular chapter was only 32 pages long in the notebook, which if written on here would probably only be 15 pages at most. But as I wrote I ended up realizing there were tons of parts that were not fleshed out enough. So decided to end it here because I feel like it would be way too much junk to take in if I try to squeeze in Sasuke's part that was in the draft version. Anyway in till next time!


	10. Episode 9- Kids of Konoha

_**I would like to give a huge thanks to Kube_Fanatic09 for being my beta for this chapter! Huge help since I'm grammatically stupid! Anyways hope you guys like this addition! please enjoy!**_

_**Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura, ChojixIno, ShikamaruxTemari, KibaxKarui, LeexHinata and others...**_

_**Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

**_Disclaimer:_**** Naruto****_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 9- Kids of Konoha _

Both Sakura and Hikaru's eyes widened, jaws dropping with shock while Sai sat there with his usual fake smile as the sensei for Hikaru's class relayed extremely concerning news to the blended family.

"I'm sorry Giichii-sensei but can you repeat that one more time for me?"

"It's as I said before Sakura-san. Since Hikaru has a high number of absences and he's found skipping eighty percent of his mandatory classes, we have no choice but to hold him back as punishment." The stoic man explained further.

Hikaru knew this meeting couldn't be anything good but being held back?! What the hell?

Sai raised a hand, "Sensei, isn't Hikaru at the top of his class? Doesn't he also get high marks on all of his work?"

Hikaru and Sakura were shocked by Sai weighing in on this. The last thing the nine-year-old wanted was the ghost's help, though.

"That may be true Sai-san, but it doesn't change the fact that part of becoming a ninja is following orders and having discipline. Just because your son is smart and strong doesn't mean he can get away with whatever he pleases. This will be a lesson to the students that no one slacks off in this academy. No one!" the sensei lectured to the couple and child.

Jade eyes flared towards her child clouded by rage.

Hikaru couldn't help but feel a chill go down his spine from that look. But the young boy couldn't help it, he hated everything about school, from his stupid classmates to the teachers and especially the boring lessons. Every time they introduced something new Hikaru would study everything about it and be a month ahead of the lesson plan. Plus, Netsu and his group of followers would just harass him when he went to class, so skipping out was the obvious choice.

Sakura turned back, "Giichii-sensei, perhaps I could talk to the Hoka-"

The man raised his hand, interrupting, "He's already aware of this Sakura-san. And the Hokage and I are in agreement that this needs to happen. Hikaru will get held back and take the same lessons he's skipped and watch his current classmates graduate before him. The same class he looks down on."

Hikaru glared and crossed his arms, mumbling, "Not like they were any better…"

Sakura caught wind of that though and turned to her son with a face that could make the devil tremble, "HIKARU! Do you have any idea how idiotic you are for letting yourself fall this far behind!? Now you're getting held back like a dumbass!" the woman couldn't help but shake his shirt collar moving her son back and forth from her spastic rage.

"I-I'm sorry mom..." the boy tried, but his mother was already in full inner Sakura mode, her mind lost in unbridled fury.

The woman let go of the boy, making him fall off his chair, unbalanced, after she was done shaking him around, "Is there anything we could do to stop this?! Summer school? Extra Credit? Make him do level D missions until he's a Jonin?!"

The teacher sat there unfazed by her frustration, "The decision is final Sakura-san. If you wish for this to never occur again, I suggest changing your method of parenting."

Sakura froze at that. Now all of her anger was fizzling out due to her disappointment at herself as a mother.

Sai couldn't help but frown at that statement. Even though they had a lot to work on as a family, this man had no right to judge them, especially after the cold way he'd been treating Hikaru the whole time he'd been teaching the young blond.

"We'll be sure to do that Giichii-san. And may I suggest as you continue to teach Hikaru's classmates, you reflect on yourself how you failed as a teacher to challenge Hikaru, who has never faltered in his skills or academic history. He was obviously bored with your method of teaching. Take _that _into consideration Sensei," with an unnaturally polite tone that came off condescending. The pale man stood up as his family member's gawked at him, "We're done here right?" with that, Sai left.

Sakura bowed, apologizing for husband's actions, but as she turned she had a large smile on her face from him defending her and Hikaru's honor and planed to reward Sai later that night. As that happened Hikaru just left not giving the man a second glance. When they were out of ear shot the teacher grumbled at the Harunos.

"Group of freaks…"

While the family was walking towards their home, Sakura decided to take a hard grip on the boys shoulder with only ten percent of her strength. Which was enough to stop him in his place making him shutter with fear and guilt.

Sai only gave the boy a sympathetic look while Sakura's jade eyes were cold and slightly detached.

"M-Mother?"

"When we get home, we're going to have a _long _conversation about today's meeting…"

Hikaru only had one word in his mind.

Shit.

**XxX**

"You sure you're not an idiot Hikaru?" Chouko asked as she licked her cherry flavored popsicle.

It had been a couple of days since the meeting and the two kids would be enjoying the beginning of break if one of them wasn't being held back. The two childhood friends were sitting at a park eating their cold treats. Hikaru was currently chomping down on his raspberry flavored one, despite the cold sting it caused his teeth.

"I'm mean you had to have known you ditching all the time would catch up with ya?" the girl continued as she continued to suck the sugary snack.

"This is the worst thing ever Chouko! After spring vacation, I have to do the same boring lessons! And to make things worse now I'm stuck with that jerk Shikaji and that airhead Kai! I don't know what's worse, Netsu or those two morons!" the boy growled taking another painful bite.

Chouko tried to reason, "Come on Hikaru they're not that bad if you got to know them."

"Pass."

The brunette sighed, a little sad by her best friend's unwillingness to get to know other people. Especially their small group of friends and acquaintances brought together by their parents. But she couldn't really blame the boy, since his upbringing was rough because of his situation, and his cynical outlook towards other people, thanks to the negative experience in his early childhood. Not to mention his first time in the academy with his toxic classmate and teachers.

So Hikaru's lack of enthusiasm to befriend others was understandable, yet also sad.

"Besides that, Nara has always been on his high horse even though he's lazy and not nearly as smart as I am! But he always acts so superior to me, the jerk! You'd think they both would learn their place after seeing how amazing I am at everything!" After finishing his dessert, he threw the stick into a garbage nearby, making it in.

Chouko rolled her pale blue eyes at her friend's egotistic ramble. Then she realized something, "But Hikaru, you know what this means?"

The taller boy turned towards her, "What?"

"Now that your held back we're going to graduate together!" she smiled.

Green eyes widened, "Right… you're a year below me…"

"Are you sure you're not dumb?"

"Well right now kunoichis are training separately from the boys. So out of sight out of mind? Plus, you're like the only person around my age I enjoy being around."

Chouko sighed, taking another lick of her popsicle, "I wish you'd at least try to make more friends in your new class."

"You're more than enough for me Chouko."

She laughed, "You're just saying that cause I'm fat!"

Hikaru glared pinching his friend's arm.

"OW! What!?" the girl screeched from the pain.

"You're not fat dummy! You just have more muscle than most girls!" Hikaru never liked it when she was harsh on herself, and always gave the girl nothing but support. She couldn't help but love how protective he was for her, even from herself. It was still annoying, though.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chouko swallowed the last of her popsicle, throwing the stick in the garbage. She got up, stretching her arms towards the sky. "But Hikaru, you should look at this like a fresh start. I know Shikaji can annoy you and Kai seems a little too clingy for you, but that's better than that jerk Netsu. Maybe this was meant to happen so you can make more friends! Wouldn't that be great, Hikaru?"

The boy only gave a blank stare, "And you called me an idiot?"

She hit the back of his head, "How come every time I make a great suggestion you shoot it down!?"

"Cause you never do."

"God, you're impossible! You're lucky I like you enough even though you suck!"

"You know you'll always love me! Anyway, I better head home soon. Mom and Sai are going on a date, so I got to go back so I can watch the girls."

"Oooh, steamy~" Chouko teased making kissy faces at the older boy.

The boy punched the girl's arm, angered by the idea.

"Easy! Your punches hurt!" she jumped away from him, rubbing her arm.

He finally rose from his seat, "Then don't talk about them like that! Besides, that was easy."

"That!? No way! I can already feel a sore from your _easy_!"

"Well I've been building up my strength from my training. Maybe I need to start holding back on ya."

"I should force you into the girls changing room with my jutsu!"

"I better keep an eye in ya then," the blond snickered sarcastically.

The younger girl sighed, taking a hold of her structed arm. She felt her skills were nowhere near to Hikaru's level. Chouko's grip tightened around the now bruised arm. She had to train harder if she ever wanted to catch up with him.

**XxX**

Hikaru had just made it home, his eyes widening when he noticed the Nara's and his parents waiting for him outside. Damn it, what kind of coincidence is this? Just when Hikaru was expressing his distaste for Shikaji, his parents were chatting up with his mom and the ghost. So that only meant one thing.

Double date…

Damn it. This was the last thing Hikaru wanted. Usually when Sai and his mom went on a double date, it was with Chouko's parents. But her parents were old teammates and best friends with Shikaji's father. So eventually his mom and Sai started to hang out with the Nara's on their own, and usually when that happened it meant that he would have to watch three bratty Nara children.

He tried to sneak away, but immediately his mother took notice before he could take a step.

"There you are Hikaru! We were waiting for you! Hurry up so we can go!" the mother yelled.

He slowly turned back towards the adults, not looking them in their eyes.

"Everyone is already inside. Katsumi is in her playpen with Jirou, while Aiko and Rikona are drawing on the living room Chabudai with Shikaji-chan." The mother explained.

Temari smiled, "Thanks for keeping an eye on everyone, Hikaru-chan!"

The boy couldn't help but look away, "Sure thing…"

"Alright sunshine we'll be back by nine!" his mother began heading out with husband in hand.

Shikamaru yawned, "Later kid…"

The ten-year-old sighed, slowly making his way inside the house. He walked in to exactly what his mother explained to him. Jirou and Katsumi playing together in her playpen, while the girls, Aiko and Rikona, were drawing flowers in his sister's sketch book. And Shikaji, sitting there lazily playing with his hand-held game. Not surprising; the kid could either be caught sleeping or messing with a video game in his hands.

Funnily enough, even though they were all siblings, none looked exactly like each other.

Shikaji had the plain dulled-out look of his father but had the eyes and hair color of his mother, with a combination of their spiky hair. He was in Chouko's grade, and always hung out with one of the spoiled Hyuuga twins and that annoying Inuzuka boy.

The middle child was Rikona, and the Nara's only daughter, her hair dark brown like her father's and green eyes, resembling her mother's. Compared to her older brother, she had way more energy. She was two years older than Aiko, but the girls have found enough common ground to get along whenever they came over.

Last was Jirou, the youngest, who had light brown hair and dark eyes, resembling his father's. He was only a year older than Katsumi, but he seemed to go with the flow of things a lot easier than his siblings.

Hikaru sighed from the company. Sure, he was already used to the Naras, but it didn't mean he liked it. Plus, he wanted to focus on his studies today. So, he'll do just that. But first he should probably make a little something for everyone. So, he decided to just make some plain onigiri's in the kitchen. Hikaru knew the basics of cooking, but if you try to give him one of Sai's recipes, you'll end up with a kitchen on fire.

When he came back with food, he noticed Shikaji staring at him. Hikaru only stared back for a brief second before setting the snacks down for the girls. He then grabbed a rice ball for the youngest siblings and gave them each a piece to snack on, watching them carefully. He'll never admit he actually doesn't mind the company of kids. At least kids that weren't currently staring at him like a freak show. He still felt Shikaji's dark green eyes on him. He wished Chouko were here, she got along with both of them, so she always knew how to break awkward tension such as this. But Hikaru could never be so lucky. So now he was stuck here with this lazy brat observing him for god knows what reason.

"Thank you, big brother!" Aiko peeped gratefully.

Rikona nodded, her face already stuffed.

"No problem. Let me know if you guys want any more." The older boy smiled, taking a seat by the chabudai after he located his scrolls.

Aiko and the Nara girl continued to draw with more energy now that they had a snack in front of them.

Shikaji as usual didn't eat a grain. Hikaru didn't really care, more for him and everyone else. But his droopy eyes were starting to get on his last nerves, so he finally decided to address it.

"What?" Hikaru asked the younger blond.

"Hm?" Shikaji asked, now eyes back on his game.

"Don't act like you weren't just staring at me you weirdo!" Hikaru hissed.

Their siblings minded their business, already more than used to their older brother's disagreements.

"Not sure what you mean."

"Well cut it out bastard! I'm trying to concentrate over here." The older boy huffed, frustrated.

"Last time I checked you're the only one I know that fills the description of _bastard_." The Nara gave a low blow.

Hikaru was already on him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up roughly, making the younger drop his game. Both boys gave each other the coldest glare.

Rikona knew where this was going and decided as the third oldest one in the room to let the boys hash it out by themselves, rather than having everyone involved.

Their fights were never pretty.

"Hey Ai-chan, let's leave with Kat-chan and Ji-chan." She whispered to the young ravenette.

Aiko, who's also been around for these fights, nodded, both girls grabbing their siblings and quickly taking refuge in her and her little sister's room.

"That was a crappy joke you just told, Nara. Maybe try telling your jokes to someone with bad humor." The older blond growled at the younger.

Shikaji gave his usual sly smirk, "I thought I was, Sempai."

"And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!?"

The lazy boy yawned, shrugging his shoulders despite Hikaru's grip on his clothes, "I thought you'd like that though, Sempai. Seeing how much greater you are than all of us, I thought I was giving you the most respect." He was obviously full of shit and didn't actually mean it.

Green eyes glared at the darker shade. He pushed him away, finally letting him go, "Screw you Nara!"

Shikaji balanced himself out. He smirked knowing he'd succeeded in riling up the older boy. He simply grabbed his game, sitting back down in his seat. As he played he asked him without looking up, "So I heard you're in trouble with ."

Hikaru only groaned when he called her that. It was always weird that some people refer to his mother by her professional name. Nothing wrong with that, he's very proud of his mother. But when kids his age called her that instead of Haruno-san or something along those lines, it felt off to him.

He grabbed his scrolls, refusing to sit next to him after that dispute between them, "Well it's none of your business, now is it?"

"Heard they're holding you back a grade."

Ice went through his veins when the young boy said that. Hikaru was hoping he wouldn't have to hear from this smartass until at least the beginning of the school year, but of course word has already spread of him getting held back.

"So, I guess Sempai isn't going to be so accurate anymore since we're classmates now. That is, if you don't get held back again."

Hikaru decided instead of popping off like every inch of his being wanted, he decided to play it cool and point out to this brat, "Well I guess it sucks for you then, since now that I'm in your class I'll be the top at everything, since I'm stronger and smarter than both you and Kai!"

"Well, that will be difficult if you continue to ditch class to cry about daddy."

That was the last straw for Hikaru. He decided to just leave, not caring that it looks like he's running away. He knew if he stayed any longer his fist would end up in Shikaji's face, and he would have to explain to the Naras why they have one less son when they come back to pick them up.

He checked up on their younger siblings before he retired to his room to focus on his studies for real without any asshole distractions.

Hikaru always hated how easy it was for Shikaji to rile him up. Which was odd, since the guy was known for not giving a shit about most things. The boy usually avoided conflict, but when it came to the oldest boy in the group he always had a smart ass response to say to him, or an insensitive remark about his father he always brought up just to get Hikaru to lose his temper. Sure, Hikaru wasn't the nicest guy but if the young boy recalled, he gave the younger more than enough chances to play nice, and the group always threw those chances in Hikaru's face. So Hikaru will never trust him. Because beside the Akamichis, there was no one else worth trusting in this shitty village.

The blond shook his head, trying to focus and finally got back to work. Once in a while he would check up on his little sisters and the younger Naras, but most of the time he was in his room studying until their parents came home.

**XxX**

Hikaru couldn't help but be a little anxious as him and his mother were walking through the forest that was a couple of miles away from the training area. Usually when him and Sakura go out for some extra training, it meant his mom and him could have some bonding time by themselves and that she would teach him something exciting. But seeing how his recent record of disappointing the woman not even a week ago, count the nine-year-old cautious for his life with just the two of them alone out here in the middle of nowhere.

"We've arrived." The rosette stopped.

The young blond asked, tilting his head, "Mom why are we training all the way out here? Wouldn't the one back by the lake be just as good?"

She shook her head, "That area is man-made, so any damages come straight out of mommy's pocket! No thanks! So out here where most of the trees are dead is perfect since we won't damage the eco system either." The doctor explained, setting down her bags.

Green eyes scanned the area, noticing what she was talking about, "I see..."

"Anyway, let's talk about why we're here today then." She did a couple of stretches, warming herself up, "I requested some time off so we can get started on this particular training."

Her son set his bag along her stuff, "What kind, mom?"

Sakura smirked, "I think it's time to teach you about this." She pointed to the bindi on her forehead.

Hikaru's eyes brightened with excitement, "You're gonna teach me the strength of a hundred seal!?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. I've noticed how much you've mastered chakra control at your age sunshine! So, I thought it's finally time to help you get started! Now, the strength of a hundred seal is a simple technique but takes a lot of patience and concentration."

"Does it always have to end up on your forehead?"

Sakura blinked, taken aback by the random question, "Not necessarily… Your forehead is just the easiest place to focus your chakra."

"So, I can focus it anywhere?"

"Yes, but again it takes a huge amount of concentration. For example, if you wanted to draw the chakra on either of your feet you would have to focus on that chakra point inside your foot. That's why I recommend the forehead since it's the easiest point to focus with no effort."

"So, I can focus it on top of my hand then?" he asked after the explanation.

The mother only blinked, "Only if you can focus on that chakra point with ease."

"I can!"

"Okay, but before I agree to focus on that spot, let's see how much chakra control you have in your hands."

They both walked towards the dead trees.

"Show me how hard you can punch this tree with your right fist." She instructed her son.

The boy nodded, grabbing his leather gloves from his pocket, and slipping them on his hands. He stretched his arms and legs before he got into position. After that he took a breath, concentrating, focusing his chakra in his right hand. When he felt he was ready, he thrusted his fist into the dead wood. He punched all the way to the other side of the tree, leaving a big hole into the oak. And since it was brittle the whole thing came apart, falling into pieces around the mother and son.

Sakura smiled, proud at the progress Hikaru had made since she first taught him chakra control, "Alright, now let's try your left."

Hikaru nodded, moving to the next tree over since the one he punched before was destroyed. He took in a breath, doing the same concentration he did before in his left hand. After he felt the chakra charge up in his fist he punched the tree, but instead of going through it like the other one, this punch only left a crater in the dead wood.

The boy couldn't help but frown at the lack of damage he left with his non dominant hand. But either way, Sakura was extremely proud of the skills her son had shown her here.

"So, with what I've seen, you have the same control as a Chunin with your right hand. Your left could use some more work, but still impressive sunshine! Most kids your age couldn't even make a dent with their level." The women gushed.

Hikaru smiled sheepishly at his mom's compliments.

"So, if you wish to focus on your hands, you could easily focus it on your right side."

The boy smiled, excited that he could focus where he wanted.

"But remember sunshine, it takes a lot of hard work, concentration, and patience in that one point in your chakra flow. Honestly, I would still recommend your forehead, to make it easier on yourself." She explained.

Hikaru groaned, not liking his mother treating him like a kid, "I know I can do it, mom!"

"Alright then… Just remember this isn't going to be a walk in the park. That you'll be focusing on that one chakra point in your body until the day comes you release it in battle."

The boy bounced excitedly, "This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to release it!"

All of a sudden, he felt the air get tense.

"Now there's no more excuses…"

Hikaru flinched, looking back at his mom confused, "Huh?"

There was a sadistic smile on the mother's face, "Now every time you're in class and find yourself bored out of your mind, you can just focus on your chakra point instead of ditching class to do some other training."

The young blond couldn't help but swallow his excessive saliva nervously, "I-I guess…"

"And if that's not enough to occupy the most talented student of Konoha, I could get your Uncle Kakashi to transfer you to another village, where they'll push you to the point till your almost dead with exhaustion." She threatened with a cold smile still on her lips.

Hikaru couldn't help but shiver at the thought, knowing his mother was never one to give empty threats. So, he knew better than to disobey, "Y-Yes... I understand mom!"

Sakura grinned, now no longer surrounded by the dark aura, "Alright then sunshine, let's get started on some exercises on chakra control!"

He nodded, still uneasy, "R-Right..."

After that, they finally got started on their official training while Sakura further instructed her son on the new seal on his right hand.

**XxX**

Hikaru and Chouko were currently in the shopping market downtown, looking for some new equipment for their classes that were starting in a couple of weeks.

"So, she threatened you? What else is new?" Chouko asked as she was looking through some weapon pouches.

"I really thought she was going to kill me this time! It was only the two of us in the middle of the forest! The perfect crime…" he explained, still on edge from his mother's threats.

"Well, she finally taught you 'bout that mark on her forehead. Probably to bribe ya."

"Well not really, more to keep me busy when I'm bored in class. To keep me from ditching."

"That's smart of Auntie! She really knows you best, huh?" she chuckled, "So when is it gonna appear?" the younger brunette turned towards Hikaru, lifting his bangs, and staring at his bare forehead.

"Hey, lay off." He smacked her hand away from him.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You and your stupid hair."

"Sorry that I like my stupid hair. Plus, it's not gonna appear there." He lifted his right hand, pointing at the top of it, "I'm storing my chakra here."

Chouko tilted her head, "Why there? Aren't you supposed to store it in your forehead for some reason?"

"Yeah, but it'll look so much cooler if the mark appears on my fist!" Green eyes shined with determination.

The girl only laughed at his confidence, turning her attention back on the pouches. "Someone's full of himself." She picked up a dark blue one from the stack, "How about this one, Hikaru?"

The taller boy grabbed it, getting a look himself, "It's your style, but doesn't have enough space."

She shrugged, "Don't really need that much space though."

"Yeah, but it never hurts to have extra room."

Another high-pitched voice cut into the conversation, "He's right Cho-chan. God knows with all that junk food you munch on, it'll come in handy."

Both Chouko and Hikaru turned to find both the Hyuuga twins, Naomi and Matsumi, walking into the shop carrying some shopping bags. Looks like the sisters had the same idea and decided to shop for supplies as well before the new school year. The girls were considered famous because of their clan, not to mention their mother was the leader of the Hyuugas, while their father was the Legendary Rock Lee, who fought against the now sitting Kazekage of the sand village.

Naomi, who is the eldest twin, had long pitch-black hair tied in low pigtails from the back. Her eyebrows were thick, resembling her father's, and also born with most of his confidence. Matsumi was the younger twin, her hair also black, but had more of a violet tinge that resembled her mother. Her hair was braided in the front along her left side. Her eyebrows were slightly thicker than her older sister's. She had gained Hinata's meekness from when their mother was younger.

"If it isn't Nao and Matsu." Hikaru gave a cold response to the two. He walked up to Naomi with violent intent, "And what was that about junk food Nao!?" he grabbed her shirt, glaring straight into her pale white eyes.

Naomi ripped his arm off of her, pushing the boy back, "This is why you're not as popular as Kai and Shikaji-kun. You're such a brute about things you don't like."

"Well forgive me, Lady Nao, for mistreating such an elegant princess." Hikaru spouted sarcastically.

"Jerk face. And stop calling me Nao! Do I look like a boy?"

He only rolled his eyes at this pointless exchange, turning back to the items, "Whatever, Lady Nao."

"God, you suck!"

He only waved her off, ignoring her now.

Chouko laughed awkwardly, "A-Anyway, what brings you guys here?"

Matsumi spoke in her usual hushed tone, "S-School shopping…"

"Ah, so same as us huh?" Chouko smiled.

Naomi couldn't help but glare at the boy. She leaned over to Chouko, whispering, "What's eating the sourpuss?"

The thicker girl smiled, "Oh um... He's kind of grumpy since things haven't gone his way this year."

The older Hyuuga smirked, "Hm, I'll say. It must really suck having to repeat a whole year again~. Man, talk about pathetic." She said really loud on purpose.

The boy immediately turned back towards them in high speed, "Listen here, Hyuuga! Shut up, or I'll make you!" he leaned in, an inch away from her face, glaring daggers in her eyes.

Before anything else could happen, Matsumi pushed Hikaru away from her sister with her full gentle fist. Luckily, Hikaru was able to compose himself before he fell over.

Chouko gasped, impressed by the younger twin's skill, " Wow Matsu-chan, your reflex is as fast as Hikaru's! You've been training with your dad?"

Matsumi blushed, looking away, "U-Um Yes…"

Hikaru glared, deciding he had enough of this and walked away from the group of girls.

Naomi sighed towards her sister, "I can handle myself, Matsumi."

"R-Right... I'm sorry, Naomi nee-chan."

"Anyway, looks like karma has finally hit jerk-face. It's about time." Naomi giggled, placing her hand on her hip.

Chouko couldn't help but sigh, "Could you not be so hard on him? He's already having a rough time with this, Naomi-chan."

"Right… it's not like his ego isn't inflated to the size of a freaking mountain. I don't see why you always take his side, Cho-chan." The older Hyuuga crossed her arms.

"Well he's my best friend. If I'm not there for him, who else will be?"

"He seems so obsessed with himself that I don't see why he just doesn't do everything on his own, since he's so great."

"Sure, he can be like that at times but… he has a different side to him."

"But this has to be annoying for you, to always be in the middle between him and all of us."

"Well, maybe you guys shouldn't have talked behind his back when we were little!" Chouko yelled, finally losing her temper.

Matsumi couldn't help but frown, "Cho-chan…"

"Well, he wasn't exactly an angel back then." Naomi spat, not holding back one bit.

"I guess so… that's why you all frustrate me… including Hikaru… Until you both try to understand each other, you'll never really get along." Chouko tried to reason with the taller girl.

"Well he's clearly not interested, and like hell I'll be the one to let that jerk face say whatever his egotistic mouth wishes. Anyway, we better hurry back before father worries. Let's go, Matsumi." She turned, flipping one of her pigtails.

Matsumi bowed towards the brunette, "It was nice seeing you, Cho-chan." She turned to follow her older twin towards their father.

Chouko sighed, but wave goodbye to the girls. Despite her attitude, she still valued Naomi's friendship, "See you guys in school."

When she turned around, she found Hikaru with a pouch that was the same one she was looking at but in a larger size. He threw the accessory towards her to catch.

The girl fumbled a bit but caught it, "Wow, you actually found one in a bigger size." Her pale eyes widened when she saw the receipt attached to the pouch, "Hikaru, you didn't have to buy this for me!"

"I didn't." The older boy revealed the girl's wallet in his grasp.

Chouko's eyes widened, shocked when she felt that he indeed pickpocketed her while she was talking to the Hyuuga twins, "How did you-"

"Well last time I checked, we're training to become Ninjas. You're really slipping, Chouko." He mocked her.

The girl growled, punching his side, "You really are a jerk!"

"You love me though. Anyway, where to next?"

"I think the weapon shop. Wanna stop by the food market for a snack before we go?"

Hikaru smiled, nodding his head, "Sure let's go."

They both went towards the food stalls before they finished up their school shopping.

**XxX**

"Why do I have to go?" Hikaru groaned.

"Because I said so. I'm your mother, and I have control over your life until you're mentally and physically able to take care of yourself." She said as she put on her make-up.

"I hate going to the Inuzuka's! It's always too loud and I'll be bored out of my mind!" her son groaned, annoyed.

"Kai will be there..."

"So?! I'd rather stay here so I can study and concentrate on my seal," He argued.

"You can store your chakra while you're there, and I'm sure you'll be more than ready for school. So, you can study when it starts." She responded.

"Mom…"

"You're going. End of discussion."

Her son sighed unhappy, with the outcome.

Hikaru didn't understand why they went to the Inuzuka's every other week. He knows that Karui and Sakura knew each other through other people, but he wouldn't call them friends. If memory serves, Kai's father, Kiba, used to be on the same anbu squad with Sai, and they would hang out for drinks before the man started staying home for the girls. It adds up, seeing how they didn't start doing these dinners with the big family until Sai and Sakura got married.

The Harunos were making their way through town, going straight to the Inuzuka's home, to Hikaru's displeasure. He was holding both his sisters' hand in between the two.

They finally made it to the clan's compound, heading to Kiba and Karui's home. When they arrived, Sai was the one to knock on the door, dog barks echoing through the home.

Karui was the one to answer the door. She wore a smile, "Hello Harunos! Come in!"

"Hello again Karui, thanks for having us," Sakura smiled politely, her family walking in, pulling her husband along while their children followed behind.

"No problem at all."

Hikaru sighed, already sensing the weird tension between the two women. He never understood how girls acted like they get along even though they clearly don't, but Chouko always told him it's a female's world, and in this world the first one to let up is the loser.

But the blonde couldn't care less, it wasn't his business.

"Aiko-nee!" a young boy with dark red hair and tanned, slightly darker, skin cheered as he ran towards the young artist, hugging her. He grinned, leaning in, and kissing the girl's cheek.

Aiko giggled shyly, patting the younger boy's back, "Hi, Ken-chan."

Kenichi Inuzuka was the second youngest member out of his three siblings. He's always excited whenever Aiko comes over because she always draws all of his favorite things when she's there. Both Sai and Hikaru stared at the four-year-old with rage, seeing how close he was clinging on to the young girl, oblivious to their glares.

Sai quickly pulled the two apart, eyes sharp and guarded. This was the only time he and the pale ghost were in an agreement. Kenichi was an issue when it came to Aiko's safety as their daughter/sister. They refused to accept him as a possible problem in the future. The boy was always unaware of the protective duo, always laughing, thinking Sai was just being silly.

A young girl with slightly long dark brown hair and pitch black eyes, resembling her father the most out of all of her siblings, came quickly, pulling her bother further away from the young Aiko, taking a grip of his shoulders to lecture him, "Kenichi, remember what daddy said about keeping your hands to yourself?"

"Kana, lighten up. He was only excited to see Aiko." A boy walked in, taller than his sister but slightly shorter than Hikaru.

The only girl out of the siblings rolled her eyes, "He needs to learn though, Kai-nii-san. If we let him off the hook all the time, he'll never learn."

Kana Inuzuka, the second, had not only her father's looks, but also his stubborn nature, along with her mother's hot head.

He smiled, "It's fine once in a while, right?"

Hikaru couldn't help but give a cold stare at the eldest brother.

Kai Inuzuka, the oldest out of the bunch, always lead his siblings with kindness and grace. Not only did he have a heart of gold, but he was also the strongest of his year. His hair was an auburn shade of brown and his skin a little darker tan than his siblings. His eyes were a darker shade of amber. He definitely inherited the most looks from his mother.

The blonde couldn't stand the younger boy, he always thought it was fishy how nice he was. No one that nice had pure intentions, at least from Hikaru's experience with people. Even though the taller boy showed nothing but coldness towards Kai, it always went over his pea brained head. What was his deal? And to make matters worse, him and Shikaji were best friends, so another annoying thing to add to the list of reasons to stay the hell away from the Inuzuka boy.

The younger boy finally acknowledged the taller blonde, waving at him, "Hi Hikaru, how's it going?"

Green eyes sparked with fury, not wanting to hear the held back shtick for the millionth time, so he simply crossed his arms and turned away from him, "Just get it over with." The faster he said it, the sooner the younger boy would leave him alone.

Kai tilted his head, confused, "Huh? I don't get it?"

"I got held back, yatta yatta. Just say it already."

"Oh… um," he scratched his head, "I didn't think you wanted to talk about that…. I heard about how much Shikaji messed with ya, so I wasn't gonna say anything…" the tan boy explained.

Sakura gave a bright smile, "Well, isn't that mature of you Kai-chan. You really are a good big brother, aren't you? Hikaru could learn a couple things from you."

Her son muttered, "Like what? How to train our invisible dog?"

She pulled his ear, immediately making him cry out in pain, "Strike one young man. Two more and we'll be sure to preview that school you'll end up in if you cause any more trouble."

Once the women let him go, he quickly took a hold of his cheek, trying to rub the pain away. This always happened whenever he came over, Kai would say something nice or mature and his mom would gush on and on about how great he is because of it, and then he would feel like crap because it always felt like he was never good enough, even though he was smarter and stronger then him. Another reason he hated coming here; looking at that dumb innocent face that stared at him with excitement like a puppy. God, he hated Kai….

Last to join the group was Kiba Inuzuka, with his youngest son in hand. The boy, Kazuki, was almost a mini-Kiba, except he had a darker skin tone, bright grey eyes tinged with gold, and hair a redder shade then his. He was pulling on his marked cheek, playing with his father's face.

"Yo Harunos, what's up?" he gave his signature sharp tooth grin.

"Hello Kiba-kun, how's your arm?" Sakura asked in her doctor's tone.

"Alright! I'm good as new, Doc!" he chuckled, waving said arm around to prove his point.

"Heard from the doctor you we're crying like a baby when she had to put your bone back into place," Sai smirked at the man's misfortune.

Both Aiko and Hikaru couldn't help but groan at the man's pestering nature.

"And you're still a tactless bastard that needs a book for any social event!" the tan man responded. He chuckled, "It's no wonder you ended up with Sakura, she's the only one who can handle your blunt nature!"

The woman mentioned couldn't help but roll her eyes at their exchange. But she guessed since Sai was deadpan and Kiba was an open book, it was the reason the two of them got along so well.

"I swear the both of you," Karui sighed, shaking her head, "Want to help me finish dinner, Sakura, while our boys fool around?" The women offered.

Sakura always stiffened at this because she always felt inferior in the kitchen; she sometimes wondered if the taller woman sometimes did it on purpose to show off her skills as a housewife.

"U-Um sure! Lead the way, Karui." Sakura smiled.

As she followed the foreign women, Sai leaned to her ear whispering, "Thank you."

Sai always showed gratitude whenever Sakura tolerated Karui's nature for Sai's sake. So, she simply smiled and nodded, now feeling braver to help the women out.

Kiba then handed the youngest to Kana, "Honey why don't you take the youngins to the playroom?"

Kana nodded, taking a hold of both of her brothers while Aiko and Katsumi followed, excited to play with the large number of toys that the Inuzuka children owned. Hikaru decided to lean against the wall and just concentrate on building his chakra up on his right hand until they were forced to eat. As this was happening, Kiba and Sai went off to talk about whatever, the father telling his eldest to feed the dogs in the kennel before dinner starts.

Sakura overheard this as she was cutting some onions, and she gave her son a look, mentally ordering him to help the oldest Inuzuka child. Hikaru, not wanting to anger his mother again, just sighed and followed right behind the boy.

The two were in the back refilling all of the dog bowls for the ninja dogs. Everyone in the Inuzuka clan had a pack of their own to take care of. It has been one of their responsibilities as a clan for generations.

As Hikaru refilled each area, some of the canines barked with gratitude while others spoke, thanking the blonde for the meal. The blonde never understood why some ninja dogs could talk and some couldn't. One unanswered question he'll never be comfortable with.

"Thanks for the help, Hikaru! I was able to get this done a lot faster thanks to you." Kai said in appreciation.

"Whatever…" Hikaru just wanted to go home already.

Kai's cheeks flushed when he noticed someone outside the compound, "Um, I'll be back Hikaru! Do you mind putting the food away?"

Hikaru tilted his head, "Um, okay...?"

"Thanks!"

Hikaru couldn't help but stare. He decided that curiosity took over and wanted to see what Kai was getting all weird about.

The Inuzuka boy ran straight to the fence to greet them., "Ryo-chan!" the smaller boy cheered.

Hikaru hid behind one of the kennels while the two were talking, far enough where he's unseen and close enough to where he could hear the two of them clearly.

This Ryo had short brown hair with a darker shade of brown eyes. If Hikaru remembered, he's Ryo Kurama from the Kurama clan (1). Their clan is most famous for being masters of Konoha's most difficult genjustu. The only reason Hikaru even knew who he was is because he sees Kai all over him at school. But he never hung out with Kai's usual group of friends. In fact, you could find the boy reading by himself most times. But he always wondered, for someone who reads as much as Ryo did, why his scores are even lower than Kai's. Odd…

"Oh… Kai-kun… How has your vacation been...?" the slightly taller boy asked.

Kai was fidgeting with his jacket, staring away shyly, "Um... it's been okay but… I was hoping to spend more time with you..."

Ryo blushed, looking away as well, "Sorry… My grades sucked so I've been stuck with my mom all spring. She really wants me to focus more on my studies."

"Not surprised, since you hate studying."

He sighed, "No kidding… It's so boring compared to the actual fun novels I escape to."

Hikaru now felt weird overhearing their conversation. It was weird seeing how Kai and Ryo acted like when they were alone. The atmosphere wasn't normal. Kai was acting a lot different with Ryo than he acted with Shikaji or Naomi. Something was up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Dad finally said I was old enough for my own ninja dog! I got to go to the main kennel to pick her out and everything!" Kai gushed unsurprisingly.

Ryo gave a gentle smile, "Really? That's great. You've been wanting a ninja dog for a while. What's her name?"

"Her coats so white and fluffy, so I went with Yuki!"

"That's perfect for her. You're so creative Kai-kun."

Kai blushed, scratching his face, "Really? Lots a people say I'm dumb and easy to read…"

Hikaru couldn't help but nod, agreeing with that statement.

"Well they're all idiots, because your amazing Kai!"

The older blonde has never heard Ryo talk to anyone this passionately before, another weird thing about their dynamic.

"God, I wanna marry you Ryo-chan..." Kai gushed.

All of a sudden Hikaru's whole body froze, things started to add up.

"Silly… I keep telling you boys can't marry each other yet." Ryo shook his head.

"You promised we would though." The smaller boy pouted.

The taller of the two smiled, "And we will one day."

Kai blushed, leaning up to kiss him, "I'll wait forever if I have to."

Ryo's face turned red, "God, I like you…."

"I like you too! Anyway, I gotta go! Dinner will be ready soon."

"Kay… See you in class."

"Of course!"

"Later…" With that, the Kurama boy finally left, both boys feeling light-headed from their romantic exchange.

Hikaru quickly gathered himself, rushing to put the food away and quickly left the kennel before Kai could catch him eavesdropping. He escaped to the downstairs bathroom to catch his breath. Hikaru has heard of people that like the same gender before. Normally people usually bash on them for being immoral or whatever. Once, he caught Tenten-sensei kissing another woman. He asked his mother about it and she simply said love knows no gender and people have the right to be with whoever they wanted to be with. So Hikaru never had a problem with people like Kai and Ryo. He was more surprised because he wasn't expecting it. He wondered if Shikaji knew about them. Or maybe his parents? Probably not, since he's never seen Ryo over at the compound or hanging out with Kai's friends at school.

"Who would of thought someone as perfect as Kai had such a huge secret?"

**XxX**

After dinner was over Sakura once again forced Hikaru to hang out with Kai, so now the two were awkwardly hanging out in the bedroom. Kai was teaching Yuki some tricks while Hikaru just stared at him. For some reason, Hikaru wasn't really sure how to interact with the boy anymore since he discovered his secret relationship with Ryo, so he decided to just get it out so he can act normal again.

"Saw what you and Ryo did." Hikaru stated.

All of a sudden you could see Kai's soul leaving his body. He quickly moved into Hikaru's face, gripping his shoulders super tight, "H-H-How much did you see?"

"Everything." The older boy responded.

"Oh god. No, no no no! Oh god, how could I have been so stupid?... Oh no… Please don't tell anyone!" he pleaded, clapping his hands together, bowing his head multiple times.

"Wait, am I the only one that knows?"

Kai gave a nervous nod.

"Then next time don't do it out in the open if you don't want anyone to know. Stupid…"

"Please… If anyone were to find out how much I like Ryo… They would probably hate me…"

Hikaru sighed, "Look, I'm not gonna say anything okay? I don't care what you and that moron do with your free time. It's none of my business." Hikaru explained.

Kai's armed dropped, his eyes widening, "You won't tell?"

"Why would I? It's none of my business what you or that guy does. Just be more careful the next time you both flirt, if you both don't want anyone to know." The older blond lectured, annoyed. Why did he have to deal with this nonsense? All he wanted to do is get this info out in the open, so he didn't have to deal with feeling weird around Kai.

All of a sudden, the younger Inuzuka started tearing up, "W-Wow Hikaru, you're such a great guy!"

Hikaru flinched at this, "What?"

"Even though you don't really like me, you're gonna keep my secret and not use it against me! Let's be friends from here on out Hikaru-kun!" he smiled.

"N-NO WAY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Hikaru couldn't help but blush at his sudden declare.

"I'm so glad a guy like you is looking out for someone like me!"

"Stop it already you moron!"

"You're going to be in our class so let's hang out!"

"Over my dead body! Go jump in a river!

"Such a nice guy."

"Just Die!"

**XxX**

On their way home, Sakura was staring at Hikaru with a knowing smile the entire time, annoying her son with her stares. Hikaru knew exactly what caused this unwanted attention. As they left the Inuzuka residence, Kai gave a huge heartfelt goodbye to him, making all the adults stare and Hikaru groan. The guy just couldn't get a clue when someone didn't want that kind of attention. So, now his mother thinks Hikaru finally left his comfort zone and finally befriended someone who wasn't Chouko, which could be further from the truth.

Hikaru sighed, staring up at the moon. This had to have been the worst vacation ever. First, he was held back, then he had to deal with punishment/mockery for it, his new classmates were idiotic and annoying, and now he's going to have to repeat a whole year with all of this nonsense.

And he's going to be starting pretty soon. Hikaru just wanted to graduate already…

**XxX**

It was finally the first day at the academy. Sakura was attending Hikaru's ceremony, while Sai was attending Aiko's very first one in the younger kunoichi's area.

Sakura was getting ready to head over so she could also view Aiko on her first day, "You have everything you need, sunshine?"

"Yes mom. I got held back for ditching, not my grades." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you did, so if I find out that if you so much as miss one minute of your class, I'll be sure to transfer you to a MUCH more challenging curriculum. If this one is TOO easy." Her smile could scare a shark.

Hikaru shivered in fear, knowing she was one hundred percent serious, "Yes mother…."

"Good! Have fun in your new class, sunshine!" she waved, leaving her son to go to class.

The young blond dropped his head, sighing, "I guess I only have myself to blame for all of this." He turned towards the school, "I'm not going to let that jerk Shikaji screw with me, and I'm going to stay away from that dumbass Kai. My only goal is to be better than those fools and graduate."

The blond boy walked through those doors, determined to become even stronger, not letting anyone get in his way.

**To be Continued… **

**Author's Notes: Something a little new to be added. I was super eager to get to this point of the story because I finally get to expand on the children Hikaru has grown around and that was the main point of this chapter introducing all of the kids that will have a bigger role later on in this story(which I'm also excited for)**

**1- So not a lot of fans are familiar with this clan, seeing how watching all fillers of Naruto is conciser some form of cruel torture to most like myself. But the Kurama clan is a 'real' clan in the Naruto universe. When I was thinking of more characters I could add to the story I thought of looking at a list of clans and the Kurama one caught my attention and that is how Ryo was born. Now I'm probably not going to reference the filler at all cause I'm unfamiliar with it and I refused to watch anymore filler from Naruto. I have paid all of my dues from the series...**


	11. Episode 10- Kyo

**So we are finally at this point in the story where it ended in the last version... I apologize for having it end that way but I felt it wasn't the best version of this story anymore and it wasn't fair to the place where it even began you know? So here is the last of this story that was looked over by my fabulous beta Kube_Fanatic09**

_**Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura, ChojixIno, ShikamaruxTemari, KibaxKarui, LeexHinata and others...**_

_**Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

**_Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Uzumaki Blood**

_Episode 10- Kyo_

Sasuke had walked into an abandoned warehouse near the peak of a mountain that's closer to the rain village. He walked inside to take cover from the nasty weather. When he walked in, he took off his hood and looked around making sure there were no enemies that could ambush him. When Sasuke felt he was safe, he set his bag against the wall and walked inside with his hands inside his pockets.

"Why is it every time we meet somewhere you have to choose places that are moldy and wet?" Sasuke called out.

He heard a snicker coming from the shadows. The Uchiha's head turned towards the source of the voice. There he found his old teammate Suigetsu. He had a sharp grin on his face, his hair slightly longer than before.

He took a sip of water that he always had on hand before he answered, "You know me. So, how's the wife and kid?"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes at that remark but grabbed the most recent picture of the two from his pocket that he always had on him. He handed the photo to the ivory haired man.

He whistled, "Damn, Taiki is already that tall huh?! And that blond of yours still looks like a teenager, eh?"

Sasuke swiped the picture back, " Enough. So, what info do you have on the Kuroakami gang?"

"Always a stick in the mud down to business, huh? Anyway, it looks like they're growing even more rapidly than ever. They're gathering outsiders from all of the countries around the water nation. They're even getting people from the snow nation on board with their crazy cult shit." Suigetsu explained.

"If this continues, they might become big enough to overthrow the water country. We need to find a way to stop this…" Sasuke said as he contemplated zoning off.

"As powerful as you and Naruto are, you guys can't keep going on like this. Eventually you'll need help from a village. Why not go back to Konoha?" the sharped toothed man suggested.

"You know why."

"I do. But I also know you can't keep this up forever. What happens when they finally decided to crush you guys, or God forbid do something to your kid?"

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu when he brought his son into it, "We can protect him. Don't underestimate us."

Suigetsu sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Alright I won't argue with you about it anymore. Let me just say this though. Eventually you'll have to live with all the mistakes you've made and deal with the consequences for all of it. Anyway, here." He handed the Uchiha a piece of paper. It looked like a map of the area around here with X's on some locations.

"Those are all the hideouts and camps that my insider got for me."

"Thanks." Sasuke gathered his things, placing the map in his pocket for later.

"I'll continue to help you guys with these freaks. Just keep in mind what I said though okay?"

"Hn."

"Hey, carful with that rotten attitude. You'll lose your wife if you always act like an asshole." Suigetsu chuckled.

"As if." Sasuke turned, placing his hood back on, "Until next time Suigetsu."

"Yep. And tell Karin I said she's getting fat."

Sasuke turned, raising a brow, "You haven't seen her in ten years. How would you know?"

"So she is getting fat?" He cackled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking towards the door, "Goodbye Suigetsu."

"You're never any fun. See ya around Sasuke." He waved, afterwards drinking more of his water.

**XxX**

Naruto was in the kitchen with a toothbrush in his mouth while his clones were setting things up for breakfast. Karin had to return home to work on some experiments. Plus, she said Orochimaru might be seeking her out so it was best if she were away from the Uchiha-Uzumaki family.

Without the extra hands he was back to cleaning and cooking on his own. Karin had already drilled Taiki on his genjustu and mental exercises. She made him a packet to do while she was gone, which would most likely not be half-way finished by the time she returns.

As Naruto was brushing his teeth, he scratched his stomach under his shirt with his eyes closed, still half asleep. Once his clones finished getting things started, he released the jutsu and they disappeared leaving only puffs of smoke. Naruto rinsed his mouth spitting the residue in the sink, setting his tooth brush in an empty cup for now while he continued where his clones left off.

Even though it would be easier to have a bunch of shadow clones do all the chores, Naruto knows it's a waste of chakra when he could simply do the tasks himself. There are some mornings though where he could barely get anything done by himself, like today. Last night he was distracted by troubling thoughts. Like what was he going to do with Kyo? It had almost been a month since the orange headed boy awoke and things were getting more and more complicated each day.

The jinchuriki yawned, exhausted from the sleepless night.

The boy had nowhere else to go and it wouldn't be right just to kick him out. But what other options were there? An orphanage? The blond couldn't help but snort at that idea. He would most likely end up back on the streets if he tried that. There were only two options: Either find a family that could take him, or they adopt the boy themselves. And with the way they were all getting along with each other Naruto was sort of hoping to go with the latter option. The only problem was he still needed to discuss Kyo with Sasuke. Most likely the Uchiha would probably want to go with the first option, seeing how he could be such a cold bastard at times. But Naruto had to be fair and discuss it with him.

The blond was finally finished with breakfast. He made some toast and rice with some smoked salmon. The shinobi decided to go wake the boys up and have them eat before they start their day.

When Naruto walked to Taiki's room he couldn't help but chuckle softly with the sight. There was his son tangled in his sheets while Kyo was on the floor spread out on Taiki's old futon with his blanket kicked to side.

After things finally settled down between the two boys Taiki was actually the one to offer Kyo a place to sleep in his room. Naruto was happy they both got along now, especially after such a rough start between the two of them. He walked in first, going to Taiki and gently shaking his son awake.

"Five more minutes Dad…." the young Uchiha mumbled, his hold on his blanket tightening.

"Come on Tai, I made us some salmon," the father stroked his hair, trying to bribe him with food.

"I want Yellow Tail~" he whined; eyes still shut.

"No money for yellow tail," He gently smacked his head, "Come on we have to go to the training field today."

Taiki finally caved and slowly sat up. His bed head was atrocious.

Next, Naruto kneeled gently shook Kyo, who was easier to wake than his son. He slowly rose with a monstrous bedhead off his own. Both of them got out of their covers and the blond lead the boys to the dining room. They clapped their hands, thankful for their meal, then slowly dug in. Taiki nodded off once in a while. Kyo leaned on his right hand, slowly eating the fish with his rice.

"What are we doing today Dad?" Taiki asked with his mouth full.

"Today we're going to test Kyo. See if he has the power to be a ninja."

That woke up the young four-year-old, "Re-Really?"

Naruto nodded.

The young apricot headed boy stared down, zoning out.

Taiki noticed this and bumped him gently with his shoulder, "Hey what's up?"

"What if I'm not strong enough to be a ninja…What if I'm just normal…" Kyo's grip tightened on his chopsticks.

Naruto smiled gently, stoking his hair, "Nothing will change Kyo. If you don't have strong chakra levels, it won't change anything between us."

"R-Really?" Kyo couldn't help but choke with tears.

The older blonde nodded, "Really."

The four-year-old let out a relieved sigh. He quickly wiped his tears away.

Taiki couldn't help but chuckle, "You worry too much."

Kyo looked away, embarrassed for tearing up, which made Taiki chuckle some more.

After everyone was finished Naruto and the two boys cleaned up the table, did the dishes, and soon after went into the bathroom to get ready for training.

**XxX**

Naruto, Taiki, and Kyo all made it to the training area that was right next to the river.

"Taiki, why don't you continue to practice standing on water since you're still struggling with that, while Kyo and I train here."

Taiki nodded, bowing, "Yes dad." He quickly raised up his pants, taking off his shoes and leaving them next to their bags as he walked onto the water.

Kyo couldn't help but stare at Taiki as he did that, amazed by his skills.

"Alright then Kyo, I'm going to test you on a couple of exercises to see if you have what it takes. And even if you don't have a lot of ninjutsu or genjustu, we can still work on taijutsu. There's nothing wrong with learning a little self-defense." Naruto explained.

Kyo nodded, acknowledging the blond. Naruto walked over to his bag, grabbing a couple of things from his backpack. When he got back, he was holding two small pieces of paper, handing one of them to Kyo.

"What's this?" the small child asked, waving the paper in his hand.

"This is a special paper that I was able to get a couple of days ago from the Waterfall Village. With this we'll be able to see which element your chakra is strongest with and we'll go from there."

"So how does it work?"

"All you have to do is focus your chakra where you're holding the paper. If it doesn't respond, it means your chakra isn't that strong or isn't that element base. But if it does, then you'll see for yourself." Naruto explained.

Kyo nodded. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the tip of his fingers that were holding the small paper. He flinched when he felt the paper suddenly soaked with water.

He dropped the paper in front of him, backing away from it.

Naruto chuckled, grinning down at the boy, "Well it looks like you're good with water. I guess that isn't much of a surprise seeing where we found you."

"Th-That's my element? Water?"

The blonde shinobi nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't learn other elements. It just means it will be easiest for you to learn water based jutsus. So now that we know your element, we'll work on those jutsus another time, since I need to find a couple of scrolls with those kinds of basics. So for now, we'll work on building your stamina."

Kyo nodded with a smile on his face. He was relieved that the paper responded…

"So, let's do 30 pushups and sit ups to warm you up."

"R-Right!"

As they were warming up, Taiki was watching from the lake, smiling. He was glad Kyo had an element he could work on, seeing how he was really worried. The Uchiha couldn't blame him for being so nervous, since not everyone has what it takes. He remembered when Ona tried to train with Sasuke. He'll never forget the look on his friend's face that day.

Taiki felt himself sinking, quickly jumping up on top of the water, letting out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to fall in again. He was lucky he didn't catch a cold when that happened.

Back at the shore, Naruto had already finished 100 pushups and sit ups by the time Kyo only had ten pushups completed. He was now waiting patiently for the young boy to finish his last sit ups. If he struggled, Naruto came in to assist.

After the young four-year-old finally completed the exercise, he laid back, panting. He was already beat from doing all of that at once.

"Alright Kyo, now it's time to run 10 laps around the lake." Naruto said, giving a few stretches to his legs.

Kyo's eyes widened as he slowly sat up, "R-Right now?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "These are just warm ups. We haven't even begun the real training."

Kyo's head dropped. But he slowly picked himself up, nodding up at the man. He was determined to become stronger and smarter. The young red head was willing do everything he could before that faithful day comes when he has to leave.

**XxX**

Sasuke was at one of the camps that was the last place on the map Suigetsu had handed him. None of them had any info, though. Sasuke pulled his sword from one of the cult member's body, frustrated from the lack of progress. Taking down the camps may cause some damage, but that's just ten percent of the real problem. He swung his katana, making the blood splatter on the ground that was on the blade. He put his weapon away shortly after he decided he was done and thought it was best to start heading home. He pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb, causing it to bleed. He swiped the crimson liquid down the scroll making a couple of hand signs. This summoned his crow, Jetto, that he used to relay messages home. He wrote a letter in a blank scroll to inform his family that he was on his way home and attaching the message on the crow's leg. He told him the location and then sent him off. Hopefully Karin was still there to get the message, seeing how his lover can be an idiot when it came to Jetto.

Sasuke sighed, moving his shoulder to pop some of his bones that were tense from the battle. He couldn't help but think of home and how Naruto and his son were. It was hard for him to leave things like that when Taiki was as jealous as he was. He knew his son couldn't help but feel betrayed by Naruto for giving that young stranger his full attention. Part of the Uchiha understood why Naruto acted the way he did, but he could also understand Taiki's side. He remembered times when he couldn't help but feel jealous of Itachi. He loved his older brother, but hated the struggle of fighting for their parents' attention. Something Naruto didn't really understand. So he left knowing his partner might have a hard time sorting through their son's feelings.

He stopped when he spotted a cave nearby, which would be a good spot to rest and eat. He had been up for thirty-eight hours doing nothing but fighting and traveling. He was sure if Naruto were here, he would have been home days ago. But the blonde insisted on staying behind, not wanting to leave Karin with the young boy and their son.

The Uchiha grabbed the same picture that he showed his old Taka member earlier, staring at the photo. Every time he felt the same cold loneliness, he would look at the picture to remind himself he has someone. He has a family. He has two people he loves more than anything. Sometimes it was one of those things that helped keep Sasuke from falling back to that dark place that scared him all those years ago.

He closed his eyes as he sighed, finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. Before he drifted into slumber, he made sure to tuck away his precious photo, laying quietly in the cave until he regained all of his energy for the rest of his journey.

**XxX**

Naruto was sitting on the bench outside a dango stand with his son and Kyo after a long day of training. The two boys were drained from the exercises the jinchuriki put them through, but they both felt good knowing that they were a little stronger than they were before. It was a great feeling.

The three were eating some dangos while Naruto and Taiki drank green tea and Kyo stuck to water.

"You both did good today." Naruto complimented.

Taiki nodded with his mouth full while Kyo smiled brightly, his face still flushed from all of their training earlier.

Taiki swallowed his food, grinning down at Kyo and patted his head, "Not bad for your first time."

"Really!?" the young boy asked with a light in his eyes.

"Yeah!" the older Uchiha praised.

"It's only going to get harder though, Kyo. So if you feel like you're not ready for this, you should tell me now." Naruto explained.

Kyo looked down, fidgeting with the dango stick in his hands. He knew what he was getting himself into. He at least thought he did. But if he wanted to continue to learn how to be strong, it was a decent excuse to stay longer with Naruto and Taiki, even though it would make it even harder to leave. Kyo had to be strong in this, he knew that this was only temporary, as much as he hated that notion.

But after he took in a breath, he finally answered, nodding his head, "I understand… I'll try my best Naruto-san!" he bowed towards the father and son.

Naruto grinned while Taiki gave the young red head a thumbs up, both of them chuckling.

Quickly after, Taiki turned his head suddenly and dropped his dango stick that was half eaten. Kyo flinched when there was suddenly a football (1) in the Uchiha's arms, the force of the ball making the raven headed boy fall out of his bench to the ground with his legs hanging off the seat. He was dazed, with a new ugly bump in the back of his head.

"Gotcha!" a familiar voice caught Naruto and Kyo's attention.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle even though he should have been concerned for his son, while Kyo covered his mouth, laughing, as he turned to try and hide his amusement from Taiki, who now was gathering himself. He flipped backwards, throwing the ball back at his older friend with a glare on his face, "That hurt, you jerk!"

Onamazu caught the ball, expecting the retaliation, "Payback for yesterday, Tai!"

"Aw come on, that wasn't that bad!"

"I couldn't go anywhere thanks to your super stink bomb!"

"I told ya not to mess with it before we pranked Nobu-san."

"Anyway, you guys are done training for the day, huh?"

Kyo nodded while Naruto and Taiki responded with the answer, "Yeah."

"That's cool! Learn anything new?" the aqua haired boy asked as he was playing with his football.

"Taiki is still working on his chakra control while we found out Kyo has a very strong connection to the water element. We're going to see if any water-based jutsus will work." Naruto explained as he sipped some green tea.

"I'm really excited to learn more! I wanna get stronger with Tai-kun and Naruto-san!" Kyo cheered.

Taiki lost his smile when he noticed how quiet his friend was. Onamazu seemed to be zoned out in thought after hearing how Kyo had strong chakra. The Uchiha decided to change the subject, "Hey dad, since we're done, can I go play with Ona?"

Naruto couldn't help but notice the friend's strange behavior as well, and decided to let him go, "Go for it. We need to go to the market anyway."

"We do?" Kyo tilted his head.

The blonde shinobi nodded down at the young boy, "Yes. We need to go to the one in the Waterfall Village, actually. We won't be back until late, so can you have dinner cover, Tai?"

His son nodded as him and Onamazu walked towards the training area they usually play in.

Naruto let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked, scooting a little closer to the adult.

"Nothing really. I just feel bad because of Ona."

"Is he alright?"

"Kind of. You see, a while back we did the same kind of training with Ona that we're doing with you. But sadly, there was no response for anything. When my partner tried to sense his chakra, it was really weak. "

"Oh…"

"It's not uncommon. In fact, most often in small villages like this you're more than likely to have no high chakra levels at all. In the ninja world we call these government run villages, where you would catch fish for a living or run shops, things like that ya know?"

The red head nodded.

Naruto took another sip of his tea, "Ona was really hoping to become a ninja though, since his fraternal grandparents were from the rain village."

"Were they ninjas?" Kyo asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, but they moved after hearing about the war. Ona's father decided to go with them since he was never much of a fighter."

The young boy couldn't help but feel guilty.

Naruto tapped the back of his head, "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault he can't do it. It's also not Ona's fault either. He just can't, it's as simple as that. "

Kyo nodded his head softly.

"Alright, now that's settled let's get going. The sooner we go the sooner we can come back and look over those jutsus."

"Y-Yeah."

The two clapped, thanking their meal, then they both got up, threw away their garbage, and then headed to the waterfall village.

**XxX**

Taiki and Onamazu were at the training field kicking the ball to each other. The younger raven couldn't help but be worried about his older friend. He hadn't spoken since they brought up Kyo's chakra levels.

"You okay Ona?" Taiki said straight forward.

"No, not really. Frustrated, if I'm honest." The two boys were always good about talking things through. Most of the time at least.

"I had a feeling. It sucks, but nothing you can do right?"

The ball suddenly paused at Ona's feet as he looked down. Taiki shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets and walking over to his distraught friend. He quickly kicked the ball up to him; by reflex the aqua haired boy caught it.

"Ona, I don't care if you can't be a ninja. You're still my closest friend."

"I know. It's just, you and your dads are so cool, and so is Auntie Karin. And I'm sure Kyo will be awesome too. I guess I can't help but feel left out. What happens when you get too big for the fishermen village? Will you guys just go away while I'm here kicking around my stupid football?"

"Maybe…. but that doesn't mean I'll ever get too big for you. Even if I leave, you'll still be my closest friend!" Taiki grabbed the football from him, "Besides you love your stupid football!" he chuckled.

Ona couldn't help but crack a smile at his friend, " Yeah I do…"

"Besides there's more to being a ninja besides chakra." Taiki began, bouncing the ball off his knees.

"Really? Like what?" Ona asked tilting his head a bit.

All of a sudden Taiki kicked the ball with all of his strength straight into a dummy. The force of the kick made the dummy fall back, the wood holding it up snapping from the impact.

Taiki placed his hands in his pockets, "Taijutsu. Even though some forms of taijutsu take chakra to perform them right, most of the time taijutsu is just the fancy way of saying to fight with your fist. Even though you can't be a ninja Ona, it doesn't mean you have to be a push over!"

Onamazu couldn't help but smile. He really was lucky to have a passionate friend like Taiki to help him out whenever he's feeling low like this.

"So, what do ya say Ona? Wanna learn some cool moves?"

Ona nodded, "Yeah, let's do it!"

**XxX**

It had taken around forty-five minutes for Kyo and Naruto to make it to the Waterfall Village. Luckily this wasn't Naruto's first time here; him and Sasuke did some side missions in the past when the village needed help. Because of that, Naruto and his family were always welcome inside whenever they needed things for ninja training that the fishermen village didn't supply.

"Wow…. This place is huge…" Kyo gazed around the market area with amazement.

Naruto chuckled at the four-year-old's excitement. It must have been his first time in a ninja village. Usually ninja villages were two times bigger than normal villages, so for Kyo to be inexperienced with the large size didn't surprise him.

"Alright, we need to find the scroll shop. They're sure to have something for your training. Now where was it again?" Naruto wondered out loud. Usually when Naruto came here it was with his partner. Since Sasuke wasn't back yet, Naruto would have to navigate on his own.

While Naruto was figuring out how to locate the shop, Kyo just stared at everything with awe. He couldn't help but notice a little toy shop. Without thinking much about it, he wandered there while Naruto was lost in thought. When he entered, he couldn't help but feel giddy from all of the toys. Some things were toys while other things looked like young training packs for Ninjas. But what caught his attention was the stuffed animals. He ran straight towards the section. The animal he noticed first was the stuffed fox.

Kyo grinned at the toy because the first thing he thought of was Naruto, since the adult sort of resembled one, especially when he gave a toothy grin. He wished he had money to buy it. But then he thought maybe he could swipe it without being noticed. No one would suspect him since he was so young, right? At least he had used that reason in the past.

He slowly pulled his shirt up, but before he even moved the fox inside his clothing someone gripped his wrist tight.

The apricot haired child froze, his blood running cold from the fright of being caught in the act. When he turned to see who caught him, it was Naruto there with a disappointed stare in his eyes.

"Drop it Kyo." He said with a strict tone that was new to the young boy.

Kyo nodded, slowly setting down the toy. Naruto kneeled down to his level, "We don't steal. It doesn't matter how much you want something; honor isn't gained from taking shortcuts."

The four-year-old's eyes began to tear up, feeling nothing but shame for revealing his ugly side to the person that has done nothing but help him. He began to cry, burying himself into Naruto's chest, sobbing loudly, " 'M sorry! Really sorry N-Naru!"

"You know what you almost did was wrong, right?" Naruto asked, stroking the back of his orange head.

Kyo nodded, crying harder and gripping at Naruto's clothes tight.

"It'll be fine. Let's apologize to the shop keeper." Naruto said as he lifted the young boy in his arms.

The blonde shinobi walked over to the cash register where the shop keeper was waiting for customers to ask any questions or buy something.

Naruto bowed slightly while Kyo was in his arms, hugging around Naruto's neck tightly and hiding his face while still in tears, "My student would like to say something to you sir."

Kyo slowly turned towards the shop keep, wiping his eyes and trying to somewhat compose himself, "I-I'm sorry fo-for trying to steal your toys…" he hiccupped at the end of his sentence, face still wet from his tears.

The store owner gave a gentle smile, which Kyo wasn't used to when he got caught, "It's alright. These things happen. As long as you learned your lesson, right?" the old man was very compassionate when he gave the light lecture.

The young boy nodded, still trying to dry his tears.

Naruto bowed, "We appreciate your forgiveness sir."

The elder nodded, "It's quite alright. Here." He went inside his drawer pulling out a little piece of candy, giving it to Kyo, "Next time ask your master if you really want something young man. I'm sure if you're good, he'll buy it for you."

Kyo nodded taking the candy gently. It was a little lollipop that looked to be cherry flavor, "Th-Thanks…" he bowed his head after showing his gratitude. Naruto walked out with Kyo still in his arms trying to gather himself.

After Naruto saw he was calm enough, he set him on his feet. Kyo, still ashamed, couldn't look Naruto in the eye.

"I was once in your shoes, Kyo. But the difference was that I was an orphan in my village, the leaf village to be specific, not on the outside… It was hard growing up without family… the villagers didn't make it any easier…." The blonde couldn't help but stare off thinking about his dark past.

Kyo took notice of this and placed his hand on his cheek, tapping him lightly, "N-Naruto-san?"

The man blinked, looking down with a sad smile, "It sucks because people treat you like scum even though the only thing we want is someone to care for us…to notice us…to not be lonely…"

The young boy frowned at the thought, hating the fact that Naruto and him shared these sad memories. He felt even more ashamed for the act he pulled earlier. He hugged Naruto close, hiding his face in his neck.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, " I'm sorry for stealing…."

Naruto smiled, stroking his back, "We all have our own struggles…. I hope I can teach you to live an honest life Kyo…. I want the best for you…." He confessed, closing his eyes as they both embraced each other.

This was bad… really bad…. Kyo was starting to feel more attached to the blonde than he wanted to be. The more he learned about Naruto, the harder it got for him to let go when it was time for him to leave. He knew it'd happen. Kyo just needed to make sure he's the one that could walk away…

Naruto loosened his grip, pulling back, " Anyway… that's all in the past now. Let's find those scrolls so we can train you properly." He gave a bright grin as he set the four-year-old down.

Kyo wiped his tears away with his arm, nodding his head.

After that, the two held hands and walked to the shop. While the walked, Kyo finally decided to open the treat the kind shop keeper gave him.

**XxX**

It was dusk when Naruto and Kyo made it back with the scrolls, along with some groceries for the week to come. When Naruto and Kyo entered the house, they were greeted with the smell of fried rice. Taiki learned how to cook a couple of recipes from his dad, and even had some extra tips from Onamazu's mother. Once in a while, the young boy would cook if his fathers were tired from their long missions, or if they did some extra training to strengthen themselves.

Naruto announced, "We're back."

From the kitchen came two familiar voices, "Welcome back."

The jinchuriki smiled at the voice of Onamazu. It was a sign that whatever sadness he was feeling, his son helped him through it.

Both Naruto and Kyo walked towards the dining area after taking off their sandals at the entrance.

"Smells good. Are you really Tai-kun?" Kyo asked, surprised by Taiki's cooking skills.

"I guess you'll starve then, huh?" Taiki retorted, sticking out his tongue at the four-year-old.

"Carful Tai, you're gonna catch it on fire if you're not careful." Ona said, laughing at his immaturity.

"The last thing your father needs is an explanation on how you lost your eyebrows again." Naruto said as he put away the groceries.

"Hey, have more confidence in me Dad! I'm a pro, see?!" the young Uchiha tried to prove himself by tossing some of the rice in the air and caught it with the pan. Sure, a couple pieces of rice did fall all over the floor, but the boy did catch most of it.

"Any more of that and we'll barley have enough for one of us." The aqua haired boy pointed out.

"Shush you." Taiki pouted, continuing to cook the rice normally.

Everyone, including Taiki, let out a loud chuckle at the childish banter between them all. It wasn't until a light tap caught Naruto's attention.

"Shit." The blonde reacted.

Kyo responded, looking up at the blonde, "What's wrong?"

Taiki and Onamazu looked to the window, both their hearts dropping at the sight. It was a crow, and it wasn't just any crow. The dark bird, Jetto, belonged to Sasuke. He used it to send letters to Naruto and Karin whenever he was gone on his missions. The only problem with the crow though was the fact that Naruto absolutely hated the bird. He always ended up leaving more marks then messages whenever the blonde tried to get the scroll from his partner. The only people that could handle the flying devil were Sasuke and Karin. And since Karin wasn't here, it was up to Naruto to deal with the damn bird.

So, Naruto took a light step towards the feathered creature.

Both Ona and Taiki stood back from the window, making sure they didn't get caught in the upcoming crossfire. Kyo was still confused, but the two older boys made sure to shield the small boy behind them as the blonde shinobi walked closer to the cursed crow.

Naruto opened the window gently, being careful not to frighten the edgy bird. All three of the boys held their breaths, not daring to make any noise.

"Okay Jetto… nice…and…easy..." Naruto whispered, reaching towards the scroll attached to its leg.

It was going smoothly until the bird suddenly flapped its wings. Naruto couldn't help but flinch at the movement, and that was when all hell broke loose. The bird cawed loudly, biting Naruto's finger and flapping wildly against him. Naruto screamed as the bird moved around him, pecking him and biting his neck and face.

The two boys rushed in to try and help the man, only for the bird to now target both boys. Kyo could only stare in awe as he saw all three of them cowering away from a small crow, while also trying to grab the message from the bird's leg.

It wasn't until Kyo suddenly remembered his time in the forest. The apricot haired child went to grab some bread from the cabinet. He had to think for a bit before he finally remembered the right call. Kyo let out a bird call that was similar to another crow. Jetto paused its movements. The bird flapped, landing on Kyo's shoulder. When the small boy offered the bread crumbs, it gladly took it, eating the pieces. While the bird ate, Kyo took the chance to grab the scroll and handed it to Naruto. The little boy couldn't help but chuckle, looking at his supposed elders who were all covered in black feathers and bird droppings from the scuffle just seconds ago.

"Th-Thanks Kyo…" Naruto said as he took the scroll. The blond made sure to give a dirty glare at the stupid crow for all that trouble. The shinobi finally opened the scroll to read his lover's message. As he read through the scroll, he began to grin.

"What's it say, Dad?" Taiki asked, bouncing beside his father, eager for good news.

Naruto stroked his son's hair, smiling down at him, "It looks like father is done with his mission. He'll be home in four days."

"Awesome! I can't wait to show him how much stronger I've become! Maybe he could see how good I've been getting at standing on water!" Taiki cheered.

" I didn't know almost falling in less than two minutes was considered good." Ona responded, only teasing his friend.

"I'm better than that, Ona! Besides, I'll train extra hard so he could see me at my best!" the young Uchiha declared.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how quiet Kyo was from the news. Maybe he wasn't ready to meet Sasuke yet, since the boy wasn't used to the idea of two men being together.

"Kyo… are you uncomfortable with the idea of me and my partner still?" Naruto asked.

Taiki and Onamazu couldn't help but pause at the sudden question. They both couldn't help but stare at Kyo for his response.

The boy quickly shook his head, "No, it's not that. I guess I'm more nervous since I haven't met him yet, you know?" Kyo set the crow on the chair since he was starting to strain the red head's arm.

Naruto sighed, relieved, "Well that makes sense. Now that's settled, Jetto, you're going in your stupid cage until the bastard returns!" the blonde made a clone to hold the bird so he wouldn't start an attack a second time, " Boys, clean up so we can eat dinner."

The ravenette and aqua haired boy nodded, going towards the bathroom to clean off the feathers and white droppings. Kyo decided to take the time to think by himself.

Sure, Kyo was nervous about meeting Naruto's romantic partner, but that was only half of his worries. He was more worried because he had a feeling that Sasuke would be the one to object to the apricot haired boy staying, even though he already knew his time here was short. Kyo had the feeling that Sasuke would be the one to kick him out. Which he was ready for. It was inevitable, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to know that some of the best time in his life was now reduced down to four short days.

Kyo was going to make the most out of his short time.

**XxX**

It had been a couple of days since the Uchiha-Uzumaki household received Sasuke's message. Naruto was currently training Kyo while Taiki was jogging in place on the river bank. He was running the opposite direction of the current. The blonde was helping the four-year-old stay in place while he did sit ups. These past couple of days of training helped both the boys become even stronger than before. Taiki was just about done with his chakra control, while Kyo was almost ready to move on to even harder exercises. Naruto couldn't be any prouder.

While Kyo did sit ups, he couldn't help but be a little curious of Sasuke, seeing how Naruto doesn't seem like the kind of guy to have a man as a lover. The young boy wondered what kind of man the Uchiha was.

"H-How did you meet him?" The boy asked while sitting up and back.

"Who?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yo-Your boyfriend."

"Oh, Sasuke. Hmm, well…"

"Your gonna tell the story?!" a screech was heard from afar. Taiki, overhearing their conversation, quickly ran across the lake towards the two and cheered, " Which part are you gonna tell?" Taiki asked excitedly.

"What, you want me to tell you guys from the beginning?" Naruto asked his son. The young Uchiha nodded enthusiastically. He wanted nothing more but to hear about how his parents met for probably the hundredth time. The jinchuriki shook his head at this and let go of Kyo's feet so he could listen to the story with no distractions.

"I guess I'll tell you how we met first. You see, when we were young, I was one of the only kids in Konoha around my age that had no parents. It was really lonely. Unfortunately, Sasuke lost his parents not long after he turned seven. It was nice for me though, because it was the first time someone was the same as me. I really wanted us to be friends… but he had a lot of baggage from losing his family…. Whenever I tried to approach him, he would just give me this glare and turn away. Freaking jerk…" Naruto growled out the insult.

"So you both looked at each other as rivals and fought like cat and dogs!" Taiki explained with a smile on his face.

The blonde shinobi chuckled at his son's outburst, "Yes Tai, you remembered, huh?"

"So when you were kids you never got along?" the apricot haired boy asked, wiping himself with a cloth that they kept in their backpacks.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it was rough. Later on, we became a squad and things were still pretty tough between us. I honestly never understood why I couldn't have been more honest with him back then. Maybe part of me wanted to prove myself, to show him I was strong."

"If you two fought all the time, how'd you end up together?" Kyo wondered as he hugged his knees.

"Well that's a very long story… but to give the shorter version of it-"

"They had this huge battle! It was the biggest battle ever! Dad did a jutsu, then father, then they said some cool stuff, then woooosh! Big explosion! Then they held hands and said that they love each other!" Taiki explained with all kinds of hand gestures.

Naruto blushed a little, "You skipped a couple of things there son, but basically yes, we had a huge battle and a little after I figured out my feelings, I finally decided I couldn't live without him." The blonde couldn't help but grin.

"Isn't it weird though? To kiss a man and all that stuff, it doesn't gross you out?"

Naruto chuckled, "Hope not, seeing how we've been together for over ten years now. It doesn't matter to me honestly. Sasuke is my one and only."

Kyo couldn't help but cringe at how engrossed the jinchuriki was getting talking about his partner. Taiki only snickered at how uncomfortable the four-year-old was getting. It wasn't like before though… it was almost like he was embarrassed at the thought of it, like Naruto was….

He shook his head before finishing the thought, " So… what about Taiki… when was he born?"

Naruto flinched at the question, which made Kyo a lot more curious for the answer.

After he recomposed himself, the shinobi answered, "Well, Sasuke was in a relationship with a woman before he got together with me."

"Where is she?" Kyo questioned, tilting his head.

Taiki quickly interrupted before Naruto could answer, "It doesn't matter!"

They both looked towards Taiki, who looked a little scared of the information.

"It doesn't matter where she is…." Taiki said as he crawled over and hugged Naruto from behind, nuzzling his face into his back, mumbling, "My dad is more than enough…" as he turned his head.

Naruto sighed, turning so his son was hugging from his side instead of his back. He rubbed Taiki's back, comforting him.

Kyo saw how tight the young Uchiha was gripping his father. He decided to let it go, seeing how the older boy would be upset if they continued the conversation.

He changed the subject with his last question, "Will you two get married?"

Naruto's eyes widened, but then he looked down with a distant gaze. He finally responded, "We can't… You see, it's actually illegal for us to marry anywhere… We know in our hearts we're together… but for now that's all we have."

Kyo sort of understood now. Naruto and this Sasuke person weren't just two guys that kissed each other. There was this connection that they both shared. He could tell by how Naruto and Taiki spoke fondly of the second father. It was a shame he'll never really get to know him…

"Alright, that was a good break, let's continue with some other exercises." Naruto clapped his hand as a way to wake up from their little break.

Taiki let go of the blonde and Kyo stood up, both of them nodding their heads.

"Kyo, I want you to read this." Naruto handed the boy a small scroll.

Kyo looked on the outside, "Weapon training for kids?" the apricot haired boy read out loud.

The blond nodded, "I know this part of training is boring, but it is required for a good reason."

"I understand."

"What about me?!" Taiki asked, standing up.

"You're going to do some of your homework Auntie Karin left you." Naruto answered as he rustled through his bag for the packet.

Taiki's jaw dropped, "B-But-"

"No buts, kid. Auntie Karin gave you this a couple of weeks ago and you haven't even completed two pages!"

"But what about my chakra training!?"

"I thought you were telling me yesterday how it's super easy walking on water now?"

The Uchiha flinched, immediately regretting those words. He sighed, letting his head drop before slowly grabbing the packet, "Fine…"

The blonde nodded, "Good. While you both work on your assignments, I'll go prepare some lunch. I'll be back in a little bit."

While the two were reading their scrolls, Kyo couldn't help but stare at Taiki. The young boy's mind was still on how uncomfortable the older boy was with the subject of his mother.

"Tai-kun?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah?" Taiki responded, not looking up from the packet.

"You really love Naruto, dont'cha?"

Taiki smiled, nodding, "Yeah I love him a lot."

"Is that why you don't want a mom?"

The raven-haired boy flinched. He looked away with a fresh frown on his face, "I know it seems weird to not want one, but I honestly don't care about her."

"What if she wanted you and cared about you?"

"It doesn't matter. She's not here and that's that. The only parents I need are my dads!"

"I'm sorry… did I make you mad?"

Taiki shook his head, sighing, "No, you're fine. I guess it seems strange to you, huh? But honestly, I couldn't be happier. My dads are great people who help others and they're both so strong and cool. I couldn't imagine anyone replacing them."

Kyo was beginning to see what the older boy meant by that. The orange haired boy couldn't help but think a complete family was always a mom and dad with their children. But Naruto and this Sasuke guy were different. Kyo was more envious of Taiki than ever now.

Only two more days until he had to say goodbye to Naruto and Taiki. Hopefully the Uchiha would be gentle letting the small child down.

**XxX**

It was later in the afternoon, right before the sun set for the day. The Uchiha was walking home, exhausted from his long journey. He wondered how Naruto handled the situation with the young boy. He should be recovered by now and things should be back in order, which the Uchiha would be grateful for once he made it back. First, he'll take a bath, then he'll visit with his son to see how his training has been. After that, he'll eat dinner, and later that night him and Naruto will have some much-needed alone time when Taiki goes to bed. He smirked at the thought of his partner; the ravenette could hardly wait.

Once Sasuke was almost home, he couldn't help but walk a little faster, excited to finally return safe and sound. He never liked going on these missions alone; over time he had gotten used to his partner's presence, and they got things done a lot faster together. The Uchiha was now only a couple of steps away from the door. Before he opened the door, he noticed a bird flapping its wings to his right. Usually when Sasuke sent Jetto out, Karin knew exactly how to unsummon him, so the crow being in the cage indicated that Karin had left a while ago and his idiot and the bird fought. He rolled his eyes at the thought and went over to the angry bird.

"Sorry Jetto, I expected Karin would still be here." He opened the cage, putting his arm out for the crow. Jetto got the message and jumped on the shinobi's arm. Sasuke did a couple of hand signs, sending the bird back home. After that was taken care of, Sasuke finally was able to enter his home.

When he noticed an extra pair of shoes Sasuke almost didn't bat an eyelash to them. But when he noticed how much smaller these pairs were compared to Onamazu's, he was slightly suspicious.

He decided not to announce himself until he had more answers about what was going on around here. The Uchiha walked towards the front, his eyes widening when he saw his son, who was so spiteful about their unexpected guest before, was currently playing cards with the young boy. The two were laughing like they've know each other for years.

But the only question Sasuke had for this boy really was, _why was he still here?_

Sasuke decided to sneak past the two young boys, straight into his bedroom to get some answers from his lover.

When he finally made it to the room, his beloved was doing pushups with a couple of his clones on his back to test his strength further. As much as Sasuke wanted to admire the view of Naruto working out, he needed to focus with the issue at hand.

"Naruto, I'm home." He announced, placing his bag near the closet.

The blonde continued his exercise, replying back, "Welcome back, bastard."

"Freaking idiot… So, would you like to explain yourself?" he crossed his arms.

"About what?" the younger man decided to stop his pushups and sat up, giving his partner all of his attention. As he did this his clones dispersed into smoke.

"About the boy, dead-last. Why is he still here?"

Naruto sighed, grabbing his towel and wiping away his sweat, "Well… when Kyo awoke I quickly found out he didn't have anyone…So I thought he could stay here for a bit, ya know?"

"Naruto, that's not our problem."

"Not our problem my ass! Look Sasuke, you're gonna look me in the eye and tell me I should have kicked out a four-year-old kid?!"

"No, but at least get the authorities involved instead of taking responsibility."

"Oh yeah, like they know what's best! Do you know what happens to kids who get sent to the government with no homes? They take them to crappy orphanages that don't give a shit about them! You're telling me that would have been better?!"

"So what, now you want to adopt this boy? You know that's not an option, Naruto. We have to worry about ourselves right now."

"And what's so wrong about adopting him, Sasuke!? He's a good kid…"

"You're seeing yourself in him, Naruto. That's the only reason you're not thinking straight."

"He had a name before I decided to call him something else."

"What does that-"

"People called him Orenshingo." Naruto's eyes began to water.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he uncrossed his arms. He was at a loss for such a cruel name.

"Freaking Orenshingo. Why call a kid something so messed up?!" the blonde try to hide his eyes behind his hands. He always hated crying in front of Sasuke like this, "Of course I see myself in him! A kid who is lonely and wants nothing but to be loved and to be acknowledged in the world. That's all a child wants… to not feel so empty…"

Sasuke held his lover's hand, pulling them away from his face so he could hug him properly. He stroked the back of his head, trying to comfort him.

"Then what do you want to do Naruto?"

"I-"

Before the blonde could answer, there was a loud knock at the door. The two shinobi were surprised by the sudden interruption. Naruto walked over to the door, wanting to open it quickly, but composing himself before he did. When he finally opened it, he saw Taiki with a panicked expression.

"Tai? What's wrong?"

"I-I was too late! I thought I heard the door open, so when I found dad's shoes, I was excited! But when Kyo saw 'em he looked like he saw a ghost or something and suddenly ran to our room! When I went to check on him, he was gone with all of his stuff!" Taiki began to tear up, scared, "I swear I didn't say anything this time! I didn't want Kyo to go!" he hugged Naruto close, crying into his lower chest.

The jinchuriki hugged back, stroking his head, "I believe you, Taiki. We'll find him."

Sasuke walked over to the two, "You both stay here, I'll look for him."

"But Sasuke, wouldn't it be easier for us to go together?"

"I have a feeling this Kyo left because of me. Plus, if he sees any of you, he might hide if he intends to run away."

Naruto sighed, "Please go easy on him, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, taking off to find the young boy.

**XxX**

Kyo was currently on the pathway towards the village a couple of miles away. He knew Naruto would probably try to catch him again when he figured out that he was missing. But the young boy had to try. He knew once Sasuke finally returned home he would have to go. He'd rather leave on his own terms than be told to leave by Naruto and his partner. It hurt, but it had to be done. The blonde shinobi should understand Kyo's decision.

When he saw the familiar entrance to the forest's pathway he smiled. He could return to the area he stayed before he met Naruto.

But to his surprise, there was a man near the entrance. This was strange because this pathway was mostly unknown to people unfamiliar with the landscape. He made sure to keep his guard up. Maybe he could go around to the other path to avoid any unwanted encounter.

So when he turned around, the last thing he was expecting was finding the exact same man standing right behind him. He flinched, falling over on the ground, heart beating out of the young boy's chest.

The man finally spoke, "So, what would you have done if I wanted to hurt you?"

Kyo was shocked from the question and decided not to answer it.

"Would you try to run? Would you fight? Scream for help? Either way it would have been too late." The man continued.

"I-I don't understand…"

"We haven't officially met. My name is Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki. You've been staying with my family for over two months now." The Uchiha finally revealed himself.

The apricot haired boy gasped and quickly gathered himself, bowing down to the man, "I'm so sorry for all of the trouble! I didn't mean to intrude!"

"I know that. It's my idiot partner that brought you to our home. I even told him to take you to a clinic instead. But he's stubborn, which is one of the reasons I'm with him."

Kyo nodded, not lifting his head, "Yes, sir."

"So, I'm curious. Why did you decided to leave like this?"

Kyo slowly rose up, staying on his knees, "I had a feeling Naruto couldn't keep me… I've done nothing but bother him and Tai-kun, and Ona too! I know you don't need me. "

"If we couldn't keep you, there are better ways to go about this."

"Like an orphanage? No thanks."

"You don't know that. My partner and you have a lot in common. He wouldn't have done that to you."

"I know… but I would rather be on my own…. It's easier this way."

Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms, "Sadly, that's not an option."

Before the apricot haired boy could respond, the shinobi's eyes changed into red, something the young boy had never seen. And as soon as he saw them, he all of a sudden got sleepy and passed out.

"Back then, I probably would have let you go, but I have to think about things differently now that I have a family." Sasuke said as he lifted the boy into his arms. He began to make his way back home.

**XxX**

Naruto was pacing in the living room, while Taiki was sitting on the couch, hugging his knees. The blonde was biting his nails as he paced, hoping that Kyo was safe. He was also hoping Sasuke wouldn't scare him with his stern personality.

"I'm sorry dad…", Taiki muttered in his knees.

Naruto paused, turning towards his son. He couldn't help but be a little confused, "About what, Tai?"

"It's my fault he left. I should have watched him better! Or should have been nicer when he first woke up! Or-"

"Taiki." Naruto cut in, walking to the couch and taking a seat next to his worried son, "Don't blame yourself for this. I think right now Kyo's way of thinking is that he thought we couldn't keep him. So maybe he thought it would have been better to just leave."

The young Uchiha sat up, "What? Why can't he stay here?"

"What about what you said when he first woke up?"

"I was stupid! Kyo should stay!"

"I think your father might disagree."

The boy tilted his head, confused, "What? Why would father think that?"

Naruto sighed, laying back on the couch, "Well, remember how awkward your father acted when he had to meet Ona's family?"

"He's still like that, though…"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point. When it comes to other people, he tends to keep space between himself and them. Hell, it took most of our childhood until he figured out he didn't wanna kill me. Nonetheless, your father can only show the worst of himself to people outside our family." The blonde explained.

Taiki loosened his grip on himself, turning more towards his dad, "Then what about you? Don't you want Kyo to stay?"

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes to think about his answer. Of course, he wanted Kyo to stay, but he had to think about how it would affect the household. How Kyo felt about it, how to get Sasuke to agree to let him stay, how Taiki would really adapt to sharing attention with another child.

"I…I'm unsure…." The blonde finally answered.

Taiki stood abruptly from the couch, "What?! Why?! Don't you care about Kyo?!"

Naruto gave a sad smile, "Of course I do. But I also have to think about how a decision like this will influence everyone. And I also don't know how Kyo feels about it, seeing how he ran away."

Taiki only pouted, quickly walking away to his room. This confused the jinchuriki for a moment, but suddenly Taiki was back with a stack of paper in his hands. The young Uchiha shoved the stack towards him.

"W-What's this Tai?" Naruto asked, gently taking all of the paper.

"Just look at it!" Taiki responded.

Naruto sighed, but he decided to go along with his son's suggestion. When he looked down, he was surprised the first picture he saw was of Kyo alone. In the sloppy sketch he was crying. Naruto moved on to the next picture, and was surprised to see him and Naruto holding hands. Taiki was in the photo too, but he was separated from them with a poop on top of his head. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the immature sketch of his son. When he turned to the next page it was a drawing of them holding hands together. They all had big sloppy smiles drawn on. The next photo was of them as well but this time they weren't holding hands, and there was another person now. It looked like a random guy with a duck on his head. Naruto assumed it was Sasuke, with how silly the hair cut was. Kyo must have used his imagination since the only description he had of Sasuke was that his hair looked like the back of a duck's feathers. In the photo Naruto and Taiki were still smiling, but Kyo's face was blank.

In the last photo Naruto almost choked on his breath when he saw the drawing of him, Sasuke, and Taiki holding hands with smiles. But Kyo was nowhere in the photo. The sloppy misspelt words on the bottom of the page gave Naruto chills.

_Hapi Famli…_

Sapphire eyes watered. Naruto wasn't the brightest person, but he knew more than anyone how much it hurt to see someone happy with something you desperately want. All Kyo wanted was a family…. But it looked like he was worried about being nothing but trouble. It didn't matter to the small boy what he wanted, and that broke Naruto's heart. He hugged the drawings close as he succumbed to his tears for the young boy.

Taiki wasn't expecting his dad to have this kind of reaction. It made him even more worried, "Dad? A-Are you okay?"

"I'm such an idiot…. I should've seen the signs earlier… but instead I was too focused on other things… When I should have been following my heart." Naruto sobbed.

This only confused the young Uchiha more, "What do you mean?"

"Tai… There's a reason I understand Kyo and his situation, but that's something to talk about after we find Kyo…"

Taiki couldn't help but be curious, but for now the ravenette decided to wait for the explanation. His dad wasn't the type a person to lie to him, so he trusted Naruto to tell him when the time was right.

Both father and son filched when they heard the door open. Sasuke finally made it home, and on his back was the missing boy Taiki and Naruto were so worried about.

The blonde ran to his lover, hugging him close. He whispered in Sasuke's ears, " You found him…."

The older shinobi shifted his arms behind him so he could carry Kyo with one arm, freeing his left arm to hug his partner back.

Taiki ran towards his parents, hugging them both tightly, his eyes full of tears.

After a moment the family finally let each other go. Sasuke walked over to the sofa, setting the young boy down.

"Taiki, keep a close eye on him. Me and your dad need to talk." Sasuke ordered his son.

Naruto sighed, already guessing his partner's decision.

But before the couple could go anywhere the young Uchiha held a strong grip on both of their shirts. He knew his strength was nothing compared to his parents, but he wasn't going to just let them go before he had a say.

"D-Don't send him away!" Taiki sobbed.

Sasuke's eyes widened from his son's cry. That was the last thing he was expecting.

"He needs us! He won't be happy anywhere but here!" their son continued to cry, pulling himself closer in between his fathers. They both held him. Naruto stroked his fingers through his hair, while Sasuke took a grip of his right shoulder, "Sure, he can be a brat… and rude… but he's a really good kid!" their son pressed his face against the taller Uchiha as he cried into his shirt, "Don't let him go…"

Naruto couldn't help but tear up himself. He kneeled down at his son's level, wrapping his arms around him and crying together with Taiki, "I'm sorry Taiki…. I'm sorry..."

Sasuke just stared as two of his family members were crying below him. Taiki was a child, so that was understandable. But Naruto was crying in front of the Uchiha for the second time today. He decided to finally respond to them since two of his idiots were going to sob all day otherwise.

"You both are making fools of yourselves when you don't even know my decision on the matter." The older shinobi explained.

Both Taiki and Naruto rose quickly, eyes still wet from their tears.

"I'll give him a chance…seeing how you both want him to stay. And since it's two against one with this decision, I'll back down. I may be stubborn with new people, but if you both stand up for this child, I'll try my best to make him feel comfortable from now on while living with us."

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed he quickly stood, hugging his partner close and kissing him.

Taiki gave a big grin and ran over towards the boy who was still knocked out. He shook his shoulder to wake him up, "Kyo! Kyo wake up!"

Kyo's eyes slowly opened from Taiki's gestures. When he finally opened them, he sat up abruptly.

Taiki couldn't help but flinch from his quick movement, "K-Kyo? Are you okay?"

"Tai? Why am I back?!" he yelled. Kyo stood, now looking to the whole Uchiha-Uzumaki family, "Why are you doing this?!"

"W-What are you talking 'bout…" Taiki couldn't help but be frightened by the four-year-old's outburst.

"Why are you making this hard?! Just leave me alone!" the boy began to sob, "I don't need ya anymore! I don't need anyone!" his tears were coming faster.

Naruto was stunned, while Sasuke kept silent. He decided it wasn't the right time to intervene.

"Kyo please-" Naruto tried to take a grip of the conversation, but he was quickly interrupted when Kyo threw a pillow from the couch at the blonde.

"Shut up! Don't you see I was using you?! I don't want you! I don't want a stupid family! You're nothing but fa-"

This time Kyo was interrupted, a sharp sound of a slap echoing throughout the room. Taiki had slapped Kyo across the face. Instead of the usual immature tears or a bratty frown that was usually worn on the older boy's face, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a look that had never been on his son. A stern, mature look. A look a big brother always made. A look that Itachi made.

" Kyo… you know how I feel about what you were gonna say. You'll regret it if you didn't intend to take it back."

"Don't try to act cool now! You wanted me gone the most!" Kyo screamed.

"I know… I guess I was scared… You have something in common with my dads…. Something I can never get, that I hope I'll never get! But if you lie to yourself, about how you really feel… it will hurt even more later…." Taiki explained.

"You don't know anything! You're stupid! A big dummy!"

"I know I am. I may be dumb! But I at least know how to be honest! I want you to stay!"

Kyo was taken back by Taiki's words, but he was too stubborn to let Taiki win. He didn't need his sympathy.

Before he could retort though, Naruto gave his piece, "Kyo, I want you to stay with us! I want to help you become stronger! I want to raise you!" the blonde screamed from his heart. His son was right. He wasn't going to lie to himself either.

"N-Naruto..." Kyo was now in shock. His heart was close to overflowing, but he didn't want to let it out. He couldn't…

"Orenshingo."

Kyo's whole being went cold from the sound of that name.

Naruto gave a heated glare, "Bastard, are you out of your mind?!"

Sasuke tilted his head, "What, that's your name, isn't it? I assumed if you intend on leaving, you also intend on leaving the name my family has given you. Seeing how you don't need them." The Uchiha's word's cut sharper than a cold blade. The look of horror shined in the four-year-old's eyes at the mention of his old name.

Kyo tilted his head down, trembling.

"So, I think you've made a decision, Orenshingo. I'm sorry to have brought you to a place you obviously hate."

"No!" the apricot haired boy yelled.

"No?"

"That's not true!"

Sasuke finally gave his gaze to the young boy, "Then I think you owe it to my partner and son. I think they deserve to know how you really feel."

"I-I love them! I love it here! I love Naruto, Tai, Ona, and Karin-san! I wanna stay!" the young boy bawled loudly.

Taiki hugged him, and Kyo clung to his back tightly. Naruto smiled, trying to wipe his tears now.

His lover used his sleeve to wipe his face, "J-Jerk. Stop it."

"Then stop crying like you're a child, freaking idiot." Sasuke responded.

"I can't help it. Today's been an emotional day." Naruto sighed.

The Uchiha took a grip of his lower waist and pulled him close so that their sides were touching, "I know…"

"So…what made you change your mind? I know it wasn't because we were crying. And there's no way it's because we outnumbered you, since we've lost to that logic before."

"For once you're right, dead-last."

"Hey!"

"It's actually quite simple. When I saw him in the forest by himself, when I confronted him… it reminded me of you… Back when you were more skittish and on guard…back when I was stupid not to come to you." Sasuke explained, his mind on the past.

"Sasuke…."

"So, you could say I also want to take care of him. There something about him… something that I could sense."

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad you see it too... I was so busy inside my head when I should have been going with what I want."

"Hn."

Naruto suddenly jumped when he felt a hard pinch on his rear. He glared at the obvious perpetrator, "Bastard are you insane?! Not in front of the kids, ya know!"

"I'm still pissed about not being informed." Sasuke glared back at his lover.

Naruto flinched when he realized Sasuke was right to be mad, "Fine, Sasuke… what do you want?"

"I top for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Both of the boy's attention were back at the men, "Why are you yelling dad?" Taiki asked, still hugging the younger boy.

Naruto's whole face was red now, "N-Nothing…. It's nothing." The blonde turned back fast, whispering harshly at Sasuke, "How about a week and a half? I have needs too bastard!"

"Two weeks."

Naruto sighed, dropping his head. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

Now that their arrangements for their nights were settled, Sasuke walked towards them, Naruto following close behind.

The blonde walked around until he was behind the four-year-old. He kneeled to his level, the apricot haired boy letting go of Taiki to turn to the blonde.

Naruto gave a gentle smile, "So would you like to stay with us… Kyo?"

Hearing that name made the four-year-old felt warm. Especially from the kind person that gave it to him.

Kyo nodded, "I do! I wanna stay forever!" he hugged the jinchuriki close.

Taiki smiled, but then a thought occurred to him, "Hey dad that reminds me, why did you decide to call him Kyo?"

Naruto smiled at the question and turned his attention to Kyo by stroking his fingers through his messy mane, "Simple, my favorite thing about Kyo is his hair…"

Kyo couldn't help but blush at his honesty. It felt like he was getting a complement from a mom. He couldn't explain it.

Taiki couldn't help but be jealous. He quickly turned to Sasuke, "Father, I wanna dye my hair orange!"

"Absolutely not." Sasuke quickly answered.

"Why?! I'll look awesome with orange hair!"

"You'll look like an idiot."

"But I am an idiot…."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you need to look like one, Taiki. I absolutely refuse."

"No fair! I wanna have orange hair!"

Naruto could only roll his eyes. He walked over to Taiki hugging him, "I told ya he would say no."

Taiki hugged Naruto close, " But my hair isn't good enough!"

"Black is also my favorite." Naruto tried to reassure, patting the top of his son's head.

"Really!?" Taiki exclaimed.

"Yes." his parent nodded.

He pulled Kyo in, hugging both the boys, "You're both my favorite…."

Kyo's face was red, but he felt nothing but happiness. It almost felt like a dream. Taiki chuckled, taking in all of the love from his parent. Sasuke finally walked over.

He took a hold of Naruto's chin, grabbing his attention, and he whispered so only Naruto could hear, "And you're _my_ favorite…" the Uchiha kissed him.

Kyo almost screamed, but Taiki covered his mouth. The boy had a stupid look of shock. It was the first time he had ever seen two men kiss, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

After Sasuke separated from Naruto, he turned towards Kyo, and gave a light smile. Something the Uchiha didn't easily give, "Welcome home… Kyo."

When he heard Sasuke call him that name, he cried back, "I-I'm home…"

**To be Continued….**

_**A/N- And that is all folks! Thanks again for Kube_Fanatic09 for looking over this long as chapter! Till next time everyone!**_


End file.
